Opposite's Attract
by DanH2010
Summary: Rax and Danice. When Rosie and max get into trouble what will they do to deflect the unwanted attention?
1. Rosie

Opposites Attract

**A/N - This fanfic is Rax and Danice. I really shouldn't have started it because I need to be finishing the ones I have - ie 'As One' coz I seem to never have time for it anyway I have started it so there haha. This is the first time I have attempted to write Rax so if I start focusing on the Danice just give me shout in the form of a PM or review coz if u dnt I probs won't hear u unless u r quite near to me! :D **

**I will try to update this as often as possible bt wi two other stories on the go and being back at Uni very soon I can't promise anything**

**ANYWAY**

**This is based at South Africa. Rax are both 15 and Danice are both 36. Nothing else to say really Except hope you enjoy.**

(X)

Rosie sat in the kitchen at home with her friend Emily, she fiddled with an empty crisp packet. Emily was looking at her.

"So your dad…."

"Is gonna freak out. For once he will actually know I'm alive." Rosie drawled.

"Just explain it to him."

"You think he'll believe me?" Rosie asked incredulous.

"He might."

Rosie snorted her reply. "I hate him Em!"

"Who your dad?"

"No, well I don't much like him either I mean HIM!"

"O, he who should not be named then?"

"Yes." she seethed.

"I don't think he's all that bad." Emily mused.

Rosie got up and tossed her an apple.

"Not that bad! Him and that slimy girlfriend of his are making my life hell and he isn't that bad?"

"C'mon aren't you being overly dramatic?" Emily asked.

"No actually I'm not!" she sat back down and slapped her hands off the table.

Emily smiled. "You have to admit he's kinda cute."

"I don't have to admit anything, and he isn't cute!" except he really was, and he knew it too! "He's just an arrogant, self centred egotistical jerk!"

"You thought hard about him to come up with so many words Rose." Emily grinned.

"No I would have add more but those are all I could come up with in the spur of the moment." she ground her teeth together. "Eugh I just hate him!"

"You have to at least try to get along with him seeing as your sat together in some of your lessons."

"Yeah how could I got moved next to chuckles the evil clown and not you?"

"Coz she knows that if she moves me I'd only talk to him. It's widely known that you and Ma…."

Rosie glared.

"That you and he who should not be known can't stand each other."

"Yeah so the teachers all have a sick sense of humour. She exhaled. "Why does he provoke me Em?"

Emily shrugged. "Maybe he fancies you."

"I seriously doubt that." she muttered dryly.

"I dunno, he tried to get you attention at the beginning of the year and you weren't listening."

"What so now he spends all his time thinking of ways to get me angry?"

"Who knows how boys minds work." Emily muttered

"Anyway he has a girlfriend. Not that I'm interested." She really wasn't! She loathed him!

Rosie heard footsteps. She exhaled. Here comes father. She dropped her head onto her hands.

"Just tell him." Emily whispered to her.

"Rosie I saw your mid term report." Danny spoke up.

Rosie already knew the damage, all her old marks had dropped, dramatically.

"What happened to your high grades?"

She got sat next to Max Gifthold that's what! "Nothing dad." she said raising her head.

"Emily I have rang your mother, she is coming to collect you." If that is how Rosie wanted to act then so be it.

"That's not fair!" Rosie said standing up.

Emily covered her face with her hands. She knew what was coming, recently Rosie had been flying off the handle for next to nothing and Emily knew that a blow up of massive proportions was imminent.

"Until your marks pick back up then no friends at home and there's other things I'll do if you push it!"

"So I'm not allowed friends?" she fumed clenching her fists.

"Don't start like this Rosie. This is important!"

She glared at her dad. This wasn't her fault. Max came in and messed her life up an she gets punished for it!

"Why are all men pricks?" she asked Emily.

"ROSIE!" Danny declared.

She looked at her dad disgust on her face. "Well it's true every single man I know! I do absolutely nothing wrong and I'm getting punished.

"Rosie." Emily hazarded, knowing it was no good. Rosie was gearing up to go the whole way.

"Tell me what us bothering you and we'll sort it, but I'm not letting you off for your marks dropping so drastically."

"This is MY life dad, if I want shitty marks then I'll have them!"

"Rosie I don't like swearing so stop it."

"Fuck you." she hissed crossing her arms.

Danny rubbed his face. "What is wrong Rosie? I can help."

"I seriously doubt that, not that you even want to. Acting like a good dad coz Emily is here." she muttered shaking her head. "Your too busy sorting your animal surgery to even know I'm alive."

"That's not true Rosie."

"Well how come it took you 5 months to realise that my grades have been steadily slipping?"

Emily looked uncomfortable, finally heard her mum's car beep. "I'll call you Rosie."

"Telephone the house, I may confiscate her phone."

Rosie crossed her arms tightly. "You think I care if you take it away? Take everything I don't care!"

Danny waited till Emily was gone. "Rosie." he started softly.

"I'm sure there is an animal that needs you! I'm secondary on your list of important stuff."

"Rosie your really not."

"I was on report a few weeks ago. Did you know that?"

He frowned. "Why?"

"My work." she took a step towards him. "Messages from school on your phone. Letters from school. Emails." She counted it off her fingers. "Unless it says Leopards Den surgery you don't see it!"

"Are you doing this to get my attention?" he asked.

"No dad. I learned long ago that unless I sprouted fur and grew claws nothing I said or did would get your attention."

"Not true Rosie." Danny protested.

"Then why don't you spend time with me? Or even act like you love me anymore. Ever since mum died you just cut yourself off from me! Before mum died it was bad enough but now I may as well live alone in this house!" Well except for Nomsa, Dupe and Caroline.

"I'm busy Rosie and you know that I love you."

"No dad I don't. Look at my room. I have all top of the range stuff, designer clothes the lot. I say the word and you get it. Is there one picture of me and you in there? NO. all I want is some of your time, I don't want all that stuff. At first I thought if I get a good laptop maybe dad will show me how to use it. I taught myself. Some nice clothes, maybe me and dad will go out for a meal. I go bowling with my friends. It's easier for you to throw stuff at me then to get to know me!"

"Rosie I didn't know, you should have said. I give you space coz that what teenage girls want from their dad."

"I lost my mum! YOUR ALL I HAVE!" she was breathing heavily. "Doesn't matter now. It's too late, something else you don't know. As soon as July comes and school is finished I'm gone!"

Danny paled. "What?"

"Yep, in 5 months time I'm going to Bristol. Auntie Clare. said I could stay with her."

Clare had always disliked him, she was Miranda's sister. She had no doubt fed Rosie's anger. "Rosie you have to stay…."

"IF I stay she comes here!" she compromised.

Danny clenched his teeth. He didn't much care for Clare either. "Ok." he agreed.

Rosie frowned expecting a vehement denial.

"If you and I don't have a better relationship within 3 months time she can come over and I'll pay for the ticket myself. All I ask is for a fair shot."

"I may as well ring her now coz you and I both know that you couldn't find one hour to spend with me!"

"Don't count on it Rosie."

(X)

Danny knocked on Rosie's bedroom door that night. She was chatting on her phone. "C'min." she called.

He walked in. "Hi." saw her lying on her stomach phone pressed to her ear.

"Dad." she replied dryly. "This shouldn't take long." she said into the phone.

"I thought since we don't spend time it might be good if we got started straight away. Slowly. Tell me about your day." he said sitting down.

"I'm busy dad." she said sitting up.

"You wanted to spend more time. I'm here."

"Yeah and it's when you want, that's not fair!"

"Rosie I am trying here!" he said angrily.

She put the phone down. "O and I am grateful to be given a scrap of your valuable time!" she hissed sarcastically. "How about I shine your shoes while you're here to show my gratitude?"

Danny exhaled. "I don't know what you want from me Rosie you say you want time and I'm giving you time!"

"Fine!" she spat. "My day was rubbish, I got into trouble at school, the norm recently if you even bothered to listen you'd know that! Then I got home knowing full well that my self obsessed father was gonna decided that it was passed time he played daddy. Except guess what? Has has no clue who I am or how I do things. Now he's sat in front of me trying to convince me to act like the Brady bunch! Well we aren't the Brady Bunch and to be honest I don't even like you! So all in all this day has been worse than the rest I'd prefer that you go back to making me invisible! Tell me about your day! Is that the best you have?" she got up and stomped from the room.

Danny rubbed his face and waited for her to return, when she didn't he decided to retreat, regroup and try again tomorrow when feelings weren't running as high. "Rosie bedtime." he knocked on the bathroom door as he passed knowing that was where she would hide.

He walked into his room, picked up the picture of his wife. Felt longing for her fill him.

"Where am I going wrong?" he whispered to her smiling face. "Is she right? Am I neglecting her? I admit I got in the habit of buying her stuff but only coz I was trying to fill the void you left."

God he missed his wife, she was like the other half of him, without her he felt lost. A sudden heart attack had stolen her from them 2 years ago. Ever since then Rosie had changed from a happy child so someone he didn't know.

"I'll do better." he promised Miranda. "I'll get our daughter back somehow." ran his fingers down her face, missing her more than words could describe.

**A/N and it has begun, straight into the story, the next chapter u get your first view of max - trust me all does not go well!  
>Leave me your thoughts if u wish x<strong>


	2. Max

Rosie sat in Geography the following day Emily was by her side.

"How'd things go with your dad?"

"We spoke last night remember." Rosie replied scribbling down the title.

"No we didn't. You wouldn't talk to me about it."

"And that wasn't a big give away that I don't want to talk about it." Rosie asked.

"C'mon Rose talk to me."

"Please Em, just don't ask." she muttered chewing the end of her pen.

"It was really that bad then?"

"Well I finally did what you said and pulled him about not being there for me."

"And?" Emily coaxed.

Rosie exhaled and dropped her pen. "He tried the doting dad routine. I put him straight."

"Isn't the doting dad what you want?" Emily asked confused.

"Yeah, on my terms not his." Rosie replied.

"It doesn't work like that Rosie, not when your both stubborn to a fault. Which you know you are!"

"I am NOT stubborn. I am just determined to do things my own way."

"Yeah right." Emily muttered writing down the questions.

"Anyway if he wants that he can fit in with me."

"I tried that with my dad, you know as well as I did what happened."

Rosie frowned. "Yeah he smothered you. But it worked eventually."

"AFTER we compromised."

Rosie snorted. "Compromise is a dirty word. Why compromise when I can have everything my way. He has more to lose than me!"

"So you want to lose your dad, that is what will happen. What if he remarried and has more kids?"

Rosie frowned. "He wouldn't do that to me."

"Your planning on running off the Bristol, when your away he is at the mercy of loads of single woman who won't like a teenage daughter around."

"He just wouldn't." except she really wasn't sure. He barely saw her as it was what if he did meet someone...

"Just try and compromise with him." Emily told her.

Rosie snorted.

"Something to share with the class Miss Trevanion?" the teacher asked after her loud unladylike snort.

Rosie smiled innocently and shook her head.

"Get on with your work then - quietly."

Rosie picked up her pen and started writing.

"Rosie…" Emily began.

"I don't wanna talk about it!" she hissed lowly. "If I get caught talking I'll be in trouble."

"Just give your dad a chance."

Rosie turned her head. "I have been invisible to him for the last 2 years!"

"He's not a bad guy."

"You don't know him!" Rosie retorted.

"I know you, your hiding your hurt under your anger. I know you need him."

"I don't need anyone!" Anger rising.

"Yes you do! Just tell him what your going through. All this stuff about your mum…."

Rosie slammed her pen down onto the desk. "FOR GOD'S SAKE EM!" she yelled breathing heavily.

Emily's eyes shifted from side to side. Rosie remembered where they were. Everyone was staring at them. The teacher approached.

"Let me guess." Rosie said. "Out?"

The teacher nodded.

Rosie stood up. "Thanks Em!"

"Rosie." Emily said as she approached the door.

She turned back. "Don't speak to me I'm in enough trouble." slammed the door as she left.

5 minutes later the teacher came and collected her. Rosie approached her seat.

"Collect your stuff, your moving."

Rosie looked around and saw only one free seat. "Oh no." she whispered.

"Move!" the teacher demanded.

Max motioned to the seat grinning.

"I'll be quiet. Not a peep." she promised.

"You had your chance."

Rosie picked up her coat and bag.

"Ignore him Rosie." Emily whispered.

"Expect an outburst in 60 seconds." she replied. "He won't be able to help himself from starting!"

She took her stuff over, Max grinned at her as she approached. He was leant back in his seat, his blazer of and his shirt sleeves rolled up.

"Not one word!" she warned.

"Me?" he asked innocently blue eyes twinkling. "Wouldn't dream of it."

"Don't pull that act on me I know what your like." putting her coat on the back of her seat.

He tutted playing with his tie.

Rosie drew an invisible line on the desk. "This is my side and that is yours. If we ignore each other and keep to our sides then we should get through this lesson."

"Ah yes but we still have science, maths…."

"Don't remind me." she kept her eyes glued to the board as the teacher taught.

Max sat looking at her grinning.

After he stared at her for 5 minutes she lost it. "What?" she snapped.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

"Well stop looking at me!"

"Most girls like it when I look at them!" he told her cockily.

"Well I have no desire to join your harem."

He chuckled, the sound grated on her nerves.

He edged a piece of paper on her sound and she pushed it back. "Thanks." she muttered. "But I need my space, anyway don't you have work to do?"

He shrugged, twirled his pen around his fingers. Smiled as an idea came to him. Clicked it on, then off and on and off and on….

Rosie's eyes darkened with fury so he did it faster.

"Stop that!" she warned

"Stop what?" he asked raised his pen and clicked it

"That!" she motioned to his pen.

"O this?"

Click, click, click, click, click, click, click,…..SNAP!

Rosie grabbed his pen and snapped it in half. "I had enough!" she hissed eyes blazing.

Max glared took her pen and snapped it in return.

She grabbed his book, ripped out his page and scrumpled it up.

He grabbed her book, ripped out numerous pages and threw it on the floor.

"Right!" Rosie seethed and grabbed his tie. He grabbed hers straight after. They were on there feet yanking each other back and forth by their ties. Shouting at each other.

"You and your stupid pen!" she seethed pulling, trying to get away from him.

"NAG NAG NAG!" he fumed in return he smiled and pulled hard.

"LET GO!" she shouted, was almost pulled off her feet by a strong heave from him.

"MAKE ME!" his head jerked as she pulled roughly.

She grabbed his tie by both hands and pulled as hard as she could. He flew toward her and fell on top of her. Soon they were rolling on the floor a tangle of arms and legs, shouting and of course yanking at each other's ties with all their might.

"Stupid idiot!" she seethed pulling.

"Takes one to know one!" he yelled.

"ENOUGH!"

Rosie and Max froze still clutching the others tie.

"What on earth?" the teacher declared.

Rosie and Max stood up glaring at each other.

"I won." Max muttered.

Rosie looked at him and snarled.

Max was immediately quiet.

"Don't tell me!" Rosie said picking up her bag coat and pieces of her pen. Walked outside.

Max followed his blazer slung casually over his shoulder. His walk was slow and leisurely.

"You on that side of the door!" the teacher pointed to the opposite end to Rosie.

"What if the door hits me?" he asked innocently.

"Across the corridor then!" the teacher told him angrily, then returned to her class.

"You think your so clever don't you?" Rosie asked pulling at her tie.

"ME? You started this! You snapped my pen." he said trying to adjust his own tie.

"You did with your click, click, click, click. God why won't this open?" she fumed frustrated by her tiny tie knot.

He had his open. "Here let me."

"Touch me and I'll break every finger on that hand!"

He shrugged and retied his. Started humming.

She knew the tune and refused to let it rile her. She was getting more frustrated by the second. "Shut up!" she fumed.

"You have your side and I have mine. I can do what I want."

She narrowed her eyes.

Max began to sing. "I know a song that will get on your nerves get on your nerves get on your nerves. I know a song that will get on your nerves and this is how it goes." adding lyrics to his humming.

The knot finally released.

"I did a good swot knot huh?" he grinned.

"Go to hell!" she replied.

He returned to singing his song.

Rosie closed her eyes and ignored him.

"Hey Rosie." he said playfully.

She ignored him.

"Rosie." he repeated.

She concentrated harder.

"Rosie Posie." he sang.

When he gained no reply he knew he needed the big guns.

"Rosemary."

Her eyes snapped open and she glared at him. "What did you just call me?"

He grinned. "I got your attention didn't I?"

She closed her eyes again imagining all the painful ways she could kill him.

"I just thought I'd say if you wanted to be alone with me you should have just asked instead of orchestrating this big plan. If you like me tell me, hate is the first sign of true love."

Ok this was it! She sprang at him. "This time I'm not gonna pull tie and I'm gonna tear your head off!" she fumed, she was just about to fling him off a cabinet when all the door in the corridor opened and 5 teachers appeared.

Their tutor appeared. "Put the boy down!" she boomed.

Rosie released Max and he straightened his uniform. "Look at her can't resist me!"

"Mr Gifthold QUIET!" Mrs Ibulba warned.

He was silent.

"What is the problem?" she asked.

"I refuse to be anywhere near him!" Rosie spoke up.

"O you refuse do you? Let me tell you Miss Trevanion we do not take orders from children!"

"I don't care I still refuse." she repeated seriously.

"You don't have that right!"

"YES I DO!" Rosie seethed.

"Come with me!" Mrs Ibulba demanded.

"As long as I'm away from him!"

"You love me really." Max told her as she walked out of the Geography block.

She spun and gave him the finger.

Max merely laughed.

**A/N O Max is being a swine with her - this doesn't end here...that is all i will say.  
>AND for those of u who dnt know what a swot knot is...basically its when someone pulls your tie and makes the knot really tiny, it makes ur tie dead long and u look like a swot (teachers pet) u probs knew but there u go.<strong>


	3. Riot

Rosie sat in her tutors classroom silently seething.

"Rosie this has got to come to an end!" the teacher advised.

Rosie made a face.

"Since you lost your mum everyone has noticed a major attitude shift from you."

Rosie crossed her arms tightly. Barely restrained telling the teacher to go and get fucked!

"We're worried about you. Is everything ok at home? Your dad…"

"Everything is fine at home!" she snapped.

"If he isn't coping with you there are options, care…"

Rosie was on her feet. "Don't even go there!"

The teacher raised her hands in surrender.

"Me and dad are doing just fine and my attitude towards school has nothing to do with losing my mother!"

"Something is going on inside you Rosie, I have known you for the last 5 years, since your first day here. This isn't you."

"Don't pretend like you know me! Everything is fine, now if you'll excuse me I have lessons to attend."

Mrs Ibula shook her head. "No you don't, we are sending you home. Your Geography teacher is extremely unhappy with how you acted.

"She can go to hell!" Rosie muttered.

The teacher raised her eyebrows.

"What about Max?" Rosie asked.

The teacher shrugged. "Back to his lessons. You are the one acting inappropriately not him."

This put Rosie's teeth on edge.

"Mr Du Plessis is one his way. We couldn't get in contact with your dad."

"What a surprise." Rosie muttered under her breath. Nothing gets his attention except an animal emergency.

(X)

Rosie headed towards reception. Found Dupe there already.

"Hey kiddo."

"Hi Dupe." she replied blandly.

"Bad day?"

She nodded. "Got in a tie fight with a boy, I of course got all the blame."

"I have my gun." he motioned to the truck. "Just say the word."

"As much as that offer is tempting you'll get in trouble."

They climbed in the truck.

"So you give the boy the old one two I showed ya?" Dupe asked smiling.

"Not quite." Rosie slung her bag in the back. "Can we not talk Dupe, I don't feel like it." her eyes downcast.

He started the truck. "What's wrong Rosie, I hate seeing you so down."

Rosie seemed to shrink into herself. "I need my mum Dupe." she whispered.

Dupe sighed. "I know you do sweet."

Rosie's eyes filled. "I miss her so much and dad doesn't even care! If he did he'd know how to help me!"

"He loves you Rosie. He's doing the best he can. a lot of men don't know how to raise their daughters alone. I know coz I'd be one of them. Personally I think Danny has done better than some."

She exhaled and wiped her eyes. "So to deal with it he ignores me?" she asked incredulous.

"Isn't that something you should ask him?"

She picked at some lint on her trousers. "I did, he denied it."

"If you need me to help…"

"I can sort all this!" she assured.

"Your not alone Rosie."

"Aren't I?" she then watched as trees and greenery passed, lost in pensive thought.

(X)

Rosie lay in bed the following morning. If her dad came I and tried to talk to her she was gonna go mad! She knew she was supposed to give him a try but already he was smothering her. The school had rang him about her little altercation with Max and now he was adamant that he was going to get in touch with Max's parents. Great! This was bound to be fun! They'd come and discuss she and Max like they weren't even there and still nothing would change. Coz her mother was still dead and she still needed her more than anything….even her dad. She heard a soft knock.

"Rosie, are you dressed? I'm coming in."

"Yeah dad." she said sitting up in bed.

He popped his head in. "Breakfast is ready if you want some."

"I'll grab a slice of toast before I leave for school."

"Do you want…" Danny began.

"No, I need to shower."

Her dad nodded. "I'm always here sweetheart."

Rosie nodded, stood up and headed to the shower. Wow he hadn't pushed her. He'd actually walked away. Was he starting to understand her? Rosie began to get the feeling that maybe she could confide in him. Was it the right time? She dressed quickly and walked into the kitchen, her tie undone.

She found only Nomsa in the kitchen. "Where's my dad?"

"He just got a phone call, an emergency."

Rosie's eyes darkened.

Nomsa saw her face and frowned. "We all know what you said to him too. Don't be ungrateful child. Many kids would love to be in the position that you are.

Rosie glared at Nomsa. Collected her dinner money off the desk then left. God she hated this place! She really did!

(X)

Rosie's day was just rubbish, she had Max's girlfriend giving her evils all morning and Max kept smirking at her. God why couldn't he just go and jump off a cliff!

"Hey Rosie." Bruno said to her. It was dinner time and she was sat on a wall alone. Bruno was 6 foot, tanned with blond hair and deep intense brown eyes.

"Hi." Rosie said.

"Your having some trouble with Gifthold?"

"Nothing I can't handle."

Bruno grinned. "What me to sort him out for you?"

The offer tempted her….."No, I don't want you getting into trouble."

"No on will know except me him and you, and he won't talk."

Rosie shook her head. "Your really sweet but it's ok."

"Say the word." he winked.

"I will."

"How about you coming out with me next week?" he asked.

Rosie grinned. "I'd like that."

He rattled off his phone number. "I'll message you on facebook tonight."

"I'm looking forward to it."

Bruno walked off.

Emily approached. "Swoon!" she breathed. "He was grinning looking pleased with himself too!"

"I know! TOTAL swoon!" Rosie replied. "He asked me out next week. He even offered to beat up Max for me."

"What you say?" Emily asked worriedly.

"I told him not to of course. But isn't that the sweetest thing ever?"

Emily was thankful that Rosie said no, but had a feeling nothing good wad going to come of this!

(X)

Rosie sat shading in her graphics class. Unfortunately Max had chose the same options as her and he and his girlfriend were in there too. She ignored them. Emily was sat beside her drawing some sort of ….well Rosie didn't know.

"What's that?" Rosie asked.

"This is a metaphor about how I feel about the rigidity of the school system."

Rosie could only make out squares and chains and a screaming child. "I don't get it."

"I'm into concept art."

"I chose art coz I thought it would be easy!" Rosie moaned. "I hate art!"

"Just a few more months and we're finished forever."

"Can't wait!" Rosie breathed.

Max's girlfriend Thandi passed and nudged her shoulder. Rosie ended up with a black line up her page. She stood up and spun.

"Ooops Sorry." Thandi said snidely.

"I'll sorry you!" she was about to punch her one when Emily grabbed her arm.

"We'll fix it just don't lose your cool!"

Rosie glared at Thandi vowing vengeance. "I'll go get a fresh sheet of paper."

"I know that look Rosie." Emily said.

"What look?"

"Your gonna go over there and knock her block off aren't you?"

"I'm not gonna lay a finger on her!"

Emily raised her eyebrows.

"Honest."

"Ok." Emily breathed knowing something was gonna kick off.

Rosie meanwhile aimed straight for the paper cupboard. Heard Thandi laughing at something Max said. She saw Emily relax when she walked straight passed her. On her way back was another matter. While in the paper cupboard she picked a thick black marker. As she passed she put her arm over Thandi's head and put a black line through her finished work.

Emily covered her face. "Why Rosie?" she muttered muffled.

"You bitch!" Thandi fumed.

"I'm returning the favour!"

Thandi looked at her in disgust and turned around. Rosie went to walk off.

"Hey Rosie!" Thandi said.

Rosie turned.

Thandi held the purple paint bottle in her hand. She squeezed and a shower of purple paint came and hit Rosie directly in the face.

She wiped it off, heard the whole class laughing at her. Right she was so dead!

Emily grabbed her. "I won't let you get in any more trouble!" she whispered.

"Let go Em!" she hissed.

"They'll expel you Rosie, find another way. Don't give her the satisfaction."

Rosie pulled free just as the teacher returned to the classroom.

"Rosie why are you covered in purple paint?"

Rosie ignored her and went to the sink to wash her face.

"Ok Rosie, if you are refusing to tell me I can only assume you were doing something you shouldn't and therefore I am reporting you."

"Do what you want!" Rosie muttered. "I'm passed caring."

She didn't see the table where Max and Thandi were. Thandi looking victorious, Max looking troubled.

(X)

Rosie was uncharacteristically quiet for the rest of the day. Didn't share her usual chatter with Emily. Emily knew something was wrong. She pulled Max before they entered science.

"Tell your girlfriend to back off huh!" Emily told him.

"I don't control her, she does what she wants."

"Rosie is going through a lot at the moment she doesn't need all your shit too!"

"Rosie brings it on herself."

"We both know your girlfriend started it in art. Rosie finished it!"

"Fuck off Emily, Rosie needs to fight her own battles."

"She's right, you are a prick! You provoke her and she gets the blame.. Lay off her!" Emily stomped away. Max headed into science.

Max decided to do Rosie a favour and not provoke her. He saw quietly. Then they were dissecting hearts. Rosie had sat quietly allowing Max to do his thing.

"Can I have a try yet?"

"Just let me cut open the heart Rosie." he told her superiorly.

"I can do it too!" she countered and grabbed the heart.

"Let me!" he yanked it.

"Be fair!" she held it firmly.

Soon they were fighting over this heart. Max smirked. "You want it so bad? Fine!" he let go.

Rosie pulled hard and it flew from her hands and hit her white shirt. She was covered in blood. Her jaw slack.

Max grinned victoriously and dusted his hands off.

She glared at him, see how he liked this! She picked the heart up and shoved it in his face.

"What?" he spluttered. His cheeks smeared with the red sticky fluid.

"Not so funny now!" Rosie laughed.

Max's girlfriend came over.

"I saw that bitch!"

Rosie pulled her gloves off. "I've waited for this all day! C'mon then cow!"

Rosie and Thandi were soon getting stuck into it. Chairs screeching across the floor. Max tried to grab Thandi.

Rosie's new boyfriend Bruno thought he was going for Rosie and jumped in. Max and he were soon getting into it. All four people were getting stuck into each other. Some glass was smashed and tables upended.

"ROSIE THIS IS NOT THE WAY TO HANDLE THINGS!" Emily yelled. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Bella Thandi's best friend edge towards Rosie gearing up.

"I don't think so!" Emily fumed and grabbed her.

The whole class ended up in chaos. Everyone was screaming, books were pulled from cupboards, glass smashed. Someone was writing on the walls. Bottles of solution were smashed and sprayed up the walls. The teacher had lost complete control. She stared for a moment at the carnage in front of her, decided the best course of action was to gather reinforcements. She disappeared and appeared with 5 teachers.

All the children were pulled off each other.

"Who were the instigators?" head of science asked.

"THEM! The teacher pointed out Max and Rosie.

"Everybody go to my room, except you two!" she told a belligerent Rosie and Max.

**A/N they dnt stay like this forever, this is the start of the story in a way - pretty soon u start to see a diff side of Rosie and Max, Max especially  
>PS i always wanted to start a riot like that at school lol<strong>


	4. Angry Then Sad

**A/N - Rosie and Max started a riot in science class and awaiting their fate lol**

(X)

"This is all your fault!" Rosie hissed holding toilet roll to her split lip. Her hair was a total mess, her tie very long the knot tight and one of her shoes was lost somewhere in what was left of their classroom. She surveyed the room. Broken chairs littered the floor along with books and broken glass. Graffiti filled the walls, she winced as she saw a particularly obscene message about one of the teachers. They were so dead!

"ME? Max was dishevelled, his blazer ripped at the shoulder, most of the buttons missing from his shirt which was half tucked in half hanging out, he had a bruise appearing on his cheek. "If you just let me…"

"I could deal with dissecting a stupid heart!" she interrupted.

"Obviously not if your blood splattered shirt is any indication!"

"Why do you insist on provoking me?" she yelled.

They were stood face to face glaring.

"You infuriate me!" he hissed.

"O a four letter word I didn't think your brain was big enough to comprehend them!"

His eyes flashed angrily.

"Oh. My. God!" a female voice whispered in disbelief.

Max froze, mouth open eyes wide.

"What has happened here?" a male boomed.

Rosie closed her eyes and sent a silent prayer to the heavens.

"WELL?" both people chorused.

Rosie and Max turned at the same time, saw Danny and Alice surveying the carnage of the room. Alice kept blinking almost as if she didn't believe what she was seeing was real.

"This isn't as bad as it looks Alice." Max told her, his hand raised in reassurance.

"Isn't it?" Rosie muttered.

"Be quiet!" Max hissed. "I'll handle this!"

"O I'll be quiet you!" she spun looking at him.

"Hello!" Danny said, they ignored him.

Max turned his head. "Don't start with me!"

"Oh I'm SO scared!" Rosie replied.

"Hello!" Alice tried, again no response.

"You should be!" Max's voice was raised.

Danny whistled loud and shrill.

"HEY!" Alice yelled at the same time. It was like Rosie and Max were alone in the room. "Now tell us what happened." she glanced around the room then looked at Max.

"Lets do this properly." Danny started. "Hello, I'm Daniel Trevanion and Rosie is my daughter."

Alice extended her hand and they shook briskly. "Alice Collins, this is Max." she glanced at Max and didn't elaborate.

Danny looked at the boy, was this the same Max Rosie got into a fight with in Geography. Rosie exhaled nosily and ground her teeth together.

After thoroughly assessing the boy Danny searched for four chairs that you were actually able to sit on, then cleared a space. They all took seats, Max and Rosie shifted their seats farther apart.

"Ok talk." Danny told the kids.

Neither Rosie or Max decided to start.

"Rosie." Danny encouraged.

She exhaled. "Today in science we were dissecting hearts. He had his turn I wanted a try he said no when I insisted he threw it at me, then laughed!"

"No I didn't!" Max bristled.

"Yes you did, look at my shirt!" she motioned to the dry blood.

"KIDS!" Alice interrupted, knowing this could escalate quickly.

Max glared at Rosie. "Basically she shoved the heart in my face!" Max finished. "My girlfriend started on her, her boyfriend started on me then her best friend started on Thandi's best friend."

"Boyfriend?" Danny squeaked.

Max grinned as Rosie blanched.

"And the mess?" Alice asked.

"The rest of the class started a riot, some of the chairs was us….and the glass I suppose." Rosie admitted. "But the books on the floor, the writing on the walls. Not us!"

Both Danny and Alice were silent for a moment then at the same time stood up. "What were you thinking?" then they looked at each other. They seemed to echoing each other, it had happened a few times. They smiled.

"God!" Rosie muttered exhaling. Trust her dad to do something like this!

The head teacher walked into the room disgusted. "Hi I am Mr Zaraga."

"Hi." Danny said standing up and shaking his hand. "I apologise for the mess and will pay for any damage." Danny offered.

"As will I." Alice seconded.

"Why do parents always suck up to teachers?" Rosie breathed.

"It has gone passed that I'm afraid. Rosie Trevanion, Max Gifthold your both expelled." the headmaster said supeiorily.

"Up yours!" Rosie spat to the head.

"What? She's expelled?" Danny declared missing what she said.

"Max you are in big trouble." Alice warned.

"Is there…." Danny began.

"Unfortunately, since it is so close to their exams and they are already registered here I will allow them on the premises to conduct their tests. But only that!"

"Look…" Alice began motioned Danny and the head into a corner. There was a lot of murmuring and nodding.

Both kids glanced at each other wondering what was happening.

"They're planning our doom!" Max whispered. "I can tell by Alice's face."

"Look at my dad too!" Rosie replied.

The head approached them. "Both of you will be starting work cleaning this place up."

"But it wasn't us!" Rosie spoke up.

"Yeah, that isn't fair!" Max added.

At least they agree on something." Alice murmured.

"It's a start." Danny agreed.

"I refuse!" Rosie said stubbornly.

"It's that or criminal damage charges!" Danny told them.

Rosie narrowed her eyes at her dad.

"Rosie will be here first thing on Saturday morning." Danny told the head.

"But I sleep in on Saturdays!" she protested.

"No more." he turned his head. "She will have paint too."

Rosie shook her head "And no way am I painting!"

Danny stared at her. "Yes, you are!"

"Is it any wonder I went off the rails, look who I got saddled with as a parent. A control freak!" she was on her feet.

Alice and the head looked uncomfortable. Max was smiling at Rosie, liking her feisty attitude.

Danny disregarded what Rosie said, "Lets find your shoe and we'll go home."

"Like that is anywhere worth going!" Rosie muttered darkly.

"C'mon Max." Alice suggested following the head out of the room.

He wanted to see more of this side of Rosie. He really liked her temper, when it wasn't aimed at him. He kept his eyes on her until he was physically unable to.

Soon Danny and Rosie were alone. "Rosie this had to stop sweetheart." Danny said softly. "Talk to me, tell me what's wrong."

"It's a little late for you to start acting like you care!" she fumed. "I came to talk this morning. You didn't know that did you? You were to busy with an animal emergency."

"Rosie I didn't think you wanted to, you seemed a little off so I left it alone." he moved broken chairs. Found her shoe and handed it to her.

"Mum would have known!" she spat sitting down.

"Rosie I'm not your mum. I couldn't ever be. She was a natural with you."

"Maybe if you had tried harder when she was here!" trailed off voice shaking.

Danny put his arm around her. "Sweetie….."

She pulled away jerkily. "Don't bother!" she stalked away from him.

Danny had no idea what to do.

(X)

Max climbed into the car.

"Again Max?" Alice asked in disbelief.

"Don't Alice."

He crossed his arms on the dash and placed his head on it.

"It's the third school you have been expelled from in 2 years."

"They don't understand me." he said muffled.

"I don't understand you."

"I don't want you to, my mum….." he trailed off.

"Max I'm sorry but..." Alice exhaled. "She can't, I received….."

"When did you get the letter?" he asked dryly, his face still hidden.

"This morning."

She heard his breathing change. "Does she want to see me at all?" he whispered.

Alice didn't answer, couldn't answer. She didn't want to put him through this again.

He sat up. "No then!" he snapped. Clenched his jaw to keep the emotion inside.

"I'm sorry son." Alice said softly squeezed his shoulder.

"I'm not your son!" he fumed angrily.

"I won't give up on you." she replied then started the car.

Max's jaw was clenched so tight he could feel the blood pounding in his neck. He stared out of the window forcing the tears away. Once again his mother didn't want to know! He refused to cry! Gifthold men didn't cry! Or that was what his dad said before he took off. Max should have known something was up, his dad wasn't even remotely interested in him and suddenly he was dispensing fatherly advice at every opportunity. Then one morning he left to start his bar empire leaving Max alone with his mum. 2 weeks later she too declared she couldn't deal with him and he got shipped off into care. He'd been seven. Seven! Far too young to be learning the hard cold facts of life. Far too young to find that no one loved you, he didn't even like himself!

He had been bounced around the system for the next six years until Alice found him. She had seen through his bravado and kept him. Still his mother ignored him. Why? Was he not good enough? What was he lacking? He would change if that is what she wanted! It wasn't that he didn't appreciate everything Alice did and put up with. He did and in a lot of ways she was a big sister. Thing was all he wanted was his mum! He'd do anything to hear her say she loved him, just once!

Alice sat watching Max as she drove them home, she could tell by how still he kept himself he was hiding. God she wished she could go and punch his mother! Didn't she know what she was doing to the poor boy? She got in touch requesting contact. Everything was all sorted, a date was set then the bitch backed off! Now Max was becoming the angry young boy she first adopted again. He had come so far since then she didn't want him going back to how he was, it wasn't him!

"Charlotte's excited to be making cookies with you later."

"No thanks Alice, I don't feel like it." he stared out of the window. She saw him swallow thickly. "She has you." he added softly.

"Max."

He looked at her. "Your not my mum, I wish you were but you aren't." he lowered his eyes. "Spend time with your daughter."

The words weren't said angrily or with an ounce of malice but Alice felt them all the same. If Alice ever got her hands on his real mum she'd kill her!

**A/N apologies for this drivel bleh...and i'm sorry this wasn't up last nite, got distrated by the big bang theory (leonard/penny bless) anyway sorry...  
>i feel so sorry for max in this, his mother is a female dog grrrr lol x <strong>


	5. Truce?

**Saturday**

"Rosie get up!" Danny pounded on her bedroom door. "C'mon!" when he didn't get a reply he walked in and saw her sprawled on her stomach dead to the world. He was struck by how much she resembled her mother. She was her clone! "C'mon Rosie." he said loudly.

Rosie groaned. "Dad I'm ill."

"Nice try."

"Dad really." she moaned.

"Do I look like I was born yesterday?"

Rosie bit back a retort. "Daddy!" she whispered.

"Ok now I know your lying!" he told her. "You haven't called me daddy since you were seven."

She sat up and glared at him. Looked at her clock. It read seven am. "What time am I getting there?"

"For eight."

Rosie's jaw dropped. "Screw that!" lay back down pulled the blanket and pillow over her head.

"Rosie up!"

"NO!"

"Now."

"NO!"

"Do it or I get the hose." Danny warned.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." he warned.

Rosie hesitated then heard him walk away. "FINE!" she sat up. "That is SO wrong, like TOTAL child abuse!"

"My poor baby." he laughed. Went to her and kissed her cheek. "Good morning."

Rosie stared after him. He had kissed her.

"How about after work, and a shower me and you can go for a McDonalds then to some amusements or a movie. Just me and you."

"Why?" Rosie asked. "You putting me up for adoption and letting me down gently?"

"No, I want to spend time with you." he told her refusing to rise to the bait.

"You can't stop me becoming a problem child dad, I'm already one." she told him dryly.

He shrugged. "You're my problem child."

Rosie looked at him, she had no idea what his angle was but she was gonna figure it out!

(X)

Rosie and Danny arrived at the school at 8am. He was carrying paint cans, Rosie went to the bathroom.

He found Max and Alice already inside.

"Hello again." Danny said.

"Hi." Alice replied with a smile.

Max grunted.

"Ok Alice how are we doing this?" Danny and Alice were soon lost in discussion.

"Wow Maxie you did all this?" Charlotte appeared from under a table.

Max picked her up and sat her on a table. "Not all of it." tweaked her nose. "You don't do this mind! Otherwise I'll cut all the heads off your dolls!"

"Do that and I'll draw on all them pictures of the girls on your wall!"

He grabbed her waist and picked her up hoisted her onto his shoulder. Tickled her stomach. "What was that?"

"No Maxie!" she laughed kicking her legs.

Rosie walked in, saw Max playing with a young girl. His face was completely relaxed, caught up in the moment. He looked happy, she liked looking at him like this.

Max spotted Rosie and noticed her face. Smiled cockily. "Like what you see?" he murmured.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

He put Charlotte down.

Charlotte saw Rosie. "Wow she's pretty! You should have a picture of her on your wall!"

Rosie blushed.

Charlotte tried to rush across. "Careful squirt." Max took her hand.

"I'll be fine Maxie."

Rosie raised her eyebrows at the name. He looked uncomfortable.

Charlotte was soon in front of Rosie.

"My name is Charlotte and I am 5."

Rosie smiled and knelt down. "I'm Rosie and I'm 15. Like Maxie." she grinned at him playfully. "That man talking to your mum is my dad."

"Did you help Maxie make all this mess?"

"Sort of." she lowered her voice. "We were really silly."

Charlotte nodded seriously.

"Looks like Char's bedroom." Max spoke up ruffled her hair.

"Does not!"

"Does too!" he said in a playful tone, slid his hand in his pocket.

Charlotte squealed.

Max picked her up and lay her on the nearest table. Pulled his hand from his pocket. "Here comes the claw!" he growled.

"No!" she laughed. "No!" Again Charlotte was kicking and screaming.

"Max." Alice laughed. "No wonder she is as mad as you."

"We all know Charlotte is like that because she is like her mother,." Max replied lifting Charlotte down.

"Ok kids me and Danny are gonna leave you two alone. We'll be back at 3." she turned to Max. "Don't get in too much trouble huh?"

"Can't promise anything." he grinned.

"See you later."

"Bye Alice."

"Me and you are going out later." Danny reminded Rosie.

She nodded.

He hugged her. "If you have to fight with him don't hurt him too bad."

Rosie looked back at her dad, he was smiling.

"Ok dad." a small smile on her face. "See you at 3."

"Bye bye Maxie Rosie." Charlotte sang.

"Remember." Max told her. "Take care of your mum! You're the man when I'm gone!"

"I'm a girl!" she said hands on her hips.

Max clapped a hand over his mouth, grinned at her then waved.

They watched as their respective families left then looked at the room.

"Where do we start?" he asked.

She shrugged.

"How about I get some paper and a pen and we'll make a list?"

She nodded.

He went in the teachers drawer. "I feel like a teacher is about to burst in and yell at me."

"You'd be used to that."

He narrowed his eyes. He was trying to be nice and she said things like that! "Ok." he said stiffly. "Books, chairs tables glass graffiti on the walls. She really lost control!" he grinned. "I never do things by half."

Rosie ignored his statement. "Ok this is how we should do it. Move all the chairs and tables to the corner of a room. Get rid of all the broken ones."

"I can fix them." he interrupted.

She shrugged. "Well if you wanna fix chairs I'll pick up and sort the books and the glass."

He nodded and they started work in silence.

**4 Hours later**

"You ready for dinner?" Max asked. He was a little sore after moving tables all day.

She plonked down some more books. "Sure."

They hadn't said 2 words to each other all day.

"You know if we are gonna be working together we may as well call a truce." he suggested.

She pondered that as they walked from the school. "Yeah."

"Ok." he agreed. "For a limited time only you and I will agree to walk like actual human beings." he smiled and extended her hand.

"Better than arguing anyway." she finished and shook his hand. "All it does is get us in trouble!"

"Tell me about it." he moaned.

"So your mum is going mad at you?" Rosie asked.

"Alice isn't my mum and yeah, she's never this strict!" they walked along the street.

"Your dad remarried then?" she wondered.

He looked uncomfortable.

"Max?"

"So your dad is putting his foot down?" he diverted.

"Big style! Now he is trying to spend time with me." she rolled her eyes.

"Horror of horrors." he joked.

"You don't know my dad!"

They approached a pizza place.

"What do you want?"

"Can't decide on a pizza or a kebab." she rubbed her chin.

Thandi didn't go near neither, said they were too fattening he mused. "Hey why don't we pool our money and get both?"

She smiled. "Good idea."

They ordered and waited for it to come. Walked back to school. They were sat cross legged on the teachers desk eating.

"I always wanted to do this." he admitted.

"What?"

"Sit on the teachers desk."

"Whatever floats your boat."

"Especially a teacher at my old school." he exhaled. "She was so hot! I learned nothing with her. She had this sexy husky voice, she spoke I melted."

"Too much info there Max." she laughed.

"You like any of the teachers?"

She looked at him.

"C'mon I told you. Let me guess, you like that young PE teacher who looks like he just finished school?"

"Well he is really hot but I kinda like the brainy ones too, you know someone you could talk to. Being good looking only lasts for so long and I would prefer a man who doesn't obsess about his body too much. I heard him talking to the female teachers and all I heard was workout, workout, workout. I don't wanna be second best."

So she wasn't shallow, he liked that.

"He is really hot though. He took his top off on the field the other day when I was in English and I nearly died! I was hanging out of that window!"

"Typical woman!" he breathed laughing.

"Hey I could have killed myself, it was on the second floor." she grinned. "I have no doubt he would have rescued me. Mouth to mouth resuscitation." wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh god!" he drawled. "That is not an image I want to see! Trust me."

"Your just jealous." she joked.

"I can live without having your lips on mine." he assured.

"How would you know? You don't know what your missing." she said loftily.

He smiled cockily. "Is that an invitation?" He jumped onto his feet. "Never let it be said that I let an invitation pass by."

She pulled back. "No."

"Don't start something your lips won't follow through on." he grinned. "Your heart couldn't take it anyway." raised his head an looked at her with a smug expression.

"You got a high opinion of yourself."

"Just repeating what I've been told."

"God, you need taken down a peg or two!" she breathed. "A little bit arrogance is attractive, if your head got any bigger it would pop."

He smiled and walked away took a drink of his pop.

"Are you going to a new school?" Rosie asked trying to change the subject, she didn't want to argue with him again.

"Why wanna see if there is room for you too? I'm sure they'd sit us together if we asked."

"Forget I asked." she breathed. He was so arrogant, why she tried to be his friend was beyond her!

Max shook his head. "Sorry, I'm stupid sometimes. And no, Alice is getting me a private tutor. It's less trouble."

"Really? Dad too." she would let it lie, since he apologised.

"What a pain huh?" he got a wicked look in his eyes. "Might see if that teacher from my old school is working." wiggled his eyebrows. "Hopefully you'll get a smart sexy one not too obsessed with his body."

She raised her can and toasted. "Amen to that!" she stood up.

"Will you help me move the rest of the tables?"

She nodded and they got to work.

**Later**

They worked in silence for a while, something was niggling at Rosie. "You never did answer my question about your dad."

He shrugged. "Alice fostered me." he admitted.

"O."

"She's good, really nice. Charlotte is her actual daughter. She was married to a guy named Terry but they divorced a year after they too me in."

"Charlotte is adorable."

He smiled. "She is. I'd anything for her. Anyone hurts her and they die!"

She smiled at him, he was protective as well. She hadn't pegged him as that type.

"Your dad seems like an involved parent. My dad wasn't." he hinted.

She shrugged.

"C'mon I told you mine."

"I don't wanna talk about it." It was too raw still, speaking of her mum upset her, sometimes all she had to was think of her and it made her cry. She wasn't crying infront of him!

He frowned. "Quid pro quo Rosie."

She spun and walked away.

"What a surprise! Now you don't talk to me! You always were stuck up, I tried to make friends with you at the beginning of the year. You wouldn't have it! So now you know that my parents don't want me I'm not good enough for you huh?" he was angry.

She spun. "You have care written all over you! Full on control freak, if I don't wanna talk about it then I don't ok!"

"Why coz your mum couldn't care less? I know all about that!"

She picked up an unbroken beaker and launched it at his head. he ducked just in time.

"My mum is dead!" she yelled. "She loves me unlike yours who couldn't care less!"

Max felt sorry for Rosie until he heard her final statement. "It's a good thing you're a girl coz the last person who said that to me was a man and I punched him for it!"

Danny walked in. "Did I hear you just threaten my daughter?" placed himself between Max and Rosie.

"No actually I said the last person who said it!" his eyes sparkled with anger.

"So it was a threat directed towards her?"

"Are you stupid?" Max asked. "I don't hit girls." sometimes he wanted to make an exception.

Danny bristled. "Stay away from my daughter she doesn't need some little trouble maker….."

Alice walked in. "What did you just say?"

Danny spun. "Keep your son away from my daughter."

"Max is NOT a trouble maker. If you could control your daughter none of this would have happened!"

"If you remember HE started it!" Danny seethed.

"Not the way he tells it. He says Rosie started it."

"Well of course." Danny said sarcastically. "She was in no trouble before this. Can you say the same for him?"

"Actually I can!" In this school he had been quiet.

"She was fine till he came into it!"

"He was fine till she came into it!" Alice retorted.

Danny took a deep breath calming himself. "I only said something coz I came in and heard him threatening Rosie."

Alice looked at Max.

"I didn't Alice. I said she's lucky she isn't a man coz the last person I punched said... well what she said. Obviously I couldn't hit her, she's a girl."

"Did he say that?" Alice asked Rosie.

Rosie nodded.

Alice looked at Danny. "That is not a threat. A warning at MOST. Telling her to back off from bad mouthing him."

"There was an implied threat behind it!"

Alice frowned. "No there isn't! she isn't a man is she? Max would never hurt a girl."

Danny glared at him. "I don't trust him. Keep him away from my daughter." he took Rosie hand and led her from the room.

Alice looked at Max. "More." she whispered.

He exhaled.

**A/N all was going well - until they steered into personal territory...note to self, they aren't ready for that yet...sorry my stories tend to write themselves i just go with it. **

**Big brother Max was well cute - told ya a diff side 2 him :D x**


	6. Sorry? Erm No

Alice was foaming, absolutely foaming, she paced in her kitchen agitatedly. "Who does he think he is?"

Max watched her quick stride. "I did lose my temper." he admitted.

"But you would never have harmed her."

"He doesn't know that Alice." he didn't know why he was trying to make peace. Probably because he hated arguing.

"Well he should! Your not some bad kid who goes around hitting people."

"It's fine Alice, really. I don't care if he sees me like that."

"I DO! You're my boy and I would have anyone who thinks badly of you."

He shrugged. "I'm used to it by now. I've been in care, a lot of people think that equals a problem child."

"Well it doesn't, you're a good kid and he is so full of himself he can't see it." she seethed.

"I…."

"And one more word out of turn about you and I'll make him wish he hadn't been born!"

Max eyes her wearily. Decided to leave it, she sounded deadly. He was seriously relieved she was on HIS side!

(X)

Rosie was sat at the bowling alley with her dad.

"Hey Rosie, I'm winning." he joked.

"Dad, he wouldn't have hurt me you know."

Danny frowned.

"Plus if he did I kind of deserved it after what I said"

"Hey hey hey stop right there! No woman EVER deserves to be hit, neither does a man! If you think you'll lose control you walk away!"

Rosie nodded. "I can go back…."

Danny sat beside her. "It's my job to protect you and I won't have you around him. He obviously has issues!"

"Dad I have issues! I said some really nasty stuff…."

"So he threatened you? Men don't do that!"

"He didn't threaten me as such."

"I said no Rosie, that is it."

"I wanna go home." she told him.

"What? I thought we were having fun."

She shrugged, kinda sad she felt she had to do this, coz she was enjoying this time with her dad.

He exhaled picked up his coat.

"Just phone Alice will you. For me?"

"Why? So she can tell me her son can do no harm?" he crossed his arms.

"To apologise. You did insult him. C'mon be the bigger man." she coaxed.

"She insulted you, who does she think she is? She doesn't even know you!"

"See you both agree that the other has bratty kids. Start from there." she grinned. "Don't concentrate on the negative."

He smiled at her.

"At least then you can say you tried." Rosie added. She sensed her dad wavering. "Please dad. Max isn't too bad I just needled him and he couldn't control himself."

"Exactly! What if he hurts you!"

"I meant he can't control what he says when he's angry. C'mon dad I don't wanna work in the school by myself."

"You won't I'll be there." Danny assured.

"On no. no, no, no, no I refuse I'll take the prison term."

He raised his eyebrows. "I thought you wanted to spend time with me."

"I do but you didn't do this I did."

"Fine I'll call her!" he said as the look on his daughters pleading face.

Rosie hugged her dad impulsively.

"I'm proud of you Rosie. Not many people would do that."

"Really?" she whispered.

He nodded. "So can we finish our game?" he asked.

She grinned at him widely. "Only if your ready to lose!"

"You might be good but your not that good!" Danny joked as they walked over to collect a bowling ball.

(X)

Danny sat in his kitchen staring at his phone. Why had he told Rosie he would ring Alice? He ground his teeth together. Punched in a number he wasn't thinking about how Rosie got this number….he'd address that later. It rang.

"Hello." a Scottish voice asked.

"Hi, I'm looking for Alice Collins." he replied. Stupid seeing as he knew this was Alice….holding off the inevitable.

"Speaking."

"It's Danny Trevanion."

"O." she said stiffly. "If you're here to badmouth Max then I'm not speaking to you."

He exhaled biting his tongue.

"Well?" Alice asked frustrated.

He narrowed his eyes. Be the bigger man! He told himself silently. "I spoke to Rosie. She wants to continue working with Max."

"Does she really?" Alice said superiorly. It seemed like she was gloating and Danny didn't like it. "What about you?" she asked smugly.

O he had enough already! "Well I don't trust him as far as I could throw him." He could sense her anger through the phone. "But I trust my daughter, and the self defence moves I taught her." he added.

"So you teach your daughter how to hurt people?" she hissed.

"No I teach her to take care of herself, obviously with the people she is around it's a necessity."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked coldly.

"Anybody, any man who would raise his hands to a woman is lower than dirt in my book!"

Alice clenched her jaw. "Max is not that type of kid!"

"You're his mother of course your gonna say that!"

"O you are pushing your luck!" she warned.

"Am I really? What are you planning on doing?" he asked .

She pushed a lungful of air out. "I don't think us talking is working."

"One more thing Alice. You know what my daughter told me? That if he hit her she deserved it. She provoked him. Now tell me that is right!"

Alice had to admit that wasn't right. "Look I agree with you on that point." she told him. "And I'm not condoning him saying it, seriously I wasn't happy. But Danny saying it and ACTING on it are two different things."

"Did you see the look on his face?"

"Did you see the look on hers? She threw a beaker at him, he ducked just in time!"

"Protecting herself!"

"Rubbish!" Alice really wanted to swear but she had Charlotte to think about. "She tried to hurt him first!"

"So HE says. Covering his back. Maybe your husband should teach him the correct way to treat a woman!" Danny was yelling now.

Rosie walked into the kitchen saw her dad's angry face. "Oh for Gods sake." she muttered, walked over and took the phone off her dad while he was mid flow.

"Hello Alice it's Rosie."

Danny frowned at her and tried to take the phone. She halted him with her hand.

"Yeah I understand what I said hurt Max and I'm really sorry, but he said stuff too."

Danny crossed his arms.

"Yeah I'm happy to stay working with him and I'll apologise if he does too."

She glanced at her dad and walked away lowered her voice. "Please ignore my dad, he's protective of me." Rosie was silent for a moment. "Ok Alice it was nice talking to you, bye."

Walked back to her dad and placed the phone on the table. "And that is how it's done. How adults struggle is beyond me." she breathed.

"She tried to blame you."

"You tried to blame him dad. Plus it is partially my fault. I'm no angel."

"She refused to admit Max was at fault."

"She did to me." Rosie said simply grabbing a cold drink.

He groaned.

"Max and I are going to apologise tomorrow and all will be forgotten ok?"

"I don't like this." he muttered.

"How about I tell him if he hurts me he'll be eaten by some lions?" she smiled at him.

"It isn't funny Rosie, I don't want you hurt."

"I won't be." she promised. Kissed his cheek and went to her room. She had no idea that was how strongly her dad felt about protecting her!

(X)

Rosie and Danny walked into school the next morning. She wore shirts and a t-shirt. Her shades rested on her hair. Alice and Max stood waiting by the backboard.

Danny glared at Max.

Alice glared at Danny.

Rosie elbowed her dad and Max put his hand on Alice's arm.

Rosie decided to be the bigger person took a step forward looking at Max. "About what I said. I'm sorry. Really." she added his dubious look.

"I'm sorry too." Max told her softly. "I wouldn't have hurt you."

She smiled at him nodding. "I know."

Max extended his hand and they shook. Felt slight tingles at the contact. They looked at their joined hands then at each other at the same time and smiled a little.

"Right we're sorted now." Max told Alice looking back at her.

Alice shot Danny a dirty look which he returned in kind.

"You can leave us." Rosie told her dad sternly.

He frowned.

"Dad!" Rosie warned.

He exhaled and kissed the top of her head. Resolved to do a spot check later. Unannounced.

Alice hugged Max. "Call me at the slightest sign of trouble." she whispered in his ear.

"There won't be any trouble." he promised.

Danny and Alice glared at each other muttering as they left.

"They WELL want each other." Rosie joked.

"Totally!" Max agreed with a laugh.

They were silent once again, started work. Max pulled some tools from his bag and sat beside the broken chairs.

"I am really sorry you know." Rosie told him.

Max looked up.

"What I said about your mum was out of order." she added.

He shrugged. "Its true."

Rosie frowned.

"She really doesn't care a less about me." he added fussing with his tools.

"That's harsh." Rosie agreed.

"I'm sorry for trying to push you into talking about your mum. If I'd known she was dead then I'd have never had said that stuff."

Rosie nodded quickly. "I know we already did this, I just needed you to know I meant it."

"I knew, you'd never have said it otherwise. You don't act false."

She grinned.

"So we friends again?" he asked.

"I don't believe we were ever friends." she joked playfully.

"You know what they say - keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

"So how close would I be then?" she hinted a smile in her eyes.

He lowered his voice. "However close you want." wiggled his eyebrows.

She cleared her throat. "I'll go over there." she pointed to the other end of the room.

He burst out laughing, as did she.

**A/N sorry for the lack of update on this lately...anyway rax has a slight attraction and the danice hate each other - how is that gonna b fixed and does in invove the kids hmmmm?**


	7. Farther Away?

Rosie and Max were sat side by side chatting.

"So what do you thinkof my hair then? Spikes or a different style?"

Rosie made a face at him. "Why you asking me?"

"I dunno, just making conversation." he told her casually.

"I think you should have what you want."

"Well Miss Trevanion you missed out on the opportunity of having me looking completely stupid." he grinned.

"O hadn't thought of that." she was thoughtful. "You'd look good with bright green hair spiked up in the middle of your head."

Max thought. "I could see that! Thanks."

She laughed as did he.

"Hold that leg for me will ya?" he asked standing a chair up.

She held it. "So you do this a lot?"

"What?" he asked leaning in and putting glue on the chair.

"Fix stuff."

"No, when I was first fostered by Alice I was fidgety and she thought I needed something to occupy my hands with so she sent me on a woodworking course."

"Wood work?"

"There were others."

"Why didn't you take them?"

"Trust me you don't want to know!"

Rosie looked at him sideways. "I think I do." Rosie frowned. "Was it ballroom dancing?"

Max gave her a get real look. "Maybe I'll tell you one day."

"I'll nag it out of you." she warned.

"No disrespect to Alice but If I can live through her nagging I can live through anyone's!"

"Oooo I'm gonna tell her!"

He sat up straight. "No you won't."

"What's it worth?"

"What do you want?"

"Run through the school in just your boxers."

He frowned. "Erm no."

"C'mon no one will see, the school is empty!"

"Still no!" he repeated.

She shrugged. "I'll tell Alice then."

"If you want to know what kind of boxers I'm wearing I'll tell you." he grinned. "Blue satin with the word stud sewed on."

Rosie raised her eyebrows. "Yeah right."

"Wanna bet?"

"If I do bet how do you prove it."

He wiggled his eyebrows.

Her jaw dropped. "No, I'll take your word for it."

He retuned to his work.

"And I think your boxers are lying." she added.

"Actually." he said conversationally, then turned to her. "That word is quite tame."

She exhaled. "Wow I was wrong."

He frowned. "About?"

"I didn't think your head couldn't get any bigger without exploding."

He laughed. "Lets get back to work, and here hold this one, and try not to wobble it."

"Me?" she squeaked. "You're the one who is shaking the top, the leg is just going with it."

"I'll try."

The leg wobbled.

"You aren't trying hard enough Maximillion."

"Go to hell Rosemary!"

"Here let me…." she went to grab the top of the chair and found her hand covered in wood glue. "Thanks." rubbed it on his arm.

"Hey!" squeezed the glue in her direction.

She shrieked and moved but it covered her t-shirt. Rosie made a playful face and put some on her hand. She made a move to smear it over his face. He grabbed her wrist….. The tingles began again and they both froze staring at each other.

Rosie was looking into Max's eyes and suddenly felt like she was falling. She hadn't realised how intense they were. The room was getting smaller, she was sure of it. And she felt like she couldn't breathe! An irresistible urge inside her was compelling her to sway towards Max to…..shock filled her. She wanted to kiss him - but that was wrong, she didn't even like him!

"So Rosie…" Max murmured reading what she wanted in her slightly glazed eyes. "What would you do if I leaned in?" he lowered his voice to a whisper. "Just a little bit?"

"I'd hate to have to hurt you." she replied shakily.

He smiled cockily. "You can try…." moved towards her slowly.

Rosie's breath caught in her throat...

"Rosie!"

She heard her dad calling and was snapped back to reality immediately. She paled and yanked her hand free form his. Busied herself wiping the glue from her clothes.

Max meanwhile was swearing and cursing Danny under his breath.

Danny walked into the room. "Hey baby I just realised I didn't leave you any money for your dinner."

Rosie wanted to strangle her dad, couldn't he have came in 20 minutes later? 10? 5 even! "Thanks dad." she faced him.

Danny took in her red face. "You ok?"

"Me? Yeah. Why?"

"You look red faced." he said suspiciously.

"Oh it's hot in here."

"Have you two been ok?" he looked at Max arms crossed.

"Absolutely fine." Rosie said brightly.

"You have lions." Max added dryly.

Rosie winked at her dad.

Danny nodded and put his hand in his pocket. Placed some money on the table. "Anyway there you are."

"Ok dad see you."

Danny walked out satisfied that everything was well…..this time."

Rosie and Max meanwhile looked anywhere but at each other.

"I'm just gonna so some painting." Rosie told him stiffly.

Max dug around in his bag for an overall. Found it. "That is the one Alice uses, should fit you."

"Thanks."

He tossed it to her and she caught it, pulled it on and began once again working in silence.

(X)

Dinner followed the same routine. Max spent a considerable amount of time texting as did Rosie, every so often they would sneak sly looks, their eyes meeting fleetingly and they'd look away quickly. A few hours passed and they would be finishing for the day. Rosie was stood on stepladders painting a wall with a roller.

"Rosie I'm just going to the bathroom."

Max watched her head move from side to side, hips swaying to some unknown beat. Then he noticed she had her Ipod plugged in.

He tapped her leg. She turned and took a earbud out. "Yeah?"

"I'll be a minute yeah?"

She nodded and plugged her Ipod back in. was humming along to a song.

"Guess this means your sorry, your standing at my door. Guess this means you take back all you said before. Like how much you wanted anyone but me, said you'd never come back but here you are again." she sang under her breath. She was about to start belting out the chorus when she was grabbed roughly by the back of her overalls and yanked off the stepladders. She fell from the fifth rung onto the floor sliding a little, what hurt the most was her head cracking off the floor. She grabbed it instinctively. She was picked up by her shoulders by what felt like two people then threw into a glass cupboard. The glass shattered around her with a scream and she fell onto it. Felt it embedding into her skin. Something heavy pounded off her head and her already blurred vision began to flicker and darken. Her ears began to ring loudly and the blackness that covered her eyes began to descend over her mind…..

(X)

Max had only planned to go the bathroom but decided to go to the dining hall and get some drinks. He and Rosie had to try and find some middle ground. They were both so mixed up about what their relationship should be. He could see that she didn't want to like him but she did. It was obvious there was an attraction between them. He'd been aware of it since the day he first met her. It was gradually becoming apparent to her and it spooked her. He'd given her space to think it through but hours had passed and the awkwardness wasn't dissipating. The fact of the matter was he liked her and she was beginning to like him too. What was wrong with that? The trick here would be patience. If he rushed her she'd bolt. He approached the room they were walking in and saw the door was closed. That was weird, they never shut the door the paint fumes became almost unbearable! He opened it.

"Hey Rosie why'd you…." he walked in and couldn't see her. What he could see was the broken cabinet. He placed the pop on a table and went to it, knelt down and picked up a shard of glass that had dry blood on it. She probably accidentally broke this and went to the bathroom to clean up. He went back to his chairs and began to work, she'd be back in no time.

(X)

Rosie couldn't move. Well she could but it hurt. She was sat on something hard, a chair it seemed. When she opened her eyes all she saw was black. She had something over her head. She lifted her arm to remove it which caused vertigo to flood her body and she fell off the chair she was sitting on. She fell to her side and felt the air whoosh from her lungs. She rolled onto her back and reached up to pull the hood off. Her ribs protested the movement but she ignored the pain. she pulled the hood off and let it drop to the floor. The first thing she noticed when her eyes adjusted to the light was clay, lots of it. She saw a door and groaned as she stood up. Someone had did her over good and she was gonna get them, just as soon as she figured out who it was! She noticed a door and walked over to it, but it was locked. She swore. She felt very warm in here, and was it just her but did it feel like it was getting hotter? She looked through the glass pane on the door and saw the reflection of a red light shining on the floor in front of her. Could see art supplies….and the table she and Emily sat at…it hit her where she was and began to feel panic rise. She was locked in the kiln in the art department and it was turned on!

**A/N rosie is in BIG trouble, what is gonna happen to her? Keep reading - al update as soon as a can, bt cnt tell u when coz i have no tym to type, or even write so... :( x  
>And if u have a preference of what u want me to update (This or will i will you will we) then drop me a line in a review x<strong>


	8. Boom!

**A/N recap, Rosie is locked in a kiln that is turned on and no one knows...**

(X)

Max was sat frowning as he stared at the door. He was playing a game with himself. Right she is gonna walk through the door…now!

She didn't appear. He waited a beat….now?

He checked his watch. Where was she? How long did it take to clean up a little blood. Unless she was messing with her hair and makeup, girls did that a lot. He nodded. Yeah that's it. Trying to make herself presentable - when wasn't she presentable though? She always looked good. Who knew how girls minds worked? Certainly not him!

He waited another few minutes and he still heard no sound. He began to get a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, he felt a little sick. He began to get paranoid, what if she cut herself and hit like an artery or something? What if she was bleeding everywhere and couldn't stop it! What if she was knocked out somewhere! He was on his feet and ran from the room towards the girls toilets before he knew it! As soon as he reached them he pounded on the door with his fist.

"Rosie! Rosie! If your in there answer me!"

Silence was his reply.

"Rosie I don't want to be coming in there but I will if I have to so answer me!"

Again he had no response.

Max's face was pained as he realised he would have to go in there and help her. She was gonna hit him if he caught her doing stuff in there. That was after he went mad at her for ignoring him! Didn't she know how much that would worry him? He had no choice, before he could bottle it he placed his hand on the door and pushed, practically ran in.

"Why didn't you….." looked around and saw the place empty. He went as far as pushing the cubicle doors open. He frowned.

"Right now this is freaky!" he murmured to himself. Something was definitely not right here! He pulled out his mobile phone then tutted when he realised he didn't have her number. He was just gonna have to look for her. He exited the toilets then walked through the school calling her name, his worry intensifying with every step.

"C'mon Rosie where are you?" he breathed.

(X)

Ok Rosie don't panic! This will be alright. Max will realise your gone soon then he'll look. You just have to sit tight and try not to panic.

'When is the time to panic?' an anxious voice in her head asked.

Rosie wiped the sweat off her head. She took off her jacket and folded it up. She checked her phone once again and found the reception was zero, she swore in frustration. This place was roasting and slowly getting hotter. She had tried to force the door open - no way it was like air tight! She had looked around for an emergency button to open the door from the inside. She had found one, a nice big red one which she had pressed repeatedly…to find it was broken. I mean what were the freaking odds? O god she was gonna die! She knew it!

'Don't think like that! You still have Max remember.' this voice told her. She dropped her head into her hands. Rosie still couldn't help dwelling on the things she hadn't done, accomplished, stuff she hadn't said or even tried. As she was pondering all the things she wouldn't get to do she heard a faint voice calling her name.

"Rosie…."

Max, o God max! Max! she thought excitedly. He had came looking for her!

"MAX!" she screamed as loud as she could. Repeatedly until her throat was hoarse. She wasn't too sure he could hear her! He HAD to hear her, her life depended on it! She saw a metal bar on the floor. She grabbed it then dropped it and swore when she realised it was red hot! She bunched up her jacket and used it as oven mitts, began hitting the pole off the door rapidly hoping vainly that he would hear her!

(X)

Right this was stupid! Max thought angrily. He was searching the school for someone who was probably back in the room they were working in, or maybe she had even called her dad to take her home. Or the even more likely story was she had went to some toilets in a different part of the school then went for a first aid kit! He had completely over reacted! He'd finish checking the technology department then go back. She'd be in the room no doubt looking for sympathy for her war wound. He had no idea why he was checking here, this was well farther then she would have went and there weren't even toilets around here. The art department was adjacent to here, he needn't bother checking in there either. He yelled her name again, knew she wasn't any where close coz she would have answered him. Right he was leaving and going back to the room.

Just as he was about to walk through the exit doors he heard a heavy clang. He turned back and saw no one around. He frowned as another clang followed it's predecessor. Right that was two, he might have imagined one but definitely not two! Again another loud bang reverberated through the building, that one was clear as day! He began to walk towards the source of the noise, it was coming from his art classroom. He opened the double swing doors, finally realised that the banging was coming from the kiln. He ran across and saw Rosie in there.

"Rosie! Get out of there!" he yelled. Tried to open the door and found to his horror that it was locked, the kiln was obviously on.

"I can't!" she shouted her face close to the glass. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes as she wobbled shakily. "The emergency button is broken!"

Max's head was spinning. "How do I get you out?" his voice raised slightly.

"I dunno Max, it's so hot in here. I think I'm starting to get delirious!"

"Look take off as many clothes as you can!" he told her quickly.

"MAX!" she shrieked.

"I didn't mean it like that, I'm not gonna look!" he told her frustrated. "You'll overheat with loads of clothes on!"

"But…." she began.

"We don't have time to discuss this, I'll call the fire brigade."

"I don't think there's enough time Max! I feel like my lungs are burning with every breath!" she exhaled. "I'm really scared." she admitted.

He'd never tell her but he was too! "I'll sort this ok, somehow I will get you out of there." he just had no idea how!

"Look Max if anything should happen I'm really sorry for what I said. Tell my dad…."

"NO!" he yelled and grabbed his head. He couldn't think for the fear pounding through him. Now Rosie was talking about dying! Oh God what was he gonna do? His mind whirled…Alice! That's it! Alice will know what to do! He quickly rang the fire brigade told them to get there quickly then rang Alice.

"C'mon pick up!" he said after the first ring.

"Hello." Alice said.

"She's locked in the kiln!" he shouted.

"What?" Alice replied.

"Rosie is in the kiln and it's locked and I don't know what to do and you have to help me! Please help!" he was hysterical.

"Max son, calm down, take a deep breathe and explain it slowly."

"But I can't go slow she doesn't have much time! She's stuck, she's too hot!"

"Max can you find a way to turn the electric off?" Alice asked calmly. Inside she was panicked as his words began to make sense.

He spun around the room. "I can't leave her and if I did I don't know where the off switch is!" tears were building. He looked around at the ceiling, and saw a circuit box above the teachers desk, which was no good coz he had no gloves to pull stuff out, or even any way to turn it off - unless….. "Gotta go!" he said to Alice. He couldn't tell her what he was gonna do, she'd stop him.

"Max!" Alice demanded.

He disconnected and put his phone on the desk. He ran to the door and saw Rosie was sat rested against it. Her head down, eyes drooping. He went down on his knees.

"Rosie."

She looked at him and saw her coated in sweat, eyes glazed. She was panting shakily.

"Hey handsome." she said in a high pitched voice. "You come here often?"

"Rosie I need you to go to the corner and make yourself as small as possible."

She rested her head against the door tiredly.

He pounded his fist off it. "ROSIE! Corner now!"

"Why?" she breathed.

"Just trust me ok?"

She shook her head and crawled over to the far side.

When she was safe he got back up and pushed a table to directly under the circuit box, pulled the cover off and tossed it to the ground. He jumped back to the ground and pulled as bucket from under the sinks. Filled it with water, glanced through the glass pane in the door and saw Rosie lain on her side unmoving. "Hurry up!" he demanded to the water, like his will could fill it faster. He wasn't thinking about what he was doing, if he even contemplated the seriousness for one second he'd bottle it. He carried the bucket to the desk and put it down.

He climbed up on the table and threw the water on the box. It crackled and sparked angrily…..but the kiln light remained on. He had an idea but it really wasn't safe….really not! He jumped down once again and grabbed a length of wood from the putty room. Ran back in and stood on the desk looking at the box which was sparking. Right this wasn't his smartest idea, and it might not work but it was the only thing he could think of, as long as it got the electic off it was ok. He'd be fine he told himself. He swallowed and raised his arms. He swung the wood as hard as he could aiming for the box. He hit his target, the middle of the circuit board, as soon as he connected the box exploded…..and he felt pure electricity running up his arms, he was pushed backwards forcefully.

Thankfully for Max the explosion caused a surge, circuit breakers were tripped. Didn't stop the force of the electricity literally throwing him across the room. Everywhere was silent, no sound came from the kiln or from Max….well except for the fire that crackled nearby.

**A/N there are gonna b sum major repurcussions to this...keep reading please x  
>(PS) so sorry about the sporadic updates, took me three sittings to type this and its not even long! :( x<strong>


	9. Have We Lost Someone?

Rosie came to. She jerked her head up and looked around. It felt a lot cooler in here. She lay on the floor a moment in relief. She sat up and thought about what happened. She'd heard an explosion and thuds then nothing. God she hoped that Max was ok! She pushed herself up onto her feet and hurried to the door, saw the red light was off. Turned the handle…..found that it was still locked. At least the kiln was turned off all she had to do was wait til someone came to free her that's probably where Max was now! She walked across the room and sat down on the chair, it was then she noticed the smoke billowing from under the small gap beneath the door.

"Oh this is so NOT good!" she whispered in disbelief.

(X)

"Sir, Sir!"

Max heard someone talking to him and tapping his face.

"Are you conscious sir? Can you hear me?"

He opened his eyes and found that he was looking at clear blue sky. He sat up quickly and looked around. Noticed Alice running towards him.

"O thank God your ok Max!" she cried hugging him tightly.

"Rosie." he croaked, his voice didn't sound like his own.

Alice was stroking his face. "Are you ok?"

He looked towards the art department, saw firefighters around the building putting out the fire. There was a hose going inside the door too. "There's a fire in there! Rosie!" he squeaked, pushed himself to standing.

A fireman emerged from the building, Max stopped in his tracks frozen to the spot, couldn't believe what he was seeing…..

(X)

Right Rosie your trapped and the room is filling with smoke. What do you do? You don't have much time. Suffocation is a major risk! So think! Ok, she needed to find a way to stop the smoke getting in here. She used the clay pots in here to block the gap beneath the door. She would have used her jumper but she needed that to make herself a pocket of air! As she moved around quickly the air was gradually getting thinner. Ok she had did all she could. She went to a corner, laid on her side with her back to the smoke and arranged her jumper so the bottom was sealed . Put her head in the hood part and used the body part to breath from. She closed her eyes and said a silent prayer.

'God, please let Max be ok. Don't let the explosion or the fire hurt him.'

She knew that Max was a nice person and he hurt himself helping her obviously. He had tried which was far more than others would have done! She removed her head from the hood, noticed the room was black with smoke. O she was done for! She pulled out her phone out of her pocket. Left a note for her dad.

'I love you dad and I'm sorry.' Short and to the point.

She placed it back in her jeans and put her head back in the hood. All was quiet except for the crackling fire. She felt her head getting light, a warmth began to descend. Her mum appeared in front of her eyes, she was smiling at her. Rosie smiled back and felt her eyes close, this happened at the same time the air from her lungs from slowly beginning to disappear.

(X)

Max began to shake uncontrollably as he watched the fireman carrying a limp Rosie in his arms. His throat grew tight. "R…Rosie?" he whispered.

Alice saw Max's ashen face.

"Max?" she asked.

The fireman was walking towards them.

His head spun and he looked at Alice. "Help her!" he pleaded. "Alice help Rosie, Look at her!"

"Where are the paramedics?" Alice asked the fireman beside Max.

"They haven't arrived yet." he replied.

"Stay here!" she told Max and ran to the fireman holding Rosie. "Put her down."

The fireman placed her on the floor gently.

Alice searched for a pulse, felt her heart drop when she found nothing there. She glanced at Max then lowered her voice. "How long she been like this?" she whispered to the fireman.

"I have no idea." he replied gravely.

Alice knew Max was watching, she had no choice but to begin doing chest compressions.

"NO!" she heard him shout. "She's got to be breathing!"

"Keep him away!" Alice barked. "I need space!" she pumped her hands and looked down at Rosie. "C'mon Rosie don't do this!" pushed air into her body. "Your not a quitter, you're a fighter I know it!" Alice had a sinking feeling ater a few minutes, this wasn't working! "Rosie c'mon!" she pleaded.

(X)

Danny saw a fire engine at the school gates. "God what have they done?" he muttered. If he knew Rosie she had lit a Bunsen burner to warm up a drink or something and left it on, which had started a fire. Then of course she panicked and called the fire service. Still he found himself hurrying towards the science block. As he approached he saw another fire engine…..but it was spraying water on the wrong building! What on earth is going on here?

He got closer and saw a fire fighter literally restraining Max. He was holding him back from….he couldn't tell. Ok what had Rosie done now? he wondered. He looked over Max's shoulder and saw the reason Max was trying to get free. Alice was on her knees beside his daughter….who wasn't moving. His daughter who wasn't…. O my god Alice as doing….his mind whirled so fast that the sentences weren't even fully formed before the next appeared. His whole body began to shudder. His voice abandoned him and he ran to his baby.

"Rosie I know you can do this breathe!" Alice told her stubbornly pressing on her chest.

Danny was beside her in a second and clutched her hand. "Rosie baby." he croaked tears falling down his face.

Alice was one hundred percent focused and ignored him. "C'mon don't do this Rosie!" she almost yelled.

Alice forced more air into her body….Rosie's back suddenly raised from the ground slightly, her eyes opened and she inhaled deeply.

"Rosie sweetheart!" Danny asked anxiously.

Rosie flopped back onto the ground her eyes blinking tiredly, her breath coming in uneven pants.

Alice's hands went to her head. "Thank God!" she whispered and flopped onto her bum into the dirt.

Rosie's head had lolled to the side, rested against her dad's knee. She coughed and inhaled deeply.

"Look at me baby." Danny whispered putting his hand on Rosie's face.

Her eyes were at half mast and they flicked to look at him.

He exhaled more tears falling. "We're gonna get you to hospital, your gonna be fine ok?"

She nodded very slightly. He held her hand tightly and pressed a kiss to it. Rosie opened her mouth to talk but no sound emerged.

"Don't talk Rosie." Alice told her softly. "Your throat will be sore coz of the smoke."

Rosie mouthed Max.

"You wanna know about Max?" Alice asked.

Rosie nodded.

Alice smiled reassuredly. "He's ok, just over ther…." Alice looked over her shoulder and saw Max wasn't there. She looked in the opposite direction and he wasn't there either. By the looks of things he wasn't even here! "Max?" she said confused. Got onto her feet. "MAX!" she yelled.

**A/N ah so Rosie is ok but Max has disappeared. Where has he gone? Why has he gone and is he ok?  
>Hope your enjoying my story x<strong>


	10. Too Far

Max sat on the doorstep at home, he couldn't bring himself to walk inside, simply because he knew that he'd be walking straight back out when the car arrived to take him away. He put his face in his hands then jerked his head back as he saw the red streaked mess, his hands was smeared with blood, and it wasn't his own either. He'd lost it. What had happened to him? What had made him react like that?

Thing was he didn't even know if Rosie was ok, he'd simply just reacted on pure emotion. God he hoped she was ok. Prayed she was. God this was full on! He was just too….well he just couldn't stop thinking about her. I mean they were only 15 and he….God he almost killed that boy! Well not killed him but he definitely wasn't thinking! Kid got in a few good swipes at him too, he hadn't felt them. He knew he was going down for this. He was willing to do that too, called the police himself. They were on their way. He had to apologise to Alice for letting her down. He wasn't much bothered about himself, but Alice? She was so good to him and didn't deserve this. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. When he pulled it out he saw it was Alice that was trying to get in touch. He knew she'd rang a few times, he'd been….well too busy beating that kid up. He connected the call.

"Hello Alice."

"Max, o god are you ok? Where are you? Are you hurt?"

"No Alice, I'm not hurt I'm fine, I'm at home."

Alice exhaled noisily. "THank God!" she breathed. " Um, I just thought you'd like to know that Rosie is ok. I got her breathing and her dad has taken her to hospital."

"Ok." he replied blandly although his heart was stuttering at the thought of her being ok. A police car pulled up and he was reminded of what he done.

"I'll be home soon Max ok?" Alice promised.

"Alice." he replied softly. "I'll be at the police station."

Alice's stomach plummeted. "O God what's happened?" she whispered.

"I….I assaulted someone."

"Max!" she gasped.

"Look I got to go, they're here."

"I'll see you there."

"Charlie." he reminded.

"Terry has her, she will have to stay over at his tonight."

"But…"

"No arguments! I'll be there!" she told him sternly.

He really didn't deserve to be with her! He thought silently. "Ok." then he disconnected and saw two officers approaching him. He stood up.

"Max Gifthold?" one asked.

He nodded.

"Come with us." the other extended his hand and motioned towards the car.

Max nodded again and walked to sit in the back of the car.

(X)

An hour later Max had photos taken of his bruised and bloody hands, they couldn't do much else as they couldn't question him about the assault as he was a minor. Alice soon arrived. He was sat in an interview room his head down. His guilt amplified when he saw the scared look on her face. He stood up as she entered the room and she engulfed him in a hug.

"I'm sorry Alice." he murmured.

"Just don't scare me like that." she asked, a plea.

He sat back down and Alice did too.

"What happened Max?" she asked and squeezed his hand.

He shook his head. "You'll hear in a minute, they need you here to question me."

She nodded, the room they were in was cool she could see that sweat covered Max's forehead.

"You ok son?"

He exhaled, his face dejected. "I don't matter." he muttered. He looked at her. "I'm really sorry for all this, you should be with Charlie."

"Max you're my….."

Alice ended her statement when two officers entered the room. "Later." she whispered.

One officer smiled at her. "Max, Mrs Gifthold would either of you like a drink?"

"I'm Miss Collins, Max's carer and yeah water please. Max?"

He shook his head staring at the desk.

The policeman got her some water then sat down and wrote something down on a piece of paper. He fiddled with a recording machine, stated the date time and names of the people in the room.

The policeman cleared his throat. "Ok Max, why not start by telling us why you're here."

"I assaulted someone." he said without emotion.

"Who?"

"I'm not sure of his name, he goes to my school but I don't know him. Don Muleko I think."

The officer scribbled down the name and handed it to a officer, then stated on the tape when he walked out.

"Why did you assault Mr Muleko?"

"They hurt Rosie."

The officer frowned. "Who is they? And who is Rosie?"

"Don and hid friend and the Rosie is Rosie Trevanion."

"Why not start at the beginning Max?"

Max took a deep breath. "Me and Rosie were cleaning up in the school and I left her to go to the bathroom when I got back to the room it was empty. I saw some shattered glass with blood on it and thought she hurt herself got worried and looked for her. To cut a long story short I found her locked in the kiln I rang Alice then had the idea to blow the circuits."

"Why?" the officer asked.

"Coz she was locked in the kiln and it was turned on. I couldn't turn it off and didn't know where the key was."

The officer nodded. "Carry on."

"I tossed water on the circuit box and hit it with a bat."

Alice paled and felt sick.

"Next thing I know I'm on my back outside the art department. Rosie was carried out and she wasn't…." he inhaled and cleared his throat. "Wasn't breathing. Alice went to help her and I was held back."

The officer looked confused.

"He didn't want to hurt her, he was very upset and would have got in the way. I needed to concentrate." Alice elaborated.

Max was silent.

"Then?" the officer asked pointedly.

Max contemplated his next words, began to think back…

_Max was straining against the fireman, trying to get to Rosie. That was the only thought in his mind. Getting close to her, when he got nearer he could tell Alice she was wrong. That Rosie was breathing. That everything was ok! She HAD to be ok. She wasn't gonna die. People like her didn't. She was too full of life and fun! People that young didn't die! It wasn't fair. He heard laughing and froze._

_A female voice floated across the air. "C'mon we'll go open the door, see how she's feeling now!"_

_Max knew that voice, it was Thandi! _

"_She needs to learn that she can't mess with my boyfriend!"_

_Max felt hate flow through him._

"_Thought you didn't even like him that much." an unknown male voice asked._

"_It's the principle." Thandi replied in a high voice. Max had never noticed how her voice took on a high superior edge….or how annoying it sounded._

"_But really Thandi did you really have to stamp on her head that hard?"_

"_I know." Thandi replied with false sadness. "I wanted her awake in the kiln, shame really….wonder if she'll have a tan."_

_Don and Thandi laughed._

_Max began to shake, he was getting vengence foe this! He couldn't do anything about Thandi, but he could rip Don's head off! He yanked himself free just as Don and Thandi rounded the corner. They froze and looked at the scene in front of them in shock. Max had pulled so hard from his captor that he fell to his knees, his eyes black as he looked at the people responsible for hurting Rosie. Before the fireman could stop him he was on his feet running at them. Don and Thandi wasted no time and scattered, obviously noticing the almost feral look in his eyes._

Max was pulled back to reality at the sound of the policeman's voice. "Mr Gifthold?" Max hadn't realised that he had stopped talking.

"Give him a minute." Alice asked softly. Squeezed his hand.

Max cleared his throat and carried on. "Don originally got away. I was so angry that I lost him." he exhaled. "When I realised that they were gone I wanted to see if Rosie was ok so I started to go back to the school. As I walked through the town centre I saw him walking along alone. I lost it, I just….I wasn't thinking all I knew was that I wanted to hurt him. I ran over and grabbed him, dragged him to the nearest dark alley. It was quiet we fought." Max finished.

"Were you disturbed?"

"No."

"Did you knock the boy unconscious?"

"No."

"What stopped you then?"

"I just stopped."

"Why?" the officer asked leaning forward.

"I dunno. Something in my head told me to stop. That this was gonna end up going too far. Then I thought of Charlotte and I just….I felt sick at what I'd done." he exhaled shakily. "I mean does he have a little sister? What would she think seeing him after I beat him up? What would Charlotte think if it was me?" his face was pained.

The officer made some notes.

"After a minute I helped Don to his feet then took him home. He was out of it, probably why he let me help. Then I went home and called you."

"Is there anything else you'd like to add?"

Max shook his head. "There's nothing else to say really, I can't even defend myself coz there's no excuse."

The officer stated some facts then stopped the tape. Placed it in a bag. Looked at Alice. "We'll be in touch." looked at Max. "You coming here, taking responsibility will do you the world of good in the courts. You didn't do the right thing but your man enough to stand up and take your punishment."

Max shrugged feeling sadness inside. He couldn't get Charlotte out of his mind, her looking at him with frightened eyes. He had no idea now what he was capable of if pushed, only that it could all to easily escalate to violence.

"Alice we need you to sign some forms then you can go home."

"Can I wait outside I need some air."

The officer nodded and Max left the room.

Alice read and began signing forms. "If you need to get in touch with us straight away we won't be home I'll be taking Max to hospital to be checked."

"That was what I was about to advise, our medic checked him and said he was fine but he looks shocky."

Alice nodded. "He seems subdued too, I'm worried about him."

"He probably is in shock, the judge will take that into account along with him handing himself in and being remorseful. He'll probably get some sort of community service."

Alice nodded. "He's not a bad kid, I'm not making excuses for him, he just….he struggles you know?"

The officer nodded. "Take him to hospital then home I'll be in touch."

Alice smiled at him. "Ok officer."

"Call me Ben." he murmured.

"Ben." they shook hands and Alice left. Found Max leaning against a wall. Head down arms crossed.

"C'mon son." she told him softly. Knew he didn't need her going off on one. They were going to have to talk about this eventually.

Max walked to the car without looking up.

"You feeling ok?" Alice asked as he climbed inside.

He nodded.

"No headaches or anything? They told me when you were found you were unconscious and there was evidence of burns on your hands."

"Was there?" he hadn't noticed. He looked down at them, he'd washed them at the station, there were large red welts on his palms. He shoved them in his pockets when he was reminded of what these hands were capable of. "I'm fine." he promised, voice scratchy.

"I'm taking you to hospital anyway."Alice had expected appeals to see Rosie, Max kept surprisingly quiet. "We could go and see Rosie too if you want." she hinted.

He shrugged. He wanted to see her desperately, but at the same time he didn't. How would she see him after she heard about what he did, fair enough it had been because they hurt her. It was just so big and intense and confusing. Last week they hated each other and now he nearly killed some boy…..they needed distance, that is was it! He didn't want anyone to have that kind of power over him. To make him feel so angry that he could easily hurt another person. I mean they were just kids and this was too much. He was just overwhelmed with everything. He shook his head telling Alice he didn't want to see Rosie.

He heard Alice exhale beside him, he carried on looking ahead.

"Max son, talk to me." she said softly.

He rubbed his forehead with the tips of his fingers. "What can I say Alice?" he turned to her. "Guess I know now why my mum doesn't wanna know me."

"No Max…" Alice began.

Max turned his head and ignored Alice. Just stared out of the window.

**A/N ****ok this is my way of 'cooling' the Rax down as they were abit full on with all the tension and stuff. I mentioned that something was gonna happen to Emily a few weeks ago and this is it hope u enjoyed :)**** x**


	11. Thoughts and Feelings

**A/N a while since I updated this, basically Rosie is fine, breathing and en route to hospital. Max is feeling all down coz he beat up a boy who hurt Rosie and has jst been questioned by the police.**

(X)

Rosie was sat in a hospital bed the next day. "Dad can we please go home?"

"If the doctors say you can."

Rosie groaned. "I hate lying around doing nothing."

Danny laughed softly. "Little liar, you do it all the time at home."

"Yeah but that is my bed, this one is rubbish and lumpy." she scowled and shifted trying to get comfortable.

Danny laughed more. "Now I know your getting better."

"Can't you just sign me out?" she pleaded.

"No." he said stubbornly.

"Why?" she whined.

"Coz I almost lost you yesterday, I'm not taking any chances with you. I won't lose you ok!"

She nodded, realised she'd been wrong about her dad. She'd never seen him so scared in her life then the look on his face when she opened her eyes. The sound of his voice too! The biggest thing that shocked her is that he cried. Maybe he did love her. "I'm sorry dad." she whispered.

Danny was confused. "Why?"

She shrugged. "I haven't exactly been the best daughter recently."

"I hadn't noticed." he joked. "But seriously I don't care. I don't need you to apologise."

"Maybe I need to apologise to you." she looked at her blanket. "I do love you." she admitted softly.

"I know, I love you." he hugged her close.

"So please get me out of here!" she again pleaded. She felt his laughter rumbling through his chest and closed her eyes. Felt the content feeling she used to feel as a child wash over her. She tightened her grasp for a second then released him. "Do you know how Max is?"

Danny shook his head. "Alice hasn't rang, I need to talk to her actually."

"I hope Max is ok." she whispered worriedly.

"He looked fine when I saw him, before he disappeared."

"Good, see there were explosions."

Danny's eyes widened.

"It's a bit fuzzy but I remember sparks too. He did something with the electrics."

"Wow." Danny murmured.

"The kiln was on dad." she shook her head. "I was so scared and then Max came and he was all calm and saved me."

"Do you know what happened?"

Rosie frowned then shook her head. "I was painting the wall on some stepladders with my Ipod on. I was singing along to Kelly Clarkson when I was pulled off from behind. I cracked my head off the floor and my vision was all blurred. I was picked up and threw through a glass cupboard, then it all goes black. I woke up in the kiln and it was on."

Danny squeezed her hand. "I'm so sorry baby."

"For what?"

"I pushed you into doing that stuff at the school and I almost lost you."

"Don't be daft dad."

"I won't ever have anything endanger you again. Your not going back there."

She nodded.

"Emily rang, she's been so worried about you. I told her you were fine. She's adamant she's gonna visit you after school to make sure."

Rosie grinned. "She's a good friend."

He nodded in agreement. "Rosie, have you got a contact number for Alice."

"I have Max's home number."

"Can I have it?"

Rosie frowned. "Not if your gonna go mad at Max."

"Never." he promised. "He saved you, I just wanna apologise to Alice. Tell her, her son is a good kid."

Rosie beamed.

(X)

Max sat in his room drawing at his desk. Alice knocked the entered.

"I heard you and Terry on the phone, I'm sorry." Max immediately said.

"Don't you worry." Alice soothed. Walked towards him.

"How can I not?" he asked. "I already split the two of you up now he's having a go at you."

"Max you didn't."

"You wanted me and he didn't. 5 minutes after my adoption came through you divorced and he terminated all custodial rights of me." Not that Max was bothered that Terry wanted nothing to do with him. Alice and Charlotte were far too good for that prick anyway!

"The divorce wasn't about me wanting you. Terry and I hadn't been in a good place for a while. Stupidly we thought having a child would fix us. Charlie is my angel, but he resented her from the off. We should never have stayed together."

Max drew more black lines.

"What's that?" Alice asked sitting on his bed.

"A depiction of my life." he muttered. Twisted his face in anger as he put a thick line across the middle.

"Sweetie…." she started. "This isn't your life. Life is what you make it."

"I made myself a criminal." put the pen down.

"Rosie rang. She left a message, she's really worried about you."

Alice saw him head cock slightly, then he shrugged it off.

"Danny rang me, I caught his call. He's taking her home later. She wants me and you to go and visit."

He shook his head.

"I said we would. It will do you the world of good."

"I can't Alice."

"Why? I know you two get along. And I know your dying to see her too."

He was dying to see her, and they did get along…."We did…. do get along."

"Then?" she coaxed.

"I lost it over her Alice. Proved her father right. How do I face her?"

"You tell her the truth."

What that he thinks he fell for her so fast that he almost killed some boy? Not a chance! "If I tell her what I've done she'll hate me."

Alice shook her head. "I barely know the girl and I can tell she is level headed. Give her a chance son."

"Alice…" he breathed rubbed his face. "I feel so down, I don't even like myself. Terry was right on the phone before."

"NO!" Alice told him forcefully.

"I shouldn't be around Charlie."

"You'd never hurt her. You and I both know that!"

He remained quiet so Alice stood up and grasped his arm. "Ok we're going."

He frowned. "Where?"

"To Leopards Den, your gonna talk to Rosie and snap out of this self imposed guilt and exile. Yeah Max you beat some boy up, the wrong thing, but you also saved Rosie's life! You get that? If you hadn't almost killed yourself by messing with those electrics she would be dead. Now we're gonna go and collect your little sister then go and see Rosie you get me?"

Max nodded, too shell shocked to even speak. Wow, you didn't mess with Alice!

(X)

Rosie checked her watch, saw it was getting late. Max had to know she was home, her dad had rang Alice and told her. Thankfully she had been allowed to go home. So why hadn't he rang to tell her that he was coming to see her? She exhaled disappointed. Maybe she was reading too much into this. Maybe he just wasn't interested. Maybe she was a fool. She sat on her bed. Saw the letter on the table. It had been waiting for her. Somehow the police had found the people responsible. She hadn't been able to tell them anything, so how did they know? She clenched her jaw, she wasn't surprised at who did it. Thandi! God what had she ever done to warrant almost killing her? Yeah they had disagreements but that was kid stuff really.

She flopped back onto her bed. She had the answer - Max. Rosie thought back to that day. He had been on the phone a lot then disappeared before she got attacked. A thought struck her had he planned it with Thandi? Then realised that Thandi had went too far and helped Rosie out of guilt. She suddenly felt sick. It had to be that, what else? Why else would he almost kill himself helping her? God why did he hate her so much? She thought they were passed all that, getting closer. If he wanted her to back off she would have! Did he really have to get his girlfriend to go that far? She clenched her jaw ordering herself that she wasn't going to cry. There was always the chance that she was over reacting. If he was innocent he'd be here and tell her. She knew he'd do that! She checked her watch nervously.

**A/N awww poor max feeling all depressed - hopefully seeing rosie will make him snap out of it, then again she believes he might have had a hand in it so will it make him worse? ah drama drama drama**


	12. I Trust You

Alice and Max drove up to Terry's house. He was sat in the back, which was weird because he always sat beside her in the front. "Wait in the car yeah?" Alice asked.

He reluctantly nodded.

"Stay here, no matter what you hear." Alice knew that Terry would do anything to try and provoke a reaction from Max, he was determined to ruin his life and Alice wasn't allowing that to happen.

He exhaled and nodded knowing intrinsically that Alice was gonna have to deal with nasty words and threats, all because of him.

Alice smiled at him reassuringly then climbed from the car. Approached Terry's front door. Inhaled deeply and knocked. Imagine her shock when Charlotte answered the door. Her little face creased into smiles when she saw her mother. Alice opened her arms and her daughter jumped into them. Alice seethed quietly as she waited for Terry to make his appearance. After waiting a minute or two she looked at Charlie. "Where's your daddy sweetie?" if he left her in the house alone then Alice was gonna go mad!

Terry appeared from around a corner.

Alice narrowed her eyes at him. "Go grab your bag sweetheart."

Alice put her down. "Kay Alice." then Charlotte dashed off.

Terry smiled.

Alice's face darkened. "What are you doing letting our five year old answer the door alone? God even at all?" she fumed.

He shrugged nonchalantly.

"And why is she calling me Alice?"

"You are in position to be criticizing my parenting!" he told her calmly.

"And what do you mean by that?"

"C'mon Alice, your not THAT stupid! You can't call yourself her mother when you have her around that violent thug….."

"Don't even go there with Max Terry, just don't. I'm warning you!" her eyes flashing fire. "Your only her father when you want something, tell me have you got a new girlfriend who you need to impress so you decide to play daddy?"

His face flushed.

"I can read you like a book, you always were predictable."

He recovered and his face held a superior look. "Actually Alice you are right, I do have a new girlfriend. We have plans too, engaged actually, gonna be a proper family, the four of us."

"Four?"

"Me, her, her son and Charlotte."

Alice didn't want to hear this. "C'mon Charlie baby we're going."

"I'm just saying bye to mum." she replied.

Hurt flashed through her eyes before she could stop it. Terry smirked, she exhaled loudly. "Now your telling my daughter to call her….."

"She will be her mum soon enough and you and your little violent thug will be having nothing to do with her. See as soon as we're married I'm going for sole custody of Charlotte and WHEN I get it you won't get within 10 feet of my child."

Alice shook her head. "You'll never win!"

"I'll be married, settled without a psycho son in the mix."

"We'll see!" Alice demanded. "Just get MY daughter, I wanna get out of here, there's a bad smell hanging around me!"

Terry merely smiled that smug smile. At one time she had found it endearing, she was now beginning to notice how condescending it looked.

Charlotte approached. Terry picked her up and kissed her. "See you soon Charlie."

"Kay daddy." then he whispered something in Charlotte's ear.

Charlotte looked at him curiously. "You sure?"

Terry smiled and nodded.

"Bye daddy." she murmured.

He placed her on the floor. Alice took her hand, lowered her voice as she spoke to Terry. "Don't be using Charlotte as a pawn just to get to me. I don't want her hurt!" she hissed.

Terry stared at her. "She isn't who I'm trying to hurt." then he closed the door.

Alice closed her eyes for a second.

"Was daddy right Alice?" Charlotte asked looking at her.

Alice began to walk towards the car, pulled back to the present by Charlie's voice. She had barely restrained a wince at Charlotte calling her by her given name. "Charlie sweetheart I'm mum."

"But daddy said Christy was my new mum and I should copy Maxie coz he calls you Alice too."

O Terry had this all worked out! "Look sweetie I'm your mum, not her." and how she wished that Terry wasn't her father! "But see I'm not Max's real mum I just take care of him coz she can't."

"O is she sick?"

In the head! Alice though. "Sort of. That's why Max calls me Alice and not mum, but you can't do that ok?"

"But daddy told me….."

Daddy is an asshole! She wanted to say instead she said. "Daddy was confused and got it wrong."

Charlotte nodded and smiled. "I didn't really like calling you Alice."

Alice didn't like hearing it!

"You think if I ask Maxie he'll call you mum."

"Look sweetie don't ask him that please."

"Why?" Charlotte frowned.

"Coz he really misses his real mum."

"So you be it." then she spotted him pulled her hand free and dashed to the car.

Max who usually jumped from the car picked her up and swung her around was uncharacteristically subdued. He didn't even move from his spot.

"Maxie?" Charlotte asked and tapped on the window.

He pulled the hood of his jumper over his head and turned his Ipod up.

Charlotte looked back. "Mummy?"

Alice took her to the other passenger door and opened it. Placed her in her booster seat and strapped her in. "Max." she warned under her breath.

He kept his head down. The hood obscuring his eyes.

Alice climbed into the driver seat and looked back at then. She pulled one of his ear buds out, he looked up and glared at her.

"Stop upsetting your sister!"

Max saw the look on Alice's face, there was anger, but also sadness too. He pulled his hood off and nodded. Looked at Charlotte.

"Do I know this big girl sat in the car beside me?"

Charlotte's face creased into grins. "It's me Charlie!"

Max's jaw dropped. "NO way, you way bigger than my Charlie. I saw her a couple of days ago and she was tiny."

Charlotte shook her head. "I'm your Charlie."

"Wow." he breathed.

She leaned over put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him on the nose.

A laugh escaped him and he wrinkled it.

"Silly Maxie not recognising me!"

He nodded eyes twinkling at her. "I'm silly."

Charlotte began to chatter on to Max, he met Alice's eyes in the rear view window. 'Thank you.' she mouthed.

He nodded then proceeded to brood.

(X)

As they drove to Leopards Den Charlotte's chatter suddenly stopped, she'd fell asleep mid flow. Her head rested on Max's chest. He had his arm around her shoulder stroking her hair gently.

"I want to go home." he told Alice.

"We'll stay for 10 minutes. Danny needs to see me and Rosie wants to see you."

"Usually you aren't as accommodating when a girl wants to see me." he drawled.

Alice smirked at him in the mirror. "Not gonna work, plus this is purely platonic yes?"

"No I'm gonna tear her clothes off on the veranda."

"Her dad might have something to say about that." Alice laughed.

Max ground his teeth together.

"Max what's wrong?"

"I really don't want to see her that's all." he shook his head. "I heard everything Terry said, on his doorstep. I won't let you lose Charlie coz of me."

"No chance!" Alice declared stubbornly. She'd run before she handed Charlotte over to Terry.

"I've decided I'm gonna go back to my mum and find out if she knows where my dad is. If she doesn't I'm gonna make her keep me."

Alice shook her head. "No your not."

"Yes…."

"I'm your mum Max!" Alice told him passionately. "She may have gave birth to you but I'm the one who loves you! I'm the one who is there for you unconditionally and if you go back there I will drag you back to me kicking and screaming."

"Really?" Wow he had never had that kind of love before.

"Kicking and screaming." she reiterated.

"You have Charlie to think about." he reminded.

"I am. She needs you and you need her. You're a different boy around her. You keep up a pretence, don't think I haven't noticed. Your cocky and arrogant with your friends and completely blasé with me but with her your just Maxie, her Maxie."

Max looked at the closet thing to a little sister he had. He did love her, more than he thought he could love anyone. She was just brilliant. Annoying but amazing.

Alice saw his look and smiled at him. "She can't lose her brother Max and I don't want to lose my son."

He exhaled. "You know how to get me don't you?"

Alice nodded, saw a sign and a large house in the distance.

Max spotted it. "Wow." he breathed. "She lives on a game reserve?"

Alice had heard of this place, apparently the vets practice was second to none.

"Wonder if this place needs a vet." he grinned.

Alice shook her head. "This place has one of the best, not sure of his name though."

"They haven't got the best though have they?" Max grinned his cocky persona in place.

Alice looked at him in the mirror. "Your sweet." pulled the car to a stop.

A man walked out onto the veranda. "Alice!" he smiled.

"Daniel." she replied.

Danny was beside the car immediately opening the door for her. "Call me Danny."

Alice taken aback by the gesture smiled. "Call me Alice." she joked and laughed as she climbed out of the car.

"O brother." Max whispered. He saw Alice gesturing for him to get out of the car. He dragged himself out lethargically. Danny went straight to him and extended his hand.

Max frowned puzzled and shook it.

"Thank you. Nothing I can say or do will ever be able to express my gratitude. I know it should have been said straight away…."

"You had stuff on your mind" Max said quickly and thrust his hands in his pockets suddenly uncomfortable. "It was nothing anyway."

"It was everything." Danny corrected. "You could have been seriously hurt."

No he was the one who done the hurting…..he nodded and scuffed his toe on the ground.

"We can't stay." Alice spoke up sensing Max's discomfort. "My daughter is asleep in the car. We just picked her up from her dads."

"How about you bring her inside and lie her on the sofa. It'll be more comfortable."

Alice nodded. "That would be great thanks."

"I can grab her if you want, I had plenty of practice Rosie was always falling asleep in my car." he grinned. "I have a knack."

"It's fine." Alice said the struggled.

Danny walked across. "You climb in the other side."

Alice did.

"Lean her back against you. Not so that she is lying down though. It's just support so her head doesn't flop back and wake her up."

As Alice did Danny leaned across and picked Charlotte up effortlessly.

Alice watched in awe. "You have to show me how to do that, usually I send half an hour trying to stop the door closing and cursing the design of narrow doors."

He smiled and nodded. Carried her inside. "Rosie Max is here." he said as he passed her door knocking gently.

She opened her door and exhaled.

"The veranda is free. We'll be in the living room."

Alice thought back to Max's earlier comment about tearing her clothes off and a laugh erupted from her.

Danny looked at her quizzically.

"Nothing." she coughed.

"Ok dad." Rosie walked outside and Alice followed Danny into the living room. Saw him settling Charlie on the sofa, grabbed a thin blanket from a cupboard. Placed it over her gently. "Haven't had to do this in a while."

"It's like riding a bike." she murmured. He was perfect, certainly hadn't lost his touch. "Nice place." she said gestured around.

He shrugged. "We like it. Needs decorating though. My wife did this a fair few years ago now."

"She has good taste."

Danny smiled wistfully. "Not really, she picked me."

Alice laughed. "I don't think I've met her have I?"

He shook his head. "She died 2 years ago."

And Alice went and out her foot in it! "I'm sorry."

They shared a moments silence.

"You wanted to see me." Alice finally said.

"I just wanted to thank you for what you did for Rosie. Face to face I mean. I could have done this over the phone but that just wouldn't cut it."

"Look Danny…."

"No Alice, Max could have killed himself and you….you got her breathing I can't even tell you what it would have done to me losing her."

Alice looked at Charlotte sleeping peacefully. Saw a smiling Max in her head. Her life without them would be unbearable. "I know." she replied.

"And I if you need anything, and I mean anything I'm here." he told her sincerely

"How about half of this place?" she joked.

"Only half?" he asked with a smile.

"Well I'd need help running the place, for a little while anyway."

Danny had a thoughtful look on his face. Began to nod slowly.

"Danny?"

"I just found the perfect way to thank you."

"Danny really you don't…."

"I'm gonna deed you some of Leopards Den."

"Whoa! I was joking!" her face shocked eyes wide.

"I'm not."

Alice searched his face for any sign he was playing. When she didn't see a trace she almost went into shock. "Are you out of your mind?"

"No, quite sane. I've been wracking my brain trying to find a appropriate way to thank you."

"So you give some your game reserve? Isn't that abit much?" she squeaked.

"Erm not all of it of course, and no it is quite small in comparison to what you and Max done."

"Danny just stop and think about this yeah?" pleading with him to see sense.

"I am thinking about it, sounds good actually. You might as well agree coz I'm gonna do it anyway."

She put her hand up on level with her head and shook it. "Seriously you have lost it!"

He smiled and shook his head.

"Don't you have other stuff to consider, like employees?"

"Nope." smiled and crossed his arms smugly. "Argue all you want my mind is made up. You are now the proud co-owner of a none too shabby game reserve. Well as soon as I speak to my solicitor and sort out the paperwork."

"I won't sign it."

"You don't need to I do." he laughed having a lot of fun.

Alice exhaled, God he was stubborn!

"Anyway I was wondering are you a doctor?" he asked.

"No, why do you say that?"

"Well you did CPR really well. Trained well if you know what I mean."

"O no, I'm actually a vet."

He grinned. "Seriously? Me too."

"Really? Small world."

"So I'm gaining a vet when you own some of this place." he mused.

"You already have a vet, and I repeat I am not gonna own this place!"

"Yes you will." he told her. "And can't have too many vets on a game reserve. You want a drink?"

Alice considered it, Charlie was still asleep and there was no noise coming from Rosie and Max, what could it hurt? "Sure."

Danny walked into the kitchen, got her a glass of juice and returned. Soon they were laughing and joking like they had known each other for years.

(X)

Rosie walked outside and saw Max sat with his head down. "Hi." she said softly.

"Hi." he replied not turning to look at her.

"You want a drink or anything?" she asked hands behind her back.

He shook his head. "How have you been?"

"Pretty good. Have you been ok?"

"Yeah."

"Max why can't you look at me?" she asked, her suspicions from earlier arising.

He exhaled and faced her. She looked better in person then she did in his mind. Her eyes browner. Her skin glowing. "You look good." burst from him.

Rosie looked into his haunted eyes. "Considering….."

He nodded and looked away again.

"You mind if I sit beside you?"

Yes. "Not at all." he lied, he couldn't think with her so close.

She sat down and an uncomfortable silence descended. Rosie had to know if he had anything to do with what happened. "Max?"

He looked at her and anything she was gonna say flew from her mind as she fell into his eyes.

"Yeah?" he said softly.

She stared at his face.

"Rosie are you ok?"

She grabbed his hand. "Thank you." she murmured. "For helping me."

He nodded jerkily. "It was nothing, just me panicking as usual."

"You panicked over me?"he nodded.

"The police found and arrested the people involved." Rosie watched his face intently for any nuance of change.

His eyes darkened and his pulled his hand away.

"Max?"

He stood up. "Rosie….."

She was on her feet beside him immediately "What's wrong Max?"

He exhaled, could hear Alice's voice in his head telling him to tell her. His shoulders slumped. "Look Rosie I was arrested….."

Rosie's stomach plummeted, her fears confirmed. He HAD tried to hurt her. That was why he helped her. Guilt! She bit her lip so the tears she felt welling didn't fall. she inhaled shakily. "I thought we were friends. I thought we were passed the nasty stuff! How could you do that to me?"

"Huh?" he asked confused.

"So that is why you left and they conveniently turned up!"

His jaw dropped. "What?"

She shook her head her throat tight.

"Rosie I didn't help them I swear!" he told her seriously.

"You left! You were arrested how do you explain that?"

"I left to go to the bathroom and I got arrested for fighting with Don Muleko!"

"But it was him and Thandi who…"she trailed off realising.

He jammed his hands in his pockets. "You were so quick to think the worst of me!"

"Max…."

He shook his head. "Don't bother!" he fumed. Walked down the stairs and climbed into the car. She followed him and climbed in before he could lock the doors.

"Max…."

"I get it, coz I've been In care and we argued I can't be trusted!"

"This has nothing to do with you being in care!"

"Then what?" he fumed putting his head on the steering wheel."

"It was US Max. One minute I hated you, then I didn't then I was confused. Then I got hurt and you avoided me I thought…..I didn't know what I thought I dunno I just…." she inhaled. "I missed my friend. Then I thought why doesn't he wanna see me? Does he blame me for him getting hurt? Then I over reacted." she slowly reached over and touched his head gently. He raised it and looked at her, she looked into his eyes. "Seeing you made me realise that you'd never hurt me. Ever. You couldn't. I've provoked you enough times and you always held your temper." she swallowed.

Max looked away and stared out of the window.

"Why did you stay away?" she whispered.

He traced his finger in continuous circles around the steering wheel. His face contorted as the truth spilled out of him. "I couldn't face you Rosie. I can barely face Alice and Charlie. I'm disgusted at myself."

"Why?"

"Don - I really went too far. I'd say I lost it but I more than lost it. I look back and don't even recognise the boy doing it as me."

She nodded slowly.

"That's why I couldn't see you I'm…" he covered his face. "Your dad was right about me."

"My dad right? You got a head injury?" she nudged him.

"I'm not joking Rosie, I can't be trusted if I lose it."

"I trust you." she said simply.

"Well you shouldn't."

"I do."

"Well don't." he said quickly.

"Do." she grinned.

"Don't." he repeated.

"Do."

"Don't!"

"Do do do do do do do do do do!" stuck her tongue out at him.

She expected him to smile at him, she realised she wasn't doing anything to make him feel better and she wanted to.

"How about me and you make a deal?" she suggested.

He looked intrigued. "What?"

"Well me and you hang out and if I'm scared I'll tell you and you can leave me alone. Just let ME make the choice."

"Rosie…."

"C'mon Max, I want to be your friend. Don't just walk away huh?"

He heard her tone and made the mistake of looking at her. When she looked at him like that he didn't think he could refuse her anything.

"You promise me if I scare you."

"I'll kick your ass all the way to Jo'burg."

He finally smiled. "Now I'm scared!"

"You should be, so c'mon let's go inside, coz for once the parents aren't watching us like hawks."

He nodded and climbed from the car. Rosie smiled at him as he walked around and he felt the weight being lifted off his shoulders. She trusted him, maybe he was being foolish or maybe she was, truth be told he couldn't make himself stay away from her!

**A/N awww rax cuteness there at the end :) and the danice are starting to get along too awww  
>BUT there is mre to come with terry which could derail the fragile daniceness or it could help it flourish who knows - if you do tell me lol and there is mre to come with the rax too :)<br>And finally sorry about the length, but the first part was really short - this wood have been up last nite bt i got distracted by my new danice vid :) x****  
><strong>


	13. Getting Closer

Danny and Alice were still chatting almost 2 hours later. Alice checked her watch. "O wow is that the time I'd better be going!"

Danny looked at the clock on the wall. "Didn't realise we'd been talking for so long!" he hadn't felt this relaxed in so long either.

Alice knelt down beside Charlotte. "Hey baby, wake up sweetheart." she coaxed gently.

"Mmmm." Charlie sighed and turned over onto her back.

Alice smiled at her. "Hi sleepyhead."

Danny watched her as she interacted with her child, she was a natural.

Alice meanwhile was sitting Charlotte up. She was rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Mummy can I have a drink?"

"What does she like?" Danny asked before Alice could reply.

"Milk, if you don't mind."

"I'll be right back." he assured walking from the room.

"Mummy whose he?" Charlotte asked frowning.

"He's Rosie's daddy remember? He was at the school that time with Max."

"When he messed up that room?"

Alice nodded.

Danny returned with an old pink cup of Rosie's. "There you go."

"Thank you." Alice and Charlotte chorused.

As Charlotte had her milk Alice pulled a brush from her bag and redone Charlie's hair. When they were finished Alice faced Charlie. "We'd better go find Max huh?"

"You know dinner is ready if you want to stay." Danny offered.

Alice shook her head. "It's fine, we don't wanna impose."

"You won't be." he smiled. "Nomsa always makes far too much, since Dupe and Caroline bought Okotto's place and took Nom with them there are always leftovers. She brings large meals over."

"I dunno…."

"You wouldn't be hesitating if you tasted Nomsa's cooking." he nodded appreciatively.

Alice considered. "Fine, but we do the dishes after!"

Danny raised his face to the heavens. "There is a god! I hate dishes." he laughed, then saw Charlotte was eyeing him wearily. Realised that they hadn't met properly yet. He crouched down as she was tiny. "Hello." his smile friendly.

"Hi." she whispered as she wrapped her arms around her mums leg.

"It's ok Charlie, he's nice." Alice was trying to pry her off her leg but Charlie had a death grip.

"My name is Danny." he said softly.

She hid her face in her mums leg and answered. "Charlotte."

"That's a nice name." then he stood up and took a step back.

"She's not usually so shy." Alice ruffled her hair.

He smiled and nodded. "C'mon I need to set the dinner table. Do you want to eat outside or in?"

"Where do you usually eat?"

Snatches at his desk if he was being honest. With him and Rosie being at loggerheads, she usually ate at Caroline's leaving him in the surgery. "It's a warm night how about we eat outside?"

"Whatever you want." Although truth be told she wanted to eat outside too.

"I'll set up, you make yourself at home." he told her.

"Wouldn't dream of it. Me and Charlie will help."

"Love how the teenagers are not around for this." Danny joked walking into the kitchen.

"And they'll show up as the food is being dished out." Alice finished. "I know it well." they stood at a cupboard. Alice handed Charlotte the table cloth, Danny had a book with some plates on top and Alice had the cutlery. Danny handed her some pens.

She frowned.

He nodded down to Charlie.

Alice smiled. As they walked outside Alice put her things down, took the cloth from Charlie and sat her down at the tale with a colouring book.

Charlotte beamed and began to colour.

Alice and Danny began setting the table. "So you got Max's school sorted?" he asked putting the cloth on the table.

Alice smoothed her side over. "With it being so close to the end of term I'm gonna hire him a tutor."

"Me too with Rosie." he handed her plates. "Less trouble that way, means her not having to fit in somewhere new as well."

Alice nodded in agreement.

"I'm gonna start interviewing soon, now that I'm not looking forward to!" he groaned.

"Tell me about it, most of the CV's I've had are from people straight out of school! And Max keeps on dropping these not so subtle hints about a certain lady teacher from his old school!"

Danny raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"At least you don't have to deal with that!" she told him seriously.

"I'm looking for a female or a 60 year old man, come to think of it older if I can. Any younger than that then Rosie will fail. Actually the younger he is the worse her marks will get!"

"Kids eh?" Alice laughed.

"You have all this to come, trust me enjoy her little years coz they don't last."

"Don't I know it. Max was just discovering girls when he came to us, just starting to grow into himself too. I never had to raise a teenage boy before and suddenly I was doing it alone, and Terry…." Alice trailed off realising she was saying far too much!

Danny stayed silent.

Alice shrugged. "Ignore me."

"Your ex?"

Alice nodded. "I try to stay civil for Charlie's sake, sometimes it's hard." Especially when he was being an ass to her!

"Break up's can be messy." Danny agreed.

"Don't I know it." she breathed. They continued to work in silence, Alice handing Danny cutlery.

(X)

Max and Rosie were sat at the pool planning, their feet submersed in the warm water. "We'll get them!" Max promised.

"I'd still like to kick her face in." Rosie said passionately.

"I did that Rosie and I didn't feel too good after. Disgusted? Yes. Hating myself? Yes. If I could do it over I probably wouldn't do it." He said honestly. "All that anger made me go too far."

"But I wouldn't." she protested.

"Rosie she nearly killed you, how on earth do you keep objectivity with something of that magnitude?"

Rosie exhaled and kick her foot out of the water sending droplets everywhere. "Did you feel any…" she searched for the right word. "…satisfaction hitting him?" she looked at him from the corner of her eye.

Max looked into the water. "Yeah." he admitted grudgingly.

"That is all I want!"

"You think I LIKED feeling like that? It was disgusting Rosie. Here's another person and I enjoyed hitting him! It makes me feel sick! I don't want you to feel like I do now. Please we'll find another way. You say you trust me, well trust me when I say that it isn't good!"

Rosie looked at his face, specifically into his eyes and felt like she could see straight into his soul. Could see how much he meant what he was saying. She put her hands up in surrender. "Ok we'll do it your way."

He nodded. "You know it makes sense."

"No, I just have no other choice." she drawled.

He rolled his shoulders.

"Alice and my dad are taking a while." Rosie mused.

He nodded. "I try not to think too much about parents talking for a while. In my experience it isn't always good."

"How do you mean?" Rosie asked.

"There were 3 separate occasions. When I was really young my parents were talking and I was told to leave them alone. They were in there hours, when they finished my dad left and didn't come back. A few weeks later this serious looking adult came to see my mum, again I was told to leave them alone. That serious worker took me away that day and into care. The last one was Alice and Terry, I was just settling actually, I knew something was bad when they were sat in the kitchen talking at length, then Terry left. Those are just 3 specific circumstances, it happened so many times when I was in care…." he trailed off. Rubbed the back of his neck and sadness settled over him.

Rosie out her arm through his and linked him tightly. "Alice will never do that to you, she loves you!"

He'd never admit it but sometimes he felt like no one loved him. I mean there was so many people who just pushed him aside. It all started when his mum got rid, now he was just excess baggage. He started to feel abit emotional so he put his cocky mask on. "Of course she does, everyone loves me!" he told her haughtily.

Rosie eyed him.

Max felt her gaze. "They do!" he repeated forcefully.

Rosie kept looking at him face neutral.

Max exhaled and shrugged, felt his mask melt away. "Yeah she loves me now." he whispered.

"Contrary to what you believe Max your not a monster." Rosie told him.

He swallowed. "I've been in so much trouble, kicked out of school….."

"I've been kicked out of school!" she replied. "Doesn't make you a bad person!"

"Rosie…."

"Look we all have out baggage and to some extent we're all messed up. The people around you, the ones who love you look passed all that stuff to the person inside."

"Wow look at you!" he told her playfully.

Rosie knew he was trying to divert her so she decided that it was time that she confided in him. It was only fair since he did her. "I spent a lot of time thinking about mine and my dad's relationship….or lack of one."

"And?" he coaxed.

She moistened her lips and told him the thing she hadn't told anyone. "Losing my mum hit me hard, but it hit dad harder if possible. I needed things from him but I just expected him to know what." she shook her head. "He's not a bad guy, just a little blind. He loves me I know that, he still loves me with all the rubbish I put him through the last few years."

"Yeah but he's your dad Alice isn't…."

"Alice is! Don't you get it? That woman who gave you away doesn't deserve to be called your mother! And Alice isn't too bad. She sticks up for you, no questions asked. Like my dad does me. She puts up with all your crap, like my dad does me. Need I say more?"

Maybe she should he liked this passionate side! He curbed his thoughts. "I get it Rosie, and thanks."

She finally released the arm she'd been holding. "I love this time of day." she murmured. "The sun is starting to set, still warm but not cold."

"It's nice." he agreed.

"On days like this me and mum would spend all day in the pool. Dad would come and say we'd end up all pruny when we came out but we didn't care. Mum swam like a fish."

Max looked confused.

"She'd disappear under the water for what felt like ages then reappear from no where." she said wistfully looking at her reflection rippling in the water. "I look a lot like her, sometimes I look in the mirror and feel so sad inside. I miss her so much." thinking of her mum always made her feel sad, and added thst to the time of day she coulnd't help but wish things were different.

Max patted her hand feeling so far out of his depth. "She's here in you." he whispered hoping he wasn't making an ass of himself.

She smiled at him sadly. "I've never heard that before, thanks." grateful that even with his obvious discomfort he was trying to help her.

He nodded then had an idea. "You any good at swimming?"

She shrugged. "I'm ok, why?"

He smiled. "Just wanted to make sure I don't have to jump in and save you." he put his hand on her back and pushed her in. Rosie landed face first and hit the water with a squeal.

Max was sat laughing hysterically.

Rosie's head appeared. "You fins this funny yes?" water erupting from her mouth.

"Well c'mon." he told her dryly.

"Revenge will be mine."

"Unlikely." he told her cockily.

"Very likely. Make that a certainty. Now since I'm in here coz of you, you can help me out!"

Max stood up and gave her a get real look. "If I help you, you'll pull me in."

"You have so little faith in me."

He grinned at her.

"Well Max that is a chance that you are gonna have to take isn't it?"

"How about no?" he joked.

"Fine, but I'm still gonna get you!" she began to swim to the stairs when without warning she began struggling.

"Good put on Rosie." he drawled smiling. His smile fell when she began struggling to keep herself afloat.

"Rosie?" he asked heart beating fast.

Her head bobbed. "My legs…" she went under and reappeared. "Cramp!" she coughed then went under again and didn't resurface.

He was on his knees looking at the water. "Rosie?"

She was under for a minute, he was about to jump in when her head appeared from under the water alongside his. "Told you I'd get you!" she put her arms around his neck and pulled him in beside her, laughing loudly as she did.

Max tumbled into the water a tangle of arms and legs. His head appeared. "You find this funny yes?" he repeated her statement from earlier.

"Well c'mon!" she replied. "I didn't tell you that I swim like a fish too!"

"I suppose I deserve this." he admitted smiling.

"No suppose about it! I'm gonna love hearing you explain this to our parents." she laughed.

"I'll tell them the truth. YOU are trouble!"

"Get real. They both know I am an angel personified."

He snorted.

Rosie made a playful face and splashed him.

"War!" he declared and began splashing her. Both people having so much fun.

"ROSIE MAX!" they heard Danny call. "DINNER!"

They froze staring at each other, then burst out laughing. Swam to the edge. Rosie used the stairs to climb out while he lifted himself out. They picked up their shoes and walked towards the house.

"You could go in the back way and dry off." Max suggested.

"So you can tell them I pushed you in and ran away? Think again!" she laughed.

"O she's on to my plan!" he smiled and paused for a beat. "You could though."

"You can't." she countered.

"So." he shrugged.

"I always play fair."

He looked at her. "The way you pulled me in? No chance!"

The veranda came into view, they saw her dad and Alice putting food down. "Let me handle this!" she whispered then tried to creep up the stairs.

"Rosie go and wash….." Danny turned and saw her his statement halted mid flow. He raised his eyebrows and saw the two people dripping on the veranda.

Rosie and Max smiled innocently. "Yes dad." Rosie said sweetly.

"Mummy why's Maxie wet?" Charlotte asked.

Alice didn't know who looked guiltier, Rosie or Max. she was looking forward to seeing how this went.

"Before you ay a word dad, this isn't our fault." Rosie said smiling.

"Really?" he asked amused. Looked at Alice. "Can't wait to hear this."

"Well you see dad, it's the pools fault!" Rosie told him seriously.

"Really?" he repeated looking at Max who nodded.

"Explain." Danny said.

"Well... it had water in it." Rosie said.

A laugh erupted from Alice behind Danny. Rosie's face as she said it cracked her up!

"Yes dear, that is generally what pools are for." Danny replied patiently, still awaiting a reply.

"Well…." Rosie began.

"We fell in!" Max supplied.

Rosie made a face, she knew her dad noticed their very dry shoes.

"If you fell in explain your shoes." Danny was smiling.

Max looked at the shoes then Danny. "I fell out of them?" he said slowly, almost a question.

"So you both fell out of your shoes and into the pool?"

"Yeah." Max said, Rosie nodded.

Danny decided to take pity on them. "Ok Rosie you jump in the shower. Max you can use it after her if you want. I'll grab you some clothes of mine. The jeans will have to be rolled to and good luck with my shirt."

He saw Rosie's disgusted face.

"Hey I don't care about being trendy!" Danny declared.

"Don't I know it!" she breathed.

Again Alice laughed.

"Well food is getting cold." Danny said motioning them towards the house.

Rosie and Max practically ran inside, laughing Danny added! Their wet feet slapped against the floor. He heard two doors close.

"My guess is Max pushed her in." Alice suggested.

"And Rosie pulled him in for revenge." Danny finished for her, both of them laughing.

"You were kinda well merciless."

"Hey, I have at least 10 years of boyfriends to put up with, I'll torture her when I can!" he joked.

Later on Max came out looking comical with jeans rolled up and a long shirt. The people at the table exchanged looks.

"You know Max when you first came to me I paid a fortune for clothes like that, I made a big mistake."

He made a face.

"My Maxie is silly!" Charlotte sang.

He looked at Rosie. "I'm gonna get you!" he whispered.

She smiled at him, a wide full smile and his head felt light.

(X)

All too soon the food was eaten, dishes were cleaned and they were saying their goodbyes.

"It was nice having you." Danny told Alice smiling.

"It was nice being here. Relaxed. I'll sort the clothes and get them back to you."

"There's no hurry, bye bye Charlie." he waved smiling.

"Bye bye." she said starting to warm to him. Alice put her in her car seat.

He shook Max's hand. "You're a good kid, nothing like I first thought."

"What did you first think?" Max asked.

"Cocky and hot-headed."

Alice raised her eyebrows smiling.

Max wiggled his eyebrows. "You got me pegged. See you Rosie." smiled hesitantly.

Rosie nodded and raised her hand in farewell. When Danny bent over the open car door to speak to Alice. Rosie mouthed.' I'll call you.'

He nodded eagerly. 'Me too.' then he winked at her and her heat fluttered.

Meanwhile Alice and Danny were whispering. "That paperwork…."

"Daniel!" Alice warned.

"Come over again and we'll talk." his green eyes twinkling. "Come to a compromise."

"Maybe you could come over to mine - for dinner - you and Rosie." she whispered almost breathless at the look on his face.

"I'd like that." he murmured. The took a step back.

Everyone was finally buckled into the car and they drove off. Danny and Rosie were alone and all was silent.

"It's really quiet now." Rosie said sadly.

Danny nodded. He put his arm around her shoulders. "Come on, we'll do something together."

"But the surgery…." she said.

He shrugged. "Don't matter. I wanna spend time with you."

Rosie looked up at him and beamed.

**A/N the story is slowly getting there, the rax is so cutesies and danice are getting closer too - i really need to find mre time to write coz i am loving it :)**


	14. Revenge

That night Max and Rosie were talking on the phone. Rosie was lain back on her bed, Max was sat on his writing something.

"It was really quiet when you left." Rosie murmured.

"I know." Max agreed. "It was in the car too."

"I think my dad was sad to see you go."

"Me? So he wants to adopt me?" he wondered playfully.

"Could be."

"Rosie sorry we couldn't live together, see you wouldn't be able to resist me!" he joked.

"Ha ha, funny man. Actually I think he missed Alice, you know adult company and all that. Someone who isn't really young like me or old like Caroline or Dupe."

"I think Alice was the same too. She chatted on but it was different."

"Adults are weird, at one time they couldn't even talk on the phone without arguing, now this!"

"Kind of like us." an idea struck him as the words left his mouth. "I have a brilliant beyond brilliant idea." he said excitedly.

"That good? Do you need to lie down?" Rosie asked laughing.

"That's so funny I forgot to laugh!" he muttered.

"C'mon then hit me with this brilliant idea."

"What about Alice and your dad?" he asked.

"What about them?"

"We'll set them up, you know get them together."

Rosie was silent on the other end.

"Well?" Max asked.

"No." she said stiffly, all fun erased from her voice.

"Why? They'd be good together."

"My dad loves my mum, he doesn't want another woman!"

"Yeah but look what happened today, put them together and they ignored us!"

"I don't care." Rosie told him. "My dad is staying single. He'd never do that to my mum!"

"Rosie if your dad falls for another woman it doesn't mean he loves your mum any less!"

"I. Don't. Care! My dad is not getting with another woman. END OF!"

"Ok, ok, was just an idea. You all set for tomorrow?" he asked changing the subject."

"Yeah." she replied. "Abit nervous too like."

"Don't be. Everything is sorted on my end, all you gotta do is get there."

"Four o clock tomorrow."

"See you then, sleep tight." he told her.

"I'm looking forward to it. Night." Rosie then disconnected her phone and slid further under her covers. Alice and her dad? What a stupid idea, they'd kill each other with in a week! The again she and Max got along after their rocky beginning... She began to wonder…Na, her dad still loved her mum even thinking about someone else like that was practically cheating….right?

(X)

The next evening Rosie walked into a ladies toilet with a bag at Jo'burg City Centre. Max stood outside. He winked at her as she walked in then stood by the door. A woman approached.

"Sorry they are closed." he told her. "For cleaning!" he elaborated then smiled charmingly.

The woman shrugged and walked away. 10 minutes later Thandi approached him. He kicked the door covertly telling Rosie Thandi had arrived.

"Hey handsome." she purred as she approached.

"Hey." he said nonchalantly then smiled cockily he knew Thandi loved it. He was leaning casually against a wall.

Thandi's face lit up at the sight of the smile. "Was what you text me really true?"

"About Don?" he murmured. "Tell me Thandi why would I beat him up for Rosie? You're my girlfriend not her. I had to teach him that YOU are MINE!" he had spent hours texting her last night trying to convince her of this, and it had all finally paid off!

She leaned in closer for a kiss. He took her hand. "I've got her Rosie." he called.

Thandi froze momentarily.

"Payback time." he whispered at her shell-shocked look.

Rosie opened the door and pulled Thandi into the toilets with her. Max slipped inside too and kept the door closed. He saw Thandi hitting out but Rosie was tossing her around the room easily. Thandi had no idea where she was going. "Leave me alone, leave me! I'll get you!"

Rosie grabbed her shoulders, her face contorted as she pounded her off a wall.

"Not too far Rosie." Max reminded.

Rosie looked at him and nodded, grasped her shoulders once again and threw her across the room forcefully. Thandi skidded across the floor, her back impacting a wall. "Your getting off lightly!" Rosie hissed then went into her bag and withdrew a tin of syrup, popped the lid off and poured the gooey liquid all over Thandi, then upended her bag over her….which was full of feathers.

Max quickly snapped a few pictures with his phone. Then his eyes widened when he heard a familiar Scottish lilt.. "O no!"

"What?" Rosie asked.

"Alice is out there!" he whispered.

Thandi groaned on the floor.

"Shush!" Rosie hissed. "You sure Max?"

"How many Scottish accents do you hear in South Africa, of course I'm sure!"

Rosie meanwhile had bent down and picked Thandi up, out her hand over her mouth to stop her screaming.

"She must have heard me say I was meeting you here." Max groaned. Without warning his phone rang, he bit back a curse word. Rosie threw Thandi towards him and took the phone. "Keep her quiet in there." he hid in a cubicle just as Alice walked into the toilets.

"Hi Alice." Rosie said quickly.

"Quiet." Max whispered to Thandi. "Or I'll let Rosie do some serious damage!"

Thandi's eyes widened and she was silent. He removed his hand from her mouth and nodded.

"Where's Max?" Alice asked.

"Dunno." Rosie replied.

God Rosie was such a bad liar! He thought closing his eyes.

"Why do you have his phone?" Alice asked suspiciously.

"I found it." she hazarded.

Alice knew something was iffy. "Ok, I'll just use the facilities then go." Looked in Rosie's eyes to see which one she looked at. Rosie gave herself away immediately. So Alice headed for that one.

"Not that one!" Rosie declared passionately.

Max had his two hands locked together in prayer, eyes closing mouthing, 'please no please no please no.'

"Why?"

"….I dunno." Rosie said uncomfortable. "It's just not as good as the others."

"Really, what's worse?"

"Well it's….smaller and….stinky."

"And we can't be having that huh?" Alice asked hiding her smile. "Speaking of stinky I can smell Max's aftershave in here!"

"Can you?" Rosie squeaked.

Max's grimaced. O God did she know he was in here?

"I know it's his coz I hate it and paid a ridiculous price for it. It smells like dirty dish water!"

"Does not!" he declared then his eyes widened and he clapped a hand over his mouth.

"WOW Max has really good hearing! And that was so clear." Rosie said looking around in amazement. "Wherever he is!"

"Give it up Rosie." Alice drawled. "Max, out you come."

He exhaled loudly.

He was about to walk out when Alice pushed the door of his cubicle open. She was greeted by Thandi covered in syrup and feathers. Alice looked at her a second. "Max, this might sound like a stupid question but why are you in the ladies toilets with a chicken look alike…..a bad chicken look alike!"

"This isn't as bad as it looks Alice." he told her seriously.

"Are you sure son coz this looks pretty bad!"

"Would you believe me if I said me and Rosie had nothing to do with this?" he asked.

"Let me think…no!"

His back lowered. "Rosie we're screwed." he muttered.

"Thandi?" Alice asked, she recognised this girl as one of the culprits who hurt Rosie.

"If I say anything she will kill me!" she whispered.

"As if I could with him here!" Rosie groaned.

"Look before we get into this why don't the four of us get out of here." Alice looked at Thandi as she was about to protest. "You know after what you did to Rosie this seems pretty tame so lets go!"

"I'm gonna tell the world about these two psycho's!" Thandi seethed.

"Do that and I'll tell how you tried to kill me and then I'll distribute the pictures of you on facebook!" Rosie held up Max's phone.

Alice grabbed it out of her hand. "Don't think so Rosie!" then she led Thandi out Rosie was behind Alice then Max at the end. She held out her hand behind her back and Max tapped it with his.

"Don't be congratulating yourselves just yet." she pointed to Rosie. "You BIG trouble." pointed to Max, "You BIGGER trouble!" she looked at Thandi. "And you just look daft."

Max chuckled. They were sniggering at the funny looks Thandi was getting when they walked to the car. Rosie looked at Max and he grinned and winked.

Soon they were in the car, Alice and Thandi in the front, Max and Rosie in the back. They arrivied at Thandi's house. Alice took her to the door. As soon as Alice exited the car they couldn't contain it. They burst out laughing, almost breathless with it.

"That was brilliant!" Rosie giggled. "So much better than bearing her up!"

"I've saved a picture of it in a separate album in my phone, Alice will no doubt make me delete the pictures!"

They watched Alice talking to Thandi's mum. "She's not bad is she?" Rosie admitted.

"For a mum she's the best. Strict but like mellow."

"And she totally knew I was lying."

"Coz you can't lie. She knew from the off I was in there. I swear she's got 'Max-dar'. If I'm doing anything she knows!"

Rosie laughed and they watched her approach. The stern look on her face made their smiles slip a little. Alice climbed into the car. "Now Rosie time to see your father."

Rosie exhaled.

"Was it worth it?" Alice wondered.

"O yeah." Rosie answered without hesitation.

Alice started the car and looked at them in the rear view mirror and smiled. "Good."

Max and Rosie shared a relieved look.

"Dunno how your dad is gonna take it like." Alice murmured.

"He's gonna have kittens." Rosie told her.

"Literally?" Max asked.

"I'm not even gonna dignify that with a response." Rosie elbowed him.

"Just coz Charlie loves kittens." he elaborated. "Personally I prefer dogs."

Soon the three of them were in a heated debate over which animal was best. All too soon they arrived at Leopards Den.

"My dad will be in the surgery." Rosie said slinking towards the house.

"Come." Alice told her.

They trooped down to the surgery feeling very pleased with themselves but at the same time knowing the wrath of Danny was about to come down on them, or more specifically Rosie.

Alice walked in and saw Danny operating in green scrubs.

"Wait, quiet." Alice told them and ushered them into a corner as to not disturb him. He was obviously caught up in the moment his eyes intense. As soon as the final stitch was threaded he checked the leopards vitals then removed all the machinery. Carried the animal over to the pens effortlessly. It was as he was walking back to the operating table that he noticed Alice. "Hi, I wasn't expecting to see you so soon."

"Eww!" Rosie muttered.

Alice motioned the kids over to beside her.

"What have they done?" Danny asked immediately.

"She deserved it!" Rosie piped up.

"I plead the fifth!" Max straight after Rosie.

Rosie looked at him. "Hey good idea."

"Kids!" Alice warned.

They shook their heads.

"Max." Alice told him pointedly.

"If Rosie is keeping quiet then so am I!"

Rosie felt herself melt at his words, he was so cute!

"Fine!" Alice breathed. "They syruped and feathered Thandi in a toilet in Jo'burg."

"You what?" Danny asked in disbelief.

"C'mon dad it's not like I beat her up! He wouldn't let me!" she pointed to Max.

Danny looked at Max in surprise.

"This was the lesser of two evils." Max said seriously. "She deserves revenge. Adults want justice, teenagers want retribution."

Rosie smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Did you both expect to get away with this?" Danny asked washing his hands at the sink.

Rosie and Max looked at each other and then back at Danny. "Yes." they chorused.

"Your both in…."

"Big trouble." Rosie and Max chorused.

"C'mon dad Alice has already told us this!"

"Ok then time to punish you then. Rosie you have the pens…."

"No." she pleaded.

"For 2 months." he finished ignoring her plea.

"2 months are you out of your mind?" she shrieked.

"I could go farther."

Rosie nodded. "I'm good."

"My turn." Alice said and looked at Danny. "You mind if I…." gestured to the cages with her head.

"Go ahead." Danny smiled.

Alice looked at Max who was smirking at Rosie. "Max, you have the cages for 2 months."

"What cages?" he asked.

"These ones!"

He looked around. "But there's animals in them!" he protested.

"That is the idea son."

Rosie made a face. "I got off lightly. Those cages can be bad. And we've got some very ill animals." she nudged Max and laughed.

Max looked at her. "I helped you why?"

She shrugged, the looked at her dad. "Since we have been punished can we go up to the house?"

"Yes, and think about what you did!" Danny said sternly.

"Oh we are." Max said cockily, Rosie leading him out of the surgery.

"It's good she got her own back without resorting to violence." Danny said as soon as they were alone.

Alice nodded.

"I think that was Max more than Rosie." Danny conceded.

"Definitely." Alice laughed.

"You should laugh more, it's nice." he told her pulling off his scrubs.

She shrugged. She didn't have much to laugh about these days. She had to pick up Charlie from Terry's, he had left a message on her phone that he had contacted a solicitor and he was about to file papers.

"Your face just changed. You ok?" Danny asked softly.

She nodded. "A lot on my mind."

"You look tense." walked behind her. "I'm pretty good at shoulder massage. You mind?" he lifted his hands.

"It's fine." she said quickly.

"Just a minute, if it doesn't work then I'll stop." he promised.

She exhaled. Couldn't hurt. "Go on then."

He placed his hands on her shoulders and moved them slowly. Pressed softly.

She shook her head….till he felt a knot and gently began to knead.

Her eyes widened a little and she felt it begin to loosen. "Wow." she whispered.

"Told you I was good." he kneaded a little more. "Just relax your shoulders." he whispered. "Close your eyes and imagine I'm a six foot tall handsome man….wait a minute I am." he laughed huskily.

Alice couldn't hear him. Her shoulders were like dough under his hands.

**A/N ok quite abit happeneing in this chapter - rosie is against the danice - what will change her mind?  
>Rosie got her revenge but the plan went wrong - a pattern is starting to develop Max and rosie messing up haha<br>and finally danny and alice are starting to get closer...ooooo :D **

**(i have some 'Will I' wrote and will b putting that up either late 2nite or 2moro x)**


	15. Complicated  In More Ways Than One

Max and Rosie were walking side by side up to the house. They stopped after a few minutes and looked back, saw that Alice wasn't following them. They continued towards the house.

"We got off lightly you know." Rosie told him.

"I know." Max agreed. "I think they agreed with what we did."

"But couldn't admit it incase they set a bad example." Rosie finished.

"Exactly." he declared. "Parents are so transparent!"

They were, Rosie thought silently. She had saw the way her dad's face had lit up when he saw Alice, and the way Alice's face responded. Was her dad forgetting about her mum? The best thing would be for Alice just not to come here anymore, but then she'd never see Max anymore. Everything was such a big mess! Then again Max said Alice wasn't too bad, and she wasn't. This was just gonna be a passing thing for her dad if anything did happen maybe…..

"Rosie, you've been quiet," Max said concerned.

She shook her head. "Just thinking. Thank you by the way."

"For?"

"Helping me. Getting yourself in trouble for me. Not talking, backing me up. How long you got?"

He smiled. "That's what we do, get in trouble." he elaborated at her confused look. "Trouble follows us."

Rosie laughed. They walked into the house straight to the fridge. "Maybe your right you know."

"Course I am." he said then paused. "About what?"

"My dad and Alice. She is pretty cool and I'd get to see more of you if she was here."

He grinned cockily. "Can't stay away huh?"

She ignored him. "AND I saw dad's face when he saw her."

"Could be worse." he told her. "So what we doing then?"

Rosie grinned slowly. "Start small." then wiggled her eyebrows. "See we don't want them to figure out this is us, do we?"

He grinned and nodded. "What do you suggest?"

**A Few Days Later**

Rosie was sat in the kitchen texting Max covertly when he dad walked in. she shoved the phone in her pocket.

"Rosie I've hired you a tutor." her dad told her.

Rosie exhaled and glared at her father. "WHY I need one is beyond me!"

"Alice and I have decided that since Max is working here it would save time for him to e tutored with you."

Rosie bit back a smile. THEY decided? Yeah right. She and Max had been working on them dropping subtle hints and suddenly they were being tutored together? HA! God parents were so easy to manipulate! She couldn't go along with this willingly or he'd twig! "C'mon dad school is nearly done!"

"Then you won't need the tutor long." Danny told her smugly.

He wouldn't be so smug if he knew what she and Max had planned, pretty soon he would be out of her hair!

"I rang him this morning and hired him." her dad finished. "He's on his way."

Rosie's face lit up. "Him?"

"Yes a man." Danny knew Rosie wouldn't be smiling long! He heard footsteps. "Ah here he is."

Rosie spun and smiled widely ready to be very welcoming. She spun and was looking a man. She surveyed him, took in the white hair and wrinkles and scowled. "How old are you?" she asked in disgust.

"In Rosie speak that is hello nice to meet you." Danny told her tutor cordially. "Alice is dropping Max off in 10."

Just like she and Max planned it but she couldn't give anything away… "Alice seems to be spending a lot of time here, anything I should know?"

"No." her dad replied innocently. "We are friends, like you and Max."

Not by the time she and Max were finished.

"Ah speak of the devil." Danny declared.

"Handsome devil." Max corrected cockily walking in.

Rosie exhaled and rolled her eyes.

Max looked at her and she nodded slightly. He grinned widely.

"Hi." Danny said to Alice. "Can I speak to you in the study?"

"Yeah. Be good Max."

"I'll try." he promised.

Danny and Alice walked off.

Rosie and Max looked at their teacher who cracked his knuckles. They shared a perplexed look at that.

"Kids here is the rules, you talk I listen…."

"What's your name?" Rosie asked.

"Didn't you hear me kid? I talk, you listen and if you don't." he went into his bag and pulled out a whip.

Rosie's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "NO way!" she declared. "DAD!"

Danny's head appeared from the study. Before she could say a word her dad butted in. "Rosie just sit and listen and it will be painless!"

"Painless?" she squeaked. "Dad…."

"Rosie I'm busy sweetie."

"Dad!" she told him sternly. "He said he's gonna whi…."

Max took her hand before she could finish.

"C'mon Rosie let's take our seats." grinned at her.

Rosie looked at him, took in his cocky grin and twinkling eyes. He was up to something, she knew it!

"Talk to you later dad." Rosie told him, Max was sorting this it seemed.

(X)

Danny and Alice were in the study. "Here is your copy of the paperwork. I've signed over a fifth of this place to you."

"Danny…."

"It isn't half!" he protested.

"I don't want a game reserve!"

"You don't have one." he smiled.

"Well a fifth of one either!"

"Well you do - get used to it!"

She frowned. "I don't know how to run a game reserve!"

"It's easy." he assured. "I'll teach you."

She ground her teeth together.

He studied his messy scrawl on the paper. "It's all legal now."

"I'll deed it back to you!"

Danny raised his eyebrows. "You like this whenever someone tried to give you a gift?"

"No!" she protested uncomfortable. "I think your only doing this so I spend more time over here." she joked.

He smiled sweetly. "Well I think your fishing, trying to find out stuff about me. Like whether I'm interested in your or not." he stared at her. "Tell me I'm wrong!" he dared.

"Your wrong!" she told him quickly.

"I'm not often wrong." he replied simply.

"Your way off base."

He laughed. "Am I?"

She studied him. "Your sure of yourself!"

He took a step towards her. "So if I was to ask you out one night what would you say?"

"That I'm washing my hair."

His eyes flared. "What would you say if I offered to wash your hair." he grinned.

"You'd do that?" she wondered.

"If I really want to spend more time with someone I would." he murmured.

She looked at him to see if he was messign with her, expecting him to shout joke any second!

"So?" he asked when she was silent for too long. "Is it dinner or am I washing your hair?"

"Um, it's a complicated time for me right now." she squeaked.

He nodded slowly. "That's fine." he smiled. "I'm here."

Alice nodded in reply.

(X)

Rosie and Max were eating dinner. "Max tell me you gonna do something, I've never done so much work in my life!"

He sipped his juice thoughtfully. "I'm thinking!"

"Why don't we just tell my dad and Alice! There are laws against child abuse!"

"Do you think they'll believe us? Whenever they are around he acts all sweetness and light, like your favourite granddad." he mimicked Alice. "That gentle old man wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"You forgot the Scottish accent!" Rosie told him.

"Only we know that he is Satan personified, so let's fight fire with fire!"

"Max have you missed that rather nasty looking whip? I'd rather not be on the end of that!"

"He comes near either me or you with that whip and I have a few things I can do!" he assured her.

"You'd hurt him?" she asked hesitantly.

"No, but he won't be coming near us with that whip either!"

"Can't believe dad and Alice hired a psycho!"

"Look all we have to do is stick out today - tomorrow! We'll get rid tomorrow." he promised.

**A/N quite short bt that is all i have, cnt wait to break up for xmas to catch up on writing and sleep and reviewing for that manner - my life is nt my own lol - anyway the danice were starting to go somewhere bt alice pt the breaks on that - danice dnt know that rax r plotting tho :) and the rax r gonna gt rid of psycho tutor - their plans dnt always work tho - watch this space lol :) x**


	16. Got Ya

The next day came quickly. Rosie and Max were sat in the kitchen waiting for their tutor to arrive.

"So what we doing?" Rosie whispered.

"You mean me?" Max corrected.

"Us!"

"Pointless both of us getting into trouble if we get found out."

"Like they'd believe there was only one of us involved."

He grinned at her. "I can be very believable."

"Look we're in this together Max, I can handle my dad."

"But can you handle Alice?"

Rosie laughed.

The tutor walked in and glared at them. As soon as he reached the table he placed his bag on it. "Before we start let me tell, no actually warn you both. I had a feeling that I'd have problems with you two so the whip is gone." he unzipped his bag and pulled a long piece of wood out. He waved it and it slashed through the air in front of them, making a whooshing sound as it passed. Rosie jumped as it pounded off the desk, she gripped Max's hand under the table. Max merely leaned back in his chair and smiled cockily.

"Get that look off your face boy!"

Max lowered his voice and hissed. "Play nicely old man!"

"I have all the power here, you're in no position to be threatening me!"

"Don't be too sure who has the power here." Max replied smugly. "You'll fall!"

"Better kids have tried and failed to get rid of me, but feel free to try!"

Max eyed him superiorly. "How about we just get to work?" Max suggested, he was getting rid of this freak, no one was threatening his and Rosie!

Their tutor approached his seat, it had a cushion on. He decided against sitting down. "Max go and collect yours and Rosie's books please."

He stood up. "C'mon Rosie."

"I asked you to Max not Rosie."

"No." he replied belligerently.

"Do it." he warned.

"Just go Max." Rosie whispered knowing that he wouldn't back down and didn't want him to get hurt, or in trouble.

"Do it Max, I'd hate to have to punish one of you." their tutor said pointedly his meaning clear, the one punished would no doubt be Rosie. Max dashed out of the kitchen.

Rosie crossed her arms.

"You scared of me Rosie?" the tutor asked as soon as Max was out of earshot.

"No!" she replied defiantly.

"Maybe you should be." he murmured.

"Of an old man? Not likely!"

"What about my methods of punishment? Do they scare you? Sometimes the slightest little thing will set me off you know."

Rosie didn't reply, she knew he was trying to rattle her. Get at her for the way Max back chatted him. Divide and conquer wasn't going to work with them, they were strong!

Max reappeared. "The books aren't there!"

"O yeah." he lifted them from his bag. "Seems I had them all along. Take your seat."

Max gritted his teeth as he sat down alongside Rosie. She looked pale. "You ok?" he whispered.

"I'm getting rid of him if it is the last thing I do!" she vowed.

(X)

Morning had been and gone, Rosie and Max were still no further in getting rid of their tutor. They had tried all the classic pranks, swapping his sugar for salt. Put pine cones and whoopee cushions on his seat. They didn't listen. Text during his lessons and set the ringtone off on their phones. All it did was piss him off, they were under no illusions as to why he hadn't punished them yet. Alice was around and he didn't want to risk getting caught. It was time for the big guns! They were studying the human reproductive system.

"Now as you both know the scrotum holds the testees, that is where semen is produced."

Max smiled at Rosie and winked.

"During intercourse…." the tutor began.

"Intercourse?" Max questioned.

"Yes Max intercourse."

Max frowned. "I don't know what intercourse is."

"Don't be stupid boy!"

Max gave him an innocent blank expression. Rosie played along and whispered in his ear.

"O sex!" he said as Rosie finished. "Why didn't he just say that then?"

"Because the scientific term is intercourse."

"No sir, the specific scientific term is sexual intercourse!" Rosie told him.

The tutor replied with a glare.

"Look sir, about sex." Max asked. "How do you do it?"

"I'm sure I don't have to explain that to you Max!"

"Hey!" he replied offended. "I'm serious! Alice isn't big on discussing that sort of thing with lads!"

Rosie once again whispered in his ear. He looked at her in horror then at the teacher. "Really?" his face twisted. "And people enjoy that….wait a minute what about gay people, how do they…."

"Max!" the teacher warned. "You have disrupted my lesson enough!"

"Sir are you gay?"

The teacher turned purple. "NO!"

"Are you a homophobe then? You sounded pretty angry!"

The tutor grabbed his bag, saw Alice pass the front door and put it down. Took a deep calming breath. "Be quiet!" the tutor hissed.

"Hey you're my teacher if I don't understand something I'm allowed to ask questions, that is what you're paid for!"

"Those questions are off subject!"

"If you won't explain it to me I'll tell Alice you're not doing your job!" Max threatened.

"Go ahead." the tutor said cockily.

"C'mon Rosie, you can back me up!"

"Rosie stays!" the tutor boomed.

"Yeah and I'll tell Alice that you keep finding reasons to get rid of me to you and Rosie can be alone!" Max countered. "That looks really good! Unless you do have a thing for young girls!"

The tutor leaned across and grabbed a fist full of Max's collar. "I know what you're trying to do and it won't work! Your making this worse for yourself, and for her. As soon as Alice is gone I'm gonna take great pleasure in making you suffer!" he pushed Max away from him forcefully.

"Yeah but till them you have to answer my question." Max told him cockily, completely un-phased by what happened. "So am I going to talk to Alice or are you explain it to me?"

The teacher ground his teeth together. "Sexual intercourse…."

"You know sir I always was a visual learner. Don't you have a video?" Max interrupted.

The teacher glared.

"I meant a scientific one." Max assured.

"I have materials like that at home. I'll collect them at dinner time."

Max nodded.

"Now sit back and listen." he motioned to his bag.

Max winked at Rosie as soon as the tutors back was turned.

(X)

They never had the chance to see the video that afternoon as Alice stated that Max needed to go home early. Which was lucky for them as Max's plan was still in progress.

Alice was talking to them in the kitchen. "Terry had called son, Charlie isn't well and I have to collect her from school. He's too busy. Mr Setti you can go home."

He nodded and packed his resources away.

"How is Charlie?" Max asked.

"Fever, stomach pains, looks like that bug that is going around.

"Poor thing." Max murmured. "See you tomorrow Rosie."

Rosie nodded.

Alice and Max left at the same time as the tutor. "So how is Mr Setti working out?"

"Ok, he's a teacher."

"You make that sound like a bad thing." Alice laughed.

"Well he talks a lot. He told us he's bringing in a video on reproduction tomorrow."

"See no talking." Alice smiled.

Max grinned and nodded. "I'm looking forward to it!"

Alice cocked her head. "It won't be that type of video Max!" she chuckled.

"Dunno Alice, Rosie looked sickened when he spoke about it." Max murmured.

Alice frowned and became very quiet.

"You're probably right though." Max conceded.

Alice nodded absently, obviously lost in thought.

Max relaxed in his seat and restrained a smile.

(X)

Max arrived at Leopards Den early the next morning. Rosie walked from her room as he was walking in, she was wearing bed shorts and a vest top. She had her phone in hand and walked out without looking up. He grabbed her shoulders went she walked into him. She looked up and her eyes widened.

"What you doing here?" she squeaked.

"Just implementing the final part of my plan." he murmured still holding her upper arms.

"Ok." she whispered.

They stood in silence.

"Max, I um need to get ready." she breathed.

"Yeah." he replied, still holding her tenderly, then heard Danny's voice and took a step back. Rosie walked back into her room just as her dad appeared.

"Max?" he asked checking his watch. "You're here early."

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm setting up the video player for the teacher and Alice wanted to get here early for something to do with the animals."

"O the census. I'm heading over to Mara."

Max raised his eyebrows. "Means nothing to me!"

Danny chuckled and clapped him on the back as he passed. "Feel free to help yourself to breakfast. Rosie!" he called.

Rosie appeared from her room dressed. "Yeah dad."

"Max is here." he told her laughing. "I'm heading down to the surgery to help Alice."

Max and Rosie shared a smile and walked into the study to pick up the portable TV.

"So?" Rosie asked.

Max grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. "Wait and see."

Rosie picked up the DVD player. "Yesterday didn't work and that was pretty bad!"

He placed the TV on the table and began plugging everything in. "Yesterday is a work in progress." he placed a scart in the back of the TV.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Just play along and back me up - no matter what!" he told her placing a DVD in the player.

She nodded and they sat down to breakfast.

"Do you think our plan is working?" Rosie asked dipping some toast in a fried egg.

"Dunno, you're the girl you should know this stuff."

Rosie raised her eyebrows and lowered her toast. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Rosie I am a guy, guys don't DO matters of the heart!"

"Max unless you retract that statement right now I might have to shove this toast somewhere unpleasant!"

He grinned. "Really? What makes you think you're big enough?"

She stared him down and he suddenly began to squirm. "Ok ok I'll give!"

She laughed and bit into her toast. "Seriously though do you think it's working?"

"Dunno, he seems to spend a lot of time around her and she talks about him. Says his name randomly too." he admitted.

"What is the plan with them?" she questioned.

"To get them together." he replied.

"I know but…like after they get together."

He frowned. "Wow hadn't thought of that!" he tapped his chin.

"See Max once they are together it's out of our hands!" she said placed some egg in her mouth and chewed.

"Look this will be like a fling, they won't stay together!" he assured.

She nodded. "I don't want Alice to fall for him properly, see she'd only get hurt. He loves my mum!"

"What makes you think Danny would break HER heart, could be the other way around." Max told her.

Rosie shook her head. "Unlikely."

Max opened her mouth with a heated reply when their tutor walked in. They cleared the breakfast dishes without speaking and sat down. Max text someone quickly, covertly.

"Ok let's begin with English!" the tutor began. Sat down and yelped. There were pins on the seat.

"Which one of you did this?" he boomed.

Max had before he encountered Rosie in the hallway! He began to laugh raucously.

"I have had just about enough of you boy!" the tutor seethed.

"Did you bring in that DVD for me?" Max asked innocently.

"I have it in my bag."

"Put it on." Max told him.

"No, you can blame that on your insolence." Max knew he hadn't brought it, that only made his plan better!

Max knew Alice was on her way, picked up the DVD remote and pressed play. "It's ok. I have my own!" he pressed fast word and it skipped scenes. They saw two people on the bed.

The teacher turned and stopped the DVD player, removed the disc. As his back was turned Max quickly slipped some pictures in his bag.

"That is appalling!" the tutor said disgusted shaking the DVD at Max.

Alice walked into the house.

"So is that the DVD you promised us sir?" Max asked loudly. "Got ya." he whispered menacingly.

Alice walked into the kitchen. "Yes I would like to see that." she seconded.

"This disc is not mine, this is your sons!" the tutor replied.

Max frowned. "Mine? Where would I get a scientific DVD from?"

Alice looked at Max then the tutor. "Put it in please."

"I'd rather not." The tutor told her.

"Go on sir." Rosie coaxed.

"Look Miss Collins this…."

Alice took the DVD from his hand and put it in the player. Pressed fast forward and her jaw dropped. "Do you really think THAT is appropriate for 15 year olds?" Alice looked at Max and Rosie ad turned the DVD off quickly.

"Can I repeat…." the tutor began.

"Rosie told you yesterday that she didn't want to see it sir!" Max told him reminding Alice of what he said yesterday.

"This is Max's!" The tutor told her sternly. "TELL HER ROSIE!" he warned.

"Rosie?" Alice asked.

Rosie shrugged. "Where did he get it from? Where did he hide the disc? He didn't bring a bag or coat and his pockets aren't big enough to hide a disc."

The tutors face darkened. "Your son is the pervert…"

Alice lost control when she heard the final word. "Ok out of here NOW! And your lucky you haven't had a smack in the mouth talking about my son like that!" she blasted fists clenched tightly.

The tutor opened his bag and some indecent pictures fell out. Max's mouth fell open and he grabbed for them. Alice stopped him.

"This is out of order! This is disgraceful what sort of stuff are you teaching them?" Alice seethed.

The tutor said nothing, realising that Max had planned this to the letter. He simply left

Max and Rosie sat there quietly. Alice looked at them. "If I find out you two had anything to do with this…."

"Who us?" Max asked innocently.

"Yeah you!" she told him pointedly. "Anyway since he has gone you two can get to the pens and cages."

"Urg!" Rosie groaned.

"I'll help with yours if you help with mine." Max suggested.

Rosie looked at him and nodded.

(X)

Alice was in the office while they mucked out the pens.

"That was brill!" Rosie said for the fifth time.

"You don't mess with Max Gifthold!" he replied smiling.

"About before, the Alice bit….."

"Me too." he agreed. The silent sorrys' not needing to be said.

"First we need to worry about getting them together."

Rosie sprayed some antiseptic on the floor. Started scrubbing with a brush.

"How are we gonna do it?" he wondered.

"Well how to guys make girls fall in love with them?" Rosie asked.

He shrugged then grinned. "What made you fall for me?" wiggled his eyebrows cockily.

Rosie stopped and looked at him. "Who said I even like you?"

He took a step towards her and touched her cheek gently with the tip of his finger. "Your eyes every time you look at me."

"You need a vision test!" she told him dryly.

He chuckled. "But seriously I have no idea, they just be themselves. Why did your mum love your dad?"

Rosie exhaled and thought. "Dunno, she said he could be sweet sometimes."

"Ok sweet." Max murmured. "How about we send Alice some flowers?"

Rosie chewed her lower lip. "Could work. What about my dad, he needs to like her too."

"A card?" he suggested.

"A card?" Rosie breathed. "Is that the best you can come up with?"

"A card with poetry inside." he nodded.

"Better." Rosie mused. "Can't be too soppy, maybe like a thank you or something."

"God this is harder than I thought. If we go too far they'll twig straight away!" he said frustrated.

"We just need to be imaginative and we'll get there." Rosie murmured. Cocked her towards the office.

Alice appeared.

"Hey Alice where is dad?" Rosie asked.

"He went to complete a census at Mara. Look we're short some animals, is there like a catalogue?"

Rosie made a face and closed her eyes. Couldn't contain the laughter and she cracked up.

"What?" Alice asked. "I meant like an auction one. God I'll never get used to this, I feel so clueless!"

"Can't believe you just said that that's all." Rosie said chuckling. "What do we need?"

"Blessblock."

"Ok, just see dad, he is helping you right?" Rosie asked.

Alice smiled. "He's been great." she breathed smiling, cleared her throat. "I've rang the second tutor. He'll be here in the morning."

"C'mon Alice we don't need one." Rosie protested.

"It won't be for long, just until your exams are over, then you two will be out of each others hair." Alice told them misinterpreting Rosie's meaning for getting rid of the tutor.

Max and Rosie looked at each other stricken. Danny and Alice had to get together now. They HAD to!

**A/N so sorry this hasn't been up b4 now - hope it was worth the wait. my next chappie is half written and i quite enjoyed writing it so i'll try to gt it up asap :)**


	17. Zac

**The Next Day**

"God I hate tutors!" Rosie muttering spinning her pen in a circle on the desk. "I would SO rather be in bed."

Max had a sharp retort for that but held his tongue, she was obviously tired, when Rosie was tired she took no rubbish and had no sense of humour either! "How about we get rid of this one too?" Max suggested.

"Could we?" she asked looking at him sideways.

"Of course, we can do anything!"

Rosie eyed him. "Max stuff we do generally goes wrong, it's a rule!"

"We got rid of the old one."

"And he well deserved it!" Rosie declared vehemently.

"It didn't go wrong either!" Max grinned.

"I know." Rosie said, false awe in her tone.

"Well I did plan it alone." he mused. "Probably why it worked so well….."

'Go to hell!' she mouthed smiling.

Both Rosie and Max heard a car pull to a stop outside. Rosie's face fell.

"We getting rid then?" Max asked as the tutor walked in.

Rosie opened her mouth to reply, her breath expelled in a rush as she saw the man who was gonna be teaching her. Her eyes were wide staring.

Max looked at her confused, saw Rosie's eyes literally glaze over. "Huh?" he whispered.

Rosie watched their tutor walk inside. He was tall with a golden tan, brown eyes and light brown hair with blond tips. He ran his hand through it offhandedly it was styled impeccably. He wore black jeans and a black t-shirt.

Max disliked him immediately.

Rosie however was struggling to breath. "O my god!" she managed to squeak. "Is he real?"

Max stared at her. "What!" what sort of stupid question was that?

"Is he real? He's gorgeous!"

The tutor stopped in front of the table. "Hi I'm Zac I assume I'm here to teach you two?" Zac smiled.

Rosie sighed.

"O brother!" Max muttered leaning back in his chair. "Yeah it's us." He wasn't sure how much he'd get out of brain dead Rosie here though!

Rosie smiled dreamily and nodded absently.

"Are your parents around?" Zac asked.

"Dunno." Rosie whispered.

"God Rosie!" Max snapped angrily. "Alice is in the study." he told Zac, his anger simmering below the surface.

Zac looked abit puzzled and Max pointed out a room. He nodded and walked off.

Rosie watched him as he departed, her eyes never left him she didn't even blink.

"Knock it off!" Max seethed.

"What?" Rosie asked.

Max looked at her, disgust on his face. "O Zac your so handsome!" he said in a high pitched voice.

Rosie looked at him. "Are you jealous?"

"NO!"

"O my god you are!" Rosie said smiling.

"I'm not!" he retorted.

"O yeah you are!" she laughed.

Max stood up sharply. "NO I'M NOT OK!" he stomped off away from Rosie, through the front door and down the stairs.

Zac returned. "She's not there…..where's he?"

Rosie shrugged and smiled magnificently. "I'm Rosie." Extended her hand

Zac shook it. "You're a very pretty young woman."

Rosie beamed. "Thanks.

He winked and nodded. Rosie's heart fluttered.

Max returned with Alice. He sat down. Alice would stop Rosie acting like this!

"Whoa!" Alice whispered when she saw Zac.

Max almost choked. No way not Alice!

"What?" Zac asked.

Alice shook her head. "Nothing!" she said her voice higher than normal.

She liked him too! Max thought incredulous. What was going on? Had the world gone crazy? "OH MY GOD!" he declared.

Alice looked at him. "You ok Max?"

"O yeah, I'm just great!" he said sarcastically.

"Ignore him!" Rosie told Zac. "He's jealous."

Max narrowed his eyes.

"Women huh?" Zac commiserated with Max. "Us men do have an effect on them." then he winked.

Max swore he saw Alice and Rosie melt.

This was going to far now! Max thought angrily. "I'm losing my mind!" he muttered.

"What can I do for you?" Alice asked Zac with a smile.

"Wow you have gorgeous eyes." Zac told Alice looking into them deeply.

Rosie frowned and her eyes zeroed onto Alice's wishing she could erase them. She sent Alice a silent but firm message. 'He's mine!'

"I just want to know what they need taught." Zac said lowly, smiling seductively at her.

"Nothing so you can go!" Max told him pointing to the door.

"Ignore him!" Rosie said quickly "I'll tell you." she needed Alice to go away. Zac was hers!

"They have their tests soon so just revision stuff." Alice told him.

Zac smiled widely. "Ok I'll do some easy stuff with them today. Maybe later we can discuss specifics, tonight over dinner perhaps?"

Alice smiled and nodded.

Rosie was ready to declare war!

(X)

The school day was coming to an end, Max didn't know how much more he could take. Zac was bent over trying his shoe.

He heard that annoyingly breathy sigh escaping from Rosie once again.

"Rosie I swear on all that is holy that if you sigh at him once more I am going to smother you!" he warned. "I'm trying to learn here!"

Zac stood up and turned to face them. "So are you two fine with the poetry interpretation."

Max nodded quickly. He wanted Zac out of here!

"I dunno." Rosie said unsure.

Oh he knew she was gonna say that! "I'll help you later." Max said through gritted teeth.

Zac walked around the desk leisurely behind her and leant over her back, his hand was close to Rosie's and his mouth was above her ear. "So what's the problem?"

"Um…I dunno." she breathed.

Max put his head on his arms which were folded on the desk.

"Well just read the lines, they speak to you on so many levels, tell me what it's saying."

The poem they were reading was a romantic one.

"That line is the protagonist saying, 'I'll love you forever.' she murmured, totally aimed at Zac.

Max began to hit his head off the table.

"Yeah maybe." Zac shrugged. "That is the obvious answer. Look for something else, something deeper."

Rosie looked back and stared at Zac. He wanted deeper, from her!

Max lifted his head, the banging not helping. "I'm done, can I go?" he couldn't stand it anymore. If he had to put up with Rosie drooling over pretty boy he was sure he was gonna snap!

Zac nodded. Max stood up and Zac took his seat immediately.

Max dismissed him with disgust. How quickly had he taken his place with Rosie? In more ways that one! God he hated him! He looked at Rosie and found her head rested on her hand staring at Zac with this blank expression

He stomped away, threw his arms in the air. "Argh!" he groaned when he was outside.

"You ok?" Danny asked him.

Max hadn't noticed him sat on the veranda. He exhaled and took a seat beside him not saying a word.

(X)

**30 Minutes Earlier**

Danny was in the surgery checking the expiry dates on the medication. Alice was annoying him. She kept on talking about Zac. C'mon she wasn't a teenager! This he would expect from Rosie….on that subject he seriously could not wait to meet this guy!

"Wonder if the kids are behaving." she murmured for the fifth time.

"I'm sure they are." he said dryly.

"Maybe I should check."

"I don't think so Alice. They'll be fine."

"But…" she began.

"Alice I am trying to concentrate." he snapped. He had checked the same bottle 3 times and the date still hadn't registered.

Alice looked at him. "What's got a bee in your bonnet?"

Her adolescent mooning that's what! "Nothing. I just can't concentrate."

"We always talk when we check meds."

"Well now I can't!" he replied stiffly.

"Ok." Alice said smiling.

Danny looked at her amused face. "Something funny?"

"No." she squeaked, laughter began to erupt.

"Ok what is it?"

"Nothing." she giggled.

"Alice." he said arching a brow crossing his arms.

"Ok. It's just you look exactly like Max did this morning when he was annoyed - except he was annoyed at Zac."

"Do I?" he asked frowning.

Alice nodded seriously.

Danny exhaled. "Can we just finish this?"

"Yeah. I can do it if you want."

Danny considered it, decided escape was the best option, then he might be able to check what all the fuss was about with Zac. "That might be best."

He handed her the clipboard and stomped from the surgery, caught sight of Zac in the house and stopped walking. No wonder Alice was obsessed, he could see why woman might find him good looking, if you liked that sort of thing. He ground his teeth together huffed, walked to the sofa on the veranda and sat on it. Pulled a bottle of beer from the cooler.

5 minutes later Max joined him on the veranda obviously frustrated, no doubt by his daughter's mooning over Zac. At least he didn't have to hear the girl he liked obsessing though!

"You ok?" Danny asked.

Max exhaled and sat beside him. "Women!" he breathed.

"Tell me about it!" Danny reached into the cooler and handed him a bottle of coke. "You want some advice Max? Steer clear of them!"

"What about you?" Max asked flipping the lid off.

Danny smiled. "It's too late for me, I have a teenage daughter." He joked.

Max rubbed his face. "Seriously why do men do it?"

"Damned if I know." Danny said dryly taking a drink of his bottle.

Rosie and the tutor walked outside and down the stairs. She completely ignored Max and her dad, or didn't see them which was more likely since her eyes were glued to Zac!

Max crossed his arms.

Alice walked up from the surgery and smiled at Zac.

Danny crossed his arms.

Max and Danny watched Alice and Rosie make a fool of themselves.

"He's not THAT good looking!" Max grumbled.

"I know." Danny replied. "What do they see in him?"

"Tanned perfect hair, perfect teeth." Max began.

"Tall blond handsome." Danny finished.

They stared angrily.

"Just wait til he's 40!" Danny said gleefully. "Metabolism doesn't last forever, not does hair! Seriously by the time he's 40 he'll be fat bald with no teeth!"

"Why Isn't he 40 yet?" Max grumbled.

Danny exhaled.

Zac climbed into the car.

Alice and Rosie waved him off and then walked up the stairs. Found Danny and Max watching them with identical expressions of disbelief and disgust.

"What?" Alice asked.

"They're jealous." Rosie told her and they walked inside.

"We're NOT!" Max and Danny exclaimed together.

**A/N Ah so Danny and Max jealous over Zac, who has more to worry about tho? Zac seems to like Alice but Rosie is very determined hmmmm. Watch this space.**

**This was quite fun to write :) hope u enjoyed readin it as much as i enjoyed writing it x**


	18. Guilty or Not Guilty?

**A/N sorry for the long delay in updating this but I got severe writers block with it, then I wrote a mentalist fic which actually cured it WOW lol as soon as I wasn't thinking about writin it, I could :D anyway update, danny and max r jealous because both Alice and rosie like Zac the new tutor, but is he all he's cracked up to be?**

**DanH2010**

**(X)**

Max, Charlie and Alice were all at home eating tea. "You all ready for court tomorrow son?"

"No." he admitted pushing peas around his plate. "They're gonna lock me up aren't they?"

"Dunno son, you did all the right things, admitted it. Showed your sorry."

Max looked at Alice. "I'm not sorry though!"

"For God's sake don't tell them that!"

"I know, I will suitably remorseful." he assured.

Alice nodded. "Is court the only thing bothering you?"

Max shrugged.

"Talk to me."

He shook his head and looked at his plate.

"What's the matter Maxie. Has Rosie hurt your feelings?" Charlie asked.

Alice saw an expression fly over his face, as soon as it was there it was gone.

"You like her huh?" Alice asked.

"NO!" far too quick a denial he realised.

Alice smiled.

"I don't like Zac either!" he grumbled.

"He seems a nice enough tutor."

"Yeah, you and Rosie go brainless around him!" he snapped.

Charlie looked at her mum quizzically. "Who's Zac?"

"Rosie and Max's new teacher."

"Why do you go brainless then? Teachers help your brains!"

Alice laughed. "Max didn't mean it literally Charl's."

"oh. That's good coz you need your brains!"

The door bell rang.

"Excuse me." Alice said standing up.

Max smiled.

"Maxie why you happy now?"

"Coz I'm with you." he told her smoothly, and the plan was starting to come to fruition. He heard Alice say. "You sure?" then a muttered reply.

"Thanks." Alice walked in carrying a huge bunch of flowers. "Who them off?" Max asked as she carried them to the sink.

"Doesn't say, the card says 'Happy to be working with you.'

"Wonder why the guy is staying anonymous. Maybe it's someone close to you." Max hinted.

Alice's immediate thought was Danny but then she dismissed it. They had spoke about this and agreed that a relationship was off the cards. Zac maybe? "Could be a certain tutor." she conceded.

Max stood up sharply. "WHAT?"

"Could be."

"There are other people!" Max told he pointedly.

"Mummy to you have a boyfriend?" Charlie asked looking at the flowers.

"No baby, sometimes men send flowers to say thank you."

"I don't think they are off him!" Max said seriously.

Alice raised her eyebrows. "How do you know?"

"Coz I do!" he breathed. HE had sent them on behalf of Danny!

"I think I'll talk to Zac tomorrow, agree to dinner."

"NO!" Max yelped.

Alice stared at him surprised by his passionate reaction.

"I need to go to my room." he stomped off and pulled out his phone. As soon as his door was closed he rang Rosie. "Rosie we have a problem. Alice thinks the flowers are off Zac."

Rosie scoffed.

"Don't go there Rosie!" he warned.

"Ok." she breathed. "Now what we gonna do?"

"I dunno. Dad received a card from anonymous. I'm trying to send subtle hints but he's absolutely clueless!"

"Adults!" they groaned.

"We'll fix this after lessons tomorrow."

"Rosie I'm at court." Max murmured

"Oh." she breathed. "Is juvie a possibility?"

"Could be. he admitted.

"Would it help if you cried?" she asked half serious.

"Doubt it."

"What if I cried?"

He laughed. "You'd cry over me?"

"Who else am I gonna make plans with that go wrong?"

He exhaled sadly.

"Whatever happens, whatever they say you're a good guy Max."

"That's from someone who doesn't even like me!"

"Yeah well, I've seem a different side to you recently. Don't worry it'll all work out."

"I'm not worried!" he said full of false bravado.

"Max…."

He was silent.

"If you're scared tell me. I won't think less of you, all of this cockiness is just a front."

He rubbed his forehead. "Fine yeah." he breathed onto the phone. "I'm scared incase I get locked away. My freedom taken."

"If they do I'll break you out!"

"Really?" he laughed.

"O yeah, then we'll run away together."

"How romantic!" he drawled. "I had no idea you felt so strongly about me!"

Rosie ignored that statement. "So anytime you worry that you are going to jail just think of me breaking you out, think about how imaginative I can be too, like tunnels and chisels in cakes….."

"Ok."

Rosie smiled. "Goodnight Max."

"Night and thanks."

They disconnected, both got little sleep that night!

(X)

Rosie sat in her lesson the next day distracted.

"Rosie?" Zac asked after she didn't answer a question after the third request.

"I'm worried about Max."

"Why?"

"He's at court today. She these kids tried to really hurt me and he got a hold of the lad and beat him up."

"O."

"And today he is at court. He might get sent down."

"Well if he does it means I get you all to myself." he murmured.

Rosie was speechless. "Huh?"

He smiled. "I like you Rosie."

"What?"

He laughed. "I'm not that much older than you."

They heard someone approaching, Rosie looked at her book intently.

"How's it going?" Danny asked.

"She's worried about Max." Zac told him and patted her shoulders.

Rosie squirmed.

"Alice just called." his back to them pouring coffee so he missed the touch.

Rosie's head whipped up. "And?"

Danny looked at her and grinned. "I'll let him tell you….."

Max walked through the front door wearing a suit. His hair dishevelled. Rosie couldn't keep her eyes off him.

Zac's eyes narrowed. He approached Alice but Rosie didn't notice.

"So?" Rosie asked standing up.

Max stopped opposite her at the table. "Community service at a old peoples home." he grinned.

"Yes!" Rosie grinned and punched the air with a jump.

"You're happy." Max murmured.

"Well who else will help me do the pens?"

"I see" he laughed.

"Alice can I speak to you?" Zac asked trying to make Rosie jealous.

"Sure." they walked into the living room. "I just wanted to know if you liked my flowers." Zac started. He had heard Rosie talking on the phone about them this morning. "I saw them and thought of you.

Alice smiled. "Thanks they are lovely. Well?"

"Just wanted to know if max is coming to lessons today, I asked alone incase Rosie y'know thought it was unfair and voiced it."

"Oh, ok." then she left, was it her was that a really rubbish excuse and a lie!

Zac smiled.

"Max c'mon, home and changed. Rosie is having lessons and you have chores."

Max groaned. "See you in abit Rosie."

She nodded. Zac approached her slowly.

(X)

Alice and Max had been home and changed. were on their way to Leopards Den after picking Charlie up from school.

"You know Alice I don't think those flowers were off Zac, Rosie mentioned that her dad ordered flowers identical to yours."

Alice frowned. "Really?"

Max nodded.

So Zac had lied? Something was beginning to feel off there, like him asking to speak to her then having this pitiful excuse.

**Meanwhile as Alice's suspicions were increasing…..**

Rosie sat finishing her maths work, trying hard not to even look at Zac.

"No." she lied. Nerves filled her, he was older than her and probably only wanted one thing!

"I think you have. I know you like me too."

"I'm 15." she squeaked.

"So we'd keep us quiet until you're 16."

"But…..I have a boyfriend."

"Break up with him!" Zac demanded. "Two time him! Don't you want me?"

Ok obviously not a man who girls said no often to then…thing was he was good looking but someone else commanded her attention. "No."

He sat down beside her, stroked her cheek. Rosie leaned back. "You don't have to worry about anything. Seriously I'll go slow, I really care…."

Rosie's eyes widened.

"Get out of here now!" an angry Scottish voice rose.

Zac looked at Alice. "This isn't…."

"She is 15 and you are in a position of trust! That CRB is obviously not worth the paper it is written on!" she fumed.

"I haven't done anything!"

"I think the police take the grooming of a minor seriously."

His breath caught.

"GO!" Alice seethed.

Zac practically ran fro the house. Alice looked at Max. "Take Charlie to the surgery, keep Danny there for a little bit if he tries to leave."

Max nodded. Alice approached Rosie sat beside her.

Rosie sat fidgeting. "I didn't ask him to do that!"

Alice nodded, she knew by the shock on Rosie's face. She inhaled. "Rosie look I know I haven't known you long but…today while you were alone did Zac…y'know touch you?"

Rosie shook her head.

Alice exhaled in relief.

"He hinted that is what he wanted."

Alice rubbed her face. "I'll talk to your dad."

Rosie rested her head on her arms. "Do you have to?" came out muffled. "I didn't do anything but he'll still go mad!"

"Not at you." Alice promised. "Plus Rosie you're his daughter, anything that involves your safety he has a right to know!"

Rosie lifted her head. "He's gonna freak!"

Alice shrugged. "Probably, I'll call the police too. They'll want a statement."

"But nothing happened."

"This might happen again. You might not be the first for him Rosie!"

Rosie exhaled.

(X)

Rosie and Max sat in her room that night. As predicted Danny was going mental.

"I knew I didn't like him!" Max muttered.

Rosie smiled at him. "Dad is over reacting, nothing happened."

"It could have though!"

Rosie leaned back on her headboard shaking her head.

"What would you do if it was your daughter?" Max asked.

Rosie had to concede that point. She'd hunt him down and skewer him! "Anyway I don't want to talk about that. Where's your old peoples home?"

"Alice ran me down after court. it's in Jo'burg quite small. I just help out."

"Can I come?" she asked. "If dad isn't watching me like a hawk which he will coz he's just a pain!"

"If you want." Max grinned. "I'm going down with the officer involved with my case tomorrow. After I'm settled I'll ask the manager."

Rosie nodded.

"One good thing came from Zac."

Rosie frowned.

"Alice is teaching us from now on. We can up our plans for getting them together!"

"Totally!" Rosie agreed. "I don't want dad watching me more than he already is!"

**A/N agen apologies for the lack of update but i spent some time off writing this so u have a couple more chapters to come :) now i need to find time to type them! x**


	19. Kindness

**One Month Later**

Max escorted Rosie into helping hands care home. Surprisingly she was nervous. Max was completely at ease saying hello to people as he passed.

"I want you to meet someone." he knocked on a door. "Laura its Max."

"Ah come in Maximillion." Rosie and Max walked in.

"Who is this?"

"This is Rosie."

"Ah Rosemary."

Rosie wrinkled her nose. "I get the Rosemary treatment off my dad when I'm in BIG trouble."

"Most of the time." Max muttered.

"Yeah thanks to you." she retorted quickly.

Laura smiled. "Maximillion has told me a lot about you."

Rosie blushed. "All good I hope."

Laura nodded.

"Laura knows why I'm here, what I did."

"Less than the little swine's deserve." Laura declared passionately.

A laugh burst from Rosie.

"I knew you two would hit it off." Max nodded and sat down.

Rosie meanwhile was studying Laura. She was sat on her bed, white hair. Brown eyes and pale skin, 80 if she was a day!

"So are you two courting?" Laura asked.

Max and Rosie looked at each other confused.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend." Laura elaborated shaking her head. "Kids!" she added.

"O no, we're just friends." Rosie told her.

"That's what Bernard and I thought." her eyes searched a photo. Max got up and plucked it from the wall and handed to her. There was longing on her face as she looked at the man in the picture. "He was so arrogant. Full of himself, when you got to know him he was different. Gentle."

"And God does he look like Max!" Rosie declared. That photo had to be 60 years old yet Max was there, the arrogant stance, the tilt of the head and the face whoa!

"I got quite a fright when I saw him. It felt like I was transported to 60 years ago and first meeting him."

Max grinned. "All woman do. Devastated by the handsome creature in front of them!"

Rosie tutted. Then looked at Laura. "So how did you and Bernard meet?"

"I was courting someone he knew. He drove me mad, pursued me, wouldn't leave me alone. I agreed to be friends and it grew from there til I couldn't bear to be parted from him." she touched the smiling face on the picture. Rosie felt the emotion in the air and swallowed hard.

"Just like Rosie and me." Max said grinning wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ignore him dear."

"Did Bernard grow out of it?" Rosie asked.

"No it got worse. He thought he was God's gift. Needed a strong woman to take him down a peg or two." she smiled lovingly. "He passed away 10 years ago, a week after my birthday."

Max looked at Rosie. 'Next week.' he mouthed. "He was quite the dancer." Max said.

"That he was! Every year for my birthday he took me dancing." Laura began to get lost in memories.

"They don't make men like they used to." Rosie mused.

"Hey, I have to say that I am an exceptional man!"

Rosie rolled her eyes. "Do you spend a lot of time with him?" Rosie cocked her head towards Max.

Laura nodded.

"I feel for you I really do!"

"He's a lovely boy."

"Who has a high unproven opinion of himself."

"Not unproven Rosemary!" Max chided. "I'm just repeating what people tell me!"

"Do you have a pin Laura. I'll just pop his head!"

Laura laughed.

They spent an hour with Laura when a nurse came.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Max promised. "I'll bring your present!"

"Maxmillion you really shouldn't have bothered!"

"I wanted to!"

Rosie was staring at the picture on the wall of Bernard.

"It was nice meeting you too Rosemary."

"You too."

Rosie and Max left.

"Lovely woman!" Max murmured. "She and her husband had one child who died a few years ago. The grandkids don't bother!" he fumed. "If it was me I'd be here everyday!"

Rosie squeezed his hand. "I have an idea, it's her birthday tomorrow right?"

Max nodded.

"Then let's give her what she really wants! C'mon!" they went in search of the head nurse.

(X)

The next day Max and Rosie were stood on some step ladders hanging streamers.

"So this is what you do?" Rosie asked.

"Not really. it's just Laura's birthday so this is what I got asked to do. Mostly I spend time with residents, visit the ones who don't get visitors that sort of stuff."

"Laura your favourite?"

He nodded. "She and her husband came to South Africa twenty five years ago looking for an adventure, then he died suddenly, a few years later her son died and then she became ill. The grandkids dumped her in here instead of caring for her! Do they even know how lucky they are to have her? She's amazing!"

"You attached huh?" Rosie murmured.

"I guess I relate to her family not wanting her. It's not nice."

"You're doing a good thing later."

He nodded.

"SO you better go and get ready!"

(X)

Laura's party was in full swing. The residents, the nurses and Rosie were in the decorated room. It darkened suddenly, that was Rosie's cue. She took Laura's arm. "Max is here."

He walked across wearing a dark suit and holding flowers.

Laura stared at him mouth agape.

"I know this may feel weird." he told her handing her the bouquet. "But you said you always danced on your birthday. I'm not your husband, not even close, but I look like him." offered his hand.

Laura's eyes glistened.

"Go on Laura." Rosie urged taking the flowers.

Max took her hand and led her into the dance floor. Laid his hand on her shoulder and gently began to lead her around the floor. She put her old hand on his shoulder, plenty of breathing space between them and closed her eyes. They danced through 3 songs, they ended and Max smiled at her wryly.

"Sorry if that was…."

"Perfect." Laura sniffed. "Bernard would approve. Now go dance with your girl."

He offered her his arm and escorted her to her seat. She plucked a flower from her bouquet and handed it to him. "Go get her Max!"

He smiled as she used his shortened name, started in Rosie's direction. She met him half way. "That was so sweet!" she gushed.

"It was scary! I was scared in case I broke her!"

"Na, your gentle."

50's music blared. Max bowed then straightened up and pulled the flower from behind his back. "For you."

Rosie smiled widely.

"May I have this dance?" he offered his hand.

She took it and he led her onto the dance floor. She put her hand on his shoulder, he had other ideas and pulled her close.

"But…" Rosie squeaked.

"She is old enough to be my grandmother! You are my age, I can hold you like this without it being wrong!"

Music swirled, Rosie laid her head on his shoulder. Neither knew when the music stopped or started, they were close to each other and that it was too nice to come to an end…but like all good things it has to! He pulled back.

"The party is winding down, I'll just find Laura, give her, her present then I'll change and we'll go home."

He searched the room and couldn't find her. Saw Bill his mentor.

"Hey Bill I need to give Laura her present."

"She wasn't feeling too good, went for a lie down."

He last saw Rosie talking about football with the male residents, they hung on her every word. He followed his mentor to Laura's room, he wasn't allowed to go visit her alone. They found her lain on her bed.

"Max go back to the party." His mentor said suddenly.

Max's heart began to pound.

His mentor walked in and immediately looked for a pulse.

Max stood there open mouthed. "No!" he breathed.

His mentor picked up a note by her bed. "I got a final dance with my husband, now I am happy."

"Max?" a voice asked from behind him.

He spun, looked at Rosie, emotion was building, he had no idea how to control it. Without warning he shouted something he didn't mean. "She's dead and it's your fault!" he swallowed thickly then left.

Rosie stood there, shocked by his outburst.

(X)

Rosie found Max sat outside on a bench in the garden, his face covered. The scent of flowers surrounded them. This would have been a nice place to sit had Max not been distraught. "I'm sorry." he squeaked. "I didn't mean to blame you."

Rosie nodded.

"She always said if she could die with her husband one more time she'd die happy, I didn't know she meant it literally!"

Rosie sauntered over and sat beside him. "Your dance didn't kill her Max." she murmured. "You just made her happy."

"But her family! They should have came!"

"You gave her husband back for 5 minutes Max, that's probably one of the best gifts she ever had!"

"I know." he exhaled wiping his eyes. "I just…." his eyes downcast.

"It was her time. She died happy, she was an old lady. Now she is up there with Bernard, loving him even though he's full of himself."

Max looked at her, his eyes still glistened. Rosie could help herself and wiped the tears away. "Don't cry." she said softly. "She's happy."

"I only knew her four weeks. And this really hurts." he put his hands in his pockets and again studied the grass.

"In seventy years time you'll see her again and she'll thank you." she was silent a moment. "I rang Alice." she told him. "Let's go home."

Max grabbed her hand. "Thank you Rosie, for making her happy."

"You did the dancing Max, not me."

"But it was your idea." he countered. Then released her hand and went inside. They told his supervisor he was going home early, he offered to hang around and help with the tidying. Everyone knew how close he was to Laura and told him to go home.

Max and Rosie were quiet on the drive home.

"You two ok?" Alice asked.

"Laura died tonight." Max murmured sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry son."

"Max really cared about her." Rosie added.

"We'll send some flowers to her family."

"Don't bother!" Max exploded. "They don't care about her!" he closed his eyes. "Sorry for the outburst."

Alice's eyes met his in the rear view mirror and she nodded.

**A/N awwww poor max, rax r gettin closer tho x**


	20. Falling

Max Rosie and Alice pulled into Leopards Den. Rosie and Max walked straight into the house. Alice was just climbing from the car when Charlotte ran to her.

"Mum Danny promised to take me out on a game drive!" Charlotte tugged her hand.

Alice looked at Danny as he approached smiling sheepishly. "I forgot how convincing six year olds could be. She was asking about the animals and I mentioned I could show her, if it was ok with you."

"Please!" Charlotte pleaded tugging her mothers hand.

Alice looked at Danny.

"What can I say I'm a sucker for those big green eyes." he shrugged.

"It's fine with me." Alice told her daughter.

Charlotte squealed in delight and jumped up and down.

"You could drive." Danny mentioned smiling. "You need to get used to driving in the bush."

Alice exhaled. "Max, Rosie!" she called.

Rosie appeared at the door. "We're just staying in. Max is sad."

Alice nodded climbed into the drivers seat of a truck. Charlotte sat between her and Danny talking a mile a minute.

"Be good." She told her.

(X)

Charlotte was bouncing up and down in her seat excitedly.

"We nearly at the animals mum?" she asked for the fifth time.

Alice glanced at Danny.

"Keep your eyes peeled. We might see some really soon!" Danny murmured. A few minutes later he coughed really loudly.

Alice looked at him and he cocked his head. She smiled and stopped the truck.

"Let's look around Charlie." Danny told her.

She stood up and scanned the area intensely.

"What can you see?" Danny asked.

"Nothin'!" she flopped down into her seat crossing her arms.

Danny stood her back up. "Think about animals that eat grass."

Charlotte frowned looking at him. "Cows?"

Danny laughed. "Not quite. They have long legs that are good for running. They might be hiding." he added in a whisper.

Charlotte's jaw dropped and she nodded. She squinted and looked towards the bushes. "I see it!" she squealed.

The impala's head shot up, it sniffed the air, spotted them then ran off.

"Ohhhh!" Charlotte moaned.

"He's late for his tea, his mum might be angry." Danny told her softly.

"Bye!" Charlotte shouted. "What type of animal was it?"

"An impala."

Charlotte thought for a moment. "It had funny legs and a hoppy run."

"They have to run really fast!" Danny told her.

"Do they have races?" Charlottes eyes shining.

"Sort of." Danny smiled. "Now driver, lets go." he said haughtily.

Alice raised her eyebrows.

"Chop chop." he told her seriously.

"I'll chop chop alright!" she warned playfully, started the truck.

"Ok Charls, next thing we're gonna see is…." as they drove along. "Is a yellow animal with a loooooooooooooong neck." he straightened his back and his hands imitated a neck. "Do you know what it is?"

"A giraffe!" she shouted.

"Good job!"

Alice found one. Danny took her across slowly. Held her hand Charlie oohhed and ahhhhed. as they walked back to the truck Charlotte asked the question that was bugging her.

"Danny, why are their necks so long?"

Danny lifted her into the truck. "Well once lots and lots of years ago giraffes were really little but their favourite food was in a big tree so their necks grew so they could reach it."

Danny smiled at Alice as he climbed in the truck.

She nodded.

Charlotte thought. "Mum puts my sweets in a cupboard. I want my neck to grow so I can reach them." she sat up trying to stretch her neck.

Danny laughed heartily. "It takes years and years and years. Hundreds of years, it's called evolution."

Charlotte frowned. "Evolution takes too long, I need my neck now!"

Danny missed having a young child around, they had such a fresh unique way of looking at things. "Don't worry one day mummy won't be able to put your sweets high up, I'm sure you'll be taller than her soon."

"Hey don't be dissing my lack of height. Little things come in better bundles!" Alice declared.

"We know better huh Charlotte I'm not little and I am wonderful!"

Charlotte nodded vigorously.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Replaced by a man already!" she muttered playfully and began to drive once again. It wasn't too long before Danny pointed out lions.

"We need to be really quiet ok." Danny whispered in her ear.

Charlotte nodded then tugged his sleeve. "I can't see them!"

Danny picked her up and placed her on his knee. Their heads were close. "There's the mum lion. She looks after the cubs and finds the food."

Charlotte turned her head and looked at him. "Like mum and me and Max?"

Danny's eyes met Alice's. "Yeah your mum is definately like a mummy lion!"

Alice opened her mouth and pretended to roar silently.

"What about the daddy lion. What is his job?" Charlotte was watching the lions intently.

Apart from lying around and impregnating lioness's not a lot! Danny settled on, "He teaches the cubs stuff. How to be good strong lions. How to take care of themselves."

"Like my daddy then?"

Danny saw Alice's eyes flare. "Yeah." Danny agreed. "Like a normal daddy."

Talk of Terry always put Alice's teeth on edge so they carried onto to the waterhole.

"That's Queenie our hippo." they kept their distance.

"Why can't we go closer?" Charlotte asked shifting onto his knee once again. "I can hardly see her!"

"She can run really fast so if she gets out of the water we have to drive away. See she doesn't like people she doesn't know in her home."

"I wouldn't like that either." Charlotte nodded.

Danny looked at Alice ad wiggled his eyebrows. 'I'm a genius' he mouthed. He had an answer for everything.

His attention returned to Charlotte and he continued answering all her questions.

He was so at ease with Charlotte, Alice mused. She asked endless questions yet he never shushed her. He was gentle and patient answering the questions he could truthfully, then putting a spin on the ones that were too graphic. No matter how big or small the questions, some people would ever consider some questions stupid. How could he be such a tall man but be such a softie with a little girl. She began to smile, unbeknown to her absolutely besotted.

(X)

It was starting to get dark when they got home. Charlotte had fell asleep on Danny's knee.

"I'll take her." Alice offered.

Danny shook his head. "It's fine, you were hauling feed earlier." he climbed from the truck effortlessly. Charlotte's head moved onto his shoulder and he patted her back absently.

"So were you!" Alice countered.

"I'm a big strong man!" he told her walking up the stairs.

"And I'm a helpless woman?" she challenged.

He grinned at her. "I hadn't noticed." he rolled his eyes. "I don't see you like that I just… it won't kill me to carry her to the spare room."

Alice exhaled and nodded followed him into the room, she began taking her shoes off.

"I'll just leave if you're changing her."

Alice shook her head. "I'm not, just taking her shoes and jacket off." then she pulled a sheet over her and closed the door over. "Thanks for answering all her questions."

"It was no problem. Rosie's favourite word at her age was why or how. How do vegetables grow? Why do people have a mum and dad and not just one. How did I get here." he paled. "That was a hard one, trying to explain procreation to a six year old! Especially after she saw the lions one day on a game drive!" they walked onto the veranda. "I was trying to drive and cover her eyes at the same time. All I heard was daddy why is that lion trying to jump on the other one. Close your eyes! I told her. It looks like fun!" she replied. "Honestly Alice I nearly died!"

Alice was laughing hysterically at the vision of Danny and Rosie in her head.

"Yeah you laugh, just wait till you have to explain it to Max and Charlotte!"

"Max already done. I went the 'Do you want to be a teenage father route. He said no I said well don't look at a girl until your 30!"

Danny gave her a thumbs up.

"So what did you tell Rosie?"

"The stork dropped her here. I still believe that!"

Alice raised her eyebrows. "So you and your wife…."

"Never!" he told her seriously.

"Immaculate conception then." Alice murmured.

Danny frowned. "No Alice, the stork." he tutted. "Do try to keep up!"

She narrowed her eyes but couldn't contain her smile.

"I'm just gonna do the last rounds of the night." he told her.

"Want some help?" Alice wasn't quite ready to finish spending time with him just yet.

"I'd love it."

(X)

Rosie and Max had sat and watched Danny and Alice out of the living room window. They saw and heard all of the exchanges. Now they were in the kitchen.

"See how dad and Alice looked at each other?" Rosie asked grabbing two cartons of juice from the fridge.

"No." he replied. Catching one as she tossed it to him.

"Totally all holding in feelings." she pushed the straw through the foil circle and took a drink.

"Really?" he shook his carton. "I don't see it!"

Rosie led him to her room. "I did. They're getting close." she nodded sitting on her bed. "We need to implement phase two of get parents off our backs!"

Max's face turned clueless he sat at her desk, swivelled her seat. "I thought we implemented phase two a week ago!" he moaned. "Rosie I'm so lost!"

She exhaled. "This isn't going to plan like." she agreed. "They were supposed to be together by now. My aunt Clare is bugging me. See we had this agreement that if me and dad hadn't made up I was moving up hers!"

"Where Jo'burg?" he took a sip.

"Bristol."

"Where's that?"

"The UK."

"The UK?" he spluttered.

She nodded. "At first I wanted to go there, now?" she shrugged. "Me and dad are getting along better. We need Alice to hang around at least until Clare has been, see Alice de-stresses dad which means he doesn't stress me out!"

Max rubbed his face looking at her. She could be leaving? He didn't like this at all!

"You looking forward to Fatani's party?" she asked.

He nodded. "You're not leaving are you?"

"Of course not. But Clare, see she hates my dad and I don't want her here, not now anyway. I have a feeling if she comes here all hell will break loose!"

"Well lets get this sorted then!" he needed Rosie to stay!

Rosie began to smile as Fatani's party returned to her. "I have an idea that will really put Alice's and dad's teeth on edge!"

They began whispering as rain began to trickle outside.

**Meanwhile.**

Danny and Alice had finished their rounds, looked outside and saw it was raining heavily.

"Don't suppose you have a brolly?" Alice asked looking at the rain pounding the mud.

He shook his head. "You?"

She patted her pockets and gave a gesture of unknown.

Danny smiled at her. "Race you."

Alice looked at him.

He jogged on the spot smiling playfully.

"Ok then. Lets make this interesting. If I win you do early's for the next month." she told him.

"Deal. Same for you." he offered his hand.

Her hand enclosed his and she shook his briskly. Her hand tingled as his warmth encompassed her.

He took off his shirt and wrapped it around her. "Don't want you driving home wet." he told her innocently.

"Wind resistance more like!"

He winked.

They turned off all the lights. "Ok." stood at the door.

"Ready…steady…" Danny began.

"See ya!" Alice shouted and dashed off.

"HEY!" he yelled chasing her. "Cheater!"

They both ran, Alice was quick….but Danny was quicker. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She stumbled and he burst on ahead.

"Hey!" she yelled disgusted, stopped and threw a mud bomb at him. He stopped and turned slowly.

"At Leopards Den throwing a mud bomb is a declaration of war!" he told her rain flowing down his face.

"Prepare to be beaten!" she crowed and picked up more mud. He ducked when she threw it. Then she ran, stopping to collect supplies. All the while mud bombs showering her. She threw one and it exploded in his face, she laughed. Her triumph was short-lived however when Danny caught up to her. She skidded in the mud and slipped, covered head to toe in brown gooey liquid.

Danny laughed raucously. "The rain will wash you!"

She stood up, put her foot behind his back then lowered him to the floor. He pulled her with him and they were rolling about laughing insanely. She had him pinned solidly her hands on his chest. "I win?" she asked rain plinking on her head, it ran down her face.

He was laughing breathing heavily he nodded.

She stood up.

"No help?"

"What? You pulled me down last time!" then offered her hand.

Once again his fingers enclosed around hers and this time she felt a flash of heat so intense it shocked her. He didn't release her hand and they ran hand in hand to the house. They were on the veranda. "I feel about a stone heavier! My boots are swishing!" Danny laughed.

"Me too."

They both bent down to untie their boots and bumped heads, laughed more as they rubbed their head. The laughter faded as they realised how close they were.

Danny pushed his shirt from her shoulders. "This must be cold." he murmured.

"I'm ok." she whispered in reply. Saw how his shirt moulded to his chest, water was running down his face, there was blatant heat I his eyes and suddenly she felt like she couldn't breathe.

Danny raised his hand and wiped away a droplet of water that was about to run into her left eye, the he pushed away the wet hair that was plastered to her face. He wasn't thinking as he leant down slowly and kissed her softly. The kiss lasted only a second, he barely had time to taste the rain on her lips before the door opened…

(X)

"OH. MY. GOD!" Rosie said slowly looking out of her bedroom window.

"What?" Max asked.

"Would you believe me if I told you that dad and Alice are rolling around in the mud?"

"What?" he yelped and ran to the window looked out of it.

Rosie pointed to them.

Max's face was one of horror. "What are they doing?"

Rosie shrugged.

"You think it's some weird old people mating dance?" his face disgusted.

Rosie's jaw dropped. "Eww!" closed her curtains shook her head. "And before that I was sure they were throwing stuff at each other!" Rosie added. "Hope those are mud bombs coz Alice got dad right in the chops!"

"And they accuse US of being childish. We are the ones clean and dry and not covered in mud!" Max told her pointedly.

"God why don't they admit they want each other why skirt the issue?" Rosie drawled.

He shrugged.

"Tomorrow though!" she grinned. "Actually why wait, let's start now! C'mon!"

"What?"

"Sure fire way of making someone want something? Don't let them have it!"

"Is that why you want me intensely?" he grinned cockily.

Rosie made a face. "We wait by the front door and be quiet."

Max nodded.

"There will be a kiss. Mark my words! Before it happens we go out ok?"

They crept to the door watching covertly.

"Ok dad's going in for the kill!" she whispered. Stood up and opened the door.

Alice and Danny jumped apart.

Rosie and Max stared at the arms crossed.

Alice and Danny looked shifty.

Rosie decided to turn the tables. She took in her dad's too innocent expression and you couldn't miss his mud splattered clothes. "Do I want to know?" she asked simply.

Max grinned, God she had it down to a fine art!

"Rosie." Danny drawled.

"Shower then bed!" Rosie said sternly pointing inside the house.

Danny looked at Alice. "My child has a funny sense of humour!"

"I'm not joking." Rosie smiled.

Danny and Alice walked inside. Rosie and Max high fived. It was a matter of time!

**A/N i LOVED writing this chapter - and of course this doesn't end here - everything will be coming to a head soon. Hope you're enjoying :) x**


	21. I don't want her hurt!

Rosie, Max and Charlotte joined Danny and Alice on the cattle auction the next day.

"Dunno why I have to be here." Rosie grumbled. "I have important stuff to do!"

"Like?" Danny asked parking the jeep.

"Well there IS a party later!"

Danny frowned. "Party?"

"Fatani's!" Rosie reminded.

"Dammit, I forgot!" he groaned.

"I knew you would." Rosie drawled. "God knows you could use the extra time to make yourself presentable." she muttered.

Danny looked at his daughter. Max was stifling a laugh.

"Excuse me, what is so bad about how I dress?"

Rosie looked him up and down her face full of derision. "How long you got?"

"Hey! I'm clean, my clothes are clean and aren't full of holes! So what's the problem?"

Rosie couldn't believe she was about to discuss fashion, with her dad, who wouldn't know trendy clothes if they smacked him in the face! "It's not that your clothes are bad…" Rosie exhaled. "Dad it's HOW you dress, bet you go to the party in a suit!"

"So?" Danny asked perplexed.

"I rest my case." Rosie drawled crossing her arms.

Alice patted Danny's leg. "I think you're very presentable and Charlie does too, don't you sweetie?"

Charlotte nodded.

"You would." Rosie said on a breath, meant for Max's ears only.

"See some people appreciate me!" Danny made a face at his daughter.

"Yeah well they don't have to live with you, or live with you showing them up more like!"

Rosie then spoke to Max, saw her dad and Alice share a look and a smile. Rosie knew it! She shared barbs with her dad and Alice stuck up for him. She leaned back in her seat smiling widely.

"You looked pleased with yourself Rosie." Alice mentioned.

"Just can't wait for this party." she shared a look and wink with Max.

It was at that second Charlotte spotted some animals being moved in a cage and began jumping up and down. Danny hopped from the truck. Rosie jumped down, Max had been expecting to lift Charlotte from the truck but he frowned when she scooted closer to Danny and held out her arms.

Max looked at Alice in question. She made a puzzled face.

Danny merely smiled and placed her on the floor gently.

Charlotte frowned when she couldn't see any animals from her vantage point.

"Do you mind?" Danny asked Alice.

Alice smiled. "Go ahead."

"Ready Charlie?" he asked bending down.

"For what?" she giggled thinking she was gonna like what he did.

Danny scooped her up and popped her on his shoulders.

Charlotte clapped. "I can the whole of everything!"

"Thanks." Alice whispered. "You just made her day."

"I'd offer to carry you too but your too heavy."

Alice made a face at him.

Rosie disgusted at the eyes her dad and Alice were making decided to beg off. "Look I'm gonna have a wander around. I'll meet you by the beer tent at 1 okay?"

"Yup, text me if you see anything we need."

"As always. Lets go Max." she grabbed his arm then they walked off.

Charlotte looked around, Danny and Alice walked on in silence.

"About last night…." he began.

"What about it?"

He lowered his voice. "Well we kissed."

She nodded.

"I just…..I dunno….I like you but I don't know how to go about telling you, showing you." he exhaled. "I'm abit rusty since my wife died."

"You know Danny that kiss lasted all of a second!"

He smiled, moved his closer to hers. "Is that a hint?"

"Of course not!" she spluttered and blushed. "It just wasn't a proper kiss you know?"

"I understand things are complicated for you right now." he told her with a wry smile.

She nodded thinking of Terry. "It is."

"Well let me take your mind off it. Come to Fatani's party with me tonight, just to let your hair down."

"Rosie and Max?"

"No one needs to know but us, well until everything is uncomplicated."

Alice considered it then nodded slowly.

He grinned. "I can't wait for our non date!"

Alice looked at him sideways. "Me either."

(X)

Rosie and Max sat side by side on a wall. "Could they be any more obvious?" Rosie muttered. "Totally making eyes at each other. Look at the stuff I said to my dad and he just let me walk off with you, this is working!"

"Rosie I don't know if we've thought this through." Max said, he couldn't take his eyes off Alice. The look on her face when she looked at Danny. The hesitant sparkle in her eyes.

"What?"

"Rosie we are messing with people's feelings. What if they fall for each other? Properly, like forever?"

"They won't!"

"Look at their faces Rosie! They both already have strong feelings. Could you accept them if they actually went the whole way? Marriage, possible kids."

Rosie shook her head. "Not an option. If it starts to head that way then we'll break them up!"

"Rosie you can't mess with people this way! Someone will get hurt. Alice…..look she took me in when I had no one. I don't want her hurt coz you can't move on!"

Rosie rubbed her mouth lost in thought. "What do you suggest?"

"I think we should back off right now!" he told her seriously. It could be too late for that though...

"But we're so close!" she protested.

"Rosie you are only using Alice to get your dad off your back. She could get hurt!"

Rosie exhaled. "Look her and dad look happy now right?"

Max nodded.

"Isn't that all that matters?"

"Fine! But next time I say back off we do! Deal?"

"Deal!" she nodded. "So Fatani's, is our plan still on?"

"I suppose so. Remember though Rosie I don't want Alice hurt!"

"The only way Alice will be hurt is if she falls for my dad. She should know what my mum is the only woman he will ever love!"

Max exhaled heavily knowing that Rosie was due for some devastating news, her dad was falling for someone else other than her mother.

"C'mon!" Rosie said brightly. "I know the vendors who have good looking kids. Daughters as well as sons."

(X)

Alice was carrying a hippo the size of her daughter and twice as heavy. "Danny did you really have to?" she groaned. "I have to live with this!"

"Charlie loves it!" he smiled. "They don't usually have game stalls."

"You had to win the biggest thing there huh?"

"I did it all the time for Rosie, drove Miranda crazy."

Charlie pressed another kiss to the top of his head. "I love it. Thanks Danny."

Danny felt his heart melt.

Alice spotted Rosie and Max by the truck. "There's the kids, lets go home." Danny smiled.

(X)

"Rosie are you ready?" Danny asked.

"Nearly."

"Christ Rosie you said that 10 minutes ago!"

She opened the door to her room. "If you hadn't made me change…."

"Rosie that skirt was too small for you 5 years ago!"

"Dad it might have escaped your notice but I am nearly 16!"

"You could be 30 and I'd still make you change!"

She narrowed her eyes.

He surveyed what she was wearing, a nice white dress. "That dress is lovely, and long."

"Which to me means yuck!"

"As long as all the boys think that too….."

She threw up her hands in frustration.

Alice walked into the house wearing a lemon skirt and white top.

Rosie's jaw dropped in outrage as her dad merely smiled at Alice. "You're not telling her to change!"

Danny smiled at Alice appreciatively then looked at Rosie. "One, I am not her dad. Two, that skirt actually fits and three, she is an adult and you are a….."

"Don't you dare!" Rosie hissed.

"….child." he finished.

Rosie's face flushed and she clenched her jaw. Let his has his fun, she'd have hers later!

"So?" Danny questioned.

Rosie stomped off in search of Max.

"Disagreement?" Alice asked.

Danny walked into Rosie's room, came out carrying a skirt.

Alice made a uncomfortable face.

"Don't know where she got this but it's going in the bin!" he growled.

"She planned to go in that? Truthfully?"

"She planned to give me a heart attack!" he rubbed his head. "God Alice she's so beautiful, like her mother was. I'm gonna be old before my time."

"Trust her Danny, she seemed like a good kid."

"I do, it's the boys I don't trust!" his face hardened. "I know how they think. She forgets I was one of those boys too!"

Alice looked at him perplexed. "You don't strike me as the type to…."

"I didn't use girls." he conceded. "But c'mon a girl dressed like that as pretty as she is, you kinda go brainless you know?"

Alice laughed.

Danny stared at her a minute. "Maybe Rosie was right." he murmured. "Maybe you should change."

Alice looked at him as he walked towards her.

"I'm going brainless." he whispered standing in front of her.

"Really?" he voice shook.

"Really." he replied. His eyes flared as he ran his hands down her arms. "Then again that happens now matter what you wear."

Max and Rosie appeared. "We're ready. Thandi is here to watch Charlie."

Danny and Alice both took a step back. Alice's cheeks were flushed. "We're off then." Alice said on an exhaled breath.

**A/N the danice are starting to heat up nicely...bt i sense that rosie may put a spanner in the works :/ whch cud derail the fragile rax too - watch this space x**


	22. Frustration

Rosie and Max stood at Fatani's bar. Watched as Alice and Danny socialised with other people. They kept looking at each other and smiling though.

"Time to play dirty!" Rosie murmured.

"Ah yes the plan!" Max said.

"Hey Max I'm not saying they can't dance," she smiled evilly. "Just not with each other."

"I actually like it."

Rosie tapped her glass with his. "I knew you would."

"But can we pull it off?" he wondered.

She shrugged. "Be fun to try don't you think?"

Max looked at her. "By the way, that dress, you look gorgeous!"

Rosie looked at herself. "Dad made me change."

"Not a lot could top that!"

She smiled. "Thanks, you're none too shabby."

"Rethink that statement Trevanion. I am sexy, capital S!"

Rosie shorted. "You wish!"

He chuckled, lifted her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. "May I have this dance?" he hadn't danced with her since Laura's party and he wanted to again.

Her eyes flared, then she noticed her dad and Alice. "Sorry no. Alice and dad are making a beeline."

he exhaled, the only reason she spent time with him these days, or spoke to him. To get them together! Why couldn't they spend time together and just be them? God!

Rosie headed towards her dad.

He held his hand up to stop her. "Let me handle this." he reached Danny before Alice. "Hey Danny can we talk?"

Danny looked at Alice, she nodded an affirmative.

"Sure." they walked to a quiet area.

"Well you see…." he exhaled. "This is embarrassing but….I want to ask a girl to dance but I can't."

"How?" Danny asked smiling.

"I open my mouth and nothing comes out."

"Stage fright?" Danny surmised.

Max shrugged.

"Well take some deep breaths, clear your mind and just do it."

"I dunno." Max murmured. "Would you demonstrate?"

"Me and Alice…."

"Alice?" he scoffed. "No, someone you don't know!"

Danny nodded. "Ok."

Rosie gave Max a thumbs up as she saw her dad head in the opposite direction to Alice. The next song played. Danny approached a woman, smiled in a friendly way. Max watched. The woman smiled widely and nodded eagerly. Wow he was good! Should he be taking notes? He had the right balance of confidence, respect and sort of shy. The woman ate it all up. Danny danced. The music ended. Danny smiled at the woman.

"That was amazing!" Max told him in shock. "How'd you do it?"

"Told her my son wanted to know how to ask a girl to dance."

"That's cheating!"

"I also saw her daughter checking you out, her mum said she wants your number."

"Really?" a slow cocky grin snaked across Max's face. His mind off his mission he excused himself.

Rosie frowned and watched as Max left. Her dad turned and smiled widely. Oh God her dad had conned Max! she walked over to him quickly.

"Dad will you dance with me?"

"Rosie."

"C'mon dad I haven't danced yet!"

Danny looked at Alice and she shrugged.

Danny acquiesced to his daughters request. After her dance finished the band took a break. "Thanks dad." then she went in search of Max, he so have a good reason for abandoning her! She spotted him in a corner with a young blond girl. She felt pure jealousy run through her. He was leaning in talking to her in low tones, smiling a sexy grin and she hated it! She stomped over.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked him angrily.

"Rosie' I'm busy!" he said not even looking at her. He continued smiling at the other girl and this irritated her no end!

"Let me re-phrase that, we need to talk - NOW!" grabbed his arm.

"He's mine!" the girl hissed at Rosie's proprietary attitude towards Max.

Rosie looked at her raised her eyebrows and laughed. "If I want him I'll have him!" she told her superiorly.

"Rosie." Max said softly.

"Really?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, so I'm gonna talk to him now and you can crawl back to your hole!"

"Max you gonna let her talk to me like this?"

"Yeah Max!" Rosie agreed. "You gonna let some bitch treat me like this?"

"Bitch?"

"Yeah!" Rosie replied angrily. "Slutty bitch!"

The girl lunged at Rosie, soon they were on the floor.

"Oh c'mon!" Max yelled bending down trying to pull them apart. Someone, Rosie he thinks grabbed his collar and he was in the fray. His face was one of shock as he fell. He struggled. "HELP! Cat fight and I'm stuck! Man in need of assistance!" he yelled.

Danny came over and picked up Rosie as she hit out. Max was trying to deflect blows. "Don't hit me!" he groaned.

"I'm trying to get to her!" Rosie screamed. "Not my fault you're in the way."

"You pulled me in!"

"Rosie what on earth is going on?" Danny asked pushing her to the side away from the girl, her mother held her.

"Misunderstanding!" she hissed glaring at Max.

"Over there!" he told her coldly.

Max stood up. "Thank you."

"What happened?"

"Well I was talking to Lola." Max began. "Rosie wanted to talk to me. Lola refused. Rosie took the rejection badly. Words were exchanged then…." he ducked and covered his head.

Danny nodded. "I'll tell you how to deal with that situation later." patted his shoulder. He saw Rosie across the room she was sat there a face like thunder her arms crossed. Walked towards her.

"Rosie just coz Max was talking to someone else….."

"He blew me off dad!"

"Rosie…"

"You don't understand!"

Alice appeared. "How about I talk to her?" took Rosie's hand and they walked outside.

Rosie's plan worked. As they walked outside she took a lungful of air and walked on ahead.

"So you like Max?" Alice said catching up.

"No…." she stopped walking, exhaled and looked at her. "Am I really that obvious?"

Alice shrugged. "He's a good looking boy, you get along. It was bound to happen!"

Rosie sat down. "I didn't even like him a couple of months ago. Hated him to be honest!"

"You got close. Shared a trauma. Got to know each other, on the inside. Not what you show the world."

"He's so full of it though!" Rosie retorted. "Arrogant!" Somehow this wasn't just about the plan anymore, this was real.

Alice sat down beside her. "Appealing huh?"

Rosie looked at the floor and nodded.

"What do I do?" Rosie asked.

Alice shrugged. "You tell him or you keep quiet. What you don't do is fight girls he talks to."

Rosie laughed. "Would you. Like if it was….I dunno…..my dad?" Rosie watched her intently for any reaction. Saw Alice's eyes flare.

"Well I have other stuff to think of. Max and Charlie for one."

"I hate this!" Rosie admitted.

"What?"

"That I don't know if he likes me back and if he doesn't and I tell him it ends up weird and I lose my best friend." she rubbed her face. "I hate being 15!"

"Doesn't get easier. The older you get the more complicated it gets. The more intense feelings can be. Not to mention physical attraction. Sex just messes things up!" Alice murmured her mind on Danny.

Rosie nodded, "It was easier when I hated him."

Alice agreed wholeheartedly. Her life was uncomplicated when she and Danny argued. Now she seen a softer caring side to him. She saw him as a man, a father, a vet and now she was seeing him as a possible partner. God she was confused! "You ready to go back in?"

"Can we stay out one more minute?"

Max appeared at the door. Rosie looked at him then Alice.

"It'll all work out." she whispered and put her arm around her shoulders. "C'mon I'll dance with you."

Rosie smiled and nodded, not looking at Max as they passed.

(X)

The night carried on. Max and Rosie talked but it wasn't the same. He sensed the difference in her, and she refused to talk to him about it. He was reminded of an Offspring song.

'She wakes up all rage and grace, pulling me closer, pushing away and me the sharpest thorn on your vine twisting and turning we're all intertwined.'

The party didn't feel so happy and jovial anymore. Yeah people laughed and dance all around but a dark cloud of depression had fell over him and all he wanted was to leave and brood. You know what is was that bothered him? The fact Rosie didn't want him as a boyfriend but she still wanted him to be at her beck and call. God all he wanted was to go home!

Danny's teeth were on edge. So much for his and Alice's non date! He hadn't been able to dance with her all night! If he didn't know better he'd swear everyone planned it conspiring against them! It just seemed to be one thing after another. Interruptions from kids, other dancers, spilt drinks. Fighting! And since she and Rosie had returned Rosie has been sticking pretty close to her! If he didn't hold her soon he was gonna explode! Suddenly Alice pulled free from the group she was with.

He smiled, he had his chance…..until Rosie stepped in front of him.

He counted to five silently in his head.

"Dad I don't feel well I want to go."

Danny looked at her, his previous thoughts forgotten. "You ok?"

She shrugged.

He placed his hand on her forehead. "You are a little warm." Looks like he didn't get his dance. "I'll take you home."

"But…."

"You're my priority."

Alice walked across with Max. "He wants to go."

"Rosie too."

Alice looked at Rosie who quickly looked away.

"We'll go collect Charlie Max." the four of them thanked Fatani and headed for the exit. Danny and Alice lingered behind as the kids hurried on ahead in silence.

"It was nice of you to let Charlie stay at yours. Terry was supposed to have her but he is a part time dad at best." then she made a face knowing she said too much. "Sorry."

"For what?" he played dumb.

She smiled.

"Anyway I did it for Thandi, she feels more comfortable at mine."

Alice nodded, they climbed into the car.

"You ok Rosie?" Alice asked.

Rosie shrugged her reply.

**A/N things are all starting to come to a head... :D x **


	23. I Wanna Kiss A Girl'

The moon shone brightly upon Leopards Den. Danny and Alice walked from the house. Charlotte had just settled down to sleep so when Danny asked Alice to stay for a coffee she decided to accept. As soon as they were on the veranda he put his coffee on the table then hers. Took her hand and led her to the bottom of the stairs in the darkened part of the veranda. She frowned when he took her in his arms.

"I finally get my dance." he murmured in her ear.

"There's no music." she replied shakily.

Danny began to hum softly, starting singing as they swayed from side to side.

"_To kiss and tell is not my style." _he lowered his voice. _"But the night is young and it's been a while."_

Alice pulled back and stepped away staring at him, what on earth did he mean by THAT line? He put on a wounded expression.

"_She broke my heart, broke it right on two and it 's fixing time. But I'm feeling like I'm finally ready to __Find, find somebody new." _He pulled Alice close again. _"I wanna kiss a girl, I wanna hold her tight and maybe make a little magic in the moonlight. Don't wanna go too far just to take it slow, But I shouldn't be lonely in this big ol' world. I wanna kiss a girl."_

Alice felt the breath shudder from her body.

Danny felt the change in her immediately. She leaned in closer to him, seemed softer, he smiled and sang more. "_It's that moment when you start closing in. First you're holding back, then surrendering. It can start a fire, light up the sky. Such a simple thing, Do you wanna try? Are you ready to say goodbye to all these rules?"_

Alice laid her head on his shoulder as he sang the chorus in her ear. She felt so content right now, everything just slid into place. His warm minty breath swirled around her. She couldn't think, could only feel, and she realised she was feeling a lot about this man.

"_'Cause, baby, tonight it could turn into the rest of our lives. Are you ready? To cross that line? put your lips on mine!"_

Danny took the hand he held in his own and draped it across the back of his neck, her other arm followed suit. He then wrapped his arms around her waist holding her tighter, if that was even possible! He began to finish his song changing it ever so slightly.

"_I wanna kiss Alice, I wanna hold her tight, and maybe make a little magic in the moonlight. Don't wanna go too far just to take it slow. Don't want you to be lonely in this big ol' world. I wanna kiss you….." _before he finished the line his lips finally found hers.

Alice just melted against him. Literally felt herself fall in love, after one kiss. Yeah it sounded cliché and yeah it made absolutely no sense. They hadn't known each other very long but everything just felt so right, after each day the feeling just grew. Nothing had ever felt this right before! This kiss was just the slowest sweetest kiss she ever experienced, he seemed to coax her deeper into it without even trying. He held her tightly like she wasn't close enough yet at the same time tenderly like she was precious. No one had ever made her feel like this before! He slowed the kiss and reluctantly pulled away. They smiled into each others eyes. She couldn't tear them off him!

He laughed. "I kissed the girl."

Alice's hands slid from his shoulders down his arms to grip his tightly. "You did."

"I really like the girl." he admitted. "A lot." cupped her cheek and ran his thumb down it.

Alice could see the feeling in his eyes. "She likes you a lot too!"

His eyes darkened. "Complications?"

She shook her head. "That was an excuse more than anything, plus that stuff has nothing to do with us."

He lowered his head. "I like the sound of that, us. Me and you." he smiled.

"Me too." she was breathless again. "It sounds perfect."

"The kids?" he questioned kissing her gently.

"As you sang we'll take us slow." Alice told him, these little feather kisses annoying her. "We'd better move…."

Danny pulled her closer.

"What…" she began.

"I want another dance."

The look in her eyes wiped all thought from her mind. He looked at her like she was the only woman on earth. "I suppose one more dance couldn't hurt."

"Definitely not." he then pressed a kiss to her cheek. With slight humming from Danny they danced in the dark as the moon and stars shined overhead.

(X)

Rosie and Max were sat on the floor in the living room, completely unaware of what was happening outside between Alice and Danny.

"Rosie tell me what's wrong." Max asked.

"Nothing."

"Rosie…."

"C'mon next plan for Alice and dad." she suggested trying to divert him.

"Rosie!" he was more forceful this time.

"Max it's nothing OK!"

He exhaled. "Fine! So what's next?"

"Well I think they are gonna have to touch each other." she made a face. "So far all they have had is a one second kiss, they need a proper one."

"Rosie we can't plan their kiss!"

She chewed her lip.

"Well actually." he murmured. "You ever seen in films if two people have their faces really close?"

"So?"

"Well faces close…." he raised his hands in a so on gesture.

Rosie raised her shoulders.

"Here I'll demonstrate." he crawled across. "If my face was close to yours."

"I'd punch you in the mouth." she told him quickly.

He raised his eyebrows. "Fine, close your eyes and imagine I'm someone you really like."

Rosie knew she didn't have to close her eyes but did anyway.

Max moved closer so his face was a feather breadth away.

"Nope can't see it…." she literally squeaked the final word as she opened her eyes and saw Max was very close. She swallowed hard…. and was suddenly struggling to breathe…..and was falling into his eyes…..and oh my god he is gonna kiss me…..and I SO hope I don't faint!

"See it…." Max stared into her eyes. She wasn't speaking, or blinking, or even punching him in the mouth like she said she would. He stared at her face, wow brown eyes had never looked so good. They leaned in simultaneously and shared their first kiss. It lasted a few seconds when Max suddenly pulled back unsettled by the feelings rushing through him. God that was a bad idea!

"Wow it does work!" Rosie exhaled breathlessly her head spinning.

"Told you!" he crawled away berating himself.

Rosie's head flopped back onto the sofa.

After rubbing his face he decided it was finally time to broach the subject he was avoiding. "Rosie do you like me?" he asked softly.

"What 'like you' like you?" still staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah." he replied fidgeting.

"What if I did?" she whispered after a long silence.

"The feeling would be mutual."

She finally looked at him. "Really?"

He nodded.

She smiled slowly. "Wow."

He grinned in reply. "Who would have thought it? We plan to get our parents together and develop feelings ourselves. I knew you loved me!" he crawled back over and sat beside her. Put his arm around her shoulder. She rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Your still full of yourself Max." she groaned.

"I knew you wanted me all along, a simple matter of time!"

Rosie laughed and closed her eyes.

(X)

"Rosie!" Max nudged,

"Mmmm." she wouldn't wake.

They'd both dozed off, then he woke and realised if Danny and Alice found them like this nothing would be the matter! That of course being sarcasm, it would all the fan!

He nudged her again and she still refused to wake so he stood up, picked her up and lay her on the sofa. She grunted at the loss of contact. He kissed her lips softly and she settled. He went over and sat in a chair listening for Danny and Alice. After 5 minutes he heard footsteps coming into the house. He rested his head in the arm of the chair and closed his eyes. His contribution to their plan. Rosie thought touching would help, maybe if they thought no one was awake he'd kiss her or vice versa, just hopefully not close to them!

"Look their both asleep." Alice whispered.

"We could fool around." Danny suggested.

Max fought to restrain a wince, them fooling around…..eww! The it hit him, them fooling around meant they were together!

"Erm no Danny I'm not that type of girl!"

He heard husky laughter. "I bet I could convince you."

No No No No! Max prayed silently.

Everything was quiet and he blanked his mind not thinking about what they could be doing.

"How about I empty the house on Wednesday?" Danny asked softly after a pause. "Me and you a proper date."

Max felt a plan fill his head.

"Sounds good." Alice replied.

Everything was quiet again. Oh God could they not keep their hands off each other or something? I mean God give it a freaking rest! Have some consideration for the person pretending to be asleep! This silence was lasting too long, what one earth were they doing? He was genuinely thinking about jumping up and telling them to stop until he left the room….. He heard Alice's voice close to him.

"Max son, time to wake up."

He sighed, opened his eyes a second. "Tired." closed them again. Hid his face in the arm of the chair.

"You can all stay here tonight." Danny suggested. "There's plenty of spare rooms."

"I suppose it's only one night."

"What about more than one night? How about full time?" Danny blurted without thinking.

Max nearly fell off his chair, what?

"You own part of this place." Danny carried on. "And you already spend a lot of time here."

Max wished he could see the look on Alice's face he wished she would answer! God the suspense was killing him!

"It's just a thought." Danny murmured after a long silence.

"I like it." Alice said, Max was sure he could hear a smile in her voice.

"Me too." Danny agreed.

"So we living together?" Alice asked.

"It seems so."

Max didn't know whether to be happy about this or worried, see they were living together and obviously happy, but on the other hand Rosie was not gonna be pleased about this development!

**A/N ok so the rax and danice are together, there is still a little way to go with this, as in terry, clare and other people and of course sorting rosie's aversion to the danice coz u can bet when she hears about danice living together she is gonna go mental! anyway they are together and happy...watch this space :) x**


	24. News

Rosie was sprawled on her stomach in a light sleep when she heard her bedroom door squeak alerting her to someone entering her room. There was a click then the shuffling of feet across the floor. She ignored the person hoping they'd go away. Her dad no doubt, though she couldn't hazard a reason why!

"Rosie." a soft male voice whispered. That wasn't her dad, she was still loath to open her eyes and greet the world.

"Rosie!" the voice insisted.

She swatted at the direction of the sound. "Tired!" she moaned, her voice childish.

"Rosie, there is a new development on the Alice and Danny front!"

The owner of the voice finally penetrated, she opened her eyes and turned over, "Max?"

He smiled and handed her some juice. "Good morning."

She looked at her clock. "6AM!" she shrieked. "What is wrong with you? Why are you even up at the obscene hour?" she lay back down and pulled the pillow over her head.

"Shouldn't the more appropriate reason question be what am I doing here at this obscene hour?"

She removed the pillow and looked at him puzzled. "Actually yeah!"

"Well we stayed over last night."

Rosie's jaw dropped. "NO WAY! Dad and Alice actually….."

Max shook his head. "Not that I know of. I lay on the chair pretending to be asleep I heard some interesting things. They're together!" he grinned in triumph.

"Really?" she squealed. "Mission accomplished." they high fived.

"That's not all Rosie, you have to promise you won't go mad."

"Max?" she warned, voice like ice.

"Well see they were talking and he kinda…..Alice sorta…."

"Spit it out... they're engaged aren't they?"

"Not that!" he assured. "She's kinda…..well make that we are moving in."

Rosie's face went blank for a second. "Where?"

"C'mon Rosie you're not that dense!"

Rosie's face went from neutral to rage filled in 2 seconds. "You mean she and dad….." she said voice normal. "NO!" she fumed. Stood up and headed for the door.

Max vaulted up and grabbed her upper arms her back to him. "No Rosie."

"I won't let this happen!" she jerked trying to free herself.

Although firm his grip was tender. "Rosie this is what we wanted remember?"

"NO! I wanted them together in separate houses, this is unacceptable!"

"Couples move in together."

"And they break up too!" she countered.

He pulled her back against his chest. "Right you promised when I said to back off you would."

"You can't expect me to…."

Max spun her, they were face to face close. "I do!" it was then he noticed what she was wearing. He let go of her arm's quickly and coughed.

The anger dissolved as he released her. "What?" she headed to her mirror.

As soon as her back was to him he mouthed 'Oh my god' almost painfully.

Rosie looked at herself in the mirror and gasped. "Look at the state of my hair!" she wrapped her arms around her head. "Get out!" she demanded.

"What?"

"My hair is a disgrace you can't see me like this!"

"Do you really think it was the hair that bothered me?" more liked the shorts that redefined the term short and the t-shirt which was very well worn and washed a lot, in other words old and faded...

"Um yeah!" she replied drolly.

"Rosie since I'll be living here I'll see it like that all the time."

"You living here" then is dawned on her. If Alice lived here then Max did too.

"Looks like you're stuck with me."

Rosie quickly tied her hair back in some semblance of order. "Might not be too bad. There are worse things." she approached him smiling.

He backed off quickly, this was gonna be something that felt really good but at the same time they shouldn't be doing, he could tell by the look in her eyes! "Rosie!" his back hit a wall.

She was beside him immediately. "Now I have you where I want you." she murmured looking in his eyes. She wiggled her eyebrows, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to hers and kissed him heatedly. Neither knew exactly what to do but seemed to ease into it. They lost rational thought simultaneously. Max who had been fighting to pull away stopped and held her tightly. Neither was stopping anything, they couldn't. they were being swept away by unfamiliar feelings rushing through them.

"Rosie." Max managed to squeak.

"Mmmm." was her reply as her lips remained on his.

A knock on the door made her jump back. They stared at each other. "Uh oh!" she whispered.

"Rosie?" her dad asked.

"He can't find you in here! It'll kill him! Like literally he'll have heart failure on my bedroom floor….while strangling you!" Rosie whispered panicked.

"Pretend you're asleep!"

"That's worse!" she squeaked losing her cool. "You in here with me asleep Great idea!"

They looked around and spotted the wardrobe at the same time. He ran and jumped inside. She was just lain back down in bed when her dad knocked once more and entered.

"Rosie?" her dad asked softly, she felt his soft hand on her shoulder gently shaking her.

She faked a yawn and a stretch, opened her eyes. "Dad?"

He smiled at her a second. "I never get tired of hearing that."

She frowned. "What?" sat up.

"Dad." he smiled. "I'm a dad."

"And that's news to you?" she grinned. "I'm kinda hard to miss."

"No comment."

She hit his arm gently. "Anyway dad?"

"We need to talk that's all, nothing drastic."

She nodded.

"Last night me and Alice decided that since she owns some of this place and she spends a lot of time here she may as well move in."

Rosie's eyes darkened. "Do I have a say in this at all?"

Danny shrugged. "Not really."

Rosie crossed her arms. "Why bother telling me this then?"

"You're nearly an adult so I'm treating you like one."

Rosie stared her dad down, then relented. "Anything else?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Ok." she replied dryly. Her dad stood up, headed to her bedroom door. "I suppose I'm ok with Alice moving in. it's not like you two are together or anything."

Her dad cleared his throat. "See you at breakfast."

Rosie let her dad leave, when she was sure the coast was clear she let Max out of the wardrobe.

"So they don't trust us!" she said bitterly.

"You know Rosie your dad is planning on emptying the house on Wednesday so her and Alice can be alone. They don't know we know they are together." he grinned. "How about a little fun?"

Rosie smiled. "What do you have in mind?"

"We'll talk later, if I'm caught in here….." he trailed off.

Rosie nodded. "Talk later. "

Then she checked to see if the coast was clear when it was he left.

**A/N filler really...kicks back in next chapter :)  
>And i am thinking of starting a new story, i have 3 ideas floating around, one is sticking out and demanding i write it, had the idea about dinner time today at Uni and it wnt leave me alone!<strong>

**Apologies for the lack of update, i had 'Experiment Marshmellow at uni to plan then actually deliver...don't ask lol**

**Hope you enjoyed :) x**


	25. Adults  One Teenagers  Nil

Rosie and Max sat at the breakfast table sharing a conspiratorial smile. Wednesday had came quickly, the preceding days had been fun. Alice and Danny had became a couple on Sunday night so of course Rosie and Max found every possible excuse to be around them the following days. Danny and Alice had nearly zero time alone and the strain was beginning to show. Rosie had never seen her dad so twitchy. Time for more torture though. She nudged Max's foot and motioned to her dad with her head.

"You know dad I've been thinking I've changed my mind about going out today I think I'll stick close to home."

Danny almost chocked on his coffee. "What?"

"Well there is nothing decent on at the pictures and nothing else to do either may as well save some money. You do harp on about that a lot to me you know!"

Danny clenched his jaw. "A change of scenery will do you some good."

Alice looked at Danny smiling.

"I dunno." Rosie sighed. "Won't you be lonely here alone?"

"No, I have the animals to keep me company." Danny replied far too quickly.

God her dad was as transparent as glass! Rosie thought.

"Aren't you here too Alice?" Max asked.

"Pottering about." she nodded.

"See Rosie, he won't be totally alone. He and Alice will be alone, together."

"Hmmmm." Rosie said knowingly.

Rosie and Max looked at each other and "Hmmmmed" again.

"Whatever you two are thinking…." Danny began.

"Drop it!" Alice finished.

"Ok." Max said sticking his tongue out and making a face at Alice when she looked away.

Rosie meanwhile was making a show of considering. "Suppose I could go bowling or something. Em's been ringing me saying we need to hang out."

"Yeah you have neglected her recently Rosie!" her dad nodded seriously.

O her dad was pushing his luck! She eyed him dubiously lets see how liked this! "I could bring her here for a swim!" and she would too if her dad carried on!

"But Rosie dear you bring her here all the time!" Danny told her dryly his patience wearing thin.

Rosie frowned at him. "Dad are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Of course not!" he yelped guiltily.

She had him! "You know Max, last time dad tried to get rid of me it turned out he had bought me my very own giraffe as a 'daughters day' present."

"Daughters day?" Alice asked.

"I had a fathers day, Miranda had a mothers day so I gave Rosie a day, and we really needed a new giraffe!"

Alice chuckled.

Rosie grinned. "So dad, did you buy me a horse?"

Danny raised his eyebrows. "Are you for real? A horse on a game reserve?"

"Well dad you are trying to get rid of me!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are." Rosie replied not missing a beat.

"I just think a change will be good for you."

"A horse is a change." she grinned.

"Rosemary Trevanion!" he warned.

He used the full name, best back off now before he did something really stupid! "Ok." she groaned. Smiled a wry grin at Max.

He winked and nodded.

"Since my dad has no surprises planned I'll go out." she exhaled looked at Max. "Your welcome to come too."

He grinned. "Thanks was just gonna be sat around here with these 2 anyway. That would totally ruin the image of me I've tirelessly built."

"Which is?" Rosie asked.

"Gorgeous superstud." he wiggled his eyebrows.

Rosie snorted.

Alice and Danny shared a smile then Alice stood up. "I'm going to ring Charlie, while I'm gone Max, get real yeah son?"

"Ha-ha!" Max drawled and spooned eggs into his mouth.

Danny meanwhile was ecstatic inside. Charlie was at Terry's this week since it was half term. Alice was picking her up later. Max and Rosie out, they were alone. No one was the wiser…..well except for Rosie and Max of course!

(X)

Rosie and Max sat at the Town Centre. "Ok so how long til we go back?"

Rosie shrugged. "I dunno, I'd hate to go back and for them to be…you know." Rosie shuddered.

"Aren't they a little old to be even thinking of that?" Max wondered.

"They're in their 30's Max! It's not that old."

"Yeah but they aren't in that hormonal stage anymore." then he remembered how they acted on Sunday night…..maybe he was wrong.

"The trick is to make enough noise to let them know we're home. See how they react!" she grinned. "This is fun!"

"Dunno how they haven't twigged we know yet!" he chuckled.

"Coz they are too distracted by each other…ewwww! Don't know why they haven't told us. Ok Charlie it might be complicated to tell her but us? We're nearly 16 we'd understand!"

"Adults are stupid!" he twined his fingers with hers. "So when are we going out on our first date?"

"I don't believed you asked me to go out on a date with you yet." she retorted.

"I just did."

She smiled. "That would meaning telling dad and Alice we're together."

He exhaled. "And now that we're living together they'd act like all we're gonna do is rip each others clothes off!"

Rosie looked at him sideways eyes twinkling.

"Hey I'm not saying that's a bad thing!" he shrugged. "I dunno, it's still too early to be thinking like that."

"I agree." Rosie nodded once.

"But that doesn't stop me thinking about how good you feel when I kiss you." then he leaned in and captured her lips with his own. Her arms wound around him pulling her closer. This kiss was slow, nearly all of their kisses were like this. They both knew speed would have them rushing towards a destination that neither of them were ready for. He put his hand on her cheek and pulled back. Smiled at her.

She smiled in reply. Her chest felt different when she saw a light in his eyes.

"C'mon we'll hang around here for about 45 minutes then go home." he suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." he stood up.

They walked hand in hand around the township, just happy to be together.

(X)

Danny and Alice stood in the surgery after operating. Alice was stitching up.

"When do you think they'll be home to gatecrash our date?" Alice murmured.

"Soon." Danny replied smiling. "They must think we're stupid! It was obvious they knew we're together!"

"Totally!"

They both laughed.

"There." the last stitch was in. She pulled her gloves off and dumped them, stretched her back muscles. "Good thing you noticed Max's face twitching when he was lain on the sofa pretending to be asleep."

"Hey I nearly didn't, I was very distracted…" he wiggled his eyebrows. "Your lips just command my attention."

She rolled her eyes.

"His face was a total give away!" they moved the lion into the pens. He pulled it shut they approached the sink and stood scrubbing their hands side by side. "I swear when I asked you to move in he almost fell off that chair!" he chuckled drying his hands.

"And these last 2 days." she groaned drying her own. "We had to be very inventive finding time alone, I must say Mr Trevanion you are very devious."

"I live to serve Miz Collins. I only did it coz I knew if I had to go two days without touching you I'd go crazy!" pulled her close and kissed her softly, his hand at the base of her spine. He ticked her and she squirmed laughing, pulled free. "Not fair Danny I am very ticklish."

He wiggled his eyebrows. "I know."

"Just for that I'm not kissing you anymore." She spun and went to walk away.

He ran up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Danny!" she shrieked laughing.

"Tell me you didn't mean it!" he told her.

"No."

"Don't make me pin you to this floor and break out the feathers I'll do it!"

"No."

"Ok."

He was about to do as he said when she relented. "Ok I didn't mean it."

"Good!" he told her seriously. He was about to release her when he found his grip tightening, he closed his eyes for a second. God he was already crazy about her after 3 days! What about after 3 weeks? 3 months? More?

She leaned back into him and words weren't needed. "We can't hide it forever." she murmured her hand finding his.

"I thought this is what you wanted." he rubbed her stomach absently.

"I dunno. I think about you, about us and well I don't want to hurry but it wouldn't be such a bad thing telling the kids that things have escalated."

"Escalated? He spun her.

She smiled up at him, put her hands on his shoulders, "Ok, that out feelings have grown."

"Better!" he kissed her quickly. "I'm a little worried about how Rosie will react." he admitted. "See I haven't dated since her mum." pulled Alice closer. "I haven't wanted too, well me and Rosie are finally on good terms I have had a call from her Aunt Clare, she's planning on coming down. It might be best if we put off telling the kids til after she's been. Rosie listens to her and she hates me. She's determined to take Rosie back to Bristol away from me."

"That's no problem, well actually one problem, they know we're together."

"No, they suspect it. They are expecting to walk in that house and find us all cosy, which of course they won't."

She nodded. He kissed her one more time heatedly. "That is the last time I'll be able to kiss you in a while." he exhaled and they left the surgery.

(X)

Rosie and Max climbed from the taxi at home. Grinned at each other.

"Dad!" Rosie yelled. "Alice!"

Danny appeared at the door in painting overalls. "Yeah?"

Rosie's jaw dropped, she looked at Max then back at her father, Why was he dressed like that? For a date? Had it been that long that he forgot how to dress for one? "What you doing?"

"Painting the spare room."

She ran up the stairs, Ok there was another explanation, they heard the taxi ages away and her dad pulled the first thing on he had! "We got bored…." she was expecting her dad to keep her from the house. Imagine her surprise when he allowed her to walk straight passed him. No music, no fancy meal, just a strong smell of gloss paint.

Max walked in too and was also puzzled.

"Are you kids ok?" Danny asked. "You look weird." he had to bite back a smile.

"We're fine." Rosie assured. "We'll be in my room." she grabbed Max's wrist.

"Rosie about that….." Danny started and rubbed the side of his neck.

Rosie knew that rub, he was about to say something that was gonna embarrass her, in front of Max, no way! "Don't even start dad!" she told him seriously.

"But…."

"Max and I aren't going to be doing anything in there!"

"Look it's just…."

"Dad I am about 3 seconds from traumatising you." Rosie warned and gave him her 'Go on push me and I'll do it and enjoy it.' look!

Danny paled and cleared his throat.

"I'll leave my door open." she smiled at him sweetly. "C'mon Max."

"I wish when your mother insisted we try for a baby I suggested a puppy. Teenage girls!" he muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!" she declared loudly and grinned.

Max was trying not to laugh as they walked into her room, tears streamed from his eyes and his shoulders shook. The door was open, Rosie popped her head out. "Happy?"

"Very." Danny replied not happy at all but it would have to do.

Rosie's head disappeared. Music began to play and he heard urgent whispering. Danny grinned, it was Adults one. Teenagers Nil!

**Meanwhile In The Bedroom.**

"What happened?" Rosie whispered. They were facing each other cross legged on the bed.

Max shrugged.

"This was their time alone, a date you said, he's painting a bedroom! Some date! I don't even think she's here!"

Max tapped his chin in thought. "Look that is what he said on Sunday."

"Are you sure they're together?"

"Yeah!" he declared.

"Did you see them kiss or anything?"

"No, I was pretending to be asleep. You know, eyes closed."

"So how did you know?"

"The stuff they said, people don't say stuff like that unless they are either together or friends with benefits, and Alice isn't that type of woman! Your dad asked her to fool around!"

"Max that could mean anything."

"Your dad kissed her!" he protested.

"How do you know, your eyes were closed!"

He frowned. "They might know we know about them."

"Unlikely, how could they? They are kinda blind." Rosie chewed her lower lip shook her head. "They just aren't together yet."

"Rosie this is getting too confusing." he moaned.

"Tell me about it." she thought. "How about we lie low for a week or so. See what happens, if they are together they'll slip up. If not we implement our plan again."

Max nodded. "I like the sound of that, so we can just be us without worrying about getting them together."

"Yeah." she smiled squeezed his hand.

"I was just wondering Rosie, what were you gonna sat to your dad to traumatise him?"

Rosie wiggled her eyebrows. "A girl has to have a few secrets."

"Should I be worried?"

Rosie dived on him and pinned him to the bed. "Definitely not."

**A/N i'm actually loving writing this, Rax think Danice r together and they are then Danice convince them their not, lots of fun...i'll leave it there and Rosie, i loved it wen she threatened to traumatise Danny lol :)  
>And of course the Rax are getting stronger, i have a little bit more written so stay tuned :) x <strong>


	26. One Step Too Far!

**A/N Previously. Danny and Alice convinced the kids they weren't a couple, even though they are :) ...**

Danny and Alice sat on the sofa in the living room smiling in victory. "Now that we know that they are whispering away wondering whether we are dating let's plan some actual time alone." he put a sly arm around her waist. She leaned in closer to him enjoying the contact. "We could tell them we're out all day, they can go out too and we'll go to dinner or stay close to home whichever you prefer."

"I don't care as long as your there." Alice murmured and rested her head on his chest. Could fell the rhythmic pumping of his heart. She closed her eyes.

Danny felt this feeling inside him grow at her words, when she laid her head on his chest his heart almost stopped. He kissed the top of her head, keeping what he was feeling inside. She was becoming so important to him so quickly. There were still so many things that could come between them, try telling his feelings that though!

"Where else would I be? We'll stay at home." he murmured resting his head on hers. "I'll cook."

"I didn't know you could cook."

"Man of many talents."

She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him impulsively, just an urge she couldn't ignore. How she wished she could touch him like this whenever she wanted, unfortunately she couldn't. She stood up.

"I was enjoying that!" he said indignantly.

"So was I but what if the kids walk in?"

He exhaled and nodded. "We'll tell them soon." he promised. He wasn't gonna be able to hold this much longer anyway!

"Until then we have to be careful, so I'm heading down to the surgery."

He opened his mouth.

"Alone. They'll twig if we spend every waking moment together."

He smiled seductively. "What about every sleeping moment?"

"Will there be much sleeping?"

"I'm not promising a thing."

Alice laughed. God she couldn't resist a man who made her laugh!

Danny checked his watch. "What time you picking Charlie up?"

"I'm leaving in an hour."

"Want me to come?"

She shook her head. "It'll kick off if Terry sees you, I can do without the aggro to be honest."

"Ok." he stood up and kissed her cheek quickly.

(X)

An hour passed and Alice was leaving. She stood with Max in the kitchen. "I shouldn't be long, tea is in the oven on low."

"Ok." Max said, lowered his voice. "Don't let him rile you. You want me to come?"

Alice smiled at him lovingly. "I'll be ok son."

"I worry that he'll raise his hands to you." Max admitted.

"He never has before."

"First time for everything." he replied gravely.

"Don't worry Max, I can handle Terry." Patted his arm then checked her watch. "Damn I'm running late, gotta go. Check on the mince and dumplings in twenty yeah?"

"I know the drill."

Alice left the house, 5 minutes later Danny appeared holding a black purse.

Max looked at him. "Doesn't suit you mate." he deadpanned.

"Ha ha." Danny muttered. "Has Alice left?"

Max nodded.

"She left her drivers license."

Max stood up. "If she gets pulled over without it she'll be in trouble."

"I'll take it to her. Where does Terry live?" Danny asked.

"I'll take you there." Terry seeing Danny wasn't gonna be good."

"Rosie." Danny called.

Max went to the oven and turned it off and they headed for a car.

(X)

Alice stood at Terry's front door. He was muttering to her, same as always. Trying to make her lose her temper, she ignored him, silently praying that Charlie would hurry up and find that barbie that she needed to take home. To be honest Alice would buy her another one just for the chance to get away.

"You know Alice my solicitor says I have a really good chance of winning my daughter."

That was all Charlie was to him, a prize and that was why Alice would die before she handed her baby over to him!

"With me she'd have a stable two parent family. You are nothing but a single mother, add your psycho son to the mix and what do you have?"

"A family that Charlotte belongs in, you think that just coz you're getting married you suddenly get to take my daughter away? Try it Terry, just try and see what happens!" she clenched her jaw, she really shouldn't have said anything!

She began to slowly count backwards in her mind from one hundred. God the only reason she put up with all this crap was for her daughter. If Charlotte didn't adore Terry Alice wouldn't come near him! How had she ever loved him? And what had possessed her to sleep with him? Marry him? Next to Danny he was nothing. She smiled at the thought of his name, she was falling so fast for him and she didn't even want to stop it! She couldn't even hear Terry anymore.

"What you smiling at?" Terry barked.

Alice ignored him, thought of her date with Danny next week. She couldn't wait until they had some time alone.

A car pulled up behind her and the subject of her musings voice floated across the air.

(X)

Danny stepped out of the car. "You kids may as well wait here, I'll be a minute." he walked towards Alice. She turned her head. "I know you told me not to come but you forgot this." he smiled at her as he handed it over. He made it so their fingers brushed, she smiled a small grin in return. His breath caught. "It has your drivers license."

"Oh God yeah sorry." Terry didn't exist, they were alone.

Danny shrugged. "It was no bother."

"Ahem!" the man at the door said annoyed. Both Danny and Alice looked at him.

"Who are you?" Terry asked Danny.

"Danny Trevanion."

"And?" he demanded to know what he had to do with Alice!

"None of your business." Alice replied coolly.

"DANNY!" Charlie spotted him from inside the house.

Danny smiled widely and waved at her. Charlotte skipped ahead and Terry blocked her path. Charlotte nudged him aside. "Don't be silly daddy, Danny is my friend. He took me on a game drive with mummy and showed me all the animals and knew all their names, even the hard ones!"

"Shown." Alice corrected.

Charlie and Danny shared at smile at her mother.

"And he won me the giant panda at the zoo!"

"Animal auction."

Charlie made a face. "Can't say that word." stuck her tongue out at Danny who did it back.

Alice smiled at them, Terry's eyes darkened.

"I didn't give him permission to spend time with my child!"

"I don't need it." Alice reminded smugly.

"Suppose he's one of many!" Terry muttered. Danny's jaw tensed.

Charlotte frowned. "One of many of what?"

Terry smiled and opened his mouth…..

"Charlotte look Maxie and Rosie are in the car." Alice said interrupting him. "I'll be over in a minute."

Charlotte skipped off before she was out of ear shot Terry started.

"Who the hell do you think you are taking my daughter out on a game drive!" Terry rose to his full 6 foot height. Danny was slouching and was still taller than him.

"What are you trying to prove?" Danny asked nonchalantly.

"Don't push me!" Terry hissed.

Danny was completely un-phased by this macho display of aggression, it annoyed Terry that he garnered no reaction.

"Look Terry Danny owns the other part of Leopards Den with me….."

Terry frowned. "Since when did you own a game reserve."

"Our reputation precedes us Alice." Danny grinned.

Alice nudged Danny. "Terry that is my business, which reminds me that is where me, Max and Charlotte are living now."

"How do you own a game reserve!" Terry demanded losing his temper.

Danny took a step forward in case Terry lashed out at Alice.

Alice put her hand on his arm to halt him. "Danny let's go, we can't talk to him when he's like this."

Danny and Alice turned and walked away.

"So that's it then? You're screwing him? She must have gotten better Danny, she wasn't that good before. Am I right Alice? You been sleeping around? Prostituting yourself for a game reserve is low even for you, my lawyer is gonna love hearing that!"

Alice felt the change in Danny immediately. His whole body was tense, she looked up at him and saw pure rage contort his features. He spun quickly, Terry was still talking but she didn't hear it, too busy lunging for Danny. She missed and he advanced upon Terry.

(X)

Rosie and Max watched Charlie skip towards them. Words were being exchanged, obviously angry ones if Terry's face was anything to go by. Max opened the door for Charlie and lifted her into the car and sat her between them. Rosie chatted to her while Max watched the adults. He exhaled in relief when Danny and Alice turned and began to head towards them. Danny suddenly froze

"Uh oh." Max said quickly. Danny looked ready to kill, Terry had that effect on people.

"What?" Rosie asked.

"Distract Charlie, don't let her look at us ok!" Max said lowly reaching for the door release.

"Why?" then she saw her dad's face, she'd never seen him so angry before! Max vaulted from the car.

"Maxie where you…."

Rosie reached across and pulled the door shut, Max was running at the adults and her dad was turning. She reached to the front and turned on the radio loud. "Hey Charlie you got any more barbies in your bag?"

Charlie nodded.

"Lets sit on the floor and play."

"But we can play here."

But then she could see out of the window. "This way we get to play a game called hiding in the car from mummy!" Rosie told her. "I used to play it with my mum."

"Oh, ok." Charlie grinned. "We'll give mummy a big fright huh?"

She looked at Alice's face, Alice was concerned alright! They settled on the floor and she heard a thud, over the radio! She sat up straighter looking out of the window and saw her dad holding Terry against a wall. His hands fisted in his collar. She closed her eyes, "C'mon Charlie lets sing a song huh?"

(X)

Danny heard the words Terry said, he bit his tongue and restrained himself, until he talked about Alice prostituting herself, he blacked out without warning. He was a calm man but that right there was just about enough to drive him crazy! He stopped and froze.

"C'mon then Alice, just how many you had since me? Tell me Danny how is she better!" Terry was laughing, LAUGHING! Danny was gonna wipe that smile right off his face! His eyes sparkled back and he spun and stalked towards him.

"NO Danny!" Alice pleaded. Missed him when she grabbed him.

Danny was on top of Terry and launched him against the wall. He had fisted his collar now his arm was against his throat tightly.

"You take back every word you said now!" Danny warned. "Or I swear to god….."

"Danny let him go!" Alice begged.

Max appeared from no where and pulled danny by the shoulders. He was solid, nothing was budging him.

"I can't hear you!" Danny hissed.

"Go to hell!" Terry croaked. Arms pushing at Danny's to relieve the pressure.

Alice and Max yanked at the same time. Danny was jerked backwards. Alice swivelled so she was in front of him. Put her hands on his shoulders was pushing him towards the car.

"I'll get you Danny! And you too Alice. Wait and see!"

Danny lunged for Terry, Alice stopped him. "Please don't Danny, for me." she looked into his eyes. His mind returned to him and he swallowed. He then glared at Terry fists clenched spun and staled off. He walked away from the cars.

"Danny!" Alice called pained followed him, then looked at the kids in the car.

Danny rolled his shoulders and shook his head.

Max gave Terry an extreme look of disgust, then ran towards Alice. "You take the girls him I'll hang on for him." he lowered his voice. "I'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Max…."

"I promise I'll call you." he patted her upper arm then jogged after Danny.

**A/N ah Terry what a sod, this doesn't end here, next chapter picks straight up after it. Hope your're enjoying :) x**


	27. Not a Father a Friend

Max soon caught up to Danny and slowed his jog to a walk. They didn't speak. Max was giving him time to calm down.

"So?" Max asked after ten minutes of random walking.

Danny looked at him.

"You calm now?" Max asked softly.

"Calmer." Danny replied an edge to his voice.

Max led him to a seat, they sat side by side. Danny 's head was bowed and his shoulders were stiff with anger. "Look Danny, Terry is a prick right we all know that but he's Charlie's dad and for that reason Alice puts up with him. You learn to ignore him. It'll break Charlie's heart if she knew about all the fighting."

"I could never ignore what he said! If he says that again I won't be able to control myself!"

"Danny I know it's hard but Charlie needs Terry and Alice…."

"Max don't! You have no idea what he said!"

"He says loads of stuff, I used to lose it too. Alice said he wasn't worth it!"

"I should have broke his jaw." Danny fumed clenching his fists. God he hated this side of himself. He was slow to anger but when he lost it, he really lost it!

"And you'll get sent down! Rosie needs you!" Max yelled.

Danny looked to the sky and exhaled noisily.

"He only says it to get a reaction Danny." Max's voice soft. "You need to learn to live with it. He's gonna be around for a long time and he'll say it all the time now just to get a reaction."

That's what worried Danny. What if Charlie heard it? It would break Alice's heart if Charlie begun to believe the stuff Terry said.

"Ignore him!"

Danny clenched his jaw, this kid trying to tell him…..

"Your not thinking….." Max began.

"Max he said she prostituted herself to get Leopards Den, tell me how to ignore that! "he blurted then cursed himself bit his tongue.

Max's face hardened. "He what?"

Danny made a face. "Max that just came out…." he rubbed his forehead.

Max was suddenly reasonable, agreeable even. "C'mon Danny, we'll sort him together. He doesn't get away with saying that!" Max stood up his face deadly.

Danny stood up too and put his hands on his shoulders. "You're still on probation."

Max looked him square in the eye. "I don't care."

Danny took his arm and led him in the direction of the car. "We'll go home."

Max yanked his arm hard. "We'll kill him!" totally serious.

Danny looked at his face and stopped walking. Frowned. "Max as much as hurting him is tempting we have others to think about." Danny exhaled. "I have Rosie." and Alice, Charlie and Max too he added silently. "And you have Alice and Charlie. As the men in our family we can't be put away, if that happens who protects them?" Danny released his arm then nodded. "Your call."

Max looked away and stomped to their vehicle. Reached the car and rested his flat palms and head against the roof. He kicked the wheel. He could see the lights in Terry's house were burning. That bastard! Max couldn't let this lie, he charged towards the house impulsively.

Danny caught him and put him in the car. To make he sure he didn't run again he climbed over him into the drivers seat.

"You know you want to." Max said darkly face enraged.

"I do, but we can't." he started the car and they began to drive in silence.

"Max?"

Max didn't look at him, stared ahead with his arms crossed.

"Look don't tell Alice that you know what he said. She worries about you too much as it is."

Max nodded slowly.

"No retribution Max, we'll find a way to get him legally, like you did with Rosie."

"He has this coming!" Max hissed.

Danny exhaled. "Do it for Alice, she can't lose you."

Max rested his head against the dashboard and clenched his jaw.

(X)

Danny and Max walked in the house side by side. Alice looked up and exhaled. Her men were home safe and sound. Max went straight to Alice and hugged her.

"I don't tell you how much you mean to me often enough." kissed her cheek.

Alice looked at him he was bent over looking at her, hands on the table.

"Me and Danny talked. I was sick of how Terry treated you, I wanted to teach him a lesson…."

"Danny didn't tell you what he…"

He shook his head "I tried to convince him, Danny refused which makes me think what he said is bad."

Alice shook her head, her smile blatantly fake. "I've heard worse. Don't worry about me."

Max exhaled angrily "That Terry is such a prick, I should have taken better care of you."

"No Max, you shouldn't have seen it." she ruffled his hair.

Max groaned then smiled at her. Walked towards his room.

Danny hung back, watched Alice with Max. her eyes were alight with feeling, trying to reassure him about something. He gave them space. Max walked away and finally Alice looked at him. He was stood there unmoving his face expressionless.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, lowered his head.

"For what?"

"Losing it like that, in front of you, the kids." he shook his head full of derision.

"It's fine Danny."

He walked towards her. "No it's not, you shouldn't have to see things like that!"

"I've seen, heard and tolerated a lot more than that Danny….." she trailed off rested her head in her hand stared at the wooden table.

He sat opposite her, reached across and lifted her head so she looked at him. "You shouldn't have to put up with that either." he ran his hand down the side of her face, it rested on her cheek his thumb caressing it softly.

Alice's head leant into the touch, neither were bothered if anyone saw this affection. This was real not some fling. It was getting serious very quickly.

"I just wish you hadn't saw that side of me." Danny murmured lowering his hand. "No one sees it, I hate it."

"You lost it for me Danny, I don't blame you for actually sticking up for me. Protecting me. No one has ever cared about me enough before to do that." they only used to aim their temper at her.

"Well I have your back now, anyone takes pot shots at you and they have to answer to me!"

He looked so serious she smiled, stood up took his hand and pulled him to standing, kissed him softly. "I think I love you." she whispered her eyes alight with everything she was feeling. "I know it's soon but…."

He silenced her with a kiss. "I think I love you too." he laughed pulling her close.

"Wow this doesn't seem real." she murmured holding him.

"Feels real to me." pressed a kiss to the top of her head. He pulled back. "Next time you go to Terry's I wanna be there."

She frowned. "But…."

"As a witness. I want you to write down everything he says to you and give it to your solicitor. Charlie can't be hearing stuff like that."

She smiled at him looking out for her. "Already done."

They shared one more deep loving kiss. Although neither wanted to they put distance between each other. Danny left the kitchen, Alice turned the oven on low to slowly heat the mince and dumplings.

(X)

Meanwhile Max was silently seething in his room, alone. He didn't want to talk to Rosie right now, she'd know something was wrong and talk him out of it, nothing was stopping him. How could Danny let Terry say stuff like that? Max was suddenly sure that they weren't a couple, if something said something like that about his girlfriend Max wouldn't hesitate in doing some serious damage!

He waited a long time, ate with the family then returned to his room until it was dark. When he was sure they were asleep he slipped from his bedroom on soundless feet. Crept from the house and collected his bike from the shed along with a back pack he had stashed there earlier. Physically he knew he was no match for Terry, he was taller, more muscular and had experience so he'd do something else!

He rode off Leopards Den in the dark, flitted through the township straight on the way to the residential areas of Jo'burg it was a long ride and he ran the risk of being caught but he didn't care, he reached his destination. Climbed off his bike and took off his backpack. Opened it and took out a brick. He felt the weight of it in his hand. Terry deserved so much more than this! Maybe he should break in and bash his head a few times…..then what max? Get arrested? Go to prison? Terry wouldn't hesitate to grass you, even if he didn't have proof! And Terry wasn't stupid! God what was he doing? Danny was right, he couldn't do anything…..

A car pulled up beside him. Max spun, saw Danny leaning causally against a open window. "I was right to keep an eye on you."

"How…."

"It's what I would have done." Danny admitted motioning to the brick. "Second thoughts?"

"Charlie." he murmured. "Alice, they need me."

"They do, so get in the car." Danny told him simply. He didn't berate him simply understood, and Max was grateful for that.

Max exhaled, Danny climbed from the car and took his bike. Stowed it in the back, he climbed into the car and drove off.

Both Danny and Max missed Terry peeking out behind his curtains. He had a chance to get rid of the boy! DAMN! Then he began to smile slowly. Maybe he was going about this all wrong, maybe the best way to hurt Alice was to get rid of all of them, one by one. His teeth gleamed in the darkness as ideas began to form.

(X)

Max and Danny sat on the darkened veranda. "Look Max." Danny began.

Max eyes him dubiously, here it goes!

"I know you're not my son. I don't even have a son so I'm out of my depth here…" Danny made a face." Oh and don't worry I'm not gonna go all parental on you, it's patronising huh?"

Max nodded. "Kinda."

"You're a man now right? Well you need to act like on. That means not hitting things that hurt you. Alice is having a really rough time with Terry right now. It won't last forever but we need to put up with it, so she doesn't have to worry about us too."

"I know about the custody battle." Max said softly. "I don't want her to lose."

"She won't." Danny assured. "As long as we don't do anything stupid!"

Max nodded.

"And now any contact Alice has with Terry I'll be there."

"Can you handle it?"

"Yeah, I know what he's like now."

"He can be nasty Danny, not just with words. This one guy cut him off on the motorway and he followed him all the way home and nearly ran him over. Charlie was a baby in the back. Alice was screaming at him to stop but he wouldn't. Just be careful yeah?"

"Don't worry about me, concentrate on keeping out of trouble and taking care of Charlie and Alice."

Max exhaled. "Guess you think I'm hot headed and stupid."

"Hot headed? Yeah. Stupid? No. You didn't do it, you thought about it, you just…."

"I never had a man round to show me how to be one?" Max finished for him.

"Don't knock yourself, seriously half the time I feel like I'm still learning myself." Danny admitted. "Although if you repeat that to the women here and I'll deny it! Rosie got her hands on that little nugget of info my life wouldn't be worth living!" Danny smiled. Saw Max's head drop. "You tripped, it doesn't make you less of a man, it makes you a better one!" he stood up and patted Max's back. "Good night."

"Night Danny." he murmured lost in thought.

Danny entered the house and Max remained in the dark thinking. Life was pretty ok right now. He had Alice and Charlie. Rosie who was amazing, a settled home with people around him who cared. This was good!

Danny popped his head out of the door. "C'mon it's getting late. Alice'd kill me if she knew I didn't send you to bed."

Max stood up. "Yeah she is pretty scary, you should see her without coffee."

"I have Max! You have no idea!" Danny joked as he reached his side. "There is always a fresh pot brewed. It's life or death!"

Max laughed softly as they walked down the hallway, they stopped at their separate bedrooms. "Max anytime I'm here, for anything."

Max looked at him, gratitude shined from his eyes. "Thanks."

Danny then walked into his room and Max into his.

Life really was going great, not only did he have Rosie, Alice and Charlie he now also had Danny, not a father figure but a friend. Someone he could go to with stuff he couldn't tell Alice he nodded happily as he closed his door.

**A/N awww family harmony. Danny and max bonding i know in the last few chappies there's been very little rax, there is a reason and i make up for it later, and Emily hope u enjoy the epi later (as it's 00:41 lol) Rosie is in it. quick eager to see it myself :D x**


	28. Falling,,,Down

**RECAP - Danny stopped Max going after Terry after he said some pretty nasty stuff about Alice...**

**One Week Later**

Alice and Danny stood in the office surgery sorting paperwork, darkness was falling.

"That was not funny before Danny!"

"What?" he replied innocently, a grin slipping through.

"Talking about the lions mating then kept on grinning at me. The kids didn't know where to look." she smiled as she remembered Rosie's horrified face when Danny mentioned that a couple of the lionesses had came into season and the male were on the prowl, then he blatantly winked at Alice.

"C'mon did you see Rosie's face?" he giggled.

"Um yeah, I think she's gonna be giving me the talk." Alice said gravely.

Danny frowned. "What talk?"

"You know then, when two people love each other very much talk."

Danny groaned.

"And can't forget the protection talk either." she nodded seriously.

He laughed and flicked through some papers. "You and Max seem to be getting along." she added.

"Us men gotta stick together, there's two of us and 3 of you!"

She arched a brow at his frightened tone.

He held his hands up in surrender. "You and Rosie seem to be getting closer too, can't tell you how relieved that makes me feel."

"Rosie's great."

"So some bonding of your own has been going on."

"She asks my opinion on clothes." Alice shrugged. "No biggie."

"Erm Massive biggie! Rosie always picks her own stuff! If I suggest anything, even look at it she doesn't buy it, until she realised I was steering her towards clothes a nun would wear, now she just ignored me." his tone was pure disgust.

"Did it take her long to figure out your plan?"

"Two shopping trips."

Alice laughed loudly.

"Glad your amused!"

Alice was silent for a moment. "I guess it's hard raising her without your wife."

"I was lost at first." he admitted. "Miranda was a natural mum, from that first moment Rosie was lain in her arms." he murmured smiling lost in memories. "I was all fingers and thumbs, I got there." he nodded. "She made it so easy for me to be a dad, any trauma's, fall outs with friends, shopping trips girly stuff she sorted it. Then she died and I was alone and realised that my baby girl was a teenager and I was so far out of my league. We are slowly getting close again."

"Rosie adores you, you know."

He smiled. "The feeling is mutual, she is so brilliant scares the hell out of me a lot too, especially now she's getting older. God I have all the boyfriends and I can't shoot them." he rubbed his forehead. "Can threaten them a little when she isn't there though." he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Not that she'll leave you alone with them, she isn't that daft."

"I'll find a way!" he vowed.

Alice stared at him. "Why haven't you got a house full of kids? You're a really good dad, I can just see you sitting happily with like 20 kids."

He paled. "20 kids, you serious?"

"No, but you know what I mean right, you're the quintessential family man. After Charlie was born Terry pestered me to have another child. See she wasn't his boy."

Danny made a face. "Charlie is worth a million boys!"

Alice smiled at him.

Danny sat at the desk. "To answer your question the reason I have only one child is Miranda and I had problems after Rosie's birth. We were never the same really. I was happy we had our daughter, she seemed to get distant. A few years after, Rosie would have been about five…." he looked out of the window making sure his daughter was out of earshot. "Miranda cheated on me." he crossed his arms and looked out of the window. It still hurt even now.

Alice's eyes widened.

"Yeah she was being distant, but…." he exhaled. "I was stupid enough to believe that because we were still sleeping together that everything else was ok. We, well I wanted to try for another child and she agreed. I found the pill in her bag while looking for paracetamols, as well as receipts for hotels." he shrugged. It still felt raw ten years later. "I left. Couldn't even look at my wife. I was so angry at her I thought I hated her, I mean how could she do that to us? Rosie was distraught when I was gone, anytime I left her she'd scream and beg me to stay. She was almost ill she missed me so much. So I went home, Miranda and I patched it up as best we could. We gave our marriage another go for Rosie. No more kids though. I didn't want another child hurt if for whatever reason I had to leave again."

Alice who had sat down scooted her chair closer to him, spun his then wrapped her arms around him from behind. Rested her head against his back. How could she cheat on Danny?

"It's all history now anyway. When she died we were pretty much back to normal."

"Still Danny she shouldn't have done it. Marriages are hard, doesn't mean you look elsewhere, or take advantage of opportunities."

Danny stayed silent sensing there was more she wanted to say.

"That was the reason I left Terry, I found out he got another woman pregnant then used the money for our daughters birthday party to pay her to have an abortion. He's absolute slime!"

"What sort of parent does that?" he muttered disgusted. "We make a pair huh? I wanted another child but Miranda didn't. You didn't and Terry did, he ended up with one just not with you. What I don't understand is he had you! What else did he need? Who else did he need?"

They were silent.

"His loss is my gain." he put his hands over hers.

"You can't lose what you never had. I thought I loved him, talked myself into it actually. Now I wonder if what I felt for him was love." she inhaled deeply. "Because of us."

"I've never felt anything like this before either." he admitted. "I mean it's only been about a week and a half. All we've shared are a few kisses and talked and yet you're all I can think about." he spun her so he was facing her. "And we argued when we first met. If someone was to tell me back then that I'd feel like this about you then I'd have advised them to go for psychiatric testing!"

Alice giggled.

"It's true!"

"You always make me laughed." Alice murmured when her laughter subsided. "It's very attractive in a man."

"I like hearing you laugh. It's very attractive in a woman." he kissed her slowly. After he pulled away he asked. "So when is our 'non' date. I need you alone." his eyes flared.

"You have me alone now." she wiggled her eyebrows.

He leaned in again when the radio crackled. "GAH!" he groaned, picked it up. "Danny Trevanion."

"We need a vet at the township, someone's cow has been knocked down."

"Again!" he exhaled.

"I'll go." Alice offered.

Danny shook his head. "I'll be right there." he looked at Alice. "Don't worry about it, by the time I get there it'll be on it's feet plus I can drill it into them about maintaining their fences or I'll start billing them for my time!"

Alice smiled as he stood up and picked up his vet box. "See you later."

He walked towards her and leaned down, gave her a slow lingering kiss, pulled away slightly and looked into her eyes. "See you soon sounds better. Later is too long." he ran his hand down her cheek quickly then walked out.

Meanwhile Alice's heart had flipped in her chest. Now it was beating an irregular rhythm. How was she supposed to resist him when he said things like that?

(X)

"You really need to maintain your fences!" Danny said shining the torch on the rickety pieces of wood and wire mesh. Darkness had fell extremely quickly and street lights in this area were non existent.

"They are, someone opened the gates, but the time I realised a car came from nowhere aiming right at her!" the farmer replied.

Danny frowned and watched the cow as she walked around her yard, shakily but still upright. "Keep her hydrated, if she vomits or collapses call me again ok?"

The farmer nodded. Danny packed his back pack and slung it over his shoulder. He really needed to sort a vet box! He was wandering about buying one and wondering what sort of sizes and storage they had as he walked back to the truck. He was so engrossed in his thinking that he didn't notice the four men emerge from the shadows behind him. One holding a heavy bat and the other a plank of wood.

(X)

"Alice where's dad?" Rosie asked as Alice looking over their school books.

Alice checked her watch. It had been an hour and a half since he left. "He went to the township to see someone about a cow which had been knocked down." she frowned at Rosie's book. "Rosie you're better than this."

Rosie made a face, then she smiled. "Wonder if the cow is hamburger yet."

"Rosie!" Alice gasped then smiled shaking her head. "You want pizza for tea? Any topping since Charlotte is at her dad's little miss fussy isn't here to say no to all the good toppings."

"Sounds good."

"Max!" Alice called.

His head popped from his room. "yeah?"

"Pizza?"

"Alice I'm so hungry I'd eat anything, I was ready to call the cruelty man, I'm wasting away here!"

"My boy is never full!" she laughed.

"Yes he is sometimes." Max said indignantly.

"Get ready, Danny will be home soon."

At that the radio crackled, flared to life then silence…

(X)

Danny tossed his bag into the back of the truck. God the township really needed to get some street lights sorted! He was climbing in his truck when without warning someone grasped his shoulders tightly and pounded his head off the steering wheel. He grabbed his head instinctively when someone different, he knew by the smaller hands, grasped his arm pulled him and swung him around and pounded him off a nearby wall, he slid down it onto his knees, the impact still jarred his skull! Fight or flight kicked in he spun his head and ducked just in time as a bat was aimed at his head. He shook his head trying to dislodge the blurriness in his eyes, he could make out 4 people. Men by their build.

Danny turned still on his knees, looked for a means of escape, the four of them converged around him, well when you corner an animal they fight back and that was just what he was going to do! He pushed himself to standing, knew trying to take on four was futile and picked one and hit out. He heard a grunt as his fist impacted something solid. A plank of wood blind sided him, he fell back against the wall, blood pouring down his head, somehow though he was still standing.

"How's he still up?" one muttered. He had a distinct high pitched voice, he had to remember that! He tried to push himself off the wall and his head spun.

"Ssshhhh!" another hissed.

Danny was on his feet once again, he hit out, hit someone. Unsure if it was the same person. He was wobbling like he was drunk. The bat hit him in the mid section with so much force he jumped bent double then fell to the floor winded. The four men surrounded him closer in a circle. Fists were flying, boots stamping, the bat and wood hitting down over and over again. Danny reached for the radio, they stomped on it on sight…..

**A/N awww jst as the danice were starting to really bond too :( who hates danny enough to do this hmmmm...**


	29. Fear Filled Mistake

3 hours later Alice was prowling around Leopards Den like a caged lion. "C'mon Danny where are you?" she whispered to herself. You know what, when he walked in that door she was gonna kill him for worrying her, then hug him in relief because he was ok! She checked her watch again and found only 30 seconds had passed. "Where are you?" she again whispered sickness settling in her stomach.

Rosie walked onto the veranda. "Alice has dad radioed?" her eyes full of worry.

Alice stared at her scared face and actually debated on lying, decided the truth was the best option. "No sweetheart he hasn't."

Rosie exhaled and seemed to shrink into herself. "Is he ok?" almost inaudible was pulled from her.

"I'm sure he is." Alice told her trying to force some positive energy into her voice. Then rubbed her forehead. She checked her watch again and felt the urge to pace.

"You're not, I can tell. You think he's hurt don't you?" Rosie voice shook, she was biting her lower lip.

Alice walked towards her and rubbed her upper arms. "Maybe his truck broke down."

"He'd radio."

"Flat battery?" Alice suggested.

"They are charged every night, dad makes sure."

Max sauntered out onto the veranda. He had heard this and was worried that Danny was in deed hurt but his position as man of the house, when Danny was gone meant that he had to make everything better. "You two are missing the obvious, why don't YOU radio HIM and go get him…..before I die from lack of food. Don't worry Danny is fine."

Alice thought for a second and nodded.

Rosie and Max climbed into the trick while Alice jogged inside, grabbed some keys and a radio. "Danny is fine!" she whispered to herself repeatedly. For some reason she didn't believe it.

(X)

Danny drifted in and out of conscious. he was aware that he was lying on something cold and wet. His head pounded, his whole body ached. He had to get up, he couldn't just lie here waiting for whoever did this to come and finish him off. He pressed his hands against the floor and pushed himself onto his knees. Hs body protested the movement and he rested his head against the floor as pain filled every crevice in his body. He panted through it, it felt like it lasted an eternity. He shuffled forward, his ribs screaming at him, he wrapped his arm around them tightly. God even breathing hurt! He moved slowly towards his truck, well he hoped he was heading for the truck, the darkness was thick and he wasn't sure if his vision was fully ok.

Footsteps echoed behind him. "I don't think so!" a familiar voice hissed. A second later there was a whoosh, then a piece of wood cracked into two pieces as it impacted the back of his head.

(X)

Rosie radioed her dad, all she got was static. She rubbed her mouth her mind filling with scenarios each one more awful than the last, she tried to force them away. "Knowing dad he was busy with the cow and turned it off. He's always doing that!" God Rosie had said that and even she didn't believe it!

Alice nodded dread filling her as she continued towards the township. He should have been home by now! They inched along a road. Max was shining a torch on the left and Rosie on the right, the trucks headlights illuminated in front.

"There!" Max declared as a mound jutted from a path.

Rosie and Alice looked and they saw a truck in the darkness.

"Is that yours Rosie?" Alice asked, half hoping it wasn't, Danny NOT being in the truck wasn't good. Not after all this time had passed.

"I think so." Rosie said relief filling her voice. "That means my dad is somewhere around here! He isn't lost in the bush!"

Alice climbed from the truck, handed Max the rifle. "You two wait here while I have a look around for Danny."

"But the gun…." Max began thrusting it at her.

"Just in case." she murmured pushing it towards him. "Keep your eyes peeled and don't move. Yell if Danny comes ok?"

They nodded.

"And for God's sake Max don't shoot him!" then Alice exhaled, gave the kids a last look and disappeared into the night. She turned the torch on from the truck, the beam from her torch the only beacon she could follow. Even the moon was absent tonight.

"Danny!" she called, her torch scanning everywhere, leaving none of the darkness untouched even the corners. She didn't want to examine them too closely but what else could she do? "Danny!" the night seemed to be getting darker with every step she took. As the beam skidded across the floor she saw a figure unmoving on the floor. Her torch continued to pan over and she saw the remnants of a radio. Her breath caught. "Danny?" she whispered. She couldn't see him but knew it was him, Alice ran to him and rolled him over.

She squeaked in anguish at the first sight of him. He was indescribable as the old Danny, everywhere was blood soaked. There was a gash on his forehead, his lip split and that was what she could see in the darkness.

"Danny Danny! Can you hear me?" her voice shook seeing him like this.

He didn't reply. Her breath expelled in a rush. "Alright, ok." she whispered, completely at a loss at what to do. Her mind was blank for a moment, then it spun into action. She checked his pulse and found it weak. "God!" she closed her eyes for a second. Cleared her throat as she pulled her coat off. She lifted his head gently and placed her coat under it. Her hands were matted in thick black blood from the back of his head, she felt her breathing start to come in heavy pants.

"Max. Rosie." she whispered.

She wiped his blood on her trousers, pulled out her phone and rang a taxi and an ambulance. Her hands and voice shook during both but she held her composure. When she was finished she touched his face gently. "I'll send Rosie home and I'll be right back." then in the next second she was on her feet and ran to the place where the kids sat waiting.

"Rosie Max!" she called as the truck came into view.

Max turned his torch towards her. "Did you find him? Did you find my dad?" Rosie asked anxiously. Her hands wringing in her lap. Her eyes clearly glistening.

"Look kids….."

Max saw a shadow on her jeans and shined the torch down.

Rosie shrieked and covered her mouth with her hand. "A…Alice why are you covered in blood?" Rosie voice shook.

"I need you both to go home." she told them sternly.

Rosie stood up in the truck. "Alice where is my dad?"

"I can't stand here and talk, here's your taxi, someone is hurt."

"Is dad helping?" Rosie asked hopefully.

Alice looked at her face compassionate. "Juts go home." she pleaded then looked at her son. "Max!"

Max read it in her eyes. O Jesus! "C'mon Rosie." he stood up and helped her from the truck.

Rosie had also read Alice's eyes, that combined with Max's tone sent her over the edge…."Dad!" she screamed. "It's him isn't it? Where's he? I need to see him!"

Max wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back.

"Please Alice please I need to see him!" Rosie pleaded as Max pulled her to the taxi. "Alice tell me he's not dead!" Tears streaming down her face. "PLEASE ALICE! TELL ME HE'S OK!"

Alice's heart was breaking at Rosie's reaction, she was inconsolable.

Max put her in the taxi. Alice knelt down. "Rosie sweetheart he's breathing ok, I need to get back to him."

"Alice I need….."

"You don't need to see him." Alice closed her eyes. "You really don't." she exhaled, handed Max her purse as Rosie cried in his arms.

Max nodded at her.

"Leopards Den." she told the driver.

"Is everything ok?" he asked.

"I hope so." Alice whispered then returned to Danny's truck. Grabbed his bag and the spare blanket from under the seat. She sped back to Danny.

In no time she was on her knees by his side tearing his bag open. She cleaned the blood off his face and placed bandage on his head.

"Danny honey it's Alice. Can you hear me? Anything?"

The breath shuddered from his body. She was conscious of it being winter and wrapped the blanket around him. She swallowed thickly. "Hold on yeah. The ambulance is on it's way. Nothing can happen to you, not after I've just found you."

Second ticked by into minutes, minutes felt like eons. Alice felt like she was losing her mind until she saw the blue flashing lights of the ambulance in the distance.

"HERE!" Alice yelled as the men stepped outside.

(X)

Max paid the taxi driver and pushed Rosie into the house.

Rosie paced. "What's wrong with my dad Max? She was covered in blood. BLOOD!" Rosie's hands kept going to her head like the information wasn't penetrating. Then her face to shadow her fear, then her stomach. Her feet moving back and forwards in the passage.

Max had never seen her like this. He wanted to reassure her but he knew whatever had happened was bad, for Alice to send them home alone it had to be bad! "Alice will take care of him." he promised.

"I'm his family, the one who loves him!" Rosie hissed. "Alice has NO RIGHT!" Rosie emotions on a hair trigger, so volatile they seemed to changing by the second.

"Alice loves him too Rosie." Max told her softly.

Rosie stopped pacing and put her head in her hands. "I can't lose him Max, I need him!"

Max went to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Look at me." he urged.

She lowered her hands, her face one of total fear.

"You won't lose him!"

"I'll be alone Max! I have to do something," she pulled free from him and paced. "I need to do something. You….I…."

Max stopped her once again, placed his hand on her cheek. "You're not alone, you're never alone when I'm here. I'll take care of you."

Rosie looked at him, then she flung herself into his arms kissing him heatedly.

Max had enough sense to know this was headed. "No!" he tried to pull away.

Rosie pushed him against a wall. "Yes!"

Max tried to free himself. "No!"

She somehow manoevered him to her room. "yes!"

Max was only so strong, he knew in his head that they shouldn't be doing this, but the reasons why were becoming so distant. Everything seemed to be slowing down, until the only thought in his head was…."Rosie…."

She ignored him and pushed her bedroom door closed behind her.

**A/N trust me this does not end well :/**


	30. Permission

Alice was in the corridor of the hospital, her clothes coated in blood, sweat and tears, only the blood was not her own. The paramedics had spoke a lot in the ambulance, most of it in a language foreign to her. She understood the words, just not what they meant. She was unsure whether to be relieved about that or not. In the ambulance she hadn't been able to tear her eyes from Danny, she began to convince herself that as long as she looked at him, could see him then nothing bad would happen. If he was in front of her and breathing then he'd be fine…..unfortunately they had ushered him away from her as soon as they arrived. Now he wasn't in front of her, she couldn't see him breathing and she was on edge.

Who would do this to Danny? Who hated him so much? She rested her head against a cold wall to dispel the ache that had resided there, and to try and vainly hide from the truth. Her hands clenched at her sides she raised them so they were fisted at either side of her head. She knew who did this, deep down she knew. If it was him, then this was all her fault. She couldn't stop the tears from falling from her eyes.

No one would tell her anything. She had filled out the admission forms as best she could, she and Danny hadn't even been dating two weeks! She didn't even know his date of birth! She should have brought Rosie, but at the same time Rosie couldn't be seeing her dad in such a bad way! At first he'd been so still Alice had been frightened to check for his pulse, she was so scared that he was…she began to shake unable to finish the thought. The prospect of him not being here made her heart hollow and sickness engulfed her.

She had to go and ring the kids, she couldn't until she knew something concrete, until then all she could so was wait…..and pray.

(X)

Max and Rosie lay in her room side by side not touching. He was silently seething, his anger growing more with every second that passed. His frustration boiling with every breath he felt Rosie take. Yeah he was angry at her but he was mostly disgusted at himself! It had happened, their first time NOT in the best of circumstances, HIM trying to stop her, and failing badly! He should have tried harder! He should have made her listen! The worst thing though, something that was filling him with fear and dread was that they didn't use protection. O God he felt sick! He sat up and scanned the floor, he stood up and pulled both his boxers and trousers on, not saying a word to Rosie.

"Max." she hazarded.

"Don't talk to me Rosie." he warned.

"Look…."

He spun. "Look at what exactly?" he fumed. "Look at what we did?" he asked. "Is this really how you planned your first time? Your boyfriend trying to stop you?"

"Of course not! It's just…."

"Oh I know what you were doing." he looked at the floor, feeling used. He swallowed and looked at her again. Softened his voice. "I wanted it to be special Rosie." he was reminded of how long they had been together and his voice raised. "We have been together 10 days Rosie! 10 DAYS! That is all it has been!" he shook his head.

Rosie spotted her clothes and rose from the bed, Max turned his back giving her privacy, seemed silly after what they just did but still….

"I was trying to think of something unique." he told the wall opposite him. "Not just flowers and candles. Something good. Now when we think of our first time we'll be reminded of how your dad was badly hurt! And god Rosie we didn't use any protection! What if I….you…." he exhaled heavily. "Are you ready for that?" he squeaked. "Coz I'm not!"

She put her hands on his shoulders and turned him. "We'll sort that tomorrow."

"We shouldn't have to!" he hissed removing her hands from his shoulders.

"Max it's done, I don't know what to say."

He glared at her. "You can't say anything! Nothing I particularly want to hear so why don't you just leave me alone!" with that he stomped from her room.

Rosie had never felt so alone.

(X)

Alice had paced the corridor for hours waiting for news. "C'mon!" she pleaded to a higher power. "Please let him be ok. I'll never ask you for another thing, ever!"

A doctor approached her. "Miss were you the woman who came in with Daniel Trevanion?"

Alice nodded suddenly wishing that she was alone again. If the doctor didn't tell her anything then there was a chance he was still alive. See there was a 50/50 chance he was….Alice head spun.

"Look Miss…." the doctor took her arm gently and led her to a quest room.

Oh no, no no no! she grabbed her head. "Don't tell me….Oh God he's not…."

The doctor sat her down, she felt the room start spinning. The doctor graves expression never leaving her mind. Buzzing started in her ears.

"No Miss, Mr Trevanion is still alive."

The breath expelled from Alice in a rush.

"But…." the doctor began.

Oh God! Her stomach pooled with acid, but was never good!

"Mr Trevanion has fluid on the brain."

Alice lowered her head into her hands and held it. Human or animal fluid on the brain wasn't good!

"We have induced a coma to allow time for it to drain and reduce the pressure upon his brain."

"And?" Alice whispered unable to look up.

"It hasn't helped, we need your permission to operate."

Alice's head snapped up her eyes wide. She couldn't allow this, only Rosie could! "Is there a chance he will die during the surgery?" she whispered.

"It is always a risk during surgery." the doctor murmured nodding slowly.

"Will he die without it?"

He frowned, rolled his shoulders. "He may live, a small chance of it. If he did there'd be some sort of brain damage."

Alice's head again came to rest in her hands. So he could die on the table or live with brain damage, that was IF he survived at all, what other choice did she have? She looked at the doctor, "Give me the forms."

She followed the doctor through to reception and she was handed the forms. She read them quickly. They couldn't be held accountable if he died, oh no she knew that, all this was on her! Oh god she shouldn't be doing this! She wasn't allowed only Rosie…..she added her scrawl to the bottom hoping she was signing to give him life. "Can I see him before he goes?" she whispered.

"Yes, I'll take you there." he led her towards Danny's room. She walked in and saw nearly his whole head bandaged.

"Can I have a minute?" she asked throat so tight it almost choked her.

"Of course." the doctor left and closed the door. She went to him slowly, held his hand, raised it to her face. "I hope I made the right choice." she whispered pressed a kiss to his hand. "All I know is that given the option of living without you is something I don't want to even consider." she closed her eyes praying silently. "I know you'll pull through." tears fell her voice pleading she held the hand to her cheek. "You have to!" she exhaled trying to compose herself. "I promise you one thing. No matter what you don't have to worry about Rosie. I'll fight for her if…..if you…." she choked back a sob. "Dunno why I'm telling you that because you're going to be fine. You are ok!" with her eyes once again closed she pressed a final kiss to the back of his hand then lay it down by his side.

Danny remained prone in his bed, his monitors beeping steadily.

She took a seat beside him wishing they were at home in their surgery laughing and joking, this was a new kind of hell and she didn't like it.

(X)

Rosie sat in the living room, worried about her dad and guilt ridden about Max. An hour had passed and he hadn't spoke to her, when she came into the living room he went to his room. She wanted them to be friends again! He came in carrying a small circle plate. "I'm sorry." he told her.

"No I am."

"I shouldn't have treated you like that, I know you were worried about your dad."

Rosie exhaled. "I didn't plan….I dunno….I just…"

"You needed comfort."

She nodded. "But I didn't mean to hurt you."

He handed her the plate and sat by her side. "You didn't I was more angry at me. I let myself get swept away."

She snuggled into his side. "You said no a few times."

He put his arm around her shoulders ignored what she said. "You need to eat something." he motioned to the sandwich.

"I can't dad..." she rubbed her head. "I wish she'd ring!"

He exhaled. "Alice hasn't text me yet either, she will though. She'll be waiting for answers before she calls."

"What if I lose my dad Max?" she whispered.

"You won't." he squeezed her tighter to him. "But if you do I meant what I said before, you have me and Alice won't give up on you either. You have family right here ok?"

She nodded and closed her eyes.

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "About the lack of protection too…." he murmured.

"I'll google a clinic where we can get the morning after pill."

He exhaled. "I'm pretty scared." he admitted. "I don't want to be a dad so young."

She squeezed his hand. "Me too, we're only 15!"

"Whatever happens we are together, that's the important thing." then he swallowed thickly.

**A/N things start getting complicated in a few chapters and things start to really start going to hell, with alice especially, which has a direct impact on max, which then impacts Rosie. :/ ooo mysterious huh :) **

**O and i jst noticed 30 chapters and still along way to go til the end - Go me :D lol x**


	31. Shock, Relief or Both?

Alice sat at the hospital the following morning, fatigue weighing down on her heavily. Danny was still in surgery and she felt like she was losing her mind, literally coming apart at the seams! She tried to tell herself that no news was good news the only scene she could see in her mind was him lying far too pale, far too still, the whine of his heart monitor shrill and high pitched. She stood up and paced agitatedly why couldn't someone come and tell her something? She tried to ignore the fear inside, the niggling voice that told her she was gonna lose him, that all the experiences they were going to share were nothing but a pipe dream. They had only dated two weeks, sometime in that short amount of time he made it so she needed him so much! Every morning seeing his smile just seemed to brighten her day. Their inane chatter about everything and nothing was something she started to look forward to. Why? Why him? Why did they have to go through this? They had just found each other….. She closed her eyes and exhaled. Thoughts like this just filled her with sadness so intense it was almost crippling.

She checked her watch and saw it was 8am. She had to ring the kids, thing was she couldn't ring until she knew something. Max had text her during the night saying they had both eaten something and Rosie had finally fell asleep in her dad's room. He was struggling to keep her calm, she kept trying to phone a taxi to bring her to hospital. Alice really wanted to ring Rosie to reassure her but when she did the first thing Rosie would ask would be about her dad. She could say he was alive, but then she could be ringing a short while later saying he'd…..she felt tears well and covered her eyes. She wasn't a crier, she hadn't cried when she and Terry divorced. She hadn't cried when her father disowned her and now that was all she did! Something about this man touched her deeply.

"Miss Collins?" a nurse stood behind her.

Alice spun sharply. "Is he ok?" he hands flew to her mouth and she felt everything in the world suddenly stop the only sound the thudding of her heart.

The nurse smiled and nodded. "He came through surgery just fine. He's being moved out of recovery at the moment."

Her shoulders slumped in relief and she exhaled the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. Two silent tears made their way down her cheeks.

"He's very strong, the doctor mentioned there was no fear of losing him. Not at all. That is a first."

Alice scrubbed her face, a smile blooming. "That's Danny." Alice's mind was spinning. "Um…excuse me I need to ring my kids." her eyes widened, wow sometime in the night she had started to think of Rosie as hers. Best keep that quiet! She walked quickly from the hospital, out into the open air and inhaled deep lungful's of it. She wanted to cleanse her lungs from the antiseptic, cleanse her heart from the fear, cleanse her mind of the thought of losing him. Danny was ok, safe and sound. Soon he'd be home and she could start forgetting that this had ever happened, well except…she pushed that thought from her mind and pulled her phone from her pocket, rang Max directly.

Max picked up immediately. "Hello?" his voice urgent.

"Put it on speaker." she told him.

"It already is!" Rosie's voice rang clear.

"Well Rosie, your dad had to have surgery."

Rosie gasped.

"He came through just fine. I'll be going in to see him soon."

"Oh God!" Rosie breathed. She hear Max murmuring to her softly. "Alice what happened to him?"

"Rosie c'mon!" Max whispered.

Best Alice knew Danny had been badly beaten up. "Can we talk about that later Rosie?"

"Your right." Rosie sniffed. "When you see dad kiss him for me yeah? Tell him I love him and that I'll ask Caroline to bring me down to see him."

"Rosie that might not….." Alice started.

"He's my dad, we're all the other has!" Rosie cut in coldly.

Alice exhaled. She was as stubborn as her father! "Ok sweetie, see you soon."

"See you later Alice." Max told her.

"Bye Max."

They disconnected, Alice immediately sent in search of a nurse.

(X)

"He's ok Max! Oh God my dad is ok!" Rosie flung herself in his arms.

Max fell backwards one step almost crashing into the kitchen table, but still he caught her and returned her hug tightly. "Didn't I tell you he'd be ok?"

"I should have listened to you!"

He pulled back and looked at her face. "You should have! Let that be a lesson to you!" then he pulled her close once again.

Her tight hug became softer. "Thank you for being there for me last night."

"I'll always be here for you." he rubbed her hair softly. "But morning is here….."

She looked up at him. "Don't worry I haven't forgot." she kissed him softly then returned to enjoying her hug.

"Rosie what are you doing?" a loud female voice boomed.

Rosie froze then jumped from Max's embrace. Spun and looked at the owner of the voice. Cold brown eyes identical to hers gazed down on her loftily. The woman's hair was a shade lighter than her own.

Max surveyed the woman. Couldn't deny the resemblance. "Rosie?" he whispered in question.

"Well?" the woman repeated, brown eyes sparkling with anger.

Rosie shook her head. "Nothing."

"Is this how you treat a guest? Is this how you treat family?"

Max was looking between both Rosie and the unknown woman.

Rosie simply swallowed. "Hello Aunt Clare."

Max gulped, this wasn't good!

**A/N quick update would have been up last night bt ff wouldn't let me sign it :/  
><strong>**Anyway this is the start of a very stressful and trying time for Alice - you might have thought well danny is ok... i'll leave it there...  
><strong>**And as always thanks for reading and hope you're enjoying my story :D x**


	32. Clare

**A/N Recap - Danny came through surgery. as Rosie was having a relieved hug with Max her Aunt Clare turned up.**

"Rosie where is your dad?" Clare huffed and her eyes hardened. Before Rosie could even open her mouth she continued. "15 is far too young to be left alone with boys, let alone touching boys! Let me guess his precious surgery has commanded his attention and you have been left to fend for yourself! I should have fought harder for you, I knew your dad didn't have a clue about raising a young woman!"

"Don't talk about my dad like that! You know nothing about him!" Rosie shouted.

Clare was taken aback. She stared at Rosie.

Rosie looked back unflinchingly, her face insolent just waiting for Clare to bad mouth her dad again!

"You look like your dad right now." Clare told her simply.

Rosie frowned, she hadn't been expecting that.

"You always did look like him when you were angry, God knows you didn't get that side of you from your mother!"

Rosie's eyes narrowed. Max decided to try to break the ice, raised his hand. "Hello Miss…."

Clare raised her hand and halted him. "Did I address you…." she looked him up and down. "…boy."

Max felt her scrutiny and shifted uncomfortably. "No?" he asked, unsure of the answer her was supposed to give.

"That's right! I was speaking to family."

Rosie glared. "Who do you think you are? He has more right to be here than you do!"

"O so now instead of stray animals he takes in stray boys his daughter likes?" Clare queried.

"Stray?" Max hissed. "Who you calling stray?"

Clare disregarded him. "I see I came just in time Rosie. Your father told me you and he were getting along better. You have picked up a few of his bad habits."

Rosie's eyes glistened.

"That is completely inappropriate!" Max fumed.

"Yes boy?" Clare tried to intimidate him again but Max refused to be swayed.

"My name is Max." he grinned. "Maaaaaxxxxx." he enunciated clearly.

Clare shrugged. "Why do I need to know you? Right Rosie I want to speak to your father right now!"

Max stepped forward. "Danny is seriously ill in hospital!"

Clare blanched.

"Alice just called, he came through surgery. I was comforting Rosie with that hug! Nothing more! Now you….you stuck up bi…." he bit off the curse word…."You just come waltzing in here criticizing the only parent she has. Who can I say she almost lost!"

Clare looked own her nose at him. "I don't take kindly to being called that name BOY!"

"O you don't?" Max asked. "Well I don't give a …."

Rosie put her hand on his arm. "I'm sorry Aunt Clare." Suddenly remembering how to deal with her. "As Max said my dad is in hospital and I'm worried. I did hug Max, needing comfort. Not the other way around, I was just happy that my dad was alive."

"Rosie you don't have to explain yourself to her!" Max told her in disbelief.

"Why don't I take your bags to your room?" Rosie suggested. Shot Max a pleading look.

"Thank you Rosie, that's very kind." Clare told her. Then she and Max shared matching looks full of anger and disgust. "Then Rosie why don't I take you down to the hospital to see your dad? He shouldn't be alone right now."

"He isn't." Max said smugly. "Alice is there."

Clare's smile fell. "Alice?"

"O yeah, Alice! She lives here you know, with me and Charlie too." Max was enjoying getting his own back.

"Since when?"

"About a week ago." Max gloated.

Clare's scowl deepened. "I don't like this!"

Max grinned. "Well you can shove it up your…."

"Max." Rosie interrupted sweetly. "Help me with my aunt's bags will you?"

"I know where I'd like to out these!" he muttered walking from the room.

"Behave, she's family." Rosie chided.

"Not MY family!" he retorted dryly.

(X)

Alice finger combed her hair sat beside Danny's bed. She knew she was a wreck but she couldn't leave Danny alone here, what if he woke up? It would kill her if he thought, even for a second that she didn't care enough to sit with him, just be by his side when he needed her. The door opened suddenly.

God the kids had got here early, this she knew because she could smell Max's aftershave. Alice turned ready to greet them and reassure Rosie when she came face to face with an unfamiliar woman.

"Hello?" Alice asked, the greeting a question.

The woman looked down her nose at her surveying her distastefully. "Couldn't you wash before you came here?"

Alice's jaw dropped in shock, her spine stiffened.

"I mean this IS a hospital after all!" Clare carried on.

Alice's face contorted with fury! This woman was in the right place if she didn't shut up with her smart comments!

Rosie sailed in, it was then she noticed the resemblance between them.

"Hi Alice, this is my aunt Clare, I told her about my dad and she is understandably worried." Rosie pleaded with her silently to ignore her.

"O, you are Alice then? The one living there." Clare sniffed.

Alice but her tongue, this woman was just asking for it, but for Rosie she would back off. She looked at Rosie and Max. "Were you two ok last night?"

Rosie and Max nodded. "Rosie was upset, I made sure she had something to eat and tried to sleep. Stubborn as a mule her!" he made a face and Rosie made one back.

"That's my boy." Alice smiled at him.

"O, he is yours I can see where he gets his manners, or lack of them."

"O I'd love to show you manners!" Max breathed.

Clare looked at him eyebrows raised and he smiled sardonically.

"I'd prefer you keep any remarks about my son to yourself." Alice warned.

"It isn't my fault he was raised in a barn, good manners cost nothing!"

"I have no problem with Max's manners." Alice said stonily.

"Because you so obviously have none yourself."

Ok this bitch had gone too far this time! Alice took a step forward, Rosie walked between them. "Ok." she said with false brightness "Has dad woke up yet?" Alice's step forward has brought Danny directly in Rosie's eye line, as Alice had obstructed it. She looked up at him and gasped, her hand rushing to her mouth. Her eyes filled with tears. "Daddy?" she whispered. Rosie hadn't called him that since she was seven years old, the sight of him hitting her that hard.

"Oh Rosie." Alice murmured. "I told you, you shouldn't see him." Alice put her arm around her.

Clare immediately walked over and removed Alice's arm. "I am her family." Clare told her superiorly.

Alice was about to smack her in the mouth when Clare opened her arms and Rosie willingly went into her embrace. Alice took a step back.

Minutes after Rosie was calmer they all sat down. Rosie sat close to her dad's head, often lain her own beside it. "Who would d this to you?" she whispered. "No one would ever hurt you so bad."

Alice's face turned troubled for a second then was once again neutral. Clare noticed it.

Rosie lifted her head and looked at Alice. "Who would do this to dad? Has he argued with anyone in the surgery? Like have you lost an animal or something?"

"Not recently no, we've been on top form."

"We?" Clare sniffed with disdain.

"Alice is a vet too." Max told her cockily. "Working is no doubt beneath you!"

"Max!" Alice warned.

He shook his head and quieted.

"Could it have been random?" Rosie carried on, touched her dad's face, well the small part of it that was unbandaged.

The touch hurt Alice and her eyes darkened once again. Clare again noticed the change.

"Dad is well known, it had to be someone he knew, or who knew of him." Rosie frowned. "Maybe he was targeted, like attacked for drugs or something. I mean this is serious, they hurt him bad, it was planned! Someone meant to do this, someone is to blame!" Rosie's eyes sparkled with anger.

Alice stood up sharply. "I gotta go to the bathroom, excuse me."

Clare smiled as Alice bolted.

(X)

Dinner time had came and gone. Thankfully Rosie had stopped talking about blame. It had Alice on edge. She had went to the bathroom to compose herself, splash some water on her face and go back to pretend. She couldn't fool herself though, she knew this was all her fault and she hated herself for it! She had also went home to shower and change. Now she was trying to convince the kids to go and get something to eat.

"Rosie your dad would go mental if he knew you weren't eating." Alice murmured. "He wouldn't want you getting ill because you won't move from his side."

"I wanna stay!"

"Rosie half an hour won't hurt!"

"But…."

"I'll call you if your dad moves." Alice negotiated.

"But…."

"ROSIE GO NOW!" Clare ordered.

Alice glared at her.

"You don't tell her what to do!" Max protested.

"I think I can seeing as I am her relative and the closet thing she has to a guardian here!" Smiled at Alice smugly.

"Why don't you go get….." Max started.

"Max!" Alice repeated.

"I'm only saying what everyone else is thinking!" he muttered crossing his arms tightly. God but that woman brought put the worst in him!

Rosie looked at Max then nodded at Alice. "I'll go."

"That's my girl." Clare smiled.

Alice handed them some money. "Proper food too, not a daft little sandwich!"

"Yes mother." Max breathed sarcastically.

"Ring." Rosie pleaded.

" I have you on speed dial." Alice assured.

Rosie and Max left.

"Why'd you give in so quickly?" Max asked after closing the door.

"We have a pill to sort out."

"O yeah." he twined his hand with hers.

Meanwhile Alice and Clare were alone.

"How long have you and Danny worked together?" Clare asked.

"Couple of months."

"You like it?" Clare questioned.

Alice smiled. "It's brilliant."

Clare quieted after seeing the obvious affection in Alice's eyes as she thought of Danny. "Are you and he….."

Alice had a problem, they hadn't told the kids yet. She made a split second decision. "We're really close." she fudged.

"Oh….see he still loves my sister deeply. Almost destroyed him when she died."

Alice nodded.

"She asked me to take care of him and Rosie, whenever they needed me. I tried."

"That's nice." Alice wished she would shut up!

"Nice? Not at all, they are family."

Alice exhaled.

"You aren't!" Clare told her pointedly.

Alice frowned. "Excuse me?"

"You aren't family. You and your boy should go."

"No." Alice replied firmly.

"Alice I didn't want to say this but…." she frowned. "They were fine before you, nothing major happened. No one hurt. Now that makes me feel like your presence here may have caused this."

"But…."

"I mean of course you didn't do this to him, but if you just being here caused this don't you think the best thing to do would be to leave?"

Alice exhaled shakily. Thoughts rushing around her head. Maybe she should, I mean this was because of her…..

Clare pulled out the big guns. "Hasn't Rosie been through enough losing her mum? Her dad is all she has. Did something you caused almost make her lose him?" Clare looked at her intensely.

Any other time Alice wouldn't have flinched, but she was tired and the words Clare spat reverberated around her head. She looked at the ground. "Um….I better go." she squeaked. She knew she shouldn't be listening but somehow Clare knew exactly what to say to make her feel worse, her emotions were amplified.

"You probably have obligations at home you need to get back to." Clare suggested in a friendly tone.

"I do…." Alice said absently.

"I can stay, I'm his family."

Alice stood up, her head spinning.

"This is really for the best Alice, I'll tell Rosie you got a call. That you need Max at home too."

Alice stared at Danny, her guilt immense at what he had endured, simply by meeting her. She didn't say anything to Clare, simply walked from the room and towards the exit of the hospital.

(X)

Rosie and Max stood outside the hospital. She held the small white pill in her hand. Max handed her a bottle of water.

"Will it work?" he asked.

"I really hope so." she murmured, took a drink of the water, was about to raise the tablet to her lips when she spotted Alice walking towards them. She dropped the tablet in shock. "Damn it!" she muttered shoving the box in her pocket.

"Max I need you to come home." Alice told him clearly distracted.

"Alice are you ok? Is it dad?" Rosie's voice raised in pitch.

"No, he is fine. I need to collect Charlie, your aunt is with your dad."

"Can't Max stay?" Rosie whined.

"No I need him at home. Your dad needs family here at this time."

"But you are family!" Rosie countered without thinking.

"Rosie I need to go, c'mon Max." Alice turned without even saying goodbye, began walking towards her car.

Rosie and Max shared a confused look. He then exhaled, squeezed Rosie's hand. "Don't forget." then he followed Alice.

She nodded, as soon as Max was gone she quickly searched the floor for her lost pill, and came up with nothing, she sat down on a chair. She couldn't go and get another pill until tomorrow, the place was closed. Did it really matter? I mean really? Her mum and dad had been together for ages, married a year before she came along. Did one time really count? Then the thought of being pregnant hit her, feeling her dad's disappointment and her own intense fear. She knew deep inside that she and Max weren't ready for this and maybe one time didn't count but it was better to be safe then sorry. Tomorrow, she'd go back and pick one up tomorrow.

**A/N ok so max and Clare have taken an immediate dislike to each other and Clare's snide comments to Alice pissing her off, then upsetting her. Mext couple of chapters things only get worse for her, like really bad!...keep reading x**


	33. Winners and Losers

Alice drove to Terry's, she wasn't in the mood for any of his rubbish! Her arms jerked, her anger flowing hot.

"Alice you ok?" Max asked cautiously.

She took a corner sharply just missing the curb. "Yes."

Max eyed her. She didn't look ok, she looked angry, intense, not like the fun loving, mellow Alice he knew. "Should you be driving?"

"I'm ok!" she hissed, braked sharply when someone pulled in front of her. She pounded her fist off the steering wheel. "Idiot!"

Max was gripping his seat. "You were going kinda fast!" he told her worried. "Maybe you should slow down." his eyes wide

Alice ignored him and carried on driving, Max was breathing heavily when she finally arrived at their destination. "Wait here!" she told him.

"Maybe I should…."

"No!" and she locked the car so he couldn't get out. She stalked to Terry's front door, her anger just bubbling below the surface. The fact that she had to keep HIM sweet until after the court case annoying her when all she wanted was to rage at him for what he did to Danny! That had his signature written all over it, no doubt there was about 4 of them, and they went in from behind! TOTAL Terry! She knocked on the door with a tight fist then shoved her hands in her pockets.

Terry opened the door, his face smug. Alice noticed he sported a black eye. She exhaled deeply, no use getting riled Alice just get out of there! "My daughter!" she demanded. "No talking just give me my child!"

"I have a lot to say." Terry replied simply. "I have a visit….."

"CHARLIE!" Alice called, then looked at her ex husband. "You have nothing to say that I want to hear!"

"I think you do." he stood up straighter smiled evilly.

She stared at him malevolently. "Charlie!"

"I heard about….well the man your screwing, shame about that."

Alice counted to 3 her eyes black.

"Coincidence that we had a argument before hand. Some people might think I did it." he surmised.

Alice counted to 5, her chest beginning to heave with the depth of her anger.

"Do you think I did it Alice? Am I capable of doing such a bad thing?"

"Don't start, don't even go there!" she warned. "I know exactly what you are capable of!" she bit her tongue, he was drawing her in and she refused to be played.

"I have information Alice, maybe I know why he was beaten up, maybe I know what they were after, maybe I know who did it." he smiled.

Alice closed her eyes. "Charlie hurry up!" she shouted.

"C'mon Alice…."

"Shut up!"

"…Ask nicely and I'll tell you…"

"Shut up!" she repeated firmer than before.

"...everything I know…"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" she tried to calm her breathing.

Terry was silent for a second. Then he nodded. "Ok Alice I won't tell you…..I just thought you might have like to know the sound the wood made as I smashed it over his head."

She froze staring into his eyes.

"O yeah, I heard his skull crack, it was like cracking an egg. You know the sound it makes when you drop it and it splatters in the floor? That's kind of what he looked like after we finished. I don't have to tell you that thought do I?"

Alice, had she been thinking clearly would have known exactly what he was trying to do and refused to rise to it unfortunately she was tired and upset, she lunged for him fisted his collar. His back hit off the wall in the hallway. He made no move to defend himself, a fact that Alice missed. "I knew you did it! I KNEW!" her face full of rage.

"This is interesting." a female voice raised from down the hallway.

Alice looked at the woman then Terry. Saw he was smiling victoriously. He lowered his head close to her ear. "Thank you for playing right into my hands." he whispered.

Alice released him quickly and took a step back, looking guilty as hell!

"Alice meet my solicitor dealing with our custody case." he told her straightening his shirt, as he smoothed the black material he smirked at her.

"Tell Me Terry is Alice usually erratic? Or violent? Prone to mood swings?"

Her eyes widened. "No I'm not…."

"She can be…..volatile." he pretended to be diplomatic. "The only reason I feel I need to take Charlotte from her mother is I worry." his voice all sweetness and light.

"You…." she twisted her face controlling the rage. She stomped her foot on the floor. "Give me my child so I can go." she told him through clenched teeth.

The solicitor took a step forward. "Terry it is my recommendation that you don't hand Charlotte over if you aren't one hundred percent sure of her safety. I can petition the court to grant you a temporary custody order. The hearing is only four weeks away." and by the tone of her voice she sounded like it was a sure thing.

"No." Alice said in disbelief.

"Charlotte has to come first." Terry agreed.

"NO!" Alice raged. "Give me my child. CHARLIE!" she yelled.

"I'll make sure Charlotte doesn't come out." The solicitor murmured and walked into the living room.

Alice tried to barge passed Terry. He grabbed her upper arms tightly.

"You aren't taking my daughter from me!" she shouted.

"Don't you get it yet Alice?" he pushed her away from him forcefully. "I win!"

"No way!"

"Take care before you lose anything else Alice. You think I'll stop at Danny?"

Alice froze.

"There is the boy, Max, do you think I care if anything should happen to him? A little accident, a tragic but fatal accident."

He's pushing you Alice ignore it, just go in there and collect Charlotte!

"Or what about Danny's kid?"

Alice looked at him once again not quite believing what he was saying.

"Yeah I know about her, about 15. She's pretty, very pretty, we watched her and Max in the truck while you saw to Danny."

O god thank god she had left Max the gun! God knows what they would have done!

"O and Danny had lots of pictures of her on his phone. He should be careful you know." he pulled a phone from his pocket. She recognised it as Danny's blackberry, saw Rosie's smiling face on the screen. "My friends thought she was REALLY something." he nodded. "If you know what I mean."

Her face contorted.

"Now I can stop at Danny if I WIN. If not than I can move on, your choice."

"You wouldn't Rosie and Max are just kids."

"They are nothing to me!" he retorted. "Of course I would!"

She blanked him. "Just give me my daughter Terry, give her to me now!"

"Fine but with daddy out of action Rosie is in for a rough time. My friends won't be gentle and they won't care if she doesn't consent either. It's all the same to them!"

Alice's head started spinning. She couldn't think, she ended up just launching at him.

(X)

Rosie sat beside her dad, Clare kept trying to talk to her.

"So how is school?"

Rosie winced, she forgot she hadn't told her aunt about the little 'incident' with Max. "I got kicked out, Max and I are home schooled by Alice."

"What? How did that happen?"

"Just stuff." Rosie muttered staring at her dad. Her aunt's scrutiny would make the devil confess!

"It was Max no doubt." Clare drawled.

"No, he's a really nice guy Clare….."

"Aunt Clare." she corrected.

"Aunt Clare he's really sweet and he really cares about me too."

Clare scrutinised her. "How close ARE you two?"

"Not that close. I am on 15!" she lied. "Mum told me that I should wait for a loving committed relationship."

"But he IS your boyfriend?"

Rosie nodded.

Not for long! Clare thought sourly. "How have you been without your mum?"

"It was hard at first but since me and dad have made up and Alice came…."

"What about Alice?" she interrupted.

"We talk about stuff, she offers me advice but doesn't preach. I can tell her stuff and I know she won't tell dad unless its serious."

"What stuff?"

"Well just stuff, boys, school, clothes. She's a good friend and she and dad are really close, I can tell."

"I know." Clare muttered distastefully. "Is she anything like your mum?"

"Not at all, I don't think that is why dad likes her. She's just fun and loyal and you should see her with Max and Charlotte." Rosie smiled. "Charlotte is lush!"

Clare frowned.

"Charlotte is Alice's six year old daughter. Alice was born to be a mum, like mine was."

"Are you ok with your dad being with another woman?"

"It's not like they'll get married. She is the first woman dad has dated since mum died. But if they did go the whole way, I dunno. She wouldn't be like an evil stepmother so yeah I'd probably be ok."

"I see." Clare murmured troubled. She had planning to do!

Once again they lapsed back into silence. Rosie slouched back in her seat, holding her dad's hand. Danny's head twitched once then he groaned softly.

"Dad?" Rosie asked sitting up straight. "Dad are you awake?"

He exhaled, swallowed audibly, his throat dry and scratchy.

"Dad?" Rosie asked again, more frantic this time.

He opened his eyes a crack and looked at his daughter. "Hi." he croaked. "God, I sound bad."

Rosie smiled her eyes glistening. "Just a little. It's good to see you awake."

"Don't cry sweetheart." he looked around. "What…." he noticed the woman sat opposite Rosie. "Clare?"

"Hello Danny, I suppose you are wondering why I'm here?"

"Yeah." his mind was full of mothballs, had they planned a visit?

"I came down here for a visit and you were hurt when I arrived."

He nodded then winced as pain streaked through his skull.

"Do you know what happened?" Danny's voice steadily growing stronger.

Clare shook her head.

He scanned the room. "Alice?"

"She had to go." Rosie answered. "She found you, she's the only one who knows the state you were in." Rosie remembered Alice returning covered in blood and exhaled.

He blinked in reply, not willing to nod for the pain it caused.

"Do you remember anything?" Clare asked.

Danny frowned. He remembered talking to Alice in the surgery, holding and kissing her, then the radio crackled, he frowned as the memory began to disappear. He shook his head. "I see black, black all around me."

"That's ok dad!" Rosie assured clutching his hand, "I'm just so glad your ok!"

"Rosie go get the doctor, tell them your dad is awake." Clare asked.

Rosie looked reluctant.

"Go on sweetie." her dad coaxed, smiled at her.

Rosie nodded and sailed from the room.

"Why you really here Clare?" Danny immediately asked.

"I came to visit you and Rosie, that's all."

After her phone call he seriously doubted that, he head was beginning to ache so he left it at that. If she did have an ulterior motive for being here she'd show her hand soon enough!

"How do you feel?" Clare asked.

"Sore, my head is really staring to hurt too."

"You had surgery on your brain."

Danny's eyes widened and he sat up. "What?"

The room began to spin and he closed his eyes as an intense searing pain engulfed his whole head.

Clare took his arms gently and eased him back down. "Careful." she murmured, her eyes soft.

He breathed through the pain and opened his eyes.

"You had fluid on your brain." Clare told him, she was sat back in her seat her face neutral. "You would have died without it."

His eyes turned cloudy. "Poor Alice." he murmured. He knew immediately that she would have kept Rosie away so she'd have had to deal with that all alone.

"What do you mean poor Alice?" Clare asked, voice controlled.

"Must have been hard on her."

Clare sniffed. "If she cared then don't you think she'd be here?"

"She has other stuff to do, responsibilities. I don't mind."

"Well you should. I don't like the thought of you emotionally invested in someone who doesn't care. As soon as I turned up she just left!"

Rosie appeared, a doctor following her. "Hello Mr Trevanion, it's good seeing you awake. You gave us all quite a fright. I need to ask you a few questions and do a few tests, I you ladies could excuse us."

Rosie leaned over and hugged her dad. "See you in a little bit." then she smiled widely and headed towards the door. "I'll ring Alice for you." she told him.

"Thanks angel."

Clare followed Rosie out of the room and closed the door.

**A/N ok Alice could be losing custody of charlotte and is currently arrested, what of max though? hmmm  
>danny is awake and clare has already started trying to turn him against alice, does it end threre tho? lots and lots more on this, seriously! x<strong>


	34. Taken Away

Max sat in a room painted in bright colours. A TV droned on the background. There were an assortment of toys and books for various age groups scattered around on shelves and tables. He was sat wringing his hands. This wasn't good. This was really bad, off the scale bad! From what he could gather Terry had refused to hand Charlotte over Alice had lost it. And I mean went completely mental! Max had searched the floor for something to break the window. The stupid safety locks Alice had for Charlotte meant he couldn't open the door. Next thing he knew the police were there and Alice was pinned to the floor restrained. She was cuffed and dragged to the car threatening Terry with every step she took then she had saw him and finally came to her senses. It was too late though child protective services had came for him. They were talking about terminating Alice's parental rights. Once again he was a ward of the state. As he'd been taken away Terry had stood at his door and waved, really smugly like he'd won. What was he gonna do? Alice needed him and he needed Alice.

He swallowed and looked around the room. He had been in too many of these rooms when he'd been younger, being sat in here made him feel like that lost little boy again, he swore he'd never be that vulnerable again yet here he was. He felt sick. The door opened and someone walked in.

"Max!" the woman said brightly, a wide smile on a false face. "We need to speak to you…." Oh no they sounded far too jolly for this to be anything but really bad!

(X)

Rosie and Clare went home. Danny had been given drugs which made him really drowsy and had sent them home.

"Wonder where Alice and Max are." Rosie wondered. "Both of their phones are off, that's weird."

Clare wasn't complaining. "Maybe they visited family out of the area."

"Alice works the surgery, she wouldn't just leave. Plus all their clothes and stuff are still here."

"Rosie…."

"What if they are hurt?" Rosie panicked.

"They aren't!" Clare soothed. "Try not to worry."

Rosie nodded. "Dad is alone now."

"He won't allow you to be alone." Clare reminded.

"But I was fine last night."

"Alice shouldn't have done that!"

"If she had my dad might have died and where would I have been then? Alone!"

"Don't back chat me Rosie!" Clare warned.

Rosie was silent.

"She obviously doesn't care about your dad very much."

"She does, she just has other stuff." Rosie murmured. "Kids."

"Where is she then Rosie?"

Rosie exhaled. Went to walk away when the phone rang. Rosie lunged for it. Clare reached it first and picked it up. "Hello Leopards Den." Clare frowned. "Oh." frowned deeper. "I see." there was more silence as Clare listened. "I'm sorry but no, goodbye."

"Was that Max?" Rosie asked as Clare placed the phone back in the cradle. "Or Alice?"

"No just a salesman."

"If they get in touch…"

"I'll tell you!" Clare replied knowing full well she wouldn't!

(X)

Alice was sat in a prison cell. God how could she be so stupid! She played right into Terry's hands. He'd set all this up, playing 5 steps ahead now he had Charlie full time. She was arrested and Max. oh God Max! A man in a suit walked in. "Hello Miss Collins."

"Hi, please can you tell me how my son Max is? Is he safe?"

"Yes don't worry." he sat on the bed beside her.

"Call Leopards Den, Max has a home there."

He nodded. "So Alice how do you feel?"

Alice shrugged. "I need to get home for the kids."

"They are being taken care of, we're here about you."

"Me?"

"Tell me Alice, do you find it hard to control yourself? Your anger, is it quick? Hard to control? How do you deal with it?"

"No I'm calm, I have to be with two boisterous kids."

He scribbled that down. "Does that mean you struggle to cope?"

"Oh no, I mean they are full of energy but they're kids you know." Alice stomach began to churn uneasily. "Why are you asking about whether or not I can cope with my kids?"

"You're a single parent Alice if you need help…."

"I don't need help!" her voice curt.

"Alice…"

"I'm not giving you a narrative to take back to the court, I'm not losing my kids."

"I'm here to hep Alice." he countered.

"Don't give me that rubbish, you're here to prove I'm an unfit parent!" she hissed her anger building.

"Alice calm down!"

"I am calm" she seethed.

"Maybe I should come back later." he stood up and walked to the door knocked briskly and left without looking back.

Alice put her head in her hands, feeling like her life was spiralling our of control.

(X)

"So Max I am your social worker Sandy." she sat beside him.

"I don't have one I haven't in years." he told her.

"You do now." she smiled at him put hands on her knees. "Did you enjoy living with Alice? Did you feel safe?"

Max narrowed his eyes. "Let's cut the crap huh? No Alice did not yell at me, or hit me or lock me in cupboards or anything else you are thinking. To be honest with everything I put her through I wouldn't have blamed her is she did but she DIDN'T!"

"Max your safety is priority, that is all I care about."

"Is Charlie ok?"

"Her father has her." Sandy replied after looking in her notes.

"Will Alice get her back?"

"The courts will decide that."

"I'm guessing her kicking off didn't help?"

"To be honest Max no it didn't. she's in a bad position."

"What about me?" he asked cautiously.

"She is being reassessed on her suitability as a single parent. After her outburst it is necessary, if we find she can't cope you will be re-homed."

He frowned. "But I want Alice." his voice small.

"We need to make sure you will be safe."

"Of course I'll be safe!" he told her sharply. "She's had me for years, if I wasn't safe I would have been hurt by now! She'd never hurt me, I'm the mental one not her!"

Sandy looked at him. "What do you mean by that last line?" she asked neutrally.

Her voice was far too neutral to be anything but suspicious. "Nothing!" his eyes widened realising this was rapidly going wrong.

"What do you mean by mental?" her eyes intense.

"Just daft you know." his heart pounding.

"Did Alice tell you stuff like that? That you were insane, worthless?"

"NO!"

"I've seen your file since you moved in with her. Various suspensions and expulsions from school then you assaulted someone. You haven't settled there have you? Is that down to Alice?"

"That was me not her!" he was losing his cool.

"Max if she is is doing anything..."

"SHE ISN'T!"

"Max…."

"Don't take her away from me! I need her!" Max felt the beginning of tears prick his eyes and looked away.

"Max whatever happens you'll be safe."

Max covered his face with his hands. He couldn't believe this! "Can I see her? Please if I can talk to Alice then…."

"Sorry no she is having informal interviews…."

"Meaning your trying to catch her off guard?" he fumed.

"No, they are more relaxed, so we can gauge how's she's feeling."

"Please I need to see her." he pleaded. "5 minutes, 2 minutes. I know if I can see her she'll sort this out!"

"Its not possible."

"This isn't fair!" he shouted, stood up and paced. "I'm going to lose her aren't I?"

Sandy exhaled. "I can't say."

"You never write good stuff down, only bad. You don't know her! How when I'm ill she'd sit up all night with me making sure I'm ok, drinking lots of water. Or every praise assembly and school function she went to. How I could be having a right bad day and she put up with me back chatting her. She supported me when I wanted to get in touch with my mum even though she was scared my mum would want me back and she'd lose me! She wouldn't have batted an eye if I called her mum! Don't you get it?" he yelled. "I need that, I need her stability, her strength! I need HER!" he spun his back to Sandy and clenched his jaw, still tears fell. He exhaled shakily. "Please don't take her away from me." his voice wobbling. "Please!" tears fell down his face.

Sandy realised that talking about Alice was upsetting him so she decided to end it. "Max." Sandy said softly. "We rang Leopards Den, Alice instructed us to do so."

"Can I go home?" he asked stonily knowing the reply.

"Sorry, a woman there picked up and wouldn't take responsibility got you. You'll be taken to a temporary foster home."

Max spun, his tears replaced by back anger. It didn't matter what he said or did, no one listened or even cared! "Let's go then!" he stomped from the room.

(X)

Rosie sat on Leopards Den veranda, darkness would be falling soon and she was worried about Max, Alice and Charlotte. She rang Max once again.

"_Hey it's Max here, I'm busy chatting up some beautiful girls, if your gorgeous leave me your number and I'll get back in touch. Anyone else leave a message after the…." _the phone beeped.

"Max it's Rosie, again, call me I'm worried." she put the phone down and rang Alice.

"_Hello, Alice Collins here, sorry I missed you, leave a message and I'll ring you back as soon as I can."_

"Alice it's Rosie can you please ring me when you get this? Thanks."

Clare walked outside as Rosie was hanging up. "A man called Du Plessis called, he and his wife are with Danny."

Rosie nodded.

"Have they called?" Clare asked nodding at Rosie's phone.

Rosie shook her head dejected.

"Look Rosie I've been thinking, how about I stay here for a little while? Your dad will need help until he's on his feet again."

"Alice…."

"She isn't here Rosie." Clare finished.

"She'll come home eventually, she loves my dad!"

"Maybe Rosie, meanwhile I'm here, family. You both need me!" Clare told her passionately.

"If you do stay can you lay off Max please. I like him and he's a nice guy."

"Ok." Clare told her. She didn't mind agreeing, it was unlikely Max would be back here after what she'd been told on the phone. Alice too.

"Promise?" Rosie asked.

"Cross my heart." she grinned.

Rosie smiled. "Try to get to know him, I know you'll love him. He acts all tough but inside he's different. He's s funny too arrogant at times but I can bring him down to size."

Clare narrowed her eyes. Good thing Max was out of the way, he wasn't good enough for her niece and Rosie was clearly infatuated with him. Now Alice was out of the way she could take what was rightfully hers - Danny.

She had known him first, they went to school together, they were friends of friends and as soon as she saw him she was hooked. Then she made the mistake of taking Miranda with her when one of her friends was meeting up with one of his. Danny only had eyes for her! Thing was Miranda knew that Clare liked Danny and she dated him for that reason! All those years of seeing Danny and Miranda together! Rosie should have been her daughter! Danny her husband! She wouldn't have cheated on him! Clare even knew that Miranda had a DNA test on Rosie when she was born, as far as Clare knew Danny was her father but Miranda had never told her outright whether he was or wasn't. Miranda hadn't stayed faithful at all during her marriage and Danny out up with it! She had her chance now, Danny could see that she was so much better suited to him then Miranda was, better than Alice too! She had waited all these years, loving him quietly from afar. She finally had her chance and no one was taking it from her!

"How about we do something together?" Clare suggested.

"Think I'll go shower. If they ring…"

"I'll ask them to ring back. I'll start tea." she surveyed the land. "It gets dark so early here."

"Not really." Rosie murmured. She missed Max. She wished Alice was here, she'd know what to do. How to get in touch. "Do you think they'll come home tonight?"

"Maybe." Clare lied. "You still have me."

Rosie faked a smile. "Yeah." then she walked inside to retrieve a towel.

**A/N told u it gets worse,  
>poor max, he's in pieces back in the foster system.<br>Alice is cracking up knowing she is losing max and charlie and not being able to do anything about it  
><strong>**meanwhile Rosie had no idea what is going on,  
>Clare knows but refused to take in Max, and has designs on Danny!<br>****And finally Danny probs the one who could fix this is laid up in hospital!  
>Stayed tuned there is more! x<strong>


	35. Here and There

Max was driven to a house in East Jo'burg, bang went his idea to escape and go to Leopards Den. He'd only end up getting lost! He was escorted to the door by Sandy. A tall woman with short brown hair opened it and smiled at him. He couldn't muster up a smile in reply so he looked away.

"Hello, you must be Max."

"Yeah." he shrugged was taken inside.

Sandy walked into the living room, he was escorted to the kitchen where he was given a glass of milk and some cookies, Christ how old was he? 5? A little girl walked into the kitchen, she looked to be about 3.

"Mik! Mik!" she ran to the table almost bounced her head off the edge.

Max knelt down quickly and caught her. "Slow down huh?" he told her smiling playfully. "You might bump your noggin!" then tapped it softly.

"Mik!" she repeated pointing to his glass.

"You want a drink?"

She nodded seriously. He took her hand and walked her to the living room. Voices floated to him.

"His adopted mother had a break down. Unable to care, questions about her ability to parent. She the cause of his problems."

Max clenched his fist and hit the door sharply. Walked in his face furious. "This little lady wants a drink." looked down at her and gave her a half smile. Then his face returned to fury when he looked at his social worker. "And you have Alice so wrong it's unreal!" he inhaled "UNREAL!"

"Max…"

"She's under pressure!" he fumed, his voice raised.

The little girl let go of his hand and looked at him eyes wide.

He exhaled releasing the anger inside him he smiled at her and knelt down. "I'm loud huh?"

The girl nodded hesitantly.

"My little sister says I'm like a big loud TV." he went in his pocket and pulled out his iphone. He handed it to her. "Press that button at the bottom there and I'll go quiet."

The little girl took it and pressed the button. Max's face turned shocked and he opened his mouth pretending to talk. He pressed the button.

"You pressed it too much, no one could hear me. But see it worked my voice isn't as loud anymore." his voice softer.

The little girl giggled and gave him back his phone. He pocketed it. "My name is Max."

"Ellie." she replied in her baby tone.

"My little sister calls me Maxie, why don't you?"

"Maxie, Maxie!" she sang.

He smiled and stood up, walked to the kitchen.

Sandy followed him. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"What?" Max asked sitting down having a sip of milk frowned when it wasn't semi skimmed.

"Her face, she was almost afraid of you when you shouted, and then you calmed her right down."

"You really don't get it do you? Alice has a little girl. I had no experience with kids. I actually was the worst person after some of the experiences I had. She was just a baby when I met her but she grew quickly and Alice knew I was gonna need to find a way to make her feel comfortable when I yelled. Alice taught me stuff. My little sister Charlotte is now with Terry, her dad she'll change and I am back in the foster system. I will change back to the boy I was - I really hope your proud of yourself! We need Alice!"

"Everything you are saying is being taken into account Max. Believe me."

"But does what I WANT matter at all?"

"More than you believe but your safety is paramount."

"You keep saying that! You can't prove I'm not safe coz I am safe with her, this is all rubbish! I want Alice. I am safe with her. Worry about anything else about me personally but you don't have to worry about her ability to love and care for me. That is all I have to say!"

Sandy nodded. "I'll be back tomorrow to pick you up. Hopefully we'll have you back where you belong, in your family."

Max stared at him. "You're tearing my family apart!" he hissed.

"No I'm putting it back together. Goodnight Max, I'll see you bright and early tomorrow."

Sandy left leaving him alone in the kitchen. Immediately his mind began to plan a way out of here, no way was he hanging around just for them to push him from pillar to post. Without warning Ellie and her mother walked in. They both smiled at him. Seeing Ellie's smile made him think of Charlie. God he missed her! Why did this have to happen? Everything was going so well! Why did Terry have to such a douche bag?

"I realise I didn't introduce myself before." Ellie's mother told him. "I'm Andrea, you can call me Andi."

Max nodded slowly.

"Do you like sausage casserole?"

Once again he nodded.

"It'll be made soon."

He shrugged.

"You can talk to me you know." she whispered.

He looked at her. "Don't suppose you have a charger for my phone." he asked hopefully.

"I'll have a look." then she turned away.

It was then Max knew he wouldn't be getting a charger even if she had one. They knew that he'd ring Alice as soon as he could.

"After tea I'll give you some of my husbands pyjamas, he's away at the moment."

Max nodded. "Thank you."

Ellie tugged on Max's hand. "Can you please build me a house for my dollies? I tired with my blocks but it fell down."

He smiled down at her. "Sure thing."

Andrea looked at him. "Alice did something right I suppose."

Max looked at her, his face filled with disgust. Although soft his voice was controlled. "Don't talk about something you know nothing about. All you know is what they have told you and they are all wrong! Alice did everything right, these people know NOTHING!" he looked at Ellie. "Let's go build a mansion for your dollies huh?" he told her in a sing song voice.

(X)

Alice was still sat in her draughty cell. It must be getting dark now, she had been here for hours. She wished she'd had a window! Staring at these fours walls was making her feel a little crazy, she was sure they were moving in on her slowly! What Alice wanted to know was how they could keep her! She hadn't been formally charged with anything and she was being treated like a criminal, ok yeah she had threatened Terry a little bit…well a lot but still she had calmed down now, she wouldn't do it….. she paused there actually thinking about whether she would kill him. She'd like to….but liking and actually doing it were two different things!

And if one more person came in trying to talk to her like they were best friends and she was gonna scream! These people didn't know her, all they did was patronise you then slink off if you lost it. See how they like being treated like that! She prayed that Max was at Leopards Den, chances of that were slim but you never know her luck might have changed…..and then again hell might freeze over too!

An officer opened the door, Alice was just gonna refuse to talk, she was sick of her life!"

"You're free to go Miss."

Alice frowned. That was it? "Where is my son?"

"There is someone waiting to talk to you in a interview room before you leave." he told her calmly.

Alice who had walked towards the door froze. "Tell me where my son is!"

"You will have to speak to the social worker."

"Social worker?" she literally gasped. "But…." she walked from the cell shaking her head. He escorted her to a room and she sat down. 5 minutes later a social worker walked in.

"Hello Miss Collins I am the social worker assigned to Max, I'm Sandy."

Alice shook her hand. "Max?"

Sandy exhaled.

Alice sat up straighter. "I want him back." she crossed her arms. "Now!"

Sandy sat down opposite her, the table between them. "Max is currently in a temporary foster home while I conduct enquires."

"I am his legal guardian. He can't be taken from me!"

"That is under review." Sandy replied without preamble.

"You have no right!" Alice fumed.

"We have every right to ensure the safety to the children in your care. Look Miss Collins you have temporarily lost custody of both Max Gifthold and Charlotte Scullion. The rest is up to the court."

"No." she breathed.

"You will have to contact your solicitor to arrange visitation with Charlotte, Terry has taken out a restraining order, you aren't to go near him, meanwhile Max is off limits."

Alice's eyes filled. "Visitation to see my daughter? And what about Max? Why can't I see him?"

"Max will be going through the transition, it will be hard for him if he sees you leave."

"That's bullshit!" Alice fumed.

"Go near him and you will be arrested.

Alice put her head in her hands. She couldn't believe this. "You can't just take them away!" she stressed looking at the floor.

"I don't make the rules Miss Collins, I'm sorry." she shut her case and left the room.

After signing some forms Alice walked out of the building robotically. She had no idea what to. She was a mother, that was her whole life. She didn't care about anything but being there for her babies. Now they had been taken away what was she gonna do?

(X)

Max waited til Andrea was asleep and crept downstairs. She had no charger for his phone and he wasn't allowed to use hers…..like he cared! He had to phone Alice and Rosie. He'd ring Leopards Den and see who picked up, they were both there anyway. That rang off so he decided to call Rosie first.

"C'mon." he whispered as it rang. Looked in the direction of the stairs.

"Hello." came a groggy voice.

"Rosie, it's Max." he whispered turned around.

"Max!" she declared. "Where are you?"

"In east Jo'burg in a foster home."

"What you doing there?"

"I'm back in care, Rosie is Alice there?"

"No. Why you in care?"

"Alice lost it with Terry. She went to his and…." he exhaled. "I've never seen her so angry before. I was locked in the car. I shouldn't have let that happen see she was driving erratically.. They were talking, she grabbed him then it all went to hell! She was arrested now Charlie is with Terry and me…" he rubbed his head with his free hand.

"Christ!" Rosie breathed.

"Don't think he can help to be honest. Look Rosie you need to find Alice for me. I'm not supposed to be using this phone, if I get caught it's up to you ok. I'm going to ring her but I don't know if she is still in prison, they won't even let me talk to her!"

"I will Max!" she promised.

"I'll call you back as soon as I can." he murmured.

"Ok take care of yourself Max."

"You too." then they disconnected.

Max rang Alice's number. "Hello." a broken voice answered.

Max's spirits soared. "Alice it's Max!"

"Max, oh God Max! Are you ok? Safe?"

"Alice I'm fine. Please Alice I need you to come and get me, they're not gonna let you have me and I don't want anyone else to look after me!"

"Definitely." Alice didn't care if the court told her not to, he was her son! "Where are you?"

"I'm…." the dial tone suddenly hissed in his ear. Max turned around and saw Andrea behind him.

She stared at him. "That will only get her in trouble, heaps of it!"

"I need her!" Max protested.

"You need to let the court decide."

"They'll decide wrong and then where will I be?" he raged.

"If Alice can't care for you then she doesn't deserve you." Andrea told him simply.

"Spoken from someone who has never lost her child!"

"And I never will, I can care for my kid!"

"SO CAN SHE!" he breathed expelling the anger, no one was listening to him!

Andrea shook her head. "I'm disappointed Max, you broke my trust."

He stared her down. "I could do a runner right now and you couldn't stop me!" he warned. "Just let me speak to her."

"No I won't let you talk to her, and if you want to run Max then go. I don't want to see you hurt but I won't keep you prisoner either. If you want to leave." she stepped aside her arm gesturing to the door.

"FINE!" he walked upstairs to get his phone and coat. He walked into the room.

Andrea dashed up the sisters and closed the door, he heard a lock click.

"What?" he ran to it and tried to open it, found it locked.

"I'm sorry Max but you are with me til morning."

He pounded his head off the door. Resisted the urge to break it down. He didn't want to frighten Ellie! Damn it! It was all down to Rosie now. Why hadn't he told her where he was?

**A/N Awww poor Alice her last line (about being a mother) was heartbreaking AND it's weird that Alice can't see max...Why?**** hmmmm**

**FINALLY SQUEAL! I guessed the name of the bby, in my fic a christmas carol i named the baby Robert Daniel eee if you'd seen me when they sed his name lol I know im sad lol x**


	36. GO!

Alice sat in her house, the old house. She couldn't face going to Leopards Den. Clare said one word to her about losing the kids and she smash her condescending little face in! This was all her fault, if she hadn't got her all riled up about Danny then she wouldn't have went to Terry's in a mood and she'd have her kids with her! Now she was sat in this old, empty, far too quiet house missing the kids so much it hurt. The furniture stood alone and sad. She had nothing here of theirs, everything was in their rooms in Leopards Den. She refused to go back there without them. She felt so empty. Picked up her phone and looked at her screen saver of Max and Charlotte. They smiled up at her so happy and carefree that she wanted to scream at the injustice of all of this!

She had felt so much hope when she heard the should of Max's voice and then it just disconnected. She'd raged at the phone not realising it didn't matter . All she needed was another minute then she'd have an address to get her boy. Then she'd find a way to get Charlotte and the 3 of them could disappear. She could take them to Glasgow. No one was taking her kids away from her - NO ONE! She stood up, she was going to Terry's. She wanted to see her daughter, screw the restraining order!

She walked down the path and climbed into her car. Drove to Terry's quickly when she arrived she sat and stared at his front door a minute. Charlie would be asleep right now. Better that way, she wouldn't understand why mum was crying and leaving her. She knew Terry well enough that if he allowed her to see Charlotte she wouldn't be seeing her again soon! She hopped from the car needing to see her daughter so much and approached his door. As she raised her hand to knock her phone rang. A face flashed indicating the caller as Rosie. She picked it up. "Hello Rosie."

"Alice it's you, thank God I've left countless voicemails."

"I know look Rosie I can't really talk right….."

"Look Alice I know about Max…." Rosie cut her off.

As Rosie said that the door flew open.

"Alice!" Terry growled.

"Gotta go!" Alice disconnected. She didn't want Rosie knowing she was here. She was conscious of the threats Terry had made against her!

"What are you doing here?" he hissed. "I was told you had to stay away."

"I want to see my daughter."

He smiled widely. "Your not allowed." he answered jovially.

"Terry she is asleep. All I want is one look. Please."

Terry stared at her. "You know if I allow this then you won't see her again?"

Alice didn't blink. "That is your plan anyway and I know that if you set your mind to it you'll win." Alice was defeated. He had her at every angle. Her kids - gone. Danny - beaten up.

Terry shrugged and stepped aside.

Alice closed her eyes and exhaled. "Which room is hers?"

"Same as always."

Alice walked passed him and up to her daughters room. Terry looked at her. "I'm feeling generous. You have thirty minutes." as Alice disappeared into the room he pulled his phone out. Alice ignored him and walked to her daughters room. It hadn't changed since they moved out. It was still decorated bright pink with pale pink drawers and wardrobe. Her baby girl lay in her bed under a duvet adorned with characters from her favourite TV program, her light brown hair spilling over her pillow haphazardly. Alice's heart contracted painfully at the thought that this might be the last time she saw her little girl. She knelt down beside her and smoothed some stray hair from her face, she loved Charlotte so much she was the best thing she had ever done. Could hardly believe that she could create something as magical as her. Alice gently pressed a kiss to her forehead. Whispered almost silently.

"Look Charlie mummy loves you always but you'll be staying with daddy for a while and I don't know when I'll see you again. I might not see you for a little while but I'm always thinking about you and I promise, I swear on my life that I'll fight to my last breath for you. Be good for daddy and be good at school. I'll always be close." she pressed a final kiss to her head.

Charlie's eyes fluttered and opened. "Mummy?"

Alice smiled, it didn't hide the gut wrenching devastation she was feeling. "Hello baby."

"How come I didn't go home with you? The lady wouldn't let me come when you shouted."

Alice shook her head. "Doesn't matter. For the minute you will be staying with daddy ok."

"Will you and Maxie be staying too?" she asked hopefully.

Alice swallowed hard. "No."

"But where will you and Maxie be then? Why can't we all be together?" Charlotte's eyes were shuttered.

All Terry wanted was to ruin her. "You and daddy are gonna be spending some daddy daughter time alone. Be good for him and school."

Charlotte nodded solemnly. She then wrapped her arms around her mums neck and kissed her. "Love you mummy."

Alice held her tightly. "Love you too." she squeaked passed the lump lodged in her throat. "Now lie down and close your eyes."

"Will you stay with me til I'm asleep?"

Alice nodded and again smoothed the hair from her face. "Close your eyes" she crooned.

Charlotte did, Alice laid her head on the bed close to her daughters just listening to her soft breathing. This was the worst possible type of hell and she honestly didn't know how she was surviving it!

(X)

Rosie pulled some clothes on. She had recognised Terry's voice on the phone. Terry had Alice! She pulled her hair into a bobble and jammed her feet into her trainers. As soon as she was ready she ran from her room and grabbed the keys to the truck. Then she crept down the hallway towards the front door holding her breath as she opened it. As soon as she was out and safe without caring about the noise she made sprinted to a truck. Her dad had taught her how to drive…..well the basics.

She hopped into the waiting truck. She put her key in the ignition and turned it hesitantly. The truck roared to life beneath her and she squashed a yelp. She could do this! She knew she could! She put the truck into drive and inched along slowly. As her confidence increased so did her speed. She hit the main roads and due to the time at night they were thankfully quiet. Without warning the truck spluttered, then jerked then spluttered louder and died. Rosie tried to start it and it sort of coughed at her. Her eyes drifted down to the fuel gauge and she saw the pointer at empty. How could she be so stupid? She jumped from the truck and sprinted to Terry's. She'd look around and see if Alice was there. If she was she'd phone the police. If not then she'd ring her asking for a lift home. She dialled Alice's number. This definitely wasn't the best idea she ever had, but what else could she do?

(X)

There was a loud insistent ringing in Alice's pocket. She was jerked from a black sleep by the sound and buzzing vibrations. She stood up and stretched. She had been without sleep for too long if she could sleep in the house with him! She walked to the door and heard Terry's voice.

"I can see Trevanion's kid outside my house, she's looking around."

Alice frowned and put her ear closer to the door.

"Yeah him we beat up, you liked her, here's your chance to come and get her!"

Alice's heart plummeted. She looked down at her phone and saw it was Rosie ringing her. She connected the call as Terry walked into the room. "Rosie you need to….."

"Alice are you at Terry's?" Rosie shouted.

"Rosie get out of here!" Alice told her panicked.

Terry saw Alice and smiled. He lunged for her and managed to grasp her neck. He flung her from Charlotte's room.

Rosie heard a heavy thud. "Alice!" she screamed. Terry's voice loud and booming came over the headset, then static. The phone died. "Oh my god oh my god oh my god!" she breathed. "What do I do?" she looked around like the answer was gonna magically appear from nowhere. She decided to try Alice again but the line had been disconnected. "C'mon what do I DO?" she yelled looking at the sky. She called the police, she'd go and help Alice. Two against one would deter Terry, at least until the police arrived! She tried the front door and found it looked so she went round the back and broke a window. As she ran around the downstairs looking for the stairs she heard thuds coming from up there. "DADDY!" Charlotte screamed.

Rosie found the stairs and ran up them.

(X)

Alice's head snapped off the wall as her back impacted off it forcefully. She fell forward and landed on her knees. Terry stomped towards her and picked her up by the back of her top. She yanked away and tried to hit out. He replied by grasping a fist full of her hair and yanking her to the towards the top of the stairs.

"Do you know how long I have waited to get rid of you?" he hissed.

"Go to hell!"

"Daddy what are you doing?"

Alice looked up and saw Charlotte stood at her bedroom door rubbing her bleary eyes.

"Charlie baby go to bed yeah." Alice told her softly.

"Mummy?" she asked suddenly frightened at the rage on her fathers face.

"Listen to mum baby. Go to your room and close the door. Lie on your bed close your eyes and "Alice exhaled. "Just don't listen ok."

"But…."

"Charlotte I warned you earlier girl!" Terry boomed.

Charlotte jumped and stiffened. "I'm sorry daddy."

"I'll deal with you after your mother. I thought you learned your lesson earlier, obviously not!"

What? Alice fumed inwardly. He hurt her daughter? She saw red and found the strength to pull from his grasp.

Terry anticipated this, his fist already clenched tightly swung and impacted her face full force.

Alice felt her entire face shift to the right and she fell to the floor clutching her face. "Charlotte run!" she shouted after groaning in pain.

"Daddy!" she screamed frozen to the spot. "Mummy!"

Rosie appeared at the top of the stairs and her jaw dropped at the scene.

Alice saw her. "Oh no." she breathed. She looked at Terry and saw his back turned. She was on her feet in seconds and pushed him forcefully into the bathroom. Pulled the door closed.

Charlotte ran to her mother and clutched her leg.

Terry roared in the bathroom and Charlotte screamed.

Rosie looked ashen as she stared at Alice.

Alice looked at Charlotte. "Sweetie go with Rosie." her body jerked as Terry pulled the door. She was holding it with everything she had in her but Terry was stronger than her on his worst day never mind enraged!

"Rosie take her out of here. Both of you GO!" she pulled the door her face twisted with exertion she braced her hand against the frame.

"But Alice he could really hurt you!" Rosie declared.

Alice looked behind her, pulled her purse from her pocket and tossed it at Rosie. She once again braced her hand against the frame. "I don't care I need you both safe."

Rosie caught it. "NO!" she came and helped her hold the door closed.

Alice pushed her away angrily. "Do as I tell you! The men who hurt your dad are on their way Rosie. They know about you! If they will do that to your dad what will they do to you?"

"I've called the police."

"I can't run the risk they'll not get here in time!" her body launched towards the bathroom as the door opened more. She only just pulled it closed.

Charlotte was looking between them with wide eyes.

"As Charlottes mother I am giving you permission to take her somewhere safe. When you get there call the police and tell them you have her."

Rosie stood for a second then picked up Charlotte. Without warning Alice's body flew forwards, she slid across the bathroom floor. "GO NOW!" Alice screamed looking at them.

Rosie ran for the stairs covering Charlottes face with her hand.

Terry stomped towards them. Alice was on her feet. "Forgot someone?" she asked cockily.

He spun and looked at her smiled.

"C'mon then!" she stood there head high, back straight hands on her hips.

Terry didn't say a word just walked towards her.

(X)

Rosie ran down the stairs heart pounding so hard her chest felt like it ached. As she was going down the stairs she heard Alice telling Terry to come get her.

"Please don't let Alice be too hurt!" she prayed.

As she ran out of the front door she heard a chorus of thuds. She looked behind her and paled. Alice lain in a heap at the bottom of the stairs, eyes closed completely unmoving, she stumbled.

"Alice?" she whispered and stopped running for a second. It was moments hesitation when she heard Alice's voice in her head telling her to get Charlie to safety. She closed her eyes and once again began to run.

**A/N - OMG!**


	37. Big Trouble

Alice stood there hands on her hips waiting for Terry to come and rip her head off. She was scared, she'd never admit that to him though so she forced her cocky persona to stay in place. When he finally reached her he would knock her unconscious and it wouldn't matter any more…..as long as Rosie and Charlotte were safe. He was advancing upon her slowly.

"What's taking you so long Terry? Did it take you this long with Danny or was the fact there was 4 of you and one of him a reason why you were fast? Is one on one too much for you?"

He narrowed his eyes and ran at her. She ducked but he still managed to grab her by the neck and squeeze.

Alice pushed at his face. Kneed him, kicked and scratched. Blackness was coming, she lost her footing and slipped downwards. He tightened his hold, shaking her. Spots appeared almost clouding her whole vision. He wrestled her to her knees. She kicked out but was rapidly losing energy. She closed her eyes and he dropped her to the floor.

"Easily done." he muttered.

Alice opened one eye and saw him starting to turn. Although breathing heavily she got back up to her feet. She moved far too quickly and fell back against the wall. Moving so fast made her lose her balance, he heard her and spun.

"Oh Alice you weren't this feisty when we were married." he purred. "But see I need to get Charlie so I'll just dispose of you now." he grabbed her neck and flung her in the direction of the stairs.

Alice grasped out she grabbed the banister it slowed her down some but it didn't stop her falling. Her hand grasped the banister and her back hit the wall, she turned in mid air still holding the wooden pole, her back hit the stairs and her hand opened instinctively. No longer holding the support she bounced down three of the steps and hit the bottom. She was beaten, she couldn't move, her whole body felt like it was on fire. There was a red hot poker attached to her lower back. And her head, there was something pressing down on her head.

"Rosie! Charlotte!" Terry yelled.

Alice yearned to tell him to shut up but her tongue felt to big and heavy for her mouth. The kids were safe though, all this was worthwhile if the kids were safe, her mind went black

(X)

Terry prowled through the house. "Rosie! Charlotte!" he growled. "There is no where to hide….."

It was then he heard the sirens. DAMMIT! He had to get to Charlotte before they did! If she told them what he did he was finished!Then he spotted Alice, lain in a heap at the bottom of the stairs he paled. They couldn't find her like that. He grasped her under the arms and dragged her to the living room. She didn't stir at all, hopefully he had broke her neck and she'd be out of the picture permanently! He arranged her body so it looked like there had been a struggle. He then clawed his own face and mussed his hair. Looked at Alice as she lay so still. "You have really done it this time!" he told her. "You have no idea the trouble your in!" As the police car stopped outside of his front door he inhaled deeply "HELP!" he cried running out of the front door.

(X)

Rosie ran outside of the garden and saw some men walking down the street. She ran back inside the garden and saw Alice's form still unmoving at the bottom of the stairs. The police still weren't here.

"Rosie! Charlotte!" Terry yelled.

God she wasn't mature enough for this! Any second now she was gonna lapse into hysteria! If this was a bad dream she really wanted to wake up now, coz this was just too much! She heard raucous laughter and ran into the back yard, put Charlotte down.

Charlotte opened her mouth.

"Get on my back!" she told her.

Charlotte nodded, Rosie bent down and Charlotte looped her hands around her neck.

"Wrap your legs around my waist!" Rosie told her.

Charlotte nodded and her legs curled around her.

"Hold tight, I'm gonna hop this fence but I won't be holding you so no matter what don't let go ok?"

"Ok." Charlotte whispered.

"No matter what look right ahead ok. Don't listen to anything!" Rosie told her seriously.

Charlotte buried her head into her shoulders.

"I just hope I can do this!" Rosie added as a whisper then reached up and grasped the ledge. Her feet scrambled but somehow found some traction and she heaved herself up.

"Get back here!" an unknown voice roared.

"Rosie!" Charlotte screamed. "Someone has found us!"

Rosie flung herself over the top and felt herself falling. She landed on her hands and knees, thankfully Charlotte felt no impact.

"Don't move!" the person ordered.

Rosie was on her feet breathing heavily. She picked up Charlotte once again and ran, having no idea what direction she was going!

(X)

Terry saw the police. "Please help me!" he cried. "She tried to kidnap my daughter." he led the policeman inside and pointed to Alice. "I stopped her but her accomplice has taken her! Please get her back!"

Alice was out cold on the floor unmoving.

"Sir calm down." he then ordered the other office to check the area.

"Would you like some water sir?" the officer asked.

Meanwhile the other office spotted movement in the back yard he jogged into the back and saw a young girl perched on a fence with a little girl clutching her back. "Get back here!" he roared.

The little girl cried something and then the older girl disappeared over the fence.

"DON'T MOVE!" the officer ordered as he climbed up the fence. When his head appeared from the other side there was no trace of either girl.

When he returned to the living room he found the father of the young child in tears. The woman on the floor was starting to come to. The two policeman flanked her and picked her up, they each had one of her arms.. She flopped forward.

Alice felt herself being lifted roughly to her feet. She couldn't stand on her own steam so she was being held aloft. Her mind was fuzzy, she looked up and saw Terry crying crocodile tears. His mouth was moving but she couldn't decipher what he was saying. Nothing made sense she looked at one of the man holding her and saw it was a police officer. He was talking at her too. She frowned confused. There was a pounding in her skull she wished would go away. She tried to stand on her own but her legs had no consistency.

"Charlie. Rosie. My daughters." she breathed.

"We advise you not to say anything until you speak to a solicitor Miss. Your in big trouble."

Alice frowned. "Huh?"

"Child abduction is a serious charge! You're looking at jail time."

Alice understood that one all right! Oh my god was her only thought before she passed out.

(X)

Rosie ran as far and as fast as she could. Somehow she found her way back to the truck. She finally stopped running and sat Charlie down on the seat. She remained standing, rested her head on the bonnet trying to catch her breath.

"What was daddy doing to mummy?" Charlotte asked through tears.

Rosie was upright now, still breathing heavily from the fear pounding in her body. Her hand was on her head considering her next move.

"Rosie?" Charlotte asked.

"I need to think." she told Charlie sharply then inwardly cursed her self. This wasn't her fault! She knelt down in front of her. "Don't worry ok. You are safe."

"But mummy…."

"The police will help her." Rosie nodded. "And I need to find a way to get us home so can I think for a minute please?"

Charlie nodded and sat quietly rubbed her arms.

Rosie took her jacket off and wrapped it around her. "Better?"

Charlie nodded.

Rosie rubbed her forehead. She couldn't phone Clare, she'd go mental. Her dad was in hospital, Dupe and Caroline there too. She had no one, not even Max! She was alone with no options. God what was she gonna do? She couldn't sit out here all night! She went to sit beside Charlie when she felt Alice's purse in her pocket. She had money! She could get home! She rang a taxi. It arrived quickly.

"Leopards Den." she told the driver.

He frowned at her.

"I'm her big sister."

Charlotte nodded solemnly.

He shrugged and began to drive.

In no time at al they were home. She paid the driver and took Charlie's hand, led her inside.

"Is mummy coming home?" Charlotte whispered.

"Soon." Rosie promised.

"I'm not supposed to go anywhere without mummy or daddy."

"Your mum said I could take care of you remember?"

Charlie nodded.

"Now I'm gonna make you some warm milk and you are gonna go to bed."

A door opened down the hallway. Charlotte clutched Rosie's leg.

"Rosie who are you talking…..whose that?" Clare asked pointing at a frightened Charlotte.

Rosie smoothed her hair down. "Don't worry Charlie this is my aunt." then she looked at Clare. "Look she should be in bed it's late."

"WHO is she?"

"Alice is her mother." Rosie cupped Charlottes head and gently guided her to the kitchen.

"Are they home?" Clare muttered in disgust.

"No, just her."

"What do you mean Rosie?"

Rosie walked down the hallway. "We'll talk later I need to get her to bed."

"Where is her mother?" Clare's hands on her hips.

Charlotte began to cry softly, Rosie glared at Clare and picked Charlotte up. Began to talk to her softly.

After the milk had been warmed, Rosie settled Charlotte in bed. She smoothed down the covers. "Close your eyes and the sandman will come and send you to sleep." Rosie coaxed having no idea what to do.

"Mummy?"

"Mummy is ok, she'd want you to be asleep now right?"

Charlie nodded.

"And tomorrow you'll be able to see mummy." she hoped!

Charlottes eyes brightened, she inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. 10 minutes later Rosie walked from the room. She was exhausted. She stood still in the hallway and raised her head upwards. She couldn't wait to get to bed!

"Rosie!" Clare told her icily.

Rosie looked and saw her sat in the kitchen waiting expectantly. So much for bed!

"Why is she here without her mother?"

"I brought her here, she needs to be safe and this is the safest place I knew."

"How did she get here?"

Rosie walked into the kitchen. "I picked her up."

"You….how?"

"I took a truck."

Clare's face turned almost purple. "What on earth?"

"Alice needed me. Max needed me!"

"I did the right thing then." Clare declared.

"You've rang dad haven't you? Could that have not waited?" Rosie exhaled.

"No I called the police."

Rosie shrugged. "That's fine I was gonna do that anyway."

"They will be here to pick her up soon."

"What?" Rosie frowned.

"She isn't our responsibility."

"She's family!" Rosie hissed.

"No she isn't!" Clare countered.

"I won't let them take her!" Rosie told her stubbornly.

"You have no choice. You are not her guardian!"

Rosie stood there. "I can!"

"I knew her being here without her mother wasn't good! We could get in serious trouble Rosie. We aren't supposed to have her."

"Alice gave me permission."

"I seriously doubt Alice will still be able to do that legally."

Rosie frowned.

"If Alice's parental rights have been terminated then you have just kidnapped a child."

Rosie's jaw dropped. "But….but….." then she remembered the fear in Charlottes eyes, on her face. The way she clung to Alice. "I don't care I would have taken her anyway. Terry threatened her and me!" her face mutinous.

Clare shrugged.

A loud knock punctuated the air.

Clare stood up.

"Don't answer it and they will go." Rosie told her.

Clare walked straight passed her.

What a cold bitch! "Alice is ten times the person you are!" Rosie hissed.

Clare disregarded her and opened the door.

The officer walked inside. "Rosie Trevanion?"

Rosie nodded head held high.

He walked towards her. "You are arrested for the abduction of a minor." her hands were cuffed behind her back as they told her her rights in monotone. As they did she looked her aunt dead in the eye. "You call yourself family!"

Clare didn't reply at all. Her brown eyes shuttered.

An officer was checking the rooms looking for Charlotte. More upheaval for her poor kid! As Rosie was led down the hallway she heard Charlotte shriek.

"Let me calm her." Rosie looked at the officer pleadingly.

"No."

"Please she only a little girl who is scared. I'm a familiar face she trusts. You don't have to unlock the cuffs just let her see my face."

The officer looked reluctant, Charlotte started screaming.

"LISTEN TO HER!" Rosie shouted. "It's killing me hearing her so scared please!"

"Ok, if I hear you say anything suspicious and I'm dragging you out of there."

Rosie nodded. She stepped in the room still cuffed, her hands hidden behind her back.

"Charlotte was rolled in a ball in the corner squealing when ever the officer went to touch her.

"Charlie."

Charlottes eyes were shut tight, screams erupting hysterically.

"Charlie its Rosie!" she told her loudly.

Charlotte opened her eyes. They were awash with tears. "Why are they taking me away?"

Rosie sat on the bed. "They are taking you somewhere safe."

"But you….."

"I'm too young sweetie."

"I'll be really good!" Charlotte promised.

"I know you would, but it doesn't work like that. You need a big person to look after you."

"They won't take me back to daddy will they?"

"No." Rosie promised. "If you tell them what he did." she looked at the officer. "He hits her, she's terrified of him. Take her somewhere til her mum is sorted please." she whispered. "It is for the best." she looked back at Charlie.

"Can't I stay with you?"

"Sorry Charlie. But tell you what, I'll get in touch with Maxie ok?"

Charlotte nodded.

"So be good and brave and one of us. Either your mum or Maxie or me will see you really soon." she looked at the officer who was gonna take her. "See him there?" she cocked her head towards the officer. "He's like Danny, big and tall and scary but cuddly too. He won't hurt you."

The officer smiled and waved.

Rosie stood up and backed off til she was beside him. He walked towards Charlotte slowly. Charlotte offered her hand.

"That's my girl." she whispered full of pride. "She has a coat in the wardrobe. A bag in there too. Might be good to pack her some stuff." Rosie told the officer.

The other officer packed some clothes and Charlotte was taken.

Rosie exhaled. The officer who spoke to her grabbed her arm and she was led away.

"Thank you." he told her.

"I did it for Charlie." saw her aunt watching her as she passed. Rosie stopped and looked her in the eye. "I want you gone by the time I get back!"

The officer jerked her arm and she walked from the house.

**A/N now Rosie is arrested off to prison for child abduction,  
>Charlie is being taken into care.<br>Alice is out of it and in BIG trouble for attempted kidnapping.  
>Danny is still laid up and has no idea what is going on<br>along with Max who is locked in a bedroom in a foster home  
>And finally Clare what a bitch!<strong>

**How on earth am i gonna get them out of this one? They are dotted all over the map! Anyway ****PLEASE stay with it, this doesn't last forever and the next chapter is interesting :D x**


	38. She'll Know Exactly What You Are!

Max sat in the same room he'd been in yesterday. God he hated this! Being shifted here, there and everywhere! It was such bullshit! He just ended up going wherever some stupid idiot wanted to send him. These people didn't know him! They didn't know what was best for him! Alice was best for him. The social worker assigned to him entered the room looking pleased with herself.

"Good morning Max."

"Can I ask where I'm going today or is a lucky dip?"

"Max I know this must be frustrating…."

"O you mean having people dictate your life and you having no idea where your gonna end up? That isn't frustrating it's enraging!" he crossed his arms tightly. "Unless you have lived through this you have no idea how hard it is! How dis-empowering it is knowing your life is in the hands of someone else."

"We know you rang Alice last night." she said softly.

"I want to go home!" he stressed.

The social worker stood up and walked to a door. "She is here to take you home."

"Is that Alice?" he asked hopefully.

Sandy opened the door and gestured a woman inside. She had short blond hair, her blue eyes identical to his. "Mum?" he whispered not quite believing who he was seeing.

"Hello Max." she said simply. "I'm here to take you home."

"But….I….when…." his mind spun so fast. He was on his feet in seconds, ran to her and hugged her tightly. "It's been so long." he squeaked full of emotion.

"I know but I'm here now." she promised, hugging him back awkwardly.

Max pulled back. "You look different." he smiled eyes full of tears.

"So do you. You're a lot like your dad."

He nodded even though he knew he resembled her more than anyone else. "Come sit!" he said eagerly.

"I'd just like to get me…..er us home." she looked at Sandy.

"Soon, I just need some last minute stuff finalised."

Max took her to the sofa and sat down close to her. "So mum you want a drink? I still remember how you like your tea and coffee, or juice or water. There is biscuits too, or do you want to watch TV or play cards….." he babbled so eager to please her.

She shook her head slowly. "No I'm ok." she clasped her hands together on her knees tightly.

The clock ticked slowly around them as silence reigned.

"So…" she began, the silence oppressive. "How have you been?"

"Really really good." he smiled, it fell suddenly as he sounded like it was too good! "I really missed you though!" he told her seriously. "Every day!" he exhaled. "How were you?"

"Fine, I have a steady partner now, and just had a baby boy too. Joshua."

A smile bloomed across his face. "I have a brother?"

She nodded.

A full fledged grin was on his face as he imagined a little boy who looked just like him. His mother pulled out her purse and shown him a picture of a small baby. He spotted one of himself in there too.

"That's me." he said in surprise.

"Yes, I still thought of you Max. I jut wasn't in the right place back then."

"And now?" he whispered looking at the floor.

"I have my partner, my little boy and I want my big lad back for good!"

Max was suddenly smiling so widely he was sure his face couldn't contain it. "Just wait til you meet Alice mum, she's brilliant! And Charlie too!"

"Alice?" she asked suspiciously.

"She adopted me. She was the one who wrote to you and kept you informed of how I was doing. Charlie is her daughter."

"Max about Alice…." she began hesitantly. "I want us to have a fresh start, put all of this bad stuff behind us and embrace a new future together. I want to forget."

"We will!" he promised.

"Well if we are forgetting what about Alice?"

Max knew where this was going. "But she loves me, I can't just…."

"Max I want our family to work, all Alice will ever be is a reminder of how I failed you. I don't want to feel like that. Do you want me to feel like that?"

"NO!" he said quickly.

She nodded. "I'm going to the bathroom to freshen up, would you mind making me a cup of tea?"

"Not at all." as his mother left he went to boil the kettle his mind spinning. Visions of Alice running through his head. He couldn't just forget her and Charlie, they were family….except they weren't really not deep down. He wanted to be with his mum so badly he'd do anything! In the end he knew he had no choice. If it made his mum happy then he'd do it, and then they'd be a happy family. How was he supposed to say goodbye to Alice and Charlie though?

(X)

Alice's head pounded, here she was stuck in this draughty prison cell once again, except this time she was getting somewhere! Pretty soon she would be out of here back home with her kids!

"Miss Collins you have a visitor."

Probably her solicitor, they had spoke at length.

The door opened, imagine when she saw Clare sail into the room as regal as a queen. Alice frowned.

"I hope your happy!" was her greeting.

"Excuse me?"

"Rosie was arrested last night, child abduction."

"What?" Alice stood up. "I gave her permission to take Charlotte!"

"You didn't have that authority!" Clare snapped.

"I have every right, I am Charlie mother!"

"Rosie could go to prison."

"That won't happen." Alice assured. "I've given a statement and they are speaking to Charlie now. As soon as they prove Terry was going to hurt her Rosie will be fine. She was saving her!"

"I had to watch my niece be handcuffed and hauled away like a common criminal."

If she said 'like you' Alice was gonna smack her in the mouth. She projected the warning in her eyes.

Clare must have heeded it because she didn't finish her sentence.

"Why aren't you with Rosie, she should have someone with her right now."

"She's next door."

Alice stood up and pounded on the wall. "ROSIE!" hit it hard.

"Sound proof." Clare said smugly.

"Tell her when you see her I'm sorting everything, tell her she will be fine I promise!"

"She is about to be bailed and don't worry I plan on telling her exactly what you are! Danny too, he's gonna love how you got Rosie embroiled in this mess!"

"That wasn't my intention, I love her, both of them!"

"Funny way of showing it!" Clare retorted.

"Do you really think Danny will believe a word you say? Over me?"

"Let me tell you something Alice, me and Danny go way back. Friends at high school. He met Miranda through me if you think….."

"You love him don't you?" Alice interrupted.

"I refuse to lose him again. In the hospital the first thing he asked for was you! I told him you didn't care and he wouldn't listen. I didn't wait all these years to lose him again. Danny will be mine!"

Alice shook her head. "Danny won't believe what you say, he knows me he loves me!"

Clare walked to the door. "You know how convincing I can be, I manipulated you easily enough. All I have to do with him is mention Rosie!"

Alice took a step towards her. "Don't Clare you'll break his heart!"

"I'll piece it back together. Don't comeback to the house. I'll put your stuff in storage. They don't need to see you." then she knocked on the door and was led out.

Alice paced back and forth in her cell, her headache intensified. She was gradually losing everyone she loved! No Danny wouldn't believe it! He loved her, he had to know she wouldn't endanger him or Rosie. Everything would be fine, I had to be! She didn't want to envisage what it would be like to be without him.

(X)

Rosie sat in her cell feeling ill. She had been interviewed, her Aunt Clare present. Rosie hadn't looked at her. How could she do this to her own niece? Her mother would have understood! Alice too. Clare wasn't a mother so she couldn't understand. She was trying not to worry, deep inside she knew Alice would fix this. These things just took time that was all! Soon she would be out of here on her way home.

The door to her cell opened. Rosie saw her aunt enter she had been hoping it was Alice taking her home. "O it's you, you can go! I have nothing to say to you."

"I'm here to take you home Rosie."

"I'd…." her retort that she would rather stay died on her tongue she hated it here.

"Yes Rosie?" Clare asked knowingly.

"I want Alice." shed decided on.

"Alice is next door."

Rosie copied Alice, ran and hit the wall. "ALICE!"

"Soundproof." Clare told her simply.

Rosie deflated. Her shoulders slumped.

"Sit down Rosie I have something to tell you."

Rosie frowned. "What?"

Clare took her hands and sat her down. "I got you a solicitor he saw a copy of Alice's statement." she paused for effect then softened her voice. "Not once does she mention telling you to take Charlotte."

"No." Rosie said in disbelief.

"She said she was visiting, and you turned up and took her. Terry thought she was in on it and restrained her. When you ran with Charlotte she yelled at you to stop. This was all your idea, you're the one to blame!"

Rosie throat went tight. "She wouldn't."

"Rosie she only wants your dad, not you sweetie."

Rosie heart was beating fast.

"Hopefully Terry will corroborate what you said."

Rosie was shifty. "But I…she…"

"I told you Rosie." she put her arm around her. "She doesn't love you. I called the police. The ones who came asked specifically for you. I didn't tell them your name. The police I called showed up 10 minutes after you left."

"Terry!" Rosie demanded.

"No, Alice sent them."

Rosie shook her head.

Clare knew it was time to pull out the big guns. "I didn't want to tell you this but Alice is the cause of your dad being hurt."

Rosie was suddenly angry. "YOU'RE LYING! She'd never hurt dad!"

"I don't know the specifics but look at her face when it's mentioned. It's written all over it!"

Rosie thought back, remembered a few of Alice's facial expressions, guilty facial expressions. She covered her mouth with her hand. "Why?" she whispered.

Clare once again took her hand. "I'm here now, to take care of you and your dad. Somehow the three of us will work this out." she promised.

Rosie nodded. "We trusted her." her eyes full of tears.

Clare nodded miserably. "She had me fooled too."

Rosie exhaled. "What do we do now?"

"We go home, you shower and change then we visit your dad and let your solicitor sort this. Lets not mention this til he's better huh?"

Rosie nodded. "I'm sorry what I said how I acted I just…." she shrugged.

"Don't worry I'm family. We have to stick together."

"Me you and dad?"

"Yeah." Clare smiled. "Me you and Danny."

Rosie and Clare were let outside, they passed a cell.

"She in there?" Rosie asked.

Clare nodded.

Rosie stared at the door darkly. "Never again. She whispered then walked away.

Clare smiled and followed her niece.

**A/N I felt sorry for max here, nothing like the arrogant young man we know, he's like a little boy jst wanting his mum to love him. Lets hope he gets approval from her soon or who knows the lengths he will go to please her…he's already gave up Alice!**

**Things just keep getting worse and worse for Alice bless her**

**and clare has succeeded in turning rosie against alice :/ x**


	39. Fight

**One Week Later**

Alice stood outside of the hospital where Danny was. The week which had passed had been beyond hectic. She hadn't been able to go see him but had thought of him often….often? More like nearly every second of every day he was on her mind. All the hectic-ness had been worth it though, she'd sorted all the paperwork and finally had custody of Charlotte. Max had been a lot harder, they still wouldn't tell her anything. She had rang him every day and left countless texts. His phone was off. All they would tell her was that he'd been re-homed. She was 'advised' against getting in contact with him, advised meaning if she tried to find him they'd arrest her. She knew they couldn't so it…..but she was in a fragile place with Charlotte right now. Poor Charlotte missed Max like mad, she didn't remember a time without him and now finding herself without him was a big shock to her. That was another reason why she was determined to get him back. Charlotte needed Max.

She had visited Leopards Den a few times over the last few days, she had been hoping to see Rosie. Last time she left her a letter explaining that everything was sorted and she would see her soon. She'd rang too, the phone was never picked up at home and neither did Rosie's mobile. Now she was nervous that Clare had followed through on her threats. What if Clare had told Danny and he believed her? What if Clare was that convincing? Rosie too. She hadn't text and Rosie always replied. That was part of the reason she had left it so long to get in touch.

Terry had disappeared, the charges against Rosie had been dropped and her baby girl was back with her, in school at the moment. Any time Alice mentioned Terry to Charlotte she called him a bad man and refused to say anything further. She was looking into therapy for her, Charlotte had to release all the feelings she felt for her dad and Alice knew she wouldn't be able to keep objectivity. Who knew what Terry had been doing and saying. No more though, Charlie was with her now, she was safe. The only thing she hadn't been able to do was get Max back, she was working on that though!

Ok, everything was sorted now though and the time for procrastination was over. Mind made up she walked in the direction of reception. "Daniel Trevanion?"

The receptionist tapped the computer. "He is on the ward now. Ward six."

Alice smiled. "Thanks."

Alice began to walk, if he was on the ward that meant he was better right? She decided to take the stairs, her palms were sweating. She walked up to the third floor and turned left following the signs. She came to a desk.

"Is Daniel Trevanion ok for visitors?"

A nurse looked up, her glasses perched on her nose. "What's your name?"

"Alice Collins."

She pushed the glasses up. "Wait here a minute." she walked through some double doors. Alice took a few steps forward and looked through the glass. Saw the nurse whispering to a woman.

Alice paled, it was Clare. She walked ahead quickly, stopped when she saw Danny. Her smile bloomed, he looked great! I mean he was still a little bruised but most of his bandages were off, just some plasters now. His face was a healthy pinky colour. His eyes bright and his smile wide. She sighed wow his smile. Rosie suddenly looked up and spotted her. Her face darkened. She whispered to Clare then jogged out.

Clare distracted Danny so he didn't notice her.

Rosie burst through the doors.

"Rosie how…."

Rosie pointed to the exit. "Get out of here NOW!"

"What?"

Rosie took her arm and pushed her to the doors. "Out of here NOW!"

"Rosie I don't…."

"Don't say a word! Just leave!"

"Not til you tell me what is going on." Alice countered.

"I'm visiting my dad, I don't want to waste that time."

"Rosie….."

"We talk a lot about who might be responsible for this." Rosie seethed.

Alice paled instinctively.

"She told me that would happen. I had my doubts but now I know all Clare told me was true!" Rosie was steaming. "How could you?" Rosie spun to go back to her dad.

Alice grabbed her arm to stop her. "Rosie wait."

Rosie stared back at her, looking so much like Danny at that moment it almost hurt to look at her. Her rage was palatable in the air. "I know the truth and so does dad. Neither of us want to see you again. Leave us alone!"

Rosie then picked Alice's hand off her arm and dropped it. She turned and sailed through the double doors to her dad.

Alice stood there still, she had underestimated Clare. She had did everything she was gonna do and more. Clare had something Alice didn't, something Alice hadn't even thought about. Clare had known Danny for years. If Clare had told her Danny didn't want to see her Alice wouldn't have believed it, but this was Rosie. The look on her face couldn't be denied. Clare was far cleverer than Alice had given her credit for. She and Danny didn't stand a chance if Rosie opposed them and Clare had turned Rosie against her. She had lost them. She walked out

She and Danny hadn't been together that long, it still hurt she closed her eyes for a second then proceeded to walk away from the life she could have had. You live and you learn. She had been stupid enough to let someone else in and look what happens. Her heart gets trashed again. Story of her life. She thought things were gonna be different this time, she was better off alone. Men always hurt you in the end. As soon as she got Max back the three of them were moving away, making a fresh start. There was no doubt she would get her boy back, she was ready to fight the whole world.

As soon as she arrived at home she pushed thoughts of Danny from her mind and rang her solicitor. He again was unable to get any information about Max. Dejected she left to picked Charlotte up from school. Soon hey were sat by side in the car.

"So sweetie what did you learn today?"

"We learned about the Egyptians and the big houses called pyramids."

"Really?" Alice smiled.

"Yeah." Charlotte's face turned contemplative. "Their houses are like big triangles. I want our house to be a pyramid."

Alice laughed relieved to have her baby back where she belonged.

"And in maths we did taking away and I got a gold star coz I was so good. I did them all right!" she said proudly.

"Coz you're my clever girl." Alice praised.

"Mummy is Maxie at home?"

"No sweetheart."

Charlotte looked out of the window. "I really miss him."

"Me too sweetie."

"When can I have him back?"

Not too soon the way things were looking. They were determined to have Max no where near her! "I'm talking to the man who helped me get you back. He's trying really hard." she was trying so hard not to make promises she couldn't keep, the look in Charlotte's eyes was tearing her apart!

"Soon?" Charlotte asked eyes shining with hope.

"I hope so." was Alice could say in reply.

Charlottes face fell. She looked at the floor of the car. "Do you think he misses us?"

"Definitely."

"Do you think he's happy where he is, and that no other kids pick on him?" she looked at her mother, her green eyes wide. "Coz if they are we an bring him home, like they do at school?"

"Max is fine don't worry."

Charlotte nodded, clearly dejected.

"Hey why don't we go to McDonalds for tea huh?" Alice knew it was a bribe but she wanted her daughter to cheer up.

Charlie shrugged.

"Then we'll go home and an early night do each others nails?"

Charlotte looked at her then nodded.

Alice exhaled. She had distracted her tonight, she needed to get Max back soon.

(X)

After stopping off at home and changing Charlie quickly they were back in the car en route to McDonalds.

"I bet you want chicken nuggets." Alice said.

Charlotte shook her head. "Maxie and me always used to share the big box I don't want them til he is home."

"What do you want?"

"I'll have fish fingers."

"Ok." Alice murmured.

They pulled into the car park and walked inside. They stood in the queue. They were being served in no time. Charlie was chattering away to a little girl from her class. Alice smiled at her mother.

"Charlie do you want fruit shoot or milk?" Alice asked.

"Fruit shoot."

"Alice told the young boy her order, paid then waited for him to serve it up." she rubbed her face tiredly.

"Can I have a big tasty please…." a voice from behind her asked.

Alice knew that voice. She spun, saw Max stood at the til beside her. "Max?" she asked a smile across her face.

Max turned and saw her, his face immediately paled. He looked around panicked.

"Hello son…"

"I gotta go!" he blurted and bolted from the restaurant, didn't even wait for his food.

Alice was about to go after him when she realised Charlie was beside her.. It killed her but she had to let him go. After she was handed her food and walked into the parking lot she looked around for Max, but saw no sign of him, felt depression descend over her.

**A/N awwwww poor alice :( i'm gonna try and have the next chapter up tonight x**


	40. Saying Goodbye

Alice was sat alone of her front steps that night. An envelope sat beside her.

"Why you out here?" a voice in the darkness asked.

"I had a feeling you'd come, it's nice to see you Max."

He stepped forward, his face ashen.

"I guess you've been told not to see me huh? I have tried so hard but no one would tell me where you were."

He sat beside her. "I've been at my mums."

Alice's face lit up. "Really? That's great!"

"She has a baby too. A littler boy Joshua."

Alice stayed quiet, knew there was something he wasn't telling her.

"I'm really happy to be home. I miss you and Charlie though."

"We're always here Max. you're with your mum but I'll always love you. Charlie too."

His face turned pained and he closed his eyes. "It's not that simple. I wish it was!" he croaked covering his face.

"Max what's wrong?" she patted his back.

"I can't see you anymore." was torn from deep inside him.

"What?"

"It's mum, she said it upset her that she couldn't take care of me and you were a reminder of that. She wants to forget and expects me too as well and that means I can't see you and Charlie anymore!" his eyes filled and his chest was heaving with emotion. "It's killing me Alice coz I need to be with my mum so badly but I miss you so much!"

Alice pulled him close. She knew what she had to do, it was gonna tear out her heart but she knew how much Max needed his mother. What she wanted came second. "You know I love you right?" she whispered.

He nodded. Face hidden in her shoulder.

She felt the words lodge in her throat and was silent for the longest time. She managed to force them past her lips. "Go home to your mum."

"But…."

"Save my mobile number under a false name. Any time you need me text me, call me and I'll be there. I swear on Charlie's life I'll be there…." she inhaled. "Right now you need to be with your mum more than me. I wish I was your mum Max more than anything but I'm not and she is who you need."

She pulled back and looked at him, caressed his cheek. "I'm so proud of you. Never forget that."

"What apart Charlie?"

"Don't worry I'll explain everything."

He stood up. "I don't want to go."

She took his hand and led him upstairs. Opened Charlie bedroom door a crack. "Give her a kiss."

He treaded into her room on soundless feet and kissed her head softly. Smelled her shampoo. Touched her hair gently. Then he walked out.

Alice was speaking on the phone.

He walked down the stirs and saw the envelope on the top step, its contents had fell out. He picked them up and saw they were pictures. Him, Charlie and Alice. He flicked through them, the family holidays, the Christmases and birthdays. The happy times.

Alice appeared at the door.

"Why can't I have you as well?"

"It won't be for long Max, when your older you can get back in touch. I'll be here, Charlie too."

He handed her the envelope.

Alice shook her head. "After McDonalds I knew you'd come. They are for you, hide them if you have to."

A car pulled up and beeped.

"What's that?"

"I called you a taxi." she exhaled shakily. "I don't want you going home alone in the dark."

His eyes glistened. "Alice…"

"Don't thank me. I should be thanking you for being in my life. Your amazing Max, so clever and funny, don't let anyone tell you different."

He nodded. "Tell Charlie I love her yeah?" his voice broke. "I wish I could see her in person but I know if I see her I won't leave."

"I know son. Take care of yourself." she whispered nearly unable to talk.

"You too."

A taxi arrived and beeped, they both looked at it. He saw Alice close her eyes and exhale, he flung himself at her hugging her tight.

"Anything Max, and I mean anything and I'm here." a stray tear fell.

"Can you take me home?"

Alice wished she could but in her heart she knew she couldn't. "It's best I don't know where you live, I'll end up showing up after a few weeks demanding to see you. The taxi is best."

He pulled away. "You're the best." he murmured as she escorted him to the car. "A big sister almost."

"And you're always my number one boy." didn't matter that he was practically a man now, he'd always be her boy.

Max climbed in the back. She handed the driver some money. "Take him wherever he needs to go."

The driver nodded.

"Love you Alice." Max told her quickly.

"Love you too son." then she looked at the driver. "Go." she watched as the car departed, feeling her heart breaking, tears streamed down her face. "She better treat you right Max. She has no idea what she has." then with her shoulders slumped she walked into the house.

The taxi drove away and he could see Alice watching as he left. Wow that hurt, it was the most painful experience of his life. It hurt more than his mum leaving him, then again at the time he hadn't realised the magnitude of what he lost and now he did. He lost a little sister and someone he trusted, truth be told he trusted Alice more than his own mum. See Alice had never abandoned him. Everyone else had, he was so worried he had made a massive mistake!

"So kid?"

Max wiped his eyes. He had told Alice he'd go home but there was one other place he had to go first. "Take me to Leopards Den."

They arrived at the destination in no time, Max had spent the whole time brooding out of the window. Missing Alice and Charlotte so much already.

"Stop here please." he requested. He had to stop the car a little way from the house. He was gonna have to sneak in, if Clare saw him any where near the place she was likely to shoot him and call the police, in that order!

"I'll walk the rest of the way."

The driver handed him the change from what Alice gave him and he walked towards the house. As he approached he saw the lights burning inside.

(X)

Rosie sat in her room. She hadn't spoke to Max in over a week and she missed him. Missed the way he smiled at her. The way he'd rib her mercilessly. The way he would kiss her so cautiously like she was gonna break. She had tried ringing him but his number had been disconnected. Why was he blanking her? No doubt Alice had turned him against her coz she had told her that her dad wanted nothing to do with her. That was a total lie. Her dad asked about Alice constantly. He knew something was up, and his questions were getting harder to answer. He was coming home tomorrow and she couldn't wait. They'd be able to tell him everything, and move back into their old comfortable routine like nothing had happened.

Recently she had spent the last couple of days alternating between Emily and her dad. She had really needed that catch up with her best friend and they were going to spend more time with her. She had been so preoccupied with Max that everyone else just faded into oblivion. Oh yeah and she had been too focussed on getting her dad together with the wrong woman! Never again! She should have followed her instincts but no! She should never had thought her dad would be good with Alice! She was mid mental rant when she heard tapping.

She opened her bedroom door, and saw the hallway was empty. She shook her head and closed it. Heard the tapping again, she listened intently, hard it coming from the direction of the window. She walked and opened the curtain. Saw Max looking at her.

"MAX!" She opened the window and he climbed inside, she hugged him tightly. "It's so good to see you I've missed you!"

He hugged her back staying quiet.

Rosie pulled away and kissed him. Max ended it abruptly, Rosie didn't notice.

"What are you doing here?" she asked clutching his hand.

"I came to see you one la…."

She smiled and interrupted. "So you're ignoring Alice then?"

"Ignoring Alice?" he was puzzled. "What's going on?"

"O Max you don't know the half of it! All I can say is dad is well rid of her!"

"I thought it was weird that Alice and Charlie were at the old house."

"Yeah, aren't you there too?" Rosie asked.

"No."

It was Rosie's turn to be confused.

"Look…."

"Well at least you are rid of her too!" the venom in Rosie's voice unmistakeable.

Ma's eyes darkened, "That isn't by choice."

"You can't say you want to see after all she has done!" Rosie couldn't believe it!

Max was till reeling from losing Alice so hearing Rosie talk this way was irritating. "She has done nothing Rosie!"

"Well of course YOU think that, she can do no wrong in your eyes. I can't believe I was so stupid to fall for her, he'll hurt you line. All she wanted was someone to blame to get Charlie back!"

"I can't believe you, I come here to say goodbye and you start a fight!" he fumed.

"I'm not starting…..goodbye?" she squeaking forgetting her earlier train of thought. "What do you mean goodbye?"

"You haven't asked where I am living."

Rosie felt ill suddenly. "Where?"

"I'm at home, with my mum and little brother."

Rosie's smile was genuine. "So your mum has you? And a little brother too This is so brilliant!" she hugged him tightly.

He disengaged himself from her arms. "You haven't heard the final part yet." his tone icy. "You'll like this bit. I have to cut all ties from before, Alice, Charlotte,…." he paused. "You."

"But…." she began, a cold feeling was spreading within her.

"Its what my mum wants." he told her stoically.

"What about what you want?"

He shrugged. "I want my mum to be happy."

"Don't you want me?" she whispered.

"Do you hate Alice?" he asked slowly. His meaning clear.

"Yes." no hesitation from her.

"Then I don't want you."

Rosie gasped then glared. "Well go then!"

He shrugged. "Bye." he climbed through her window. She didn't stop him. Max walked off into the night.

(X)

Rosie sat at breakfast the next morning completely dejected.

"Hey Rosie your dad is home today, I thought you'd be happy."

She shrugged and pushed her eggs around the plate.

"Non verbal was never my strong sit Rosie, shrugs are rude!" Clare told her sharply.

"Me and Max broke up last night,"

Clare fought to hide her gleeful smile. "O why?" her voice full of fake sympathy.

"He went to live with his mum."

Clare frowned "But Alice…."

"Adopted him. Anyway its over now." she swallowed thickly.

"Rosie dear he wasn't the boy for you if he'll do that over the phone."

Rosie stayed silent.

"Cheer up." Clare sipped her coffee. "Plenty of fish in the sea. There are some nice boys at Mara."

"I'm not interested," they were all full of themselves. On Max it was mostly an act and it was cute, even endearing, on them it was just stupid! They genuinely thought they were all that!

Rosie stood up, the ache in her chest getting bigger. "I'm going to shower."

"Ok sweetie."

Clare smiled. Now all she had to do was tell Danny the lies she told Rosie and then everything would be finished. She would finally get her man. The plan was going perfectly.

Meanwhile as Rosie was stood in the bathroom the only thought in her head was if Alice felt as bad about her dad as she did about Max.

(X)

Charlotte was sat in the kitchen nibbling some toast. Alice gathered her courage and brought up the subject she'd been avoiding. "Look sweetie I need to talk to you about Max."

Alice's heart contracted as Charlotte's little face lit up. "Is he coming home?" she asked eagerly.

Alice sat beside her. "You know how I told you Max's mum couldn't look after him and that's why he was with us?"

Charlie nodded.

"Well she's better now and can look after him so he's went back to her."

"So?"

"He won't be living with us anymore." Alice elaborated.

Charlie's eyes widened. "Why?"

"He loves his mummy. He needs to be with her."

"Does he not love us anymore?"

"Yeah he does but mummy's are special people, like I am to you. Would you want to live away from me?"

Charlotte shook her head.

"He needs his mum baby, that's all."

"Will we still see him?"

"He lives a long way away. He told me he'll think of you every single day."

Alice watched every nuance cross her daughters face. She knew the exact second her daughter realised she wouldn't see Max again. Her eyes began to shine, so did Alice's. "I want to see him though." her voice trembled.

"I know sweetie, I do too. We can't though."

Tears fell silently down Charlotte's face. "I miss him mummy."

Alice hugged Charlotte. "Me too." she looked at the seat Max used to occupy and it was vacant, empty. Nothing felt the same. "Me too." she repeated softly.

**A/N ok so max has gone to his mum all his goodbyes said...he disappears from the story now... will he be back? (i have no idea i haven't wrote that far ahead... i have some stuff wirtten tho) anyway poor alice :(**


	41. Truth or Lies?

**One Month Later**

Danny walked around Leopards Den taking in familiar sights, animals wandering free. A baby elephant sauntered over to him, he pulled an orange from his pocket. Ellie here was his new shadow and always knew when he had oranges. He raised his arm and she opened her mouth wide. He popped the orange inside and then rubbed her truck. Realising she was out of treats she again wandered off, he tried to muster up a smile but he couldn't. The old place felt different. It hadn't felt the same since he came home from hospital…..and found that Alice wasn't here.

Rosie walked around lost, obviously missing Max.

He missed Charlie too, her chatter. Clare had filled him in about what had went on. He didn't believe a word of it. He had rang Alice but she never picked up so he wrote to her and then when still she still hadn't got back in touch. He lost hope, he was trying so hard not to believe what Clare had told him. But why wasn't she getting in touch? Another thing was Rosie was clearly venomous about her. You couldn't say Alice's name without Rosie voicing a vehement opinion. One thing he knew for certain was that Alice had no involvement with what happened to him. She wouldn't. They were close, falling in love, no they were IN love. He knew as sure as he knew anything that Alice would never hurt him. She wouldn't do it if she didn't like him so doing it with someone she loved? Impossible. He wished he could talk to her, for five minutes. He had visited her old house and it was empty. He exhaled and headed down to the surgery.

He was healing now, Clare fussed over him. It was like Miranda was here again. Too bad all that he wanted was Alice. Alice with her radiant smiles and contagious laugh and clear blue eyes that just hypnotised him. She was on his mind all the time, he missed her so much

Clare walked into the surgery. "Hello. You ok to be in here?"

He wobbled his head. "Think so, my head is still attached."

"You can't tell." she laughed.

He smiled. "You have a sense of humour identical to your sisters."

Clare's eyes darkened. "Don't say that."

"What?"

"I'm nothing like Miranda, I thought you'd know that by now."

"I know that I was only joking," he walked passed her and patted her arm.

She nodded. "You know Danny I was thinking…."

He picked up a clipboard and looked in his meds cupboard. "Yeah?"

"About us." she added softly.

"What about us?"

"Me AND you." she stressed.

"Yeah?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Danny." she sighed the walked to him and put the board down. "Don't you know how I feel?" she whispered.

"About what?"

"You." she said simply.

"To be honest I always got the feeling that you don't like me very much. You changed my mind now though, you've been a rock here, family."

She reached up and touched his face softly. "You're not understanding me."

Danny cleared his throat uncomfortable. "What do you mean?" he squeaked….she couldn't possibly mean….

"Danny I love you, I've always loved you."

Oh no! was his only thought. He paled. "Clare…" he rubbed his mouth. "I'm sorry….I just…..I don't…." he closed his eyes.

"Why?" Clare asked her voice hardened. "Coz of Alice?"

"Yes partially. I love her, secondly you're Miranda's sister. That makes you my sister by default."

"But…."

"I know it isn't by blood, it makes no difference to me. I do love you and I'm grateful that you've been here…." he exhaled. "I won't ever love you like that."

Clare's face was full of fury. "You knew all along!"

He frowned. "What?"

"You played me!" she added.

"I really didn't…."

"How typical of men! Of you! Just coz Miranda treated you badly…."

"Don't mention that you know nothing!" he warned.

"I know Miranda had a DNA test on Rosie when she was born!"

"You think I didn't know that?" he challenged. "Miranda told me Rosie might not be mine when she was pregnant."

"But your listed as her father."

"I AM her father."

"So the DNA…."

He shrugged. "I don't know, the only one who knows that is Miranda."

Clare frowned. "Why stay with her?"

"My daughter."

"You know Danny she probably isn't yours. She slept around every chance she got."

"Shut up!" he hissed. "Rosie might hear you!"

"It's true! She should know what her mother was!"

"I won't have you talking like that! Miranda was my wife and Rosie's mother."

"You know Danny." Clare spat. "We have no proof that Rosie is yours. Maybe I'll take a leaf our of Alice's ex's book and go for custody."

"It'll never happen, she's mine!"

"Yeah well I'll see you in court!" with that Clare stormed from the surgery.

Danny would give her time to cool off then speak to her, he didn't want to fall out with her, she was hurt that's all.

Clare stomped up to the house. How could he do that to her? String her along making her think they had a chance of being together when all this time….Rosie walked from the house and smiled at her. "Hey Aunt Clare is my dad in the surgery?"

Clare looked back at the surgery then at Rosie and smiled. She took her by the arm and led her inside the house. "Rosie it's time me and you had a little talk."

She took her into the living room and sat her down on the sofa.

"Rosie it's about time you were told the truth."

Rosie frowned. "About what? Oh my God Alice is coming back isn't she Or she is pregnant or something?"

"No."

Rosie was relieved. "Thank God." she was then puzzled. "What is it then?"

"It's about your dad."

"What about him."

"He's not Danny." Clare told her softly.

Rosie made face at her. "Ha-ha yeah right!" stared at her aunt waiting for her to shout gotcha.

Clare remained passive looking at her with sad eyes.

"I don't understand." Rosie whispered.

"Danny isn't your dad." Clare repeated.

Rosie's face was suddenly troubled. "But mum…." she lifted her hand. "How's he on my birth certificate!" proud of her logic.

"Your mum was married to him sweetie, he's on there by default."

"But mum loved dad!" she told her heatedly.

"Your mum loved the person she was with in that moment in time!"

Rosie was breathing heavily. "Who IS my dad then?"

"I'm sorry I don't know."

Rosie rubbed her head. "What do I do now?" she whispered.

Danny walked passed the living room. "Clare looked about…." he took in Rosie's crushed expression. She looked at him, her face unsure. Eyes glistening.

He looked at Clare. "What have you told her?"

"The truth!" she retorted.

Danny was on his knees in front of Rosie. "Rosie look at me….."

Clare as enjoying watching him panic.

"Who are you?" Rosie whispered.

"I'm your dad." he promised holding her hands.

"Are you?"

He opened his mouth to answer, the hope in her eyes was killing him.

He hesitated too long and Rosie's eyes filled. "Oh God!"

Danny was on his feet and spun. "Get out of here now!" he warned Clare.

"That's fine, my work here is done. Rosie your room is ready at mine whenever you want it."

Danny clenched his jaw to stop from lashing out, as soon as Clare was gone he went back to Rosie. "Tell me she's lying dad, please tell me she's lying."

He exhaled and shook his head. "I…."

"So you're really not my dad." fresh tears started to fall down her face.

He swallowed. "I don't know sweetie. Your mum had a test, I didn't look at the results. It didn't matter to me, you're my daughter. You've always been my little girl."

"But I'm not am I?" she bet double hiding her face.

At that moment Danny hated Clare with everything inside him.

Rosie's shoulders shook.

"Look Rosie your mum had a test, she kept the results. We'll find them."

"But you don't want to know." Rosie replied looking at him.

"If you need to know then we'll know."

Her face crumpled. "But what if I'm not? What do I do? What if Clare knows who is my dad and he comes and tries to take me away?"

"Rosie you aren't going anywhere ok!"

"Was that why you ignored me when mum died? Was I only her cast off?"

Danny covered his mouth with his hand. "How can you think that?"

"It makes sense, you ignored me!"

"I didn't know how to raise you alone. The DNA had nothing to do with it!"

"I don't know that." Rosie cried tears falling.

"You do! If I felt like that then why didn't I let Clare take you back? You don't know this but we fought for you in court for a year! You make it sound like I'd have rather been rid of you. You're my daughter Rosie, my baby girl. I don't care what a stupid piece of paper says. 16 years! Even the 9 months before. Every kick I felt you were mine! All the scans we had, you were mine! I loved every part of you, how your mum loathed macaroni cheese but craved it. She loved chicken kievs but the smell of garlic made her throw up. How I sat up with you all night for 2 months because you used to be sick after having a bottle so you had to have 2 ounces ever hour. I used to watch you sleep wondering how on earth I got so lucky to have such a gorgeous little girl. Every time you pushed your grubby little hands in my face, or called me daddy and said you loved me…." he exhaled shakily. "You are my daughter no matter what anyone says!"

Rosie's eyes were full. "So you won't send me away?" she squeaked.

"Never in a million years. I'd miss you too much!"

Rosie swallowed then nodded. "Do you mind finding out?"

It was gonna tear him apart if she wasn't his…"If you need to know I'll be fine, you're the important one."

"Mum would have told you if you were." she whispered.

He knew that too. "Maybe she thought she mentioned it."

Rosie raised an eyebrow as she looked at him.

"Ok yeah." he breathed. "She wouldn't have forgot something like that!"

"Dad if you really don't want to know…."

"Nothing will change Rosie, I promise."

She nodded slowly. "Ok then where is it?"

"In a box full of paperwork in Clare's room.

Rosie stood up and he stood beside her. They headed to Clare's room.

**A/N is he or isn't he? Is there gonna be heartbreak in the next chapter? stay tuned  
>oh and i got sooo much of this wrote today i cant wait to upload it! i need to find time to type so excited lol x <strong>


	42. Results

**A/N (RECAP) Clare told Rosie she wasn't Danny's daughter and now they are looking for the reuslts of Miranda's DNA test :/ x**

Danny and Rosie walked into the room Clare had occupied and found all of her stuff gone. She had obviously packed in preparation incase Danny had told her he didn't feel anything for her.

"I'm scared dad." Rosie admitted.

"Don't be." he rubbed her back to hide that his hands were shaking. He walked to the wardrobe, saw the box in question was wedged in a corner.

"This was all your mums papers and stuff, I kept hold of all of it just in case I needed it. I just never got round to throwing at away."

He remembered packing this box, just throwing all the letters inside, thinking of Miranda hurt too much so he paid no attention to what was in here!

Rosie nodded.

Danny pulled the box out and placed it on the floor gently, like it held an explosive device, then again one letter in there had the power to make his whole world shatter so yeah, whatever inside here was potentially dangerous.

Rosie opened the bedside table looking for some scissors when she found a letter addressed to her.

Danny spotted her lift it up and frowned.

"If that's off her I don't wanna read it!" Rosie spat.

"That isn't Clare's handwriting." he told her.

"Who's it off then? And why is it in Clare's drawer?" Rosie mused handing her dad the scissors.

"Dunno." he replied absently tearing the tape.

Danny's stomach was pooling with acid. Rosie sat down beside the box as did he. Dust wafted up and tickled their noses as he opened the flaps.

Danny systematically began removing letters making a bin pile and a keep pile. May as well sort them before his life possibly imploded. Why did Clare do this to him? Was this just because he didn't return her feelings? Would she have preferred he lie to her? He wouldn't have been able to do it. He had NEVER intended for Rosie to find this out. He was her dad, it was his job to protect her from anything that would bring her harm and this has the potential to seriously hurt her.

Rosie picked up a sealed envelope with no name on just a smiley face. She ripped it open and pulled out some pictures she had never seen before. She stood up and sat on the bed while she looked through them. She was so small in some of them. Her mum had obviously taken this and her dad was unaware of them, his face being in profile. In one of them he was holding her hands as she walked along the veranda. Anther she was a baby lain on his chest and they were dosing in the office in the surgery. One he was wearing a party hat she was eating jelly and ice cream, her spoon was aimed at him and he was leaning back laughing. Rosie couldn't look at these anymore, her chest was hurting.

Danny looked up his face white. The letter he was looking for in his hand then he saw Rosie on the bed with tears in her eyes.

"Rosie sweetie?" he whispered fearing the worst.

"Mum's pictures, I never saw these before."

Danny pushed the letter towards the box completely hidden then he went to Rosie, sat beside her on the bed. He saw the picture of him helping Rosie to walk on the top.

"Did I ever tell you how long it took me to teach you to walk?" he asked. A small smile on his face as he remembered.

She shook her head, eyes large brown and glistening.

"You were nearly seventeen months. See I knew you could walk if someone held your hand but they let go and boom! Down on your bum you'd go, then you look at me with the saddest look in your eyes." he touched the photo. "You wouldn't walk for your mum either, just me. When you were born too it took her ages to settle you, I'd go in and 5 minutes later you were asleep, drove your mother mad! I weaned you, you'd throw the food at your mum, she'd be wearing more than you ate! You for all for me until you hit about four and I started spending more time in the surgery. We had a major epidemic, by the time it was over you and your mum were really close and you didn't really ask for me anymore like you used to." he said sadly, his brow creased. "Maybe if I had pressed we wouldn't have had the problems we did."

Rosie had forgotten how mush she used to adore her dad, he was her prince once upon a time. "Mum really messed you around huh?" Rosie whispered.

"No, I don't doubt she loved me in her own way, just not enough to get married then we decided to try for you. She was adamant at first that the dates matched me." God that sounded so bad! Like he could sleep with his wife on certain days and another man had her at other times.

"How can you love someone and treat them like that?" Rosie wondered out loud.

Danny had no answer for that, he had stayed faithful throughout his marriage, and beyond too.

"Why did you stay?" Rosie asked as Danny flicked through the photos.

"I left once." he admitted.

"Really?"

He nodded. "After you were born we had it all out. Not argued just talked. Your mum told me stuff and I told her. She promised me that she was gonna concentrate on being a wife and mother and she wouldn't cheat anymore. Everything was amazing, she was true to her word. A few years later I suggested we try for another child. She agreed. A little time passed and nothing happened. One day I couldn't find any tablets for a headache so I looked in her bag and found contraceptives and hotel receipts."

Rosie's eyes widened. "So you left?"

He nodded.

"Why'd you come back?"

"I missed you and you missed me. You were ill every time I left. I couldn't bear the way you cried. I couldn't see my little girl in pieces so daddy came home."

"Will we be ok?"

"Definitely." he promised.

"No matter what?"

"No matter what." he echoed.

"You promise."

"Promise."

"Lets open the results then." she told him.

"How'd you know I found them?"

"You look scared." she admitted.

"I don't want to lose you if these…..you know."

"If you're still my dad then I'm still your daughter."

"I'll be your dad forever."

She stood up and took his hand. They sat side by side. He picked up the innocent looking envelope.

"It's still sealed." Rosie whispered.

"I think your mum was worried incase she threw it in my face if you weren't. You know, if we argued."

"I feel sick." Rosie admitted.

He squeezed her hand then ripped the envelope open. His hand shook as he pulled the letter out of the case. He closed his eyes for a second. "I can't do it." he whispered unable to look.

"Dad?" Rosie whispered her voice trembling, obviously fearing the worst.

He looked down at the letter. It was talking about samples and percentages and reliability. He skipped down to the bottom of the letter at the results.

Rosie covered her face shoulders shaking. Seconds ticked by, the suspense was killing her.

"Rosie." Danny whispered placing the letter down. "Look at me."

She raised her eyes to his. "You are."

"Really?" she squeaked.

He nodded.

Rosie burst into tears and threw herself into his arms. He almost toppled over.

"I knew it!" she whispered. "You had to be! We're too alike."

He nodded quickly. "Why don't you go in the living room while I clear this stuff away."

"Ok dad." she stood up. "Love you."

"Love you too baby."

Rosie left the room, he thrust the letter in his pocket quickly then began robotically putting things away. Throwing it inside the box haphazardly. Thankfully Rosie hadn't asked to look at the letter. He was burning it. His chest felt tight and he closed his eyes. He hated Miranda so much right now. It burned inside him like a physical thing. He hated Clare! He hated The DNA testing company! He hated himself too! The only person who he didn't hate was his daughter, his Rosie…..except she wasn't his. He lied to her. The DNA came back negative. He felt the control he had of his sanity begin to slowly trickle away. He thrust the box back into the cupboard and closed the door. The incriminating letter which could expose his lies almost burning a hole in his pocket. It was being destroyed as soon as he could. She could never know! He was never losing her! NEVER!

**A/N awwwwww poor danny :( will rosie find out tho? Keep reading x**


	43. Repaying a Favour

Rosie sat on her bed that night, she and her dad had went out and spent some quality time together. God she was SO relieved. She hadn't realised how much she loved and needed her dad until she nearly lost him! The letter she found in Clare's room lay on her bedside cabinet. It mocked her….it was driving her crazy! The suspense killing her she finally lunged for it and tore it open. Slid the paper out and began to read,

_Dear Rosie,_

_Just thought I'd drop you a quick line since I haven't been able to reach you by phone. I know I haven't been home but I've been trying to get in touch with you and it isn't happening so letter it is. Firstly it looks like my statement worked, that combined with what Charlotte said means that you'll be fine, I'm SO sorry I got you involved in this mess, I just didn't want you hurt. I'm sorry I haven't been around in person either, I'm trying so hard to get Charlie and Max back I can't come back to Leopards Den without them. I'll see you soon, I'm visiting your dad in hospital and coming to see you too of course. So take care of him and yourself._

_Love From Alice._

_(PS) I do plan on telling you this in person but thank you so much for what you did with Charlie, getting her out of there. She was terrified. I'll never be able to thank you enough and, well I…..God this is hard! I love you yeah? Ok see ya x_

Rosie sat on her bed in shock. Alice hadn't abandoned her. She did care. And fool that Rosie was she had listened to Clare! She'd been so nasty to Alice. She had deleted her number from her phone and couldn't get in touch. Max too. Rosie walked into the living room.

"Dad can I borrow your phone?"

"Of course." he handed it to her. His hands weren't steady and his words were slurred.

"Dad you ok?" she asked frowning.

He nodded. "Never better." he smiled at her. "I have my baby girl." his voice cracked at the end.

"Ok dad." she left the living room. Worry filling her. Her dad was well on his way to being stinking drunk, and although he wasn't teetotal he never got mortal! What if he lied to her! What if the results were wrong. What if she wasn't…..no he wouldn't do that to her. If she wasn't his child he'd tell her. Wouldn't he? Yeah he would. She'd didn't want to bring it up in front of him in case it upset him, when he was drunk anyway so she'd keep it til tomorrow. Now she would ring Alice and apologise, maybe grovel a little bit.

Three phone calls later she had no reply, meanwhile her dad was steadily drinking himself into a stupor. She text Alice.

'Look Alice it's Rosie. I'm sorry for all I said, I was wrong and I know that now. Alice I really need you, it's dad. If you care at all please just ring me.' pressed send.

The phone remained silent. Maybe Alice didn't care after all.

(X)

Alice's phone rang again. It was Rosie this time. She was sick! Every day Danny rang her and every day it got harder to fight the urge to talk to him. Now Rosie was calling her. It rang off, she settled on her sofa with her book. The phone alerted her to a text, it was from Rosie. She read it quickly then ignored it. She had her life and they had theirs - they had Clare. Were they trying to rub her face in their happiness? Alice really didn't want to hear it! All she wanted was to be left alone so her broken heart could at least try and mend!

Alice continued to try and read for 10 minutes. She read the same paragraph ten times and gave up when she couldn't remember a word if it. "For Gods sake!" she muttered closed her book, walked to room and into her wardrobe. She was a freaking pushover and obviously a glutton for punishment. She collected Charlie from her bed and placed her in the back of the car. Made the drive over to Leopards Den. If this was a ruse then she was out of there!

(X)

Danny was slumped across the table on the veranda. Rosie was sat in the kitchen texting Max after finding his number on her dad's phone. He wasn't replying, no one cared. She couldn't get in touch with Caroline, she and Dupe were away. She was alone.

Alice arrived and climbed from the car. First thing she noticed was Danny slumped across a table on the veranda. She shot a look at Charlotte who was still asleep then ran up the stairs and placed her hand on his neck. Her back lowered in relief when she found his pulse strong. He seemed to be fine, just asleep, judging by the amount of bottles around him his sleep was alcohol induced!

"Danny, Danny wake up."

He mumbled something then hid his face.

This was not gonna be solved in 5 minutes. She went back to the car and picked up her daughter, carried her into the house. Settled her in her old bedroom. As she walked back out she spotted Rosie at the kitchen table.

"Don't worry I'm just leaving her there for a little while. I'll be out of here soon. I just need to repay a favour to your dad."

Rosie shrugged.

Alice crossed her arms. "Shouldn't Clare be taking care of him?"

"She's gone." Rosie said staring at the table.

"Well soon I will be too." Alice left it at that. Walked out of the front door, then turned back to look at Rosie.

"It's late, go to bed. I'll sort him."

"Will you come and see me when you have?"

Alice blinked then nodded.

Rosie walked to her room. "Thank you, for coming, for caring."

Look what caring did for her! Alice left and looked at Danny. She nudged his shoulder. "Danny!"

He shot up looking all shocked and adorable. He turned and frowned. "Alice?"

"Hello Danny."

"What you doin here?" he growled.

"What you doing drinking yourself stupid?" she retorted.

"Self medicating. I need to numb myself and drinking helps. For a little while anyway." he reached down and found the cooler empty. He stood up and wobbled.

She put her arms around his waist. Felt sizzles, shook her head.

He looked down into her eyes. "Why'd you leave?" his voice soft.

"That can't be why you're drinking." she evaded.

"No it isn't, but I still wanna know. See I loved you and you left."

"C'mon Danny you need to go to bed." Alice told him.

He pushed her away. "NO I need another drink and I plan on getting one."

"Maybe instead of drinking you could talk to me." she told him stubbornly blocking his path, arms crossed tightly.

"I don't want to talk about it." he said stiffly.

"I didn't want to come back here yet here I am!"

"Go then!" he seethed.

"So you can drink yourself into oblivion? No way!"

"I don't care." he fumed.

"What about Rosie?" she snapped.

"Rosie." he breathed. Saying her name brought everything he'd been trying to hide from to the forefront of his mind. His defences were completely shattered by the alcohol he'd consumed. "My Rosie…." he breathed, suddenly he burst into tears. He covered his face.

Alice completely thrown by this display stood for a second shocked, then grabbed his arm and took him to his room. Turned on the radio so Rosie wouldn't hear him. He was crying silently but still! She collected a cold wet flannel from the bathroom, a glass of water and some tablets. She returned to his room and found him lain in the foetal position in the middle of his bed. He was rolled tightly.

"Danny, c'mon." she rubbed his head softly.

He sat up, took the tablets then lay back down without saying a word.

Alice lain the flannel on his head. "It'll be better in the morning." Alice whispered.

"She isn't mine." he said robotically.

"What?"

He looked at her, in the depths of his green eyes she saw complete devastation. "Rosie isn't my daughter Alice. I found DNA tests. Someone else is Rosie's dad."

Alice covered her mouth with her hand. "Does she know?"

He shook his head, the sleeping tablets beginning to work. "I destroyed the letter. She can't ever know." came out slurred. "She is all I have, I can't lose my baby." he then closed his eyes and his breathing was slow.

Oh. My. God! Alice thought. What on earth had gone on here while she was away?

(X)

Alice approached Rosie's room and knocked.

"C'min." Alice entered and saw Rosie sat there. Alice tried hard not to study her. She looked like Danny sat cross legged on her bed like that! She looked like he did when he was vulnerable.

"Your dad is asleep in bed."

Rosie nodded. "Thanks."

Alice shrugged. "No problem, like I said I owed your dad."

"I'm sorry." Rosie blurted.

Alice halted her. "Don't worry about it."

"No, I listened to Clare and I shouldn't have. I was scared about going to prison and you weren't here."

Alice nodded and crossed her arms. "It's late, go to sleep yeah?"

"Ok." Rosie murmured.

"I'm glad you came to dad." Rosie told her lying down.

"Sleep." Alice whispered and closed the door.

The house was so quiet and Alice felt depression begin to fall, everything she could have had began to fill her. She had to get out of here!

(X)

Danny was asleep in his bed. Without warning he shot up and was violently sick all over his bed.

"Eugh!" he moaned. He must have taken sleeping tablets last night thinking they were paracetamols. He would never take sleeping tablets knowingly, they made him ill! He stood pulled all the covers off his bed and quilt then took them to the washing machine and threw them in. Instead of fresh bedding he decided to go to sleep in the spare room. He walked into the room Alice used to occupy. Could smell her scent immediately. A light perfume and the scent of dust, it still lingered 5 weeks later. He climbed into bed and closed his eyes tightly.

(X)

Alice slept fitfully, she had tossed and turned…..until some time during the night she had settled. She turned over, her arm hit something hard and warm….with her eyes still closed she reached out and felt….an arm….a chest…a stomach…..she froze before hand could move any lower. Her eyes popped open and she came face to face with no other than Danny.

"Arghhhhh!" she screamed in fright.

The scream startled Danny who had still been asleep. He opened his eyes. Not expecting to see anyone he too yelped.

"Arghhhhh!"

Alice and Danny both screamed for a couple more seconds. Then jumped from the bed. She picked up the quilt and shielded her body.

Danny who only was topless with only pyjama bottoms grabbed it off her and covered the top half of his body.

Alice crossed her arms and started at him.

Danny gulped. Was it just him or was he getting the look? The one woman wore when they were pissed and the whole of the male species were to blame for everything wrong with the world? The look that woman wore when they were ready to kill and would probably get away with it too!

"What are you doing in here?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same, I live here!"

"This is MY room remember!" she reminded. "I left you in your bed alone!"

"Yeah but Alice you haven't lived here in 5 weeks!"

"I was told that I was needed." she conceded.

He frowned.

"You were in a state last night, Rosie rang me I came." she raised her arms in a here I am gesture.

"oh." he crossed his arms and sat down on the bed. "Do you know?"

"About Rosie?" she nodded slowly and sat across from him.

"Clare told her I wasn't her dad. I couldn't lie to her. Said I wasn't sure her mum had a test done. We looked thought the paperwork. And the letter said I wasn't. I was so sure I was!" he told her pained.

She put her hand on his arm. "I'm sorry Danny."

"Now I'm losing it. I told her I was her dad, spur of the moment. The only thing I could thin of was that I wasn't losing her and now…." he put his head in his hands.

"Will you ever tell her?" she asked.

He shrugged face still hidden. "I lied to her face Alice."

"To protect her."

"This is so hard Alice. Clare couldn't have hurt me more of she tried. Now I have no idea what to do!"

Alice nodded.

"Why are you here? Why did you leave?"

"Clare turned Rosie against me. If Rosie decides that se doesn't want us to be together then….." Alice exhaled. "If it came down to Rosie leaving and living with Clare or me…." Alice looked away. "I left before you could break my heart."

"I would never break your heart, I couldn't."

"Danny you're the only one who could. It's hard for me to let someone in. Especially since I have lost so much."

Danny nodded.

"I don't have Max anymore."

"What? Why?" he was flabbergasted.

"His mother came. Told him it was her or us. It was tearing him apart so I made the choice for him. Now I feel like a part of me is missing. I miss him so much. Even the arrogant cockiness which drove me crazy. I've already saw a change in him, he was so unsure Danny and that isn't Max. I'm worried, I've told him to ring me if he needs anything but I know he won't. I'm powerless. How could she do that to him?"

"And Charlie?" he asked holding her hand.

"She is asleep in her room. Terry had disappeared off the face of the earth. That's why I didn't come and see you in hospital. I was getting her back, then I did come and Rosie said you didn't want to see me."

"You believed that?" he couldn't believe it. "I love you!"

"If it had been Clare then I wouldn't have believed it but it was Rosie. As far as I was concerned Rosie liked me."

He nodded. "What do we do now?"

"Well me? I'm gonna pack up my stuff and the kids stuff and move away. I'm signing over…."

"NO!" he demanded.

"Yes Danny! I am cutting all ties!" and she removed her hand from his.

"Why?"

"I have lost too much." and she didn't want to run the risk of needing him and losing him too, she was better off alone.

"I don't understand." he admitted frowning.

"I have thought this through and it is for the best!" she then went to the bathroom before she burst into tears.

**A/N Alice is back at Leopards Den - will danny be able to convince her to stay?  
>and what has happened to max? no one has seen or heard from him in a while, is he safe and well?<br>Keep reading there is more to come! x**


	44. Sink or Swim

**A/N the chorus from a Pete Murray song really fit this chapter so i added it...Enjoy :) x**

**I want you, to stand up and fight every moment with me**  
><strong>For the truth, it's your love<strong>  
><strong>Your destiny that I see<strong>  
><strong>In my shoes, so tell me when do you wanna be free?<strong>  
><strong>Only you can tell me<strong>

(X)

Alice thought packing would have taken less time than 3 days but once she started on Max's room she kept getting upset. Rosie was taking her leaving hard too. Alice had told her she held no hard feelings it was something she had to do but Rosie wasn't having any of it. She returned to her own house at night trying to keep Charlotte settled. She knew Charlotte was gonna miss living at Leopards Den. She loved Rosie and adored Danny. They were like best friends at times always giggling together over something.

Danny seemed to be dealing better with the Rosie news too, once the initial shock wore off he realised nothing was different, not for him anyway, so now he was back to his normal Danny self laughing and joking with her in front of the kids. When they were alone they didn't talk, and it hurt so much that she wanted to cry. He still didn't understand why she had to go. All she could say was loving someone left you open to being hurt and she had been hurt enough to last a lifetime!

Darkness was falling, she left Max's room in search of Charlotte. Found her and Rosie cuddled up on the sofa in a quilt with popcorn watching a movie.

"C'mon Charlie, time to go home."

"But mum…." she groaned.

Alice shook her head. "No but's c'mon."

"Mum I wanna see the end!" she whined.

"Can't you watch it tomorrow?"

Charlotte deflated.

"Ok." Alice breathed at the look on her daughters face. "How long is left?"

"Bout an hour." Rosie murmured.

"I'll be back in an hour." she'd return to tackling Max's room, for the third time.

10 minutes later Charlotte entered Max's room. "Mum?"

"Yeah sweetie." she answered folding Max's shirt.

"I think you should marry Danny." Charlottes tone completely serious.

Alice's eyes widened and she dropped the shirt on the floor. "What?"

Charlotte nodded eagerly.

"Why should I marry him exactly?"

Charlotte frowned. "Coz I love him and Rosie and I wanna live here with them and if you marry him we might be able to get Max back. I'd marry him but I'm too young but your not!"

Alice laughed. "No sweetie."

"But….."

"No buts go watch your film."

Charlotte nodded sadly then walked off.

"Kids." Alice whispered shaking her head.

(X)

Rosie and Charlie sat in the living room in the floor. Both were staring at a book on the coffee table. Rosie rubbed her head puzzled. "Can you sound out words?"

"What does that mean?" Charlotte asked.

"Like letters and stuff."

Charlotte looked up at her puzzled.

"I know." Rosie murmured.

"You two ok?" Danny asked walking in and noticed their equally pained expressions.

"Charlie has to read this book before school tomorrow. Alice forgot and I'm struggling to help." Rosie admitted. "We were gonna ask Alice but Charlie was worried Alice would take her home and she doesn't wanna go yet." Rosie said at her dad's silent question.

Danny sat on the sofa then patted his knee. "C'mere."

Charlotte beamed, grabbed her book and settled on his knee, he put his feet up on the coffee table. Rosie turned the DVD back on and listened to it on low. Meanwhile Charlotte followed Danny's finger slowly reading the words. He coaxed the ones he didn't know out of her and felt so much pride as her confidence grew.

Without warning Charlie yawned.

Danny lowed his head. "You tired?"

"Little bit." then she turned her head and rested it on his chest. Closed her eyes. Her soft breathing filled the room. Rosie head was on his shoulder watching the film. Danny sat absorbing the quiet stillness…

(X)

Alice ran her hands through her hair. More than an hour had passed and it was time Charlotte got home. She saw Charlotte sat on Danny's knee head pillowed on his chest sound asleep. Danny's head rested against the back of the sofa he too out for the count. Rosie was leaning against his shoulder eyes closed. The screen on the TV was dark. She looked at her daughter and was struck by how small and fragile she looked in contrast to Danny. She ignored the feeling rushing through her, went to Danny and tried to pick Charlotte up. One arm tightened round Charlotte and the other hand grabbed her wrist to halt her, his eyes open immediately. They were blearly and he blinked to clear them.

"I should get her home." Alice moved her hand so he wasn't holding it anymore.

"Time's it?" his voice thick with sleep, he rubbed his eyes.

"8:30." she stuttered. He looked so adorable when he first woke up.

He nodded and rubbed Charlottes back absently as she stirred. Stopped when she settled.

"Rosie." he said.

"Mmmm." she opened one eye.

"Go to bed sweetie."

"But 'm not tired." she said restraining a yawn. With that she got up and went to her room.

Alice frowned. "It's early for Rosie."

"We're not sleeping too well recently. Me and Charlotte were reading her school book and fell asleep."

"Damn!" Alice muttered. "Knew I forgot something."

"The book was abit hard for her." he mentioned.

Alice nodded. "Thanks." watched as Danny stood up holding Charlotte then lay her down. Rubbed her cheek gently when she stirred. Something in the vicinity of Alice's heart shifted. He rolled Charlotte over so she wasn't on the edge of the sofa. "I really should get home." Alice murmured needing to get away from the emotions chasing her.

"It's no big deal for you two to stay here…..if you wanted." he was quick to add.

Alice knew the best thing to do would be to go home, but she knew that if she moved Charlie it would disturb her and she'd be up all night…..or that was the excuse she told herself. "Ok we'll stay."

He nodded and ran his hands through his hair. It stuck up every which way and Alice had to fight the urge to smooth it back down again. She looked down at his face and she forgot how to talk for a second for how adorable he looked. "I'll put her to bed." Alice needing to escape. "Then I think I'll….."

"Why? Charlotte is fine there for now."

"Coz I need to." she squeaked.

He took a step towards her. "Can't we spend some time together? You're leaving soon."

"Is that wise?" she croaked, her voice deserting her.

He was right in front her now. "Since when have I did anything wise concerning you?" he pushed some hair behind her ear. "All I want is an hour or two before I lose you forever."

"Danny." she whispered here back lowering. "I can't do this."

'Yes you can!' he brain screamed. It demanded that she give it up, to admit that she would always love him…..loving him wasn't the issue.

He put his hands up in surrender. "Ok." walked towards the hallway, looked back at her. "We'd have been so good together. We were good together."

"I know." she whispered.

He disappeared and she felt her eyes fill with tears. She exhaled and picked her child up, took her to her room. Looked around and saw the place bare. She dressed her in one of Max's old t-shirts the while time telling herself not to think of Danny. As soon as Charlotte was settled Danny was on her mind once again. She needed some physical exersize, that would help her forget. She decided to go for a swim.

(X)

The moon gleamed high overhead. Alice was swimming lengths in the cold water. Her costume at home she wore shorts and a t shirt. She had been swimming for half and hour and still she couldn't turn her mind off. She and Danny could be together if she wasn't being so freaking stubborn! She dived under swimming harder, hating herself for putting herself through this physical torture. What was she trying to prove? That she could live through a broken heart, was it really worth it hurting all these people?

This wasn't about them! She argued this was about her!

She stayed under for what felt like an age, trying to drown the voices from her mind. Her lungs felt like they were going to burst, only then did she surface and inhale deeply.

"Good thing you did that I was about to jump in and save you." he smiled. "Mouth to mouth resuscitation." Danny's amused voice floating across to her.

She turned and saw Danny wearing only shorts a towel slung casually across his shoulder. He had a half grin on his face. "What do you think?"

"Dream on." she drawled staring at his smile.

Danny shrugged. His demeanor didn't betray that he had argued with himself to leave her alone. He just didn't get it though did he? He must love rejection! She didn't want him and it would be best if he just walked away. Not folowing his own common sense he had stayed and watch her slice through the water.

No one was speaking right now, Alice continued to stare at him. He looked happy and healthy and so good her head felt light….or that could be oxygen deprivation from staying under te water too long.

Danny dropped his towel. "Do you mind?"

She shrugged swimming to the opposite end of the pool.

He sat down and slid into the water.

Alice frowned. "You struck me as the jump in and make as big splash as you can kind of guy."

"Is that who you think I am?" he was treading water. The ripples heading towards her and caressing her upper body.

"I don't know you and you don't know me."

Danny cocked his head to the side. "I know you."

"You don't."

He nodded.

"Prove it!" she challenged.

"You'd die for your kids."

"Common knowledge." she retorted.

"You'd do anything for an animal that needs you."

"I'm a vet."

He laughed.

"If you really know me tell me something deep, something intense, something no one knows."

All was silent.

He grabbed the edge of the pool. "I know why you're running from me." he whispered.

Her smile fell.

"I know that you love me but your scared of losing someone else so you're blocking us. As soon as I got too close you back off. I can hurt you."

"I've already told you this!" she fumed not liking where this was going.

"You want me to go further?" he challenged.

"Shut up!" she demanded.

"You don't like this do you? When you lose control, you like to be able to keep everything nice and neat and I'm messing things up aren't I?"

"Shut up!" she yelled. Submerged under the water.

Danny was determined not to be swayed as soon as she surfaced he planned to carry this on!

She emerged and saw he hadn't moved and was staring at her.

"I understand I do." he nodded.

She didn't answer.

"You want to know something else?"

"No."

He shrugged and told her anyway, his voice softened. "You need everything a man who loves you can prove. You need caring for, protection, support and security. Strong arms to hold you and promise that everything is gonna be ok. You need someone there to help you when things go wrong, someone to rely on." he saw her jaw go slack then she swallowed and shook her head.

"One last thing." he swam to her so they were face to face. Lowered his voice. "I know you want me to kiss you one last time."

"Um…." she said shakily, her chest quivering.

"Or maybe I just want to kiss you."

Her breath caught. His green eyes the colour of the jungle and just as untamed glowed.

He raised his hand water streamed off it leaving a pattern in the water. He skimmed his knuckles down her cheek, they circled her neck and down her spine.

She moved back into the corner of the pool.

He nodded misinterpreting her meaning, began to backtrack.

"NO!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him to her. Guided his head down until his lips found hers. One of his arms around her holding him securely against him, the other held the edge of the pool keeping them both above water. His lips were warm in contrast to the cold water. He was slowing starting a fire within her.

Danny was totally into kissing Alice, her scent surrounded him. The taste of her intoxicated him. She was like his drug and all he wanted was more and more. It didn't matter they were in a pool probably developing hypothermia all he knew was thast he couldn't stop this. Both her arms were around him clinging to him. He forgot himself, the arm that supported them cupped her cheek…..and they promptly sank. One minute they were lost in each other and the next water surrounded them. They clutched hands and swam upwards. As soon as they were above water they looked at each other and laughed hysterically.

"Only us!" he grumbled. "I was SO into that!"

Alice smiled and nodded.

"We'd better be getting out." he told her.

"You just got in."

"I was thinking that you might not be adverse to spending some time with me." he coaxed.

She thought. What was the harm in it? Nodded.

"So you love me again?" he joked.

"I don't recall stopping loving you." she told him seriously.

He raised her hand and pressed his lips to it. "Stay with me tonight."

She closed her eyes.

"I know you said I could break your heart. You don't realise that you can break mine too. All I want is tonight. Just me and you."

She knew she shouldn't, that it would only make it harder for her to leave, but all she wanted was to be with him. "I can't promise anything... but for now."

They both climbed from the pool, he lifted his towel and wrapped it around her. Then took her hand, headed in the direction the house.

(X)

Danny and Alice were all dry and in the living room. It was dark and they decided to watch a film. Pretty Woman. He placed the dvd in the player to watch. He lay down and pulled her close.

"But…."

"Don't argue with me!" he told her stubbornly.

She didn't reply and he held her tightly as they watched. He had picked what film cleverly. Yeah Julia Roberts left at the end saying she couldn't stay but they got their happy ever after when Richard Gere fought for her. He was hoping it left a lasting impression.

As Vivian was leaving Alice exhaled. "It's sad when two people who are meant to be won't admit how they feel."

"Yeah." he murmured kissed her cheek.

She snuggled closer to him knowing that if she only trusted him not to hurt her then she could stay here forever. The film came to an end, they lay on the sofa trough the credits and until the DVD menu screen appeared.

"Suppose it's time to part ways." he whispered.

"Yeah."

They got up. She tidied the living room while he put away the dvd. They moved towards their separate rooms. When they reached hers he pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. "I'll say my goodbye now. It was good while it lasted."

"It was." hugged him tighter to her.

Then he released her and took a step back. Swallowed then turned towards his door.

Alice stood frozen to the spot, when he reached his door she went to him, spun him and kissed him heatedly.

"What?" he breathed.

"I want to spend the night with you."

"But…"

"One night, no recriminations, just me and you."

He inhaled deeply, it was on the tip of his tongue to refuse her. That the morning would only destroy him. The word he heard was "Ok." then he opened his bedroom door and took her inside.

(X)

Danny was a cuddler Alice surmised sleepily. He looked so relaxed in sleep. While awake he was a bundle of energy here there and everywhere. Intense especially in the surgery but asleep he was so different. He had his arm around her waist his head close to hers. She touched his cheek gently and he leaned in closer to her, kissed her softly still asleep. She put her head against his chest a feeling surrounding her, it was taken when the alarm clock began to ring. When she heard the buzzing she wanted to cry.

Danny reached over her and turned it off. Lay back down and looked at her. They stayed there for so long, just looking at each other.

Alice kept on expecting him to ask her to stay. At this moment in time she didn't have the strength to refuse him.

He touched her face gently. "Last night was beyond words."

She smiled and nodded.

"You mean so much to me."

And here it comes…..she thought.

"I'll never forget you." he murmured then rose from the bed and grabbed a towel. Stalked from the room. Walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Put his back against it and closed his eyes. He exhaled and turned on the shower, as he stood under the hot spray his mind ran in circles.

Every cell in his body was screaming at him to go in that room and find a way to make Alice stay. To tell her that what they had was too good to throw away because of fear. That they had the potential to go all the way. That they had something special, beyond amazing, something that you were lucky to find and if you did you should hold on tight…..he knew though that if she wanted to stay then she was the one who had to choose that. He didn't want her waking up on day and deciding that he coerced her into staying. Deep down he knew she was gonna leave, and it was breaking his heart.

He got out of the shower, towelled off and left the bathroom morosely. Found Rosie sat in the kitchen.

"Dad?"

"Yeah Rosie." he kissed the top of her head as he went to the coffee maker.

"Do something for me."

"if I can he promised." filling the coffee maker with beans.

"Ask Alice to stay."

He closed his eyes.

"If you do that I know she'll stay! I know it!" Rosie told him.

"Sweetie I can't."

"Why?" Rosie frowned.

"Coz she needs to want to stay."

"She does!" Rosie stressed.

"If she really wants to stay she will. Regardless of whether I ask her to or not."

"What if she needs a reason?"

"Maybe I'm not a good enough reason…."

"You are." Alice spoke up.

Rosie smiled slowly.

"Rosie can you leave us alone?" Alice asked.

Rosie dashed off into Charlottes room and slammed the door.

"You ready to leave?" Danny asked returning to making coffee.

"Stop changing the subject." Alice walked towards him.

"If this is goodbye….."

"This isn't goodbye, it's the start of something amazing." she promised.

He turned and crossed his arms, leant back against the counter. "Why the change of heart, you were so sure."

"Not sure, just scared. I still am scared."

He narrowed his eyes. "So what is stopping you leaving tomorrow or the next day?"

"This morning I woke up early and I just lay there watching you sleep. You looked so different in sleep. Unguarded. I was trying to memorise your face, to lock that second into my mind and imprint it on my memory. Then it occurred to me, take a picture you div!" she smiled. " Then I reached out and touched your cheek and you moved closer and kissed me and I felt….."

"What?" he asked as she paused.

"I felt safe. Like you wouldn't hurt me. And THAT is what I was afraid of, being hurt."

"I told you I wouldn't hurt you." he murmured.

"I had to get there myself."

"And are you?"

"I think so, if not it doesn't matter I love you and I don't want to be apart from you. The whole time you were in hospital that was my fear and now I'm doing it to myself.

"What if you change your mind again?"

"I won't."

"IF you do?" he placed emphasis n the word 'if'.

"I have that moment in the room with me always and my feelings for you. Then you can come and remind me how much you mean to me in that special little way and I know that all my fears will just melt away. I love you Danny."

"You love me even though I can break your heart?"

"Yeah."

"I won't ever do that." he promised.

She smiled and nodded. "I know."

He went to her and hugged her tightly. "Next time talk to me ok?"

"Without a doubt."

He bent down and kissed her softly. "What about us?"

"The kids?" she asked. "We wait till all the dust settles then we'll tell them."

"You read my mind." then he frowned. "Rosie probably suspects."

"We'll convince her otherwise." she winked.

"The sneaking around last time was kinda fun." he whispered.

She giggled. "It was."

He lowered his head and kissed her heatedly, slowly getting lost in her.

Alice pulled away before she lost all common sense and stayed kissing him there all day. "C'mon lets tell the kids we're staying."

He took her hand and led her down the hallway. She removed her hand and raised her voice a little. "Look Danny I know that we're attracted to each other but…." she exhaled loudly. "Now isn't the best time for either us to be having a relationship."

He smiled. "I agree, with everything that has happened recently it's messy."

She winked.

They heard Rosie gasp and held in a laugh.

"Now do we get to sneak around?" he whispered.

"O yeah." then they opened the door to Charlie's bedroom.

Alice looked at her daughters expectant expression. "Hey Charlie, guess what…"

Danny nodded at his daughter who squealed with excitement then hugged Alice.

**A/N SO danice are fixed and are all loved up :D me happy :)**

**One more chappie and guess who makes a reappeance in this story… MAX!…..and a lot has happened….. That is all I can say!…BUT unfortunately I have no time to type, assignments galore so I cnt promise that an update will be anytime soon :( Please stick with it tho xxx**


	45. Alice is needed

**Cruel Cruel world - Darren Hayes (second part of chapter Danny and Alice POV in different parts of the chapter)**

**Nobody gets me  
><strong>**Nobody gets me like you  
><strong>**Everyone left me  
><strong>**Everyone left me  
><strong>**Everyone left me but you  
><strong>**And you're the only one  
><strong>**The only one  
><strong>**The only who gets through  
><strong>**And when my hope is gone  
><strong>**I'm feeling numb  
><strong>**The only one I let though is you  
><strong>**You  
><strong>**You get me through  
><strong>**You  
><strong>**You can get me through this cruel cruel world  
><strong>**This cruel cruel world**

**(X)**

**One Month Later**

Time passed quickly over Leopards Den. Days turned into weeks and without knowing it Rosie's exams were here. Charlotte's school had an inset day and Rosie was going out with Emily after their test so Danny and Alice decided to go to the park with Charlotte. Soon he and Alice were on a blanket in the warm sun watching Charlie play on the grass with another girl.

Danny turned his eyes toward Alice and watched her as she lay back on the blanket her eyes half mast. Her legs over his. His back was against a tree. "Comfortable Mrs?"

She smiled at him. "Very."

He flicked her legs with his finger.

"Hey!" she groaned.

"So I'm a footstool?"

She grinned wickedly. "Among other things." she giggled as she saw his cheeks redden. That was what she loved about Danny, her ability to make him almost blush! She lowered her voice. "You didn't seem to mind my legs over you last night, or around you, anywhere really."

He coughed and his cheeks went brighter.

She laughed loudly and they returned to watching Charlie. He was patting her shin absently. A feeling washed over them simultaneously and they looked at each other. Nodded, then returned to their perusal of Charlie. The feeling they experienced was contentment, both of them were exactly where they were supposed to be…..and neither could think of anywhere else they would rather be, or anyone else they would rather be with.

"For winter it's still really warm." Danny motioned at Charlie and her friend in their shorts.

"It's nice, not too hot." she rested her arms behind her head and closed her eyes.

Danny looked at her, the sun made her skin glow. He lifted her legs and heard her groan but she didn't open her eyes. He was soon on his stomach, making sure he could still see Charlie, he leaned close to Alice and kissed her slowly.

She opened her eyes and laughed against his lips. He pulled back and propped his head on his hand. "I love you."

She sat up a little so she could reach him and caressed this face lovingly. "I love you too…..and as soon as Rosie's exams are over we'll declare ourselves a couple to the kids." she waited a beat. "And not a moment too soon huh?"

He nodded. "This month has been great but….."

"I want to be able to kiss you when I want, tell you how I feel when I want, everything really. I don't want to hide this anymore." Alice finished for him.

"Exactly except I'm a little worried about Rosie, she's been down." Danny added.

Alice agreed. "She misses Max. I do too. I didn't think it would be so hard. He's just this larger than life personality you know."

Danny wished he could make this easier on Alice. He was about to raise her up and hug her when Charlie ran over. "Mummy I need a drink."

Alice went to sit up when Danny halted her. He sat up and checked their picnic basket. "We're all out. How about I take little miss to the shop while you have some lazy time in the sun?"

"It's ok."

"I know it is, you soak up the rays and relax for once. C'mon Charlie." he stood up and extended his hand.

Charlie took it eagerly and skipped off Danny's long stride shortening to accommodate her.

(X)

On their way back Charlie danced on ahead of him.

"Hey Charlie, race you back to your mum?"

She stopped and grinned at him. "Ok."

"Ready, steady, GO!" he jogged slowly as she raced ahead. He pretended to stop and bent double breathing heavily. "Oh no, too fast for me!"

She stopped spun and ran to him, when she was close she jumped and he caught her and swung her around. They were both laughing as he placed her down.

He saw an old woman smiling at him as Charlie once again danced on ahead towards her mother.

"What a sweet sight to warm an old woman's heart. A father and daughter so devoted to each other. She is the image of you."

He opened his mouth the reply that he wasn't her dad then stopped himself. "Thanks."

"You can see how much she adores you, its in her eyes."

He smiled. "I love her too, and her mother."

The woman smiled and he started to walk towards Alice, his grin huge. He heard a voice float across the air towards him and his smile shifted, he felt his brow begin to furrow.

"Hey dunno how he was still standing after what that boxer did."

He froze. It was black, dark, four people around him. He was wobbling, his vision blurred his head pounded, "How's he still standing?" echoed in his brain. He knew that voice! He turned sharply to his left and found a man leaning against a tree with a young woman. At that second Danny knew he had found one of the people who had attacked him. He felt his fists clench and stomped over to the tree. Was soon face to face with the man. "Remember me?" Danny spat.

The man looked at him. "No."

"How's he still standing?" Danny hissed.

The man paled suddenly.

"Yeah that's what I thought! Why not ask your lady friend to excuse us while we go somewhere to talk."

(X)

Charlotte ran to Alice. "Mum mum I won Danny, we had a race and he said I'm too fast for him!"

Alice opened her eyes and smiled looked in the direction of Charlies voice saw Danny approaching, his face looked so happy, then he froze.

"Danny?" she asked, but he didn't hear her.

Charlotte was chattering away to her but she couldn't hear her, Danny looked scared. Then he spun suddenly. Alice sat up heart pounding, his face before he spun had turned from fear to rage. Alice stood up. "C'mon Charlie." began to walk towards where Danny stood.

Charlotte spotted Danny speaking to a man beside a tree. "Mum whose that with Danny?"

"I have no idea." she breathed.

"….do you really want her hearing this?" she heard Danny say. His arms shaking.

"Look…." the man replied shiftily.

"You had no problems being alone with me a couple of months ago, tell me what's changed? How about we're on equal footing now!"

The man winced.

"I don't want her to hear or see anything she shouldn't so lets go." Danny was close to losing his temper.

"Danny?" Alice asked.

"Alice take Charlie and go to the car." he told her eyes zeroed on the mans face.

"What you gonna do?" she challenged. She suddenly knew who this man was.

"We'll talk later."

She put her hand on his arm and he yanked his away. She pulled the phone from her pocket ready to call the police in case it kicked off.

"Daddy!" a little girl sang.

"Mummy look that's my friend!" Charlie pointed to the girl with the man.

The girl walked passed Danny and pulled her dad's hand. "C'mon daddy ice cream."

Danny looked at the child, remembered Rosie's face when she saw what happened to him. This little girl was still a baby, couldn't be much older than Charlie. She couldn't be seeing her dad in a state which Danny knew would happen he was so close to losing it! He took a step back. "You're lucky!" he hissed. "Name!"

"Terry sorted it." he replied.

Danny nodded then stomped off.

Alice pushed her phone in her pocket, picked up Charlotte and followed him. There was a soft thud as plastic hit the floor...

(X)

Alice stood in the kitchen later and checked her pockets for her phone.

"Damn!" she muttered. She wanted to text Danny. He had immediately went down into the surgery when they arrived at home and had been in there ever since. She had went down to talk to him but he had ignored her. She could still feel the anger rolling off him in waves. She had left him be, now she was worried in case he blamed her. Not that she could fault that seeing as she still blamed herself! The way he spoke to her as he climbed from the car. She had said his name.

"Later Alice!" he snapped and stomped off back straight, fists clenched tightly. She rubbed her head thoughts of her lost phone forgotten.

She heard footsteps and saw Danny walk inside the house, heading towards her.

"You ok?" she hazarded.

He looked in the rooms as he passed making sure they didn't have an audience then was beside her in seconds hugging her tightly. "Now I am." he whispered head close to her ear.

"Danny?"

"I went down to the surgery to cool off, it always used to work before not this time though. This is what I needed, you. I think I'll always need you now." he admitted.

She put her arms around him. "I was worried."

"About what?" he asked still holding her.

"In case you blamed me for something, the way you acted in the car home then you left without saying a word." she admitted. "Then Terry was mentioned and….."

She felt his head shake and he pulled back to look at her. "I'll never blame you, I love you. I just hate it when I feel that angry, it's a side of me you should never see."

"What happened?"

He held her hand tightly. "That guy? He was one of the people who did it. I recognised his voice. Then I remembered they hit me with a bat then some wood and I fell back against a wall but I was still up. He asked how's he still standing."

Alice looked ill. "It is my fault."

"NO Alice. It was ALL Terry. It doesn't matter that you used to be his wife. He's just jealous that now you're here with me."

She still looked unsure. "How do you feel?"

"Everything before was a blank before….." he exhaled. "It's all there now, I can hear things….." he paused, "…feel things…" his face darkened.

She touched his face gently. He looked in her eyes and the memories that bothered him seemed to melt away.

"It's ok." she whispered. She smiled. "I'll protect you."

He found a smile snaking across his face. Took a step towards her and pulled her to him. "Whose gonna protect you though?" he whispered.

They heard a car and he closed his eyes then released her. "Can't wait til we can tell people." he whispered.

She grabbed his hand and squeezed his hand quickly. "Me too, I hate this."

He nodded, then Rosie walked into the house.

"Hey sweetie, how was your exam?" Danny asked as soon as she was through the door.

Rosie rolled her eyes. "Not too bad, I aced it." her tone cocky.

Danny grinned and nodded. "I knew you would, you got my brains."

Rosie made a face.

"Did you see Max?" Alice asked, eager to know how he was.

Rosie exhaled and shook her head sadly. "Not at all, he hasn't been to one test. Should he be at the exams?" Rosie walked to the kitchen and snagged a can of coke from the fridge.

"Yeah he should have." Alice said frowning. "He's registered at that school, unless his mum went private."

Rosie sighed. "I was hoping to see him, I've been texting him and he hasn't been replying I'm worried."

Alice's frowned deepened. "I'm gonna make a phone call." walked to the study.

Rosie looked at her dad.

"I'll sort this." then walked into the study, found her looking through a blue file. He knew that was Max's paperwork. She found the sheet she was looking for and picked up the phone. Punched in a number.

Danny opened his mouth and she halted him with her hand.

"Hello this is Sandy."

"Hello Sandy this is Alice Collins. I rang about Max Gifthold, is he settled?"

"Yes, I've signed off on him now. I sporadically go to see him."

"What school is he registered at?" Alice asked.

"I can't tell you that, you aren't his legal guardian."

"Is it Cape Town Comp?" Alice asked.

Sandy remained silent.

"Well if he is then he hasn't been going to his exams!"

"Miss Collins you have been warned what will happen if you have any contact with Max!" Sandy warned.

"My partners daughter attends the same school, same year, same classes and she just told me he hasn't attended one of his exams. I haven't seen or heard from him in over two months. When did you last see him?"

"Four weeks ago."

Alice felt her stomach pool with acid. "How was he? Happy? Talkative?"

"He seemed a little quiet, it happens during transition." Sandy sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

"Max is never quiet unless something is troubling him! You rushed him back into that family without knowing him, if you did know him you would have known something was up!" Alice fumed.

"Miss Collins….."

"Can you get out there and see him? I'm worried."

"I'm sure he's fine." Sandy assured.

"C'mon!" Alice pleaded.

"I'll look into why he isn't attending exams and as a courtesy I'll ring you."

"Thanks." Alice put the phone down. "For nothing!" she covered her eyes.

"Alice?" Danny stood at the doorway. She had forgot he was there.

"You alright?"

She shook her head. "Max is in trouble Danny I know it! And I have no idea how to contact him!"

"He can contact you right?"

She nodded.

"He will if he needs you. He knows your always here for him."

She exhaled. "What if he's hurt?"

"If you need to ring your solicitor, your worries have merit."

"if she doesn't get in touch tomorrow I will." she nodded.

"Not that's a plan." he closed the door and walked towards her. "I saw Rosie and Charlie go outside. I thought I'd grab you."

"Grab me?"

He pulled her to him. "Yeah, to finish what we started in the kitchen. Time alone is so rare."

"It is." her eyes turned cloudy.

He cupped her face. "Try not to worry, you know Max he'll be fine. He'll ring you."

She exhaled. "I suppose."

**Meanwhile**

A man sat on a chair in a dingy living room flicking through a pink blackberry. This was a present off a friend. A text came through.

'_Alice I need your help I live in Oakdene, I tried our old house but it's empty and I know you aren't at Leopards Den, its getting worse! I really need you! Max_

He pressed delete on the text and sat back a wide smile on his face. Max was in big trouble now. See he could finally get rid of Max once and for all. And this time Alice wasn't gonna be able to stop him!

**A/N apologies it took so long to get this up :/ jst signed off on a assignment today 1 down 5 more to go :( **

**anyway i put this up, nice fluffy start...then the downward spiral next chapter we see Max, now what has been going on? why is it so bad that he asked Alice to come and get him ooooo stick with it there is defo more to come! :D x**


	46. What Went Wrong?

All was silent in a small blue room, a young man was sleeping on a bed, not restful at all. Without warning Max came awake with a start. He lay in the darkness for a few moments then checked his phone. It was 4:30. Time to get up for work. He rose from the bed stretching his tight muscles. He could so do with not going to work today, he'd only just went to sleep at 12 and had been at work until 7. His little brother had kept him up most of the night. He ran his hands through his hair, it was getting abit long. He'd have to try and find the time to go to the barbers tonight after work. He walked from his room into the bathroom and turned the shower on. Hot water he paid for, electricity he paid for. He even paid the rent on this place! He put his hand under the water and realised that the water was cold. He exhaled and went downstairs to check on the pilot light. Found immediately that it was out. He spent 20 minutes fixing that then showered. Half way through he heard his little brother crying.

"C'mon mum!" he groaned. When he realised that there was no way she was getting up he climbed from the shower. Soap ran into his eyes, he winced, towelled off pulled some boxers on and collected Joshua from his room. Changed his nappy sorted a bottle then took him to his mums room. Saw an empty vodka bottle on the beside table.

"For Christ's sake mum!" he breathed then, "Mum, Joshua needs you."

She groaned and turned over.

"C'mon mum!"

Joshua was starting to whimper.

"Can't you see to him?" she pleaded.

"NO!" it wasn't enough that he was missing his exams and never saw his friends. It wasn't enough that he worked his ass off every day now she wanted him to watch his little brother too!

"I'll ill Max!" she moaned.

"Well ring his dad to watch him then!"

"Max!" she pleaded.

"Mum I need to go to work."

"Col got a job." she told him, "See you can watch him."

"When does he get paid?"

"End of the month."

"Well until he gets paid I need to work so we can live."

"Told you he'd get there Maxie."

At the name pain sliced his heart. Charlie in the front of his mind. He lay Joshua on the bed beside her.

"Give up the job son."

Why? So he could watch her son all day? Not likely. And even though Col had a job he never kept them he'd had 6 jobs since Max had been with his mum. Col's problem wasn't getting a job it was keeping them! Now Max did bricklaying on a construction site. It wasn't that hard a job and it provided since his mum was incapable of working too! Thankfully the foreman hadn't clicked that he was only 16 or he'd be fucked. "I'm gonna get ready for work, see you later."

"Maxie your dinner…."

He had hit the end of his tether. "Don't call me that name!" he snapped. That was Charlie's name for him! He exhaled when he saw his mums shocked face, he felt guilt fill him. "Sorry mum. Joshua had a bad night. I'll make myself a sandwich."

She sat up and kissed him. "See you soon son."

"Yeah mum." then he went into his room, flopped down onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. This was his life and he hated it. Being back with his mum wasn't supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be easy, he was supposed to be happy. All he did was tidy the house, work and take care of his baby brother while his mother and her boyfriend drank themselves stupid! They were on drugs too, he was sure of it! He didn't know where they got the money from, he kept all the money he earned to himself. As soon as he was paid it went on rent, food and a savings account he'd set up so he could go to college. He also had a Joshua fund because he seemed to grow out of clothes faster then Max could buy them. He was too young to be dealing with this stuff! This is what you did when you had a family to support!

It had been ok at first, his mum was brilliant, made sure he got plenty of love, showered him with attention…..then Sandy signed off on his and it quickly got worse. Col had got him a weekend job at his place, then promptly lost his own job, his mum moaned that they were gonna be evicted if someone didn't pay the rent. He then found out that Col had lied to the foreman about his age and he was soon working from weekend to full time.

He had made a mistake, a massive mistake, a monumental mistake. He missed Charlotte and Alice terribly, he had went back to their old house and found it empty. In a moment of weakness last night he had text her saying he needed her. She hadn't replied. He was sort of glad. He couldn't go back there. He was too embarrassed and ashamed. He had picked his mum and it wasn't fair on Alice for him to run back there just because he changed his mind. She deserved to be his first choice and she hadn't been. He didn't doubt she'd take him back with open arms, no questions asked…..but he refused to use her like that. She and Charlotte were probably settled in their nice new home now and he was here, would they even want him back? It wasn't like he was family, he was just a stray Alice took in.

He stood up and went into his wardrobe and pulled out his work clothes. He dressed quickly, as he passed his mums room he heard loud snores. He popped his head in and saw Joshua on the edge of the bed his mum asleep. He walked over grabbed her hand and sat her up.

"Urg!"

"Up, Joshua needs his wheetabix."

She glared at him darkly.

"You a mother remember?" he snapped.

"So!"

"Alice never did this!" he muttered, "She loves her kids!"

"I've told you not to bring her up! You know it makes me feel!"

"Yeah well I've asked you to get up to sort your son and you won't, I'm going to work ok!" he stomped from the room, felt like pounding his fist off a wall and screaming. He exhaled loudly. Went downstairs and put in a load of washing. Pushed a note in his pocket that they needed milk, bread and washing powder. He was about to sort his dinner when he heard a beep. Bobby was here to pick him up, time for graft then. Here goes another day in my shitty life!

(X)

Max walked in the house that night carrying three bags of shopping. He let himself in and headed straight for the kitchen, too tired to even think about what he was doing. The kitchen was dirty but he couldn't be bothered to clean it. He knelt down and saw the clothes he'd washed this morning were still in the machine. He clenched his jaw, took out the stuff he needed for tomorrow and placed them in the dryer, then he went about putting all the rest on the radiator.

"I am so fucking sick of everything!" he muttered as he went. Decided after that to wash the dishes, no one was gonna do them! After he put the shopping away and washed the dishes he walked into the living room and saw that it too was messy. He exhaled noisily.

His mum looked at him. "You're home late son."

"Over time." he said yawning. More money for the Joshua fund.

"Ok."

He pulled his coat off and put it on the chair, sat down and took his boots off, rested his head against the back of the sofa.

"Max, Col is going out tonight."

"Yeah, so."

"I want to go too. You have any money?"

"No I don't." he said icily still staring at the ceiling.

"But overtime is cash in hand."

"Not anymore." his anger building.

"Max…."

"Joshua needs some more sleep suits, he's bursting out of the stuff he has!" he fumed.

"Fine!" she seethed. "Thought you wanted me to be happy."

"I do. But I have to make sure that Joshua is ok too."

She crossed her arms and continued to watch the TV ignoring her oldest son.

Max closed his eyes. He had to get up and out the money away. He'd do it in a minute though, he was just gonna rest his eyes…..

(X)

Linda saw Max's body visibly relax, his eyes were closed.

"Max?" she asked. Smiled when she heard no reply. He crept over and grabbed his coat, pulled out his wallet. Found 250 rand. That would do and Col would love her again too! She pulled out her phone and rang him. "Where are you?"

"I'm at a bar with a friend, you get any money?"

She looked at her sleeping son, didn't feel a moment of guilt for taking the money he worked hard to earn. "250 off Max I'll be there soon."

She left the house quickly and all was silent. Max heard a high pitched wailing and opened his eyes. He had fell asleep awkwardly and had a creek in his neck. He rolled his shoulders then checked his watch. 9:30, where was his mum? He was aware that the baby was beginning to cry louder and went to him. He face was red.

Max picked him up. "Hey there little man." then he realised that his nappy was dripping wet. "I'm sorry Joshie." he soothed. Took off his wet things, the baby was still wailing "You wait here a minute while I sort you some milk then we'll get some dry jammies on you yeah?" he dashed to the fridge grabbed a bottle and returned "Sorry if this is cold but I know your hungry."

Joshua's eyes spotted the bottle and he reached for it Max put it in his mouth and he gulped it hungrily.

"Hey hey slow down you'll be ill." he urged, holding the bottle with one hand and a clean nappy with the other. The baby was feeding slowly when Max picked him up. Pulled the bedding out of his travel cot, that too was soaking. "She didn't feed or change you huh?" he asked, anger at his mother steadily growing.

Joshua's blue eyes stared at him.

"We need help, but who? Alice?" he sat them down on the sofa and spoke to him. "She could be your new mummy, she'd feed you so much your tummy would burst and she'd love you so much that you could be on opposite ends of the earth and she'd find a way to get to you. She'd just be there, she's is so much better than the mum we have."

Max carried the baby into the kitchen and placed him in his high chair. Turned his back.

Joshua cried.

"Just a second I'm getting you a rusk, I'm not leaving."

He went into a cupboard and pulled out a box of rusks. Handed one to Joshua then picked him up. Joshua didn't like being left alone. Max sensed his mum did that a lot. After snagging a clean sleep suit off the pile he took Joshua into his room and settled him on the bed between the wall and him. He watched Joshua as he gummed a rusk and watched a dvd of in the night garden. It was an English program, he spotted it on sale and though it looked good. Joshie loved it. Soon sleep overcame Joshua and Max pulled the quilt up to his chest.

Time to make himself some tea. Something quick he decided as he walked into the kitchen. He placed a pepperoni pizza in then went into the living room. The first thing he noticed was his coat on the floor. That wasn't like him, he always hung it up. He picked it up and checked his pockets.

"I don't believe this!" he raged. He thought she'd gone to bed but NO! "How could she?"

At that moment he heard the front door open. He tossed his coat to the floor and stomped to her.

"Hey Maxie." she was carrying bags from the Chinese.

"Mum I had some money in my pocket."

"Did you?" she looked at the floor.

"Yeah and now its' gone."

"Is it?"

"You know it is! That was for Joshua!" he yelled.

"Don't shout at your mother kid!" Col walked in.

"You shut up! The money you spent on drink was supposed to be for Joshua."

"Are you cheeking me boy? Just coz your mother stopped me teaching you a lesson last time won't mean she will again!"

"Max don't!" his mum pleaded.

"Yeah I am, do you think I'm scared of you? You're not much of a man leaving me to support your kid. Here's a novel idea, why don't you got to work and provide for him instead of leaving it to me!"

Col walked towards him and grabbed Max by the collar. "You'll regret saying that boy!"

"Now now Col put the boy down." a calm voice came from the front door. "We don't want to be hurting Maxie now do we?"

Max's eyes widened. He looked at the door and saw Terry stood there smiling darkly. He paled and felt his heart start pounding. Col he wasn't scared of, Terry he wasn't scared of but Terry AND Col.

"What would Charlie think?" Terry asked then cracked his knuckles loudly.

Max gulped.

**A/N uh oh, anyone think Max is in BIG trouble? x**


	47. Lies and More Lies?

Everyone was stood in the hallway staring at Terry, no one noticed Max's discomfort.

"Terry how do you know Max?" Linda asked.

Col pushed him away forcefully and he stumbled.

"I was his step dad." he walked towards Max and ruffled his hair. "My wife Alice and I adopted him. Alice and I have split since then and wouldn't let me see him anymore."

Max narrowed his eyes.

"I never liked that woman!" Linda muttered.

Col and Terry stood side by side in front of Max. He straightened his spine and stared at them, inside he was quivering.

"C'mon Max." his mum said. "We'll sort out the food."

"Ok." he replied and followed her into the kitchen. He closed the door behind him.

"Don't provoke Col son." she asked.

"How did you meet Terry?"

Linda smiled. "He and Col go way back."

Max pulled some plates from the cupboard. "Terry hates me mum, one day you'll come back here and I'll be hurt unless you get rid of them. Seriously hurt!" he looked at his mum his face bleak. He knew who she was gonna pick.

"Don't be daft son."

"I'm being serious!" he pleaded. "Get rid of Col, for me!"

She dished up the food refusing to look at him. "No son. Terry might be good. He protected you from Col!"

"That's his game mum! He pretends to be a good guy until the final second!" He was in serious trouble here!

"Go to bed Max!" she ordered.

He exhaled. He was getting out of here as soon as he could! Him and Joshua. He had to! He took his pizza from the oven and cut it. Walked from the kitchen, Terry spotted him.

"Max son, come sit with us!" he asked snidely.

"Sorry I have to be up early." Max replied turning towards the stairs.

"SIT!" Col ordered standing up.

Max looked back. "Make me!"

Col started towards him.

His mother had placed food in front of people dashed towards him before Col reached him and grabbed his arm, pulled him into the living room. Sat him between Terry and Col on the sofa.

"There we are." she smiled.

Terry opened a can of beer and handed it to him.

Max looked at it in disgust then at Terry. "It might have missed your notice but I'm only sixteen."

"No harm." Terry thrust it at him.

Max put it down immediately.

"Isn't this wonderful?" Linda asked ten minutes later.

What sat between these two? Max would rather have his teeth pulled, with no anaesthetic!

"Yeah remember spending time as a family at Alice's?" Terry asked.

Max narrowed his eyes. "I don't recall being a family with you, but I remember Alice realising she was too good for you and leaving!" he smirked.

Terry's face flushed and his fists clenched. He pressed on onto Max's head and rubbed it forcefully. "HA HA KID!"

Max jerked away. "I'm going to bed."

"You soft boy?" Col asked slurred.

"Yeah." then he went to his room, ate his cold pizza and settled himself. He'd have to stay awake tonight. Terry would try something, he knew it!

(X)

It was three am. Max had only have four hours sleep the previous night and he was really feeling it. He didn't feel his head beginning to nod, or his eyes begin to close. Without being aware of it he fell asleep. Almost immediately he was yanked back to wakefulness by someone pushing his so he was lain on the bed, a hand was clamped against his mouth tightly. The light of the moon illuminated Terry, he had a sick smile on his face. Max jerked but Terry held him solidly.

"Hello son." he sneered.

Max replied his displeasure through his eyes.

"Tut tut looking at me like that Max, what would Alice think?"

Max's eyes narrowed.

"I don't want to talk about her…..yet. I just came to say long time no see. You are looking well." Terry said conversationally.

Max jerked trying to free himself.

"Now Max see I tried to be nice but you wouldn't have it would you? You embarrassed me in front of my friends…now it's my turn!" Terry raised his free hand in front of Max's face, slowly clenched it into a fist. He smiled then aimed a few punches at Max's ribs. It winded Max. Terry then covered his nose so he couldn't breathe. When Max was almost blue Terry straightened up removing his hands.

Max gasped for air then winced as his ribs protested. He inhaled deeply, chest heaving.

"Carry on and I'll do more." Terry warned enjoying the feeling of power, Max never did gave up easily!

"Fuck you Terry!" he breathed.

Terry knew he'd react like this! He moved quickly and once again hit him in the ribs, in the exact spot as before.

Max grabbed his ribs and rolled slightly. His face pain filled.

"Are you sorry yet?" Terry goaded.

"What do you think?" Max hissed darkly.

The baby sighed beside max. Terry looked at him and smiled. "Ok." he said simply.

Max sat up, still clutching his ribs. "Don't even think about it!"

"Say sorry or I will. Everyone will blame you, you've been alone with him all night. I could even say I caught you. I'd be the hero!"

Max narrowed his eyes staying silent.

Terry made a tight fist, it was about the same size as Joshua's head. Max was no match for Terry, and he refused to allow his baby brother to be hurt. "I'm sorry." Max told him grudgingly.

"What?" Terry smiled.

"I said I'm sorry ok!" Max seethed.

"You learned." Terry lowered his hands. "Just like Charlie did."

Max stood up. "What?"

"A few smacks and she was straight in line. That girls problem is she is too much like her mother. That will be out of her soon enough!" he gloated.

"You hit Charlotte?" Max asked in disbelief.

"Regularly, she is at home right now. I was a little rough with her this time."

"She is back at Alice's!" Max told him superiorly.

Terry raised his eyebrows. "Oh no one has told you have they?" he covered is mouth his smile peeking through. "You might want to sit down Max."

Max was suddenly afraid.

"Oh you'd rather stand? I don't care." he inhaled deeply. "I went to Alice's house one night, it was dark and they were asleep. There was a free pillow beside Alice, she was sleeping so peacefully….."

Max's mouth slowly opened. "No." he breathed shaking his head.

"I pressed down on her face, it was surprisingly easy, I've never killed anyone before."

"I don't believe you!" Max shouted, the doubts remained. Their old house empty, her not texting him back. Oh God his brain cried.

"Text her Max." Terry told him.

He had and got no reply in the past. He sent another text.

Max rubbed his face his mind spinning.

Terry had planned well and pulled out an obituary. Handed it to Max. it was the kind put in a newspaper. Max read it and sank down onto the bed. He felt numb, unable to even think. His phone buzzed on the bedside cabinet and he lunged for it and opened the message.

'_Sorry Max but Alice is dead. I'm so sorry. Danny.'_

Max suddenly felt faint. "But….but…." her whispered. "I….this can't…."

"And Max." Terry started coldly. "If I can do that to my wife, someone I love then I can do anything to anyone."

Max looked up at him. Shock written onto his features, then it turned to pure rage "Careful Max, Joshua….."

Max was shaking barely holding back tears.

"I'll leave you to sleep. My work here is done."

Max didn't move, refused to believe what Terry had told him. The obituary lay on the floor. This was in the newspaper, would Terry have went that far? Just to hurt him? Possibly. The text though, Alice never let phone out her sight. He fisted his hands in his hair, the obituary crumpling. He pressed his eyes into his wrist trying to staunch the flow of tears. Tears still leaked out of them. Before he knew it he was sobbing absolutely broken.

(X)

Terry stood with his ear at Max's bedroom door. He heard Max crying and looked at Col at the bathroom. Nodded smugly and waked towards him.

"Think we'd better get rid of that." Terry told him.

Col held Alice's phone. "I'll sell it, we should get something for it. How long til we do it?" Col asked.

"Not yet, we'll leave him to sweat for a bit. He knows I'll hurt him, he expects it to be straight away."

"How about I get rid of the bitch and we'll do it Friday?" Col suggested. "I know he's off them too."

"Sounds good." Terry and Col shook on it. "Friday!" Terry said with relish.

(X)

Alice had rang her solicitor Tuesday night. The night Rosie told he r that was supposed to be at exams. It was now Friday and she hadn't received a reply. She paced in the study alone in the house. She had a really bad feeling about Max.

Her phone jingled. She checked her messages. "Guess who?"

"Whose this?" she text back.

An old friend was a rapid reply.

Alice frowned.

A very close friend came soon after.

Could it be Terry? She wondered the disregarded it. "How could it be? He doesn't have this number." she whispered.

'Before I tell you who I am, I have one question for you Alice….'

'What?' she text.

'How safe is your boy?'

Alice's' eyes widened at that moment she knew Terry had him. She rang the number.

Terry picked up.

"Don't hurt him Terry!" she demanded.

"Ah Alice I knew you still loved me, you'd know me anywhere." he laughed.

"Don't hurt him Terry!" she was rifling through paperwork trying to find the social workers number so she could get Max out of there, after ringing the police of course.

"Me hurt Max? I would never….."

"If he's there put him on!" Alice asked.

"What if I'm lying." laughter in his tone.

"You'd only do this if you could prove it, and I text Max my new number, that is the only way you'd have it!" she scribbled down the social workers number.

"His mum gave me his phone, such a sweet woman, but of a drink problem. Give her vodka and she gives you anything you want."

Alice walked from the room "What do you want Terry?"

"Nothing at all." he lied.

"There is something!" she hissed.

"Sorry Alice, you might want me but see I'm tired and my hands…..sorry fists are sore. Tell you what for old times sake I'll tell you where Max is." he rattled off an address. "Hurry Max is hurt." he disconnected.

Alice dashed out of the door into a truck.

**A/N :( poor max, poor alice too :/  
>AN2 apologies to all those who's stories i haven't reviewed yet i will be getting round to it 2moro, been busy recently, having a few days rest then back to the grindstone - so sad :( x **


	48. Final Revenge

**A/N second half of this is mite be distressing for some readers.**

(X)

Max was heartbroken. He still couldn't believe that Alice was dead. Again he visited their old home and found it empty. He text her so many times and had no reply. After he realised that he was in this on his own he had manned up, stayed behind at work doing all the hours he could saving every penny, he finally had enough for a cheap flat close to where he worked. He had no idea what to do about Joshua during the day but that was another matter he would deal with when the time came. He was focusing on getting them out of there and finally he could. Saturday was the day and it couldn't come quick enough! He had all of his stuff and Joshua's in black bags ready to be taken to their new place except for a few things he needed handy, plus he didn't want anyone suspecting that he was leaving! Today was Friday, his day off. He planned to take all the bags over to the flat, the owner had said they couldn't move in that day as he was finalising the decorating or something but he could move his stuff in! The house was empty, Joshua asleep.

He heard a banging.

He frowned at the door.

"MAX!" a familiar voice shouted "Max let me in!" A Scottish voice demanded.

He felt his breath catch, that was Alice's voice! He ran down the stairs as fast as he could, almost falling in his haste. He yanked the door open and saw her.

"Alice?" he gasped.

"Oh Max, thank God your safe!" she pulled him close holding back tears. "I was so scared I was gonna get here and…."

"What?" Max asked.

She rubbed his head affectionately. "Terry said he was gonna hurt you, that he had already hurt you."

Max paled, ran up the stairs.

"Max?" Alice asked following him.

He stopped at the top of the stairs. "I'll get Joshua and we'll go." He went into a room and picked up a little boy. He cried.

"Here." Alice took him and rocked him gently. He stared at her unblinking. "Wow you look like your big brother don't you." she crooned.

Max ran down the stairs trying to remember where he put Joshua's blanket. He heard voices and inhaled sharply. Ran to the door and saw Col and Terry approaching. He shut the door and rested his head against it for a second. He ran back up to his bedroom and saw Alice approaching the door.

"Have you been alright Max."

"Not now." he pleaded. "Grab my phone will you?"

She walked back into the room.

"Alice just stay quiet yeah?" he pleaded. Grabbed the handle and slammed the door. Locked it using the padlock he bought to keep Col and his mum out when he was at work. His chest was quivering. "I'm sorry Alice but I have to protect him."

"Max?"

"They're here so keep quiet."

"Max? NO!" she yelled and hit the door with all her might. He could actually see it trembling with the force of her blows.

Max went back downstairs and sat in the kitchen. Turned the radio on loud to drown Alice out. Closed his eyes.

Col and Terry walked in the front door seconds later. Max turned his head an looked down the hallway. "Yes heathens?"

"You know why we are here then?" Terry asked.

Max cocked his head. "Hard not to. Why else get rid of mum and Joshua?" raised his head and smirked. "Do I look scared?" crossed his arms. Inside fear was making him sick.

"Has Alice been in touch?" Col asked.

"I was told Alice was dead!" he projected feeling in his voice.

"And you believed me Max? Tut tut!"

"Alice isn't here and no she hadn't been in touch."

Terry and Col cracked their knuckles in preparation. Max felt his chest heaving. It was visibly moving with each inhale.

"Look Col he's scared!" Terry gloated.

"Of dumb and dumber? No chance!" Max told them haughtily.

Col sick of the talking finally asked the question. "You or me?"

"You can start." Terry replied. "I wanna finish him!"

"My pleasure."

Col walked down the hallway. Max was on his feet immediately and pushed the chair between them. It screamed across the floor. Col swung and Max ducked.

(X)

Alice pounded the door until her fist hurt. She decided on a different tactic and broke the window.

"HELP!" she screamed. "HELP!"

She stupidly had wasted time looking for Max's phone before, until she realised she had her own and called the police. She could heard a chorus of thuds coming from downstairs. What was taking the police so long to get here? She was just about to jump out of the window broken legs be damned when she heard the echo of sirens.

The car's started to approach and she leant out of the window as far as she could waving frantically.

(X)

Max was on his knees trying to stand when Terry aimed a hard kick to his ribs. He turned ended up on his back clutching them. Closed his eyes momentarily. As he did Col stomped on his head. His arms went from his ribs to his head and Terry once again stomped down hard. They waited a moment then they picked him up but his collar. He punched out blindly and connected.

Terry grunted and thrust him away. Col caught him and Max elbowed him in the face

Col yelped.

Terry swung fast and hit Max in the cheek. Max was dizzy now and he was starting to forget stuff. His eyes kept on rolling. He fell to his knees.

"Terry he don't look good." Col murmured.

"Shut up!" Terry hissed and picked Max up again, kneed him in the midsection. Max fell to floor and Terry stomped across his face. Blood appeared everywhere.

"Terry I'm being serious here!" Col repeated. "He's in a bad way, just leave him. If he dies this is murder!"

Terry smirked down at Max.

"Having….fun?" Max breathed looking at them darkly he swallowed thickly.

"Yeah actually." Terry replied. Walked to a bag and pulled out a hammer.

Col shook his head. "NO way I'm out of here!" and he ran out of the back door.

Terry swung the fist in his hand casually as he stood over Max. "Consider this a present off Alice." he swung down quickly aiming for Max's head.

Max cried out then went silent…..


	49. Going Home

Max looked up at Terry and saw the hammer in his hands. Oh God, he wouldn't! His stomach felt hollow when Terry raised the hammer.

"Consider this a present from Alice." Terry hissed then swung down aiming for Max's head.

Max turned just in time and the hammer smashed off his shoulder and thankfully not his head. He couldn't contain his cry of pain.

Sirens split the air. Terry didn't hear them, far too focused on hurting Max.

"This time I won't miss." and he put a foot on either side of Max's head.

A policeman kicked the door down and saw Terry above Max.

"Put the hammer down sir!" the policeman demanded.

"No."

The cop pulled his gun. "Drop it! I don't want to use this!"

Terry swung down, the policeman shot Terry, he fell sideways. The hammer hit Max in the stomach and he rolled into the foetal position.

The policeman ran to Max. "Hey kid, you ok?"

"Alice." he groaned clutching his stomach. "Upstairs, Joshua, baby."

The policeman used his radio to get backup and a ambulance.

"I need to help you."

"Probably hungry." he winced pushing his hand into his pocket for the key. "Here, locked."

The officer took the key, looked at Terry and saw he was out for the count. "I'll be one minute ok?"

When the officer was gone Max rolled onto his stomach, put his hands on either side of him and pushed himself onto his hands and knees. Pain streaked through his ribs head and shoulders. He rested his head on the floor breathing through it. He heard the pounding of feet as someone ran down the stairs.

"Hold him!" he heard Alice say then an arm was around his shoulders.

"Max son." Alice put her face down to look at him. "God what's he done to you?"

The other officers arrived and Terry was flanked out of sight.

"I'm ok Alice." Max restrained a groan.

"You're obviously not." Alice whispered in reply moved the hair out of his eyes. "I'm here now though, God I'm so sorry."

A woman walked up to the front door and looked inside. Saw Alice holding Max tenderly, pushing the hair out of his eyes and talking in low tones. Her face was pure worry. Linda decided then to do the best thing for Max and Joshua she could. She was gonna walk away and let Alice care for the boys. To be honest she hadn't wanted either of them, and this Alice could love them, she so obviously loved Max more than she ever could. She turned and walked away quickly.

"Alice I'm fine I just….." Max inhaled sharply. "….just need to stay like this for a little while." Alice saw his eyes close and he jerked violently.

"Max!"

She looked at the policeman. "An ambulance is on the way,"

Max jerked again. She rubbed his hair and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "You hear that Max?" she whispered. "Someone will be here soon so stay awake and keep talking to me yeah?"

Max fell forward onto his face.

Alice turned him over.

He opened one eye half mast and peered at her. "Mum?" he croaked.

Alice clutched his hand. "I'm here." she promised. "I'm here and I promise I'm never leaving you again. You and the baby are safe coz I'm keeping him too." she touched his face gently, the blood had begun to dry her face pained.

(X)

Alice had rang Danny, told him it was an emergency and she needed him to pick up Charlie. She had spent at least five minutes assuring him that she was indeed fine and she would explain when she got home. If that was tonight or tomorrow coz she was not leaving Max's side, and if that social worker tried to take him away again Alice was gonna have her! She was stood in the hospital corridor with baby Joshua. She smiled at him. He was about 5 months old, or that's how big he was, he might be older or younger. She fed him and changed him then spent her time playing with him to take her mind off how bad Max could be. Joshua, obviously not used to attention ate it all up. Why have kids if you're not willing to spend time with them? Alice thought angrily.

The social worker was coming here to collect Joshua apparently. Yeah right, no way was Alice handing this little boy over. Not after what happened with Max! she was keeping both of them and since she was available to foster again and her parental rights with Max still weren't fully terminated yet.

"Miss Collins?"

She sound at the sound a woman's voice.

"Yeah?"

"Your son is just being cleaned up, he can go home as soon as he's ready."

Alice exhaled and nodded. Those convulsions had really scared her.

A different voice called her in the opposite direction. "Miss Collins there is a social worker in reception."

"Please can you ask her to come here I can't leave my son."

The receptionist nodded and left ten minutes later Sandy walked to her.

"You happy?" Alice hissed.

"We couldn't have known this would happen!" Sandy replied.

"I'm taking them home with me, both of them!" Alice told her stubbornly.

"I assumed that you would, I have paperwork here regarding Joshua Gifthold."

"Their mother?"

Sandy shook her head solemnly. "I rang her, she said she was leaving and then walked out. She won't be back."

Alice shook her head. "Bitch!" Alice hissed under her breath. Then exhaled, smiled at the baby.

Alice handed Sandy Joshua while she read and signed some papers.

"This is temporary." Sandy reminded.

"Not for long. I'll be speaking to my solicitor tomorrow." Alice assured her and took the baby. He seemed happy to be back in her arms. "This all could have been avoided if you had done your job and checked her properly. He should have been left with me! He was safe with me!"

A doctor walked out. "Miss Collins your son is asking for you."

"Goodbye Sandy." and she walked into Max's room. He was sat up, his eyes shuttered. She smiled. "Hello son."

The clothes he wore were rumpled, droplets of blood littered all over. "I heard Sandy." was his reply. Didn't bother hiding it.

Alice exhaled. "I'm sorry Max."

He exhaled, winced at his split lip. "Don't know why I'm surprised. Don't know why I'm upset either. I hated living with her. I was gonna come home to you until Terry told me you were dead. He even had an obituary."

"If you were looking after the baby Max why not get in touch with me straight away, before Terry got involved?"

"I couldn't Alice, I made my choice!"

"There wasn't a choice to be made son. I was there for you. Like I am now. Being a parent isn't about being number one in a kids life."

His dark blue eyes looked at her. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this."

She pulled him to her careful not to jostle his shoulder and ribs too much. She shifted so the baby had room too. "You didn't drag me into anything ok? You mess with my boys you mess with me!"

She felt him laugh a little.

"So you and Joshua ready to come home."

"They letting you keep him?" Max asked.

"Try and separate my boys!" she told him fiercely. Stood up and offered her hand.

Max looked at it hesitantly.

"Take it son." she urged.

He slowly slid his hand into hers.

(X)

Danny paced in the house worried about Alice. A car pulled to a stop outside and he walked outside. Saw Max step out of a car. He frowned. "What happened?"

"Girls fighting over me, it got heated." Max told him dryly as he passed.

Danny watched him as she walked into the house when he turned back Alice was holding a baby.

"Whoa!" he yelped.

"Yeah?" Alice asked grinning.

He rubbed his head. "Now I know he isn't ours…..is he?…..or have I missed something big?"

"Not yet anyway." Alice laughed.

"Well?" Danny made a so on motion.

"He's Max's little brother."

Danny jogged down the steps and smiled at the baby.

Alice handed him over.

Rosie walked outside as her dad was getting acquainted. Her eyes widened. "oh my God!" she gasped and pointed. "You two have…."

"Isn't he the cutest thing you have ever seen?" Danny gushed. "I'm so proud!" Danny winked.

Rosie's face was purple. "Dad?"

"This is Max's little brother." Alice finally told her.

Danny was bouncing her baby who was starting to smile.

Rosie nodded and exhaled.

"Max is home too." Alice added cautiously. "But…."

Rosie's face lit up and she dashed into the house.

"Rosie wait!" Alice called then winced when a scream erupted from the house.

"Max had a run in with Terry that's how he got…."

"Oh." Danny said remembering his own encounter. "I should….."

"Let me." Then Alice jogged inside.

**A/N mummy bear Alice protecting her cubs awww bless :) hard times for max ahead as he comes to terms with everything, at least he is home tho x**


	50. Could They All Be Closer?

**A/N Happy 50th Chapter everyone - I didn't expect this to last so long (REALLY, since it was Rax i was praying that i reached 10! so 50 is good haha)**

**Anyway**

**RECAP - Terry beat up Max badly, the police arrived and Max was saved and now he has went home with Alice to Leopards Den with his brother Joshua - Rosie heard he was home and ran in to see him and screamed…**

**(X)**

Rosie stood staring at Max as he sat on his bed. Tears were streaming from her eyes. "Who did this to you?" she whispered her sadness quickly reverting to anger. She felt a sudden urge to go find whoever did this it Max and hurt them - badly!

"Rosie I don't want to talk about it." he told her stiffly.

"But…"

Alice appeared, without saying a word she took Rosie's arm, pulled her from the room and out of the back door.

Rosie yanked her arm.

"Walk with me," Alice asked.

"Max…." Rosie turned.

"Walk with me!" Alice urged.

Rosie noticed her tone was almost pleading. She looked at the house then nodded. As soon as they were away from the house Rosie started talking,. "What happened?"

Alice turned and faced her. "Max was living with his mum, Terry found out. Max had a run in with Terry and his friend."

"How do you know this?" Rosie asked suspiciously.

"I was there."

Rosie was livid. "Why didn't you stop it!"

"Max locked me and the baby in his room to protect us and he…." Alice scrubbed her forehead with her hands. "I tried so hard to get out."

This only angered Rosie more. "Not hard enough!"

"Don't look at me like that Rosie, I tried as hard as I could!"

Rosie exhaled shakily.

"You'll have to be patient with him Rosie."

She frowned. "Why? He's home now. He'll be fine here."

"He's going through a hard time emotionally. He went back to his mum knowing it was the wrong decision and look what happened. I'm pretty sure he won't see his mum again and he knows it." Alice rubbed the back of her neck, the muscles were tight. "He's broken Rosie." she whispered.

"What do I do then?"

"Be there, don't push, don't expect too much, listen? I have no idea really."

"But you…."

"He won't come to me with this, I know that. He feels guilty that he picked his mum over me, even though I took the decision out of his hands."

Rosie nodded.

"You don't have to do this you know." Alice assured.

Rosie knew she did. "I know but he'll talk to me so I'll be there."

"If he says anything nasty don't listen to it, it isn't him. He just…he's been abandoned his whole life and I gave him stability. He misguidedly thinks that he threw it away. He doesn't mean most of what eh says he's just hurt and trying to work through his feelings."

"Ok." Rosie breathed.

"And I'm gonna sort a counsellor for him, hopefully I can get his old one."

Rosie shook her head. "He'll hate that."

Alice smiled. "You know him well."

Rosie shrugged.

"C'mon lets get back to the house."

"Look Alice about you and dad…."

"What about us?" Alice asked.

"Are you in love?"

Trust Rosie to go right to the root of the matter. "I'm focusing on all you kids at the minute, there's been a lot going on at the minute ask me again when its all settled down ok?"

"Ok." Rosie whispered wondering if she had wrecked the budding relationship that had been growing between Alice and her dad. They walked in silence back to the house.

(X)

Days passed Max's cuts and bruises were fading. He was sat at the desk in his room looking at a science book, Alice insisted that he sit his remaining exams and there were re-sits in the summer. She was in full time mum mode with him and driving him crazy. Everything was going fine and settling, except the shadows remained in his eyes. He looked in the mirror and didn't recognise himself anymore. It seemed the more time he spent here. With this family the people all starting to gel in the way a family did he felt like an interloper, an outsider. Like he didn't belong….maybe because he didn't? He didn't belong anywhere.

He heard a knock on his door and saw Rosie just stride on in, arms swinging loosely at hers sides. Her walk loose and confident, just like her. She sat on his bed and crossed her legs. "That maths test was solid!" she told him grinning. "Then again you probably thought it was nothing, you were always good with numbers."

He was quiet.

"You ok?" she asked nonchalantly. "Coz you usually talk to me and recently you haven't. Tell me Max have I grew ugly since you were away, or is there another nefarious reason?" she asked playfully. She had tried everything, giving him space, talking playfully, seriously, acting normal and nothing was working!

He closed the book ignoring her got up and looked out of the window his back to her.

"C'mon Max talk to me." she asked softly.

He looked back at her his face cynical. "What is there to say?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. You could start with how you feel."

"How I feel?" he scoffed.

"Yeah. I dunno like worried or unhappy or unsure, scared even?"

"I want to be alone Rosie."

"That isn't a feeling….well actually it is. You feel sorry for yourself." she challenged.

She saw his back stiffen. "Don't go there." he hissed.

She was about to back off when she realised that maybe this was what he needed, someone to give him a kick up the backside! "I think I will Max, see everyone is tiptoeing around you. Alice is worried and she knows you won't talk to her so its driving her crazy! Dad doesn't know you so he has no idea how to react. Poor Charlie who was so happy to have you back knows she is losing her big brother in a more hurtful way than before. One of the first things I liked about you was the way you were around her! Now look at you!"

"Rosie."

"Well just think about how you're treating her!" she told him coldly. "She is you're little sister and you're making her cry!" Rosie knew the way to make him face it was to talk about Charlie, he loved her to pieces.

"I didn't…."

"Alice was with her last night, I heard it. She doesn't understand why you have changed and neither do I!"

Well neither did he so that made three! "Go away Rosie!"

"No! You're gonna talk to me!"

"I'm not!" he retorted stubbornly.

"Tell me how you feel, anything you want."

He was silent, his back ramrod straight.

"I know how it feels to lose a mother." she started softly.

That line enraged him. He spun fists clenched. "No you don't! You lost you're mum to illness. My mum let her boyfriend beat me up then abandoned me for the second time. Don't compare me to you, lets face it your mum was perfect!"

Rosie stood up and walked over to him, they were face to face. "My mum was perfect was she? Listen to this Max, my mum was so perfect that she cheated on my dad. She was so perfect that he walked out coz he couldn't handle it, he only came back for me! And the biggest thing is he shouldn't have really cared coz my mum was so freaking perfect that I don't know who my biological dad is coz it isn't Danny!" she shouted her eyes glistening.

All the anger drained from Max's face and his jaw slackened. "What?"

"Oh yeah Max, Clare told me everything. Mum's marriage vows didn't mean much to her, she was unfaithful pretty much throughout the marriage then she got pregnant with me, she had to have a DNA test done, couldn't be sure who my dad was!" tears fell and Rosie wiped them away. The lump in her throat so tight it was painful. "I asked to see the results coz dad didn't know. I was so sure, so certain that he was my dad." she breathed a moment. "Dad read the results, he told me I was his but I knew the second he said I that I wasn't! It hurt Max, that he was so scared of losing me that he'd lie. That my whole life both of us had lived a lie, I hate her for that Max, I swear I hate her!"

"Rosie…" he whispered and put his hand on her arm.

She pulled it away and glared at him. "You're not the only one who has lost people ok! You're not the only one who is alone!" she ran from his room.

Max ran his hands through his hair. He walked from his room and saw Danny, Alice and Joshua at the front door. He looked at his brother and was shocked, the change in Joshua was startling. He'd only been here a few days yet he was thriving. He was starting to fill out, a smile was always on his face at the constant attention lavished upon him. Danny and Alice were perfect parents, always fussing over him and praising him. His smile fell as he remembered how their own mum couldn't even be bothered to get up in the morning for him. Either Danny or Alice was always up before Joshua with a bottle ready, all his clothes were brand new and they knew how to wean him better than Max did. Max watched as Danny took Joshua from Alice.

"C'mon lil man lets go meet an baby ellie huh?" Danny sang and walked off.

Alice smiled after them as they walked away and Max knew at that moment how Alice felt about Danny, it was written all over her face. Joshua needed a mum and dad he mused.

Alice turned and saw him, walked over, saw the contemplative look on his face.

"Max?"

"You should be Joshua's mum, his real mum."

Alice's eyes widened, she hadn't been expecting that.

"Don't look so surprised Alice, you're more his mother than she ever was. You and Danny have did more for him in four days than she did in his whole life."

"Max…."

"I know you already see yourself as his mum and mine. I don't want him to experience what I am going through now. So you be his mum and Danny can be his dad. You two should get married and raise him as your own and NEVER tell him about her. Raise him as family with Rosie and Charlie."

"You missed yourself out Max, you are my son too."

"No Alice I picked her!"

"I picked her for you remember?" Alice reminded.

"Coz you knew it was what I wanted."

"No I thought it was what you needed, I assumed she has been checked by the social. Do you think I would have let you anywhere near her if I thought she'd hurt you? I'd kill her first."

"Fact remains I wanted her more than you!" he wasn't being nasty he was telling the truth.

"Coz she is your mother! I know you love her and it didn't matter to me!"

"But it mattered to ME! I told myself I wasn't gonna come running back to you if she didn't work out."

"You didn't, I came for you!"

"Then why do I think that I've made you a back up? A safety net, a fall back!"

"Max I knew way back when I first adopted you that she might want you back. I kept her in the loop all these years so she had the opportunity to know you."

"What is the point of saying this?" he asked.

"That from the moment I set eyes on you, saw this skinny little boy trying so hard to be the tough guy that I made myself your safety net, not you! That if she didn't get in touch I was here and if she did get in touch and it didn't work out that again you always had me! I made myself your fall back. And I always will be!"

"You sold yourself short, you're worth more than that Alice." he told her simply. Emotion thick in his tone.

She grabbed his hand and he looked away. "It's called being a parent Max. You could be fifty and you'll still be able to come home to me, although I have no idea how much use I'd be to you as I'd be kinda decrepit."

Her attempt on humour was lost on him, he rubbed his face.

"Look Max about Terry…." she started.

"He's a first class prick!"

"I am so sorry you got caught up in that!"

Max shook his head. "I don't blame you."

"You should, he was MY husband. He was in your life because of me."

"You couldn't have known." he murmured.

She looked at him. "In spite of everything I am so happy to have you home, at the same time so sorry that stuff with your mum fell through."

He exhaled and shoved his hand sin his pockets. Scoffed the toe of his trainer on the floor. "I guess I should have known, nothing I did was ever good enough for her."

"You don't have to be good enough Max, you're you."

"But I thought if I did everything right, that if I was good enough then she'd have no reason to…." he felt emotion fill him and shoved his hands deeper in his pockets and looked at the floor. "Guess I'm stupid."

She walked closer and rubbed his head softly. "Not stupid, just a kid who wanted his mum."

Max squeezed the bridge of his nose to stem the flow of tears. "It's good that Joshua has you and Danny, I mean it be his mum and dad."

"Assuming we get married." she corrected.

Max raised his eyebrows. "Anyone with half a brain can see you two are in love."

"You kids are my priority."

Max shrugged. "I'm gonna go find Rosie."

"Ok son."

He patted her arm and left, minutes later Danny appeared. "How is Max?" he asking holding Joshua in his arms casually. Alice noted how natural he looked holding the baby. Like Joshua belonged there, the boys blue eyes locked onto Danny's face.

"Alice?" Danny asked at her stare.

His voice broke her reverie.

"Max?" he repeated.

"He's still upset, I'm still losing my boy."

"You'll get him back." Danny slipped an arm around hr waist and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I love you," she whispered.

"Love you too." he squeezed her to him then reluctantly released her.

"Max said we should be Joshua's mum and dad."

"I'd love to but I can't adopt him." Danny murmured.

"Unless we got married…." Alice said absently trying to wrap her mind the idea.

Danny stared at her then started to smile.

"What?" she asked.

"How about it then?"

She frowned. "What?"

"Marry me." he asked.

Alice's eyes widened. "Say what?"

"Marry me, I love you and you love me. What else could be simpler? What else could be better?"

Alice could see the love in his eyes, love for her. She'd never felt this way before, not even Terry and she'd married him. Nothing else mattered but him and her she realised. They had only been dating a few weeks and it didn't make sense but it felt right. "Yes." she told him smiling. "I'll marry you."

"Really?" he asked giggling.

"Yeah really."

He lowered his head and kissed her deeply. "Wow I'm engaged." he whispered against her lips.

"We have to tell the kids."

"After their exams." they chorused.

"I worry how Rosie will take this." he admitted. "She will either be cool."

"Or?" Alice probed.

"The fall out will be like world war three, actually worse."

Alice exhaled. "We'll get there." she promised. "Rosie will get there, me and her are alright and I'm not trying to take the place of her mum."

"We've only been engaged five minutes and I can hardly wait!" he laughed. "First on my list is to get you a ring."

"I wish we could tell the kids sooner." Alice groaned.

"Me too." he agreed.

(X)

Max found Rosie sitting in a log in the bush. "Hey." he said hesitantly keeping his distance.

"Hi." she murmured head down. She was ashamed that she was supposed to be helping him and had made it all about her.

"I'm sorry about all that stuff with your dad, and that I wasn't here to help you through it."

"You mean Danny?"

He walked up to her. "No I mean you're dad, who just so happens to be Danny."

He saw her close her eyes. "Why does everything feel like it's fell apart?"

He sat beside her. "Coz it has."

"I don't know what to do." she admitted. "He is all I have in the world."

"Talk to me!" he urged.

"About what?"

"Anything."

"I will if you do." she compromised.

He frowned then looked at her. "Ok."

Rosie was silent. "The only time I ever saw him cry was when mum died. He came so close that day in the bedroom. I hated that someone could do that to him, make him cry over me, dad doesn't cry you know?"

"My dad, from what I can remember was a big man who took off when I was about seven. This precipitated me going into care. I looked him up once and he owns a chain of bars in Jo'burg, not once has he ever tried to get in touch."

"When mum died dad was all I had, even though we didn't talk back then he was still there and now I feel like I have lost him." she exhaled. "I feel now like I did then, lost and alone."

"Must have hurt losing your mum so young."

"You'd know."

"My mum gave me away, yours died. Big difference."

"Doesn't mean it hurt any less."

He exhaled an finally gave in, he was too tired to fight it anymore. "You know Rosie I gave up everything for her. I did anything she asked and nothing was good enough. I gave up you, Alice Charlie. My life before, I looked after Joshua practically full time. I had a job, I missed my exams and it wasn't good enough!" he covered his eyes.

Rosie lowered his hand. "That wasn't because of you."

"Still hurts." his breath came out in shaky pants.

"Max you can't make someone love you. Love comes from the inside. From just being there, even when your kids are being little swines. See Alice does that, she loves you."

"Like Danny loves you." he countered.

She frowned. "You think I should tell him I know?"

"No." he told her. "It will cause unnecessary pain."

"Like you're causing Alice?" she asked softly.

"I don't mean to." he whispered after a moments shock.

"Maybe you don't mean to, but you are." Rosie told him.

"How do I fix me Rosie? Get back to who I was before?" he put his elbows on his things and rested his head in his hands.

She put her mouth close to his ear. "Let me piece you back together."

She leaned back and he raised his head to look in her eyes. "But I thought….."

"What?" she asked with a smile.

"That I wrecked us."

"Did you? I can't remember anything like that." she took his hand. "Plus I really like you."

He nodded. "Me too Rosie."

She pulled him close and hugged him tightly. "I'm here for you….all those pieces of Max you're struggling with I'll help…" she laughed. "Can't promise I won't put some pieces in the wrong place for a giggle."

He buried his face in her shoulder and smiled. "Oh Rosie." he sighed.

"Yeah?"

"I think I love you."

She swallowed. "I think I love you too Max." she exhaled. "It's really scary."

He looked at her. "Totally."

"We'll be ok though yeah?" she asked.

"We'll be better than ok!" he promised. He leaned in and kissed her gently then cupped her face, ran his thumb over her cheek slowly.

**A/N N'awwwww danice and rax cuteness -  
>i was defo due it like! A new beginning, darkness falls, and previously in this was like an overload of angst!<br>But the fluff is back - Danice are engaged and Rax think they love each other awwww bless :D x**


	51. I Need A Drink

Alice lay in bed that night missing Danny so much she could barely breathe. She rolled over onto the cold side of her bed and imagined that he was here smiling at her. They had spent the night together once, although technically they hadn't been together then. There had been a sad edge to the time then as they had both been convinced that she was leaving. Tonight she wanted to spend the night with him but not because they are sad but because they are happy. They were engaged! She loved him more than she thought it was possible to love another person. She felt herself get this stupid look on her face whenever she thought of him and the sight of his smile brought a grin to her own face. She felt this sudden urge to see him. The night was silent so she rose from her bed, opened her door and walked out.

(X)

Rosie paced in her room, she couldn't sleep. She needed so badly to talk to Max right now. She felt itchy in her own skin. The stuff with her dad was playing on her mind and she knew that only he could make her better. He understood her, knew her in ways she didn't know herself, that should have been scary but it wasn't. It felt good knowing that when she didn't know why she felt a certain way he did. She always felt better around him. Normal. She looked at her clock and saw that it was three am. Should she go and see him? No one would know, at this time everyone would be asleep, wouldn't they? Decision made she headed towards her bedroom door.

(X)

Danny knew he should be asleep at such a late hour but he couldn't, his mind was so full of Alice. He was gonna be up for his surgery in a little bit but his mind was so full of his new fiancé….heat flooded him as that word repeated, fiancé. There wasn't words to describe how good that sounded. How good it felt to know that soon she would be his. She would share his name, his home and his life. They already shared so much, he was a daddy to Joshua, Charlie, Max and Rosie. Wow he had transformed from one child to four. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep but again she flitted in front of his eyes, she was all he could envisage. He'd call her name and she'd turn her head and smile at him wide and real. Her soft hair like silk as it fell through his finger. Her skin the smoothest satin. That's it, he had to see her. He rose from his bed quickly.

(X)

Max stared out of his bedroom window at the moon large and bright. It was surrounded by stars twinkling all around. The night was quiet and peaceful, yet with all the stillness he still couldn't sleep…..what was another night without sleep anyway? He hadn't slept a whole lot recently. Since Danny and Alice had taken over Joshua's parental duties he wasn't needed and yet still sleep eluded him. Everything that had happened over the last few months had him on edge and even though things were settling he still couldn't shake the anxiety he was plagued by. The only time he felt any semblance of the norm was when he was with Rosie, while around her he felt calmer. She was the one right in a world of wrongs. He exhaled and pressed his head against the cold glass. He needed to go to the bathroom….maybe he'd do a pit stop at Rosie's room on the way.

(X)

The hallway was silent, four doors suddenly squeaked open at the same time and four people took a step outside then halted frozen looking at each other in turn, all of their eyes wide and hearts pounding.

"I need a drink!" Rosie, Alice and Danny exclaimed. The all turned to look at Max.

"What you looking at me for? I don't need a drink I need to go to the loo!" then he extricated himself from the situation and headed for the bathroom, that left Rosie alone with Danny and Alice.

"So Rosie you need a drink?" her dad asked suspiciously. "You keep a bottle of water by your bed."

"I drank it all." she told him nonchalantly as she walked towards the kitchen.

Alice gave Danny a small smile and raised her eyebrows at Danny.

"Now Alice…." he began with a teasing smile.

"Yes Danny?" her voice the epitome of innocence.

He lowered his voice. "I bet I know where you were headed." smiled cockily.

"Really? Where would that be?"

His laugh was low and seductive.

"I know where your mind is headed right now." she murmured.

"Too right." he agreed with a wink.

Rosie appeared with a glass of water.

Max exited the bathroom. They nodded as they passed, not betraying anything.

"Night." he told Rosie as he passed.

Rosie smiled. "Sleep tight. Night dad, Alice." then Rosie walked into her room and Max into his.

Danny and Alice were left alone. Alice immediately slipped across the hallway and pulled him to her for a scorching kiss.. Then she pulled away just as quick crept to her bedroom door and winked.

"Night Danny." then opened her door and closed it. Crept back across the hallway to him and put her finger across his lips.

He grinned and bit the tip of her finger gently. Grabbed her hips and pulled her into his room. As soon as the door was closed they were kissing feverishly, arms and legs tangled together. Breath coming in short soft pants, hands twisted in clothes as they slowly fell away…..

(X)

Rosie picked up her phone and turned it on silent. She text Max.

'_U awake?'_

Second later her phone lit up alerting her to a reply. **'yeah'**

'_That was close huh?' _she replied.

'**You think? Lol, what r the freaking odds!'**

'_Loved how u were totally blasé lol'_

'**U looked guilty as hell!'**

'_U fink if I cum through now they'll no?'_

'**dunno, am I worth the risk?'**

'_Defo!, u no Max, u fink Alice actually went bk to her own room?'_

Max didn't reply for a long time, then her phone flashed.

'**Thanks for that Rosie, now I need therapy!'**

Rosie laughed softly, got up opened her door silently, crept across the hall and into Max's room.

He sat up in the darkness, the light of the moon told her he was shirtless.

She smiled. "Hi." she whispered.

He stood up and smiled cockily. "So I am worth the risk?"

She shrugged.

"I heard a song today that reminded me of you, by someone called the Geordie Rapper."

"Geordie Rapper? We are in South Africa Max!"

"Yeah but we have youtube!"

"Go one then what was it?"

"It's called eyes on you."

"So? Sing it."

He raised his eyebrows.

"Go on!" she urged.

"Lets just say it's this guy singing about how much he cares about this girl." he cleared his throat then sang a line. "I wanna be the one you reply on, when you're down I wanna be the shoulder you cry on coz you're the girl I've been looking for so here's me number so ring is when you wanna talk.' among other things." he wiggled his eyebrows leaving no doubt as to what the rapper suggested later on.

Rosie had turned to jelly inside.

Max who approached her slowly stopped in front of her and captured her lips with his own. The whole world stopped spinning and for that moment they were the only two people in the world who existed.

When Max tore himself away she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. She could fell the emotion in his chest by the way it was shaking.

"You mean the world to me Rosie." he pressed a kiss to the side of her head. "I have no idea what I'd do without you."

She replied by kissing the skin above his heart. "You mean that and so much more to me." she vowed.

They stood in the embrace for the longest time.

"Can I stay with you for a little while?" Rosie asked.

Max smiled and nodded.

(X)

Alice came awake with a start, she turned over and looked at the clock, saw it was five am. Danny lay beside her eyes open.

"You watching me sleep?" she asked.

"Maybe, you are quite adorable." he pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose.

She grinned and wrinkled it. "Did you plan on waking me?"

He shook his head. "I was enjoying the feeling of you wrapped around me. That feels so amazing." he pulled her closer.

"Better than the feeling an hour or two ago?"

He grinned devilishly. "Oh no, not a lot beats that!"

"Oh so I'm that good?" she laughed.

He laughed low. "Oh yeah." ran his hand down her cheek.

She replied by wrapped her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. "I wish I could stay." she murmured unable to tears her lips from his.

"You can."

"But…."

"I don't want to sneak around anymore Alice, we love each other."

"Neither do I." she caressed his cheek. "But Charlie can't see me come out of here."

He exhaled and kissed her softly. "We keeping the date we telling them?"

"Might be best."

"If that's the case then I'll find a way so we get a day alone."

"When?"

"Tomorrow." he promised "Rosie and Max have an exam and there's a carnival in town for after. Bribery works. We'll tell them there is a conference in Jo'burg that we are going to and the house will be empty. That'll leave it just you and me for most of the day.,….well until we pick Charlie up."

"Joshua." Alice reminded.

"I enrolled him in a day care nursery, getting him around other kids will be good. Plus I want my vet back."

"So just me and you?" she asked excitedly.

He nodded. "Just me and you, no interruptions this time!" then kissed her once again. "Wish you could lie here for a while."

"Me too, but no rest for the wicked." she drawled.

"Who said anything about resting?" he laughed.

She pretended to consider. "I think I could be persuaded to hang around a little while."

"How long?" he hinted.

"Five more minutes?" she asked.

"Make it fifteen and you have a deal!" wiggled his eyebrows and began kissing her neck.

"How could a girl refuse?" she asked breathlessly.

**A/N straight up unchecked sorry for any mistakes. and sorry this was supposed to be up a few days ago bt i got sidetracked :/  
>we are finally getting to the stuff i have had planned from the beginning (tweaked slightly)<br>hope u enjoyed :)**


	52. Duck

**RECAP - Danny and Alice are engaged but no one knows yet. Everyone is suspicious of each other because they all nearly caught each other going to the others room. Danny and Alice are planning a day alone…**

**(X)**

The following day dragged for Danny and Alice, she had managed to leave his room without incident that morning but it wasn't the point, this was getting beyond a joke. They got zero time alone. Night time came and this time they both stayed in their own rooms. He had knocked on her window and gave her the fright of her life, then he presented her with a rose which she melted at. Breakfast time came on the morning of their date. They were all sat in the kitchen Danny feeding Joshua porridge, Rosie and Max talking animatedly. Alice looked at Danny and winked quickly.

"So Rosie, Max." Alice began. "Me and Danny are going to a conference at Jo'burg so why don't you two go to the fayre after your exam?"

Rosie shrugged.

"We'll be back earlyish to pick Charlie up from school, we can pick you up?" Danny offered.

"That's ok." Max assured.

Danny picked Joshua up from his chair. He rubbed porridge in his hair.

"Josh!" he sang then lifted him and blew a raspberry on his stomach.

The baby giggled animatedly.

Alice wiped the porridge from the babies hands then took him. "C'mere handsome."

Danny raised a eyebrow and grinned.

Alice looked at Danny then the kids. "Raise your hand if you thought I was talking about Danny." she asked.

The kids sat looking solemn hands on the table.

"All of you don't know true handsomeness, I am going to shower!" then he flicked Alice's nose.

Alice smiled at him as he walked away, then realised the kids were there and wiped the stupid look off her face. "I'll take this little guy to nursery, Charls to school then off we go ok Danny?"

He looked back and shrugged nonchalantly.

"You don't seem too bothered." she mentioned.

He smiled. "Well I do this stuff all the time." winked and walked into the bathroom.

Alice looked at Rosie and Max. "You two want a lift?"

Rosie nodded and they stood up and left.

Danny popped his head out of the bathroom when the coast was clear and grinned at her. She kissed him quickly as she passed.

(X)

Danny showered washing the porridge from his hair and changed into a pair of good jeans and a shirt. He smiled at his reflection and nodded then looked towards his drawer. Something sat inside there for Alice, he had picked it up yesterday. He walked to the drawer and opened it. He rifled around in the back and pulled out a small box, he frowned when he saw it. He'd forgot he'd put these in here. He opened the box slowly and was looking at matching gold bands and a small ring with a clear gem. He touched it gently. Miranda's engagement ring and their wedding rings. He couldn't help but remember the day he'd proposed, all the dreams he'd begun to weave when she accepted….then she'd cheated on him. He shut the box stiffly then dropped back in the drawer and shut it, good mood forgotten.

He walked into the kitchen and checked some food in the over trying to recapture the feeling before, but he couldn't. Miranda was haunting him over his shoulder. Without warning he felt arms circle him from behind.

He was momentarily startled then he smiled as he realised who it was.

"Guess who." she whispered then covered his eyes.

"You are behind me, I can't see you anyway." he chuckled.

"Blah blah…..guess!" she chided.

"Hmmmm who could it possible be? Wait! Are you Megan Fox?" he asked excitedly.

"Try again, Megan Fox pfft I'm far better looking!"

He laughed and spun. "O it's you."

"Hey I could feel very put out by the fact that A you aren't excited to be spending time alone with me, and b apparently you do this ALL the time!"

He caressed her cheek softly smiled looking in her eyes.

No words were needed because for that moment they were perfect.

She touched his light blue shirt. "You scrub up well." and smoothed it down.

"So do you." he murmured pushing hair behind her ear then looked down at her shirt and top. "A night time date would be much better but this will have to do for the moment."

She smiled. "Any time alone with you is heaven!"

"Goes double for me." and he kissed her gently. He pulled away. "Dinner is a few hours away."

"What will we do til then?" she asked coyly.

He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Um no sir!" she told him with faux indignance.

"I was only playing!" he laughed

"I bet you were!" she replied knowingly. He took her hair, twirled her around in a circle then cupped her waist as she stopped in front of him. "It's your fault I can't keep my hands off you."

"Control yourself!" she laughed.

He pushed her back until she was against the fridge. "Not possible." then kissed her deeply.

When he felt her complete surrender and her body melt against his he pulled back. She groaned loudly.

"OK time for tidily winks." he suggested.

She cocked her head and narrowed her eyes. "I think I'll check the food." then sailed passed him.

While she did this he went to his room into his drawer and this time pulled out the box he wanted to give Alice. He placed it in his pocket and found Alice in the living room at the CD player. He walked over to her and took her hand, he didn't want to wait another second.

"I love you." he promised.

"I love you too."

"The original time I asked you to marry me was a bit rushed and half assed…." he went down on one knee.

He breath caught when he pulled out a small box.

"Alice getting to know you has been the best experience of my life. Words can't express how much I love you, so I'm down here on one knee asking you to be my wife." he opened the ring box and presented her with the ring.

She smiled widely "Yes I'll marry you." then he stood up, placed the ring on her finger and hugged her tightly.

"Who would have guessed it?" he whispered in her ear.

"Totally." she replied. "We didn't have the best of first meetings huh. I was so wrong about you."

"Me too." then he cupped her face and kissed her gently. "I can't wait to start our life together the future Mrs Trevanion."

"I want you as Mr Collins."

He made a face. "Are you for real?"

She laughed and decided to agree. "Mrs Alice Trevanion has a decidedly nice ring to it."

"That's better!" he told her sternly. "Now lets fool around."

Alice giggled.

(X)

"So Max how was the test?" Rosie asked as they walked from the school.

He scowled. "RE is useless!" he muttered.

"That bad huh?"

"Christianity is one thing but Islam? I'm all for cultural diversity and if someone wants to learn about that stuff then fine but when am I ever gonna use that stuff?"

She twined her fingers with his. "How about dinner then we can catch the rides before the queues?" Rosie suggested.

"OR we could go home since the house is empty." he grinned.

"I like it." she whispered wrapping herself in his arms.

(X)

Alice had taken the duck and placed the roast potatoes in the oven. Danny kept on trying to distract her, and it was working.

"How much longer?" he asked kissing her neck once again.

"Not long."

"I need you top eat up, get your strength up."

She turned her head and looked at him. "Really?"

"I can go all night long!" grinned devilishly.

"Yeah right." she scoffed.

"Don't doubt it." he whispered, then pressed a kiss to her lips when Alice heard a notice she froze.

"What?"

"Can you hear something?" she asked.

He listened. "No." leaned in….then froze when he heard a noise. "Actually yeah.."

He went to the window and looked. "Don't worry its' only a car…"

Alice nodded.

"CAR!" they both exclaimed as they realised the implications. She went to the window and saw a car pull to a stop. Alice saw Max." they burst to life. Danny ran across the room and turned the music off, the volume raised.

"Danny!" Alice yelped.

"Its new I can't work it!" he yelped then pulled the plug.

Alice was here and there trying to find a hiding place.

"Coat closet!" he told her.

She ran to it.

"Duck!" he yelped.

Alice bent double still running.

"Grab the duck the food!" he told her between bursts of laughter.

Alice laughed raucously as she ran to the kitchen, turned the oven off and grabbed the duck. He went into the cupboard and she followed closing the door and placing the duck on the floor. It was a tight squeeze.

"You ducked." he laughed.

"You told he to!" then she sobered. "What do we do?"

"If it's Rosie and Max, which I'm sure it is we stay in here."

"Sneaking a girl in the house!" Alice muttered. "I'll kill him!"

"Isn't that what I'm doing?" he asked.

She smiled at him, barely able to see him in the darkness. They heard the front door open.

"Home sweet home." Rosie said.

"And all quiet too." Max replied.

"WE could go for a swim." Rosie proposed.

Alice and Danny crossed their fingers.

"Or something else." Max said suggestively.

Danny's eyes widened and he went to open the door. She put her hands on his shoulders and shook her head.

Danny began gesturing wildly. Pointing to the door, motioning about what they might do.

Alice shook her head.

"Nice try Max." Rosie said.

Alice pointed to the door and smiled.

Danny crossed his arms and shifted. His face petulant. All went silent.

"What we gonna do?" Alice whispered. "We can't stay in here forever!"

"Kill them!" Danny declared. "Max and Rosie even carrying on about stuff like that!"

"They aren't stupid Danny."

"They're teenagers!"

Voices approached so they quieted.

"Just let me out my coat away….

Danny and Alice looked at each other in horror. The door opened….and they heard Max ask Rosie something. Rosie looked away just as the door opened. She pushed her coat inside Alice grabbed the coat and Rosie closed the door when the door was closed Rosie looked at it feeling weird then shook her head.

"Alice we need to get out of here." Danny moaned.

"I know." she agreed hanging the coat up.

"No really, the hoover handle is poking me somewhere I'm not comfortable with!" he shifted and his eyes widened.

Alice couldn't help it, she burst out laughing loudly.

Danny silenced her the only way he knew how, he kissed her.

"Did you hear that Max?" Rosie asked.

"Yeah." he replied suspiciously. "Sounded like Alice."

"Couldn't be though, she's out."

Meanwhile Danny's kiss to silence Alice had quickly turned hot, long and sensual. Danny moved again and she felt him grimace.

She pulled back. "This is stupid!" Alice declared. "What are we doing?"

"Hiding?" he asked putting his hand behind his back trying to move the object.

"Why?" she challenged.

"I don't know, seemed like a good idea at the time."

"We're engaged and it's about time we told the kids." Alice told him taking his hand. "C'mon."

As they were about to step out Rosie's statement made Alice stop in her tracks.

"Hey Max might take you up on your earlier offer, see if your any better than last time."

"What?" Alice squeaked. And before Danny could stop her she practically ran through the door tripping over the duck as she went.

"Jesus Christ!" Max declared when the door burst open.

Rosie screamed.

"Last time?" Alice asked as she fell out of the cupboard. "Tell me you didn't mean what I think you mean!"

Rosie and Max looked at each other guiltily.

Danny emerged from the cupboard carrying a plate. "Thank god." he whispered.

"Tell me NOW!" Alice demanded.

"Calm down Alice." Max coaxed.

"Calm down?" she asked voice icily cold.

"Rosie?" Danny asked after putting the duck on the telephone table he crossed his arms slowly walking closer to the kids.

"He's gonna kill you." Rosie whispered to Max.

"She is gonna kill you." he replied.

Then they realised and turned to Danny and Alice. "Wait a minute! What are you two doing in a cupboard?" they chorused.

"With a chicken?" Max added.

"Duck." Rosie told him.

Max bent over and shielded his head.

"Huh? Its a duck, like quack!" Rosie asked.

Max straightened up. "Oh, thought you were warning me!"

"Like mother like son" Danny whispered, then remembered and his scowl returned. "Kitchen both of you, now!"

Max bristled. "You don't tell me what to do!"

"Actually Max he does." Alice replied. She raised her left hand. "We're engaged."

Rosie's jaw dropped. "Oh my God!"

Max crossed his arms and looked at Danny darkly.

"Kitchen." Danny repeated.

Rosie and Max walked meekly inside.

**A/N I'M BACK :D i was exiled to assignment hell but after nearly 20000 words of assignment written i'm FREE :D i will get around to reading and reviewing your chapters soon :)**

**Anyway a nice chapter to return to, a nice fluffy one with some fun bits :) cnt decide whether i want to update this, darkness falls or a new beginning next x **


	53. Positive and Negative

The four people sat on opposite ends of the table, Danny and Alice were on one side and Rosie and Max on the other, it was almost like a line was drawn in the sand and they were picking their sides.

Max spoke up first. "Before we start myself and I'm sure Rosie has questions that we feel need to be answered, if we answer so do you!"

"You are in no position…." Alice began.

"Ok." Danny agreed nodding.

"How long have you two been together?" Rosie asked wasting no time, her voice was hard and cold.

"Since a week before your dad got attacked. We've only been engaged a few days." Danny answered.

Rosie narrowed her eyes.

"Have you two slept together?" Alice asked.

Max looked Danny straight in the eye. "We have."

Alice covered her eyes with her hand.

Danny sent Max a death glare who remained looking at him unblinking.

"Just tell me you used protection." Alice breathed.

Rosie and Max didn't answer, just looked at each other shiftily.

Alice looked up at them. "Max Rosie!" she ordered.

"Alice we didn't plan it, it just happened." Max replied softly.

"You didn't?" Danny asked, his voice too calm.

Rosie shook her head. "We didn't."

Danny swore loudly.

"When did this happen?" Alice asked all business.

"Couple of months ago." Max replied "Rosie took the morning after pill though."

"Well….." Rosie started nervously.

Max's head snapped around and he looked at her. "What?" he squeaked.

"There was a lot going on and I just forgot." she protested.

Max paled.

"Rosie have you…." she looked at Danny and Max. "You know….."

"Well I've been stressed out…."

"What?" Max squeaked again, his voice higher in pitch.

"ROSIE!" Danny declared.

"Max I'll deal with you later, Rosie come with me." Alice grabbed her arm and left the room leaving Max and Danny alone.

Max had a hand over his mouth eyes wide looking terrified.

Alice meanwhile took Rosie down to the animal surgery, burst inside and was soon looking in cupboards.

"Is there a chance?" Rosie whispered.

Alice shrugged and stretched up to look in a high cupboard. "Could be."

Rosie put her head in her hands. "With everything that happened with dad, Max and Clare I thought….I feel fine, not ill or anything."

Alice found what she was looking for and took it to Rosie. "Here."

Rosie held a pregnancy test. "But this is for animals."

"They work the same way."

"But…." Rosie began.

"Ignoring isn't going to make it go away so do it!" Alice ordered.

"Dad…." she looked at the floor.

"Is here for you, Max is here and so am I. Whatever happens you'll be fine." Alice promised.

Rosie exhaled and went into the toilet.

Alice paced outside and prayed that it came out negative.

Rosie emerged 15 minutes later.

"Done?" Alice asked.

Rosie nodded, the test behind her back. She was too scared to look. "What if I am Alice, what am I going to do? I'm only fifteen."

"How did you and Max get yourself into such a situation?"

"It was the night dad was hurt, I was going mental and Max was supportive. He tried to stop me but it just happened. Max was really angry after."

Alice nodded. "Its time to check it."

"I can't." Rosie squeaked.

"Rosie," Alice coaxed refusing to do this for her. Rosie had to do this one herself.

Rosie closed her eyes and lifted the stick. She looked at it. Suddenly she threw herself into Alice's arms sobbing.

(X)

Max fidgeted in the kitchen. "Where do you think Alice took Rosie?" he whispered, his voice small. There was no trace of the cocky Max here, he felt pure unadulterated fear!

"To do a test." Danny replied calmly.

Max nodded. "I feel like I'm gonna throw up." he admitted. "I'm not ready for this."

"It might have happened, there is no not ready! If you're man enough to make a child then you should be man enough to take responsibility for it."

"I will really, it's just….I don't know anything and I don't have a job and …" he rubbed his eyes.

"Me and Alice are here for the both of you. Don't worry about that ok." Danny said softly. He was trying not to take it out on Max, he could see the kid was terrified.

"I know you're restraining yourself right now."

"It takes two." Danny replied. "Yeah she's my little girl but it's only fair that I go mad at the both of you."

Max nodded. "I know it doesn't mean anything but it wasn't planned. You were hurt and she was worried and ….I dunno. It's still no excuse though an even though you heard us talking about it, it would never have happened, we were just carrying on."

"Do you still think sex is a joke? Something to carry on about?"

Max shook his head. "I'm never even gonna look at another girl." he whispered, actually meaning it.

Danny shrugged.

Max covered his face with his hands.

Rosie and Alice walked in side by side. Rosie's eyes were red rimmed. It was clear to both Max and Danny that Rosie had been crying.

Max felt acid pool in his stomach. "Rosie?" he whispered. "Are you?"

She shook her head slowly. "I'm not."

Max exhaled and ran his hands through his hair.

Rosie sat the table beside Max. They didn't look at each other.

Alice came behind Danny and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and smiled placing his hand over it. Then his attention returned to the kids. "You two had a lucky escape."

They nodded.

"Sex isn't a game, sometimes it has consequences, life altering ones."

They nodded again.

"You two ever think about not using contraception again and think of this moment. Are you ready to be parents. Unless the answer is an immediate yes then don't do it. Any hesitation means you aren't ready!"

They nodded once again.

"Anything else we should know?" Alice asked.

"No." they chorused.

"You two are a couple?" Alice asked.

They nodded.

Danny and Alice shared a look. "Rules will be put in place." Alice said.

Rosie crossed her arms. "What about rules for you two?"

"We're engaged." Danny replied.

"That was quick!" she challenged.

"Rosie!" Max advised.

"No I think this is rubbish! How can they get engaged so quick?"

"Rosie we love each other." Danny told her.

"But that wasn't supposed to happen! That wasn't in the plan!"

Max put his head in his hands and shook it.

Danny and Alice looked at each other then the kids. "Plan?" they questioned.

"Me and Max planned to get the two of you together to get you off our backs but you were supposed to fall in love!"

"You can't mess with people's feelings like that Rosie." Danny told her.

"What did you expect to happen?" Alice asked.

"I don't know but you both seemed to different to fall for each other." Rosie told them petulantly.

"It happened Rosie." Alice said. "Opposites attract."

Rosie stood up. "You don't have my blessing!"

"Rosie." Danny asked softly.

"NO! If you two get married I'll leave!"

Danny closed his eyes.

"Rosie don't do this." Max warned.

Rosie didn't reply, she simply stomped off to her room and slammed the door.

(X)

Danny was putting Joshua down that night. Alice appeared at the door. "Our date was a washout huh?" he asked.

She walked towards him, when she was by his side she rested her head against his arm. "At least the kids know about us now."

He nodded. "Charlie was over the moon." and he kissed her head. "I thought Rosie might have taken it better." he admitted softly.

"She'll come around." Alice told him.

"What if she doesn't…." Danny began.

"Then we'll talk her around, don't worry ok?"

He smiled. "That's one of the things I love most about you."

"I love everything about you." she retorted.

He raised an eyebrow. "Next week."

"What?"

"Can you pull together a wedding by next week?"

"Why the hurry?"

"Coz I want you to be Mrs Trevanion now, no delays. If we use the Rosie excuse then we'll never get married."

"But a week?"

"Two?" he amended.

She laughed. "You're right you know, why wait?"

"So next Sunday?"

"Definitely."

He leaned in and kissed her deeply.

(X)

Rosie sat in her room seething. Max sat at the door, one of the rules.

"We got them together Max, we can break them up too!"

"No." he told her simply. "They love each other Rosie, it's done and trying to make them chose will mean that everyone loses eventually."

"Dad will chose me!" she said confidently.

"Yeah I know, he'll be miserable without Alice. Why are you so against them?"

"She's pregnant Max! I know it! They have been together five minutes and they are engaged using the I love them card! Rubbish!

"So what if she is?" Max asked. "You're dad is brill and so is she, the kid will be lucky!"

Rosie crossed her arms.

Max stared at her. "I know what it is, you're worried he won't want you if he has a kid of his own aren't you?"

"Wouldn't you be?"

"Not with Danny, he loves you."

"And now Alice is pregnant with a kid he knows is his!" she retorted.

"She isn't pregnant!" Max told her softly.

"Whatever!"

"Ssshhh!" Max cautioned.

Danny and Alice appeared at the door.

"Don't make plans for next Sunday." Danny told them. "That is the day."

"A week?" Max asked wondering if what Rosie said was true.

"Yeah a week." Danny parroted.

"Is there something we should know?" Max asked.

"About what?" Alice replied.

"Joshua." Max hinted then looked at Alice's stomach pointedly.

Danny and Alice looked at each other confused.

Max exhaled.

"Rosie?" Danny asked.

"You know my feelings on this matter." she said stiffly.

"Rosie please." Danny pleaded.

"Danny Rosie…." Max began.

"You tell him and I swear I'll never speak to you again, we'll be over for good!" Rosie warned.

Max knew she meant it by the venom in her tone. He put his hands up in surrender.

"Rosie this wedding is happening I'd like you to be a part of it." Danny told her.

She shook her head.

He exhaled. "Ok."

Rosie looked at him. "So if it came down to it you'd really pick her?" Rosie asked. "Guess I'm really not your daughter after all."

"Rosie…."

"I don't want to talk to you DANNY!" she spat.

"Rosie you're over reacting." Max told her angrily.

She pushed Max from her room and closed the door on all of them.

**A/N full chappie, a possible pregnancy that wasn't to be...and Rosie thinks alice is pregnant...but is she? hmmm and finally Rosie on the warpath, will she change her mind? x**


	54. She'll Never Accept Us Will She?

**3 Months Later**

Alice walked into the house with the wedding photos, she heard raised voices.

"Why can't you just accept them Rosie, they are married, have been for almost three months!"

"Coz I won't! I can do what I want and just coz you love them doesn't mean I have to!"

So Rosie and Max were having another disagreement Alice mused.

"What you are worried about isn't true so why…."

"Leave me alone Max!" Rosie hissed.

"You are so freaking stubborn!" his voice heated.

"You know what I'm gonna do!" she goaded.

"I told you I didn't want her hurt Rosie!" Max yelled.

"Go to hell foster kid!"

Alice winced.

"I'll do what I want!" Rosie added.

Ok, Alice knew both of them wouldn't appreciate her eavedropping so she crept from the house and walked in stomping loudly.

"Danny! I'm home." she called.

The voices quieted. Max stomped from Rosie's room looking angry enough to kill.

"Hey son, you know you're not allowed…"

"Don't even go there!" he warned coldly and walked from the house.

As she passed Rosie's room she called a greeting, Rosie simply looked away ignoring that she had even spoke. For God's sake! Alice thought irritated. She walked into the kitchen and settled herself at the table, started to place the wedding photos in their album. She didn't feel much like looking at them.

Her and Danny's day had been magical, for only having a week Danny had managed to pull together a cake, a photographer and the place had been decorated, without her knowledge. The man was a wizard, the one downside? Rosie. She had locked herself in her room the whole day refusing to come out, so not one picture included her. The stress of it had put a strain on Max and Rosie and she had a feeling they had broken up, that argument earlier only proved it.

Danny walked into the kitchen spotted her and smiled. "How's my wife today?"

"Dunno." she felt weird actually.

He frowned. "You ok?"

She nodded. He saw her holding a book. "Those the pictures?" he asked taking the album and flicking through.

"Yeah."

"Max and Joshua cleaned up well, handsome kids and Charlie looked adorable in her dress." he hadn't noted Rosie's absence.

"I know." she replied, telling him she understood about Rosie.

He nodded and they were silent for a moment. "I want to sort out Clare's old room for Joshua." she told him.

"That's fine."

"We could move him in there on his first birthday?" Alice suggested.

"Good idea," he agreed nodding. Placed the album down on the table.

"I'll run to town and grab some paint, then start moving stuff."

Danny nodded. "Don't overdo it, if something is too heavy you know where I am."

"Danny I'm not helpless you know, I'm stronger than I look and its not gonna kill me to move a few boxes."

"Yeah but if you put your back out you'll be bed bound…." he halted and smiled wickedly pretending to consider it. "You'll be at my mercy, I like the sound of that!"

She stood up and grabbed her back. "Ow, my back. Oh no I'm at your mercy."

He took her in his arms laughing, kissed her softly.

Rosie passed and snorted ruining the moment.

Danny exhaled and rested his forehead on Alice's.

Rosie grabbed some juice from the fridge and walked away without saying a word after her snort.

Danny's eyes were closed. "She'll never accept us will she?" his voice full of anguish.

Alice heard his tone and it broke her heart. "Maybe us getting married so quick wasn't a good idea….."

Danny halted her immediately. "No. I've never been happier since we got married and I love our life together, I just wish…." he exhaled and closed his eyes as his forehead came to rest on hers once again.

Alice didn't know what to say. She had expected Rosie to get used to them eventually but she hadn't. if anything it was worse as the days passed. The only time they spent all together were meal times and Rosie spent the bare minimum of time there and that was after doing everything she could to get out of it.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Alice asked. "You know woman to woman?"

Danny looked at her hesitantly. "Isn't that likely to prompt world war three into breaking out?"

"Couldn't make things any worse."

"Will it help though?" he asked.

"Leave it to me." she told him full of false confidence. She kissed him gently and walked off calling Rosie's name. Alice found her on the veranda.

"Hey Rosie come to town with me will you?"

Rosie ignored her flicking through a magazine.

Alice walked over and took it from her hands.

"Do you mind?" Rosie demanded.

"Come to town with me." Alice asked.

"Is this you trying to bond with me, no thanks!" she said voice full of disgust.

"You have made your displeasure about me known, I know no amount of bonding will change that. I just thought that before your dad and me got married were friends."

"I'm not looking for a mother!" Rosie spat.

"I'm not trying to be your mother." Alice retorted. "So town?"

"Just coz you and dad are married means nothing! You don't tell me what to do! Max Charlie and Joshua yes, me? No way!"

"I'm not telling you to come Rosie." Alice conceded.

"Give me back my magazine then!"

"Rosie talk to me, I thought you were ok with me and your dad."

"As a couple? Yes. Married? No!"

Alice frowned. "What's the difference? Both are a commitment."

Her dad wouldn't consider having a baby unless he was married, and that was why she had to put a stop to this now! It didn't look like Alice was pregnant yet, but they could be planning it and Rosie had no desire to be replaced. She crossed her arms as an image of her dad Alice and a baby filled her mind, no need for a kid that wasn't his she was out in the world alone. The image unnerved her in it's intensity.

"Look." Alice began realising Rosie wasn't going to answer. "I'm decorating Joshua's room and I'd like someone to come and help me find furniture and stuff."

Rosie's ears perked.

Alice could tell she was interested, she decided to sweeten the deal. "And I won't force you to talk to me about anything except curtains, lamp shades, bedding, paint."

Rosie stared at her. "Promise?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." she walked inside to grab her coat and purse.

Danny walked onto the veranda as Rosie walked inside. He approached Alice. "Good luck. The look she gave me as I passed would make a lesser man drop dead!"

Alice exhaled. "Think I'm gonna need it." she agreed and headed for the truck.

**A/N bit of a filler really, all this is leading up to a blow up, which is currently planned bt unwritten (this was all pre written before uni work imprisoned me but from which i am now released) anyway i am nt feeling the love on the writing front tho, feeling a bit blocky :/ Still hope your enjoying x**


	55. Shaky

Alice and Rosie were in a shop looking at wallpaper. "So what do you think?" Alice asked hesitantly motioning around.

"Well since the baby will see his walls as a blank canvas, paint and pens wise why don't you paint?"

Alice hadn't thought of that. "I think a room feels warmer with wallpaper, we'll see if we see some paper, if not paint it is." Alice replied.

They began to walk through the children's section, Rosie watched Alice as they passed the baby paraphernalia and was relieved when she didn't look at the cots or anything that hinted she might be pregnant. Rosie relaxed.

"So what are you looking for exactly?" Rosie asked when they reached the wallpaper.

"I'll know when I see it." Alice replied studying a sheet with a frown.

"I was thinking you could paint his ceiling blue and put luminous stars and planets and moons, maybe even draw a rocket and paint it red?"

Alice smiled widely. "I like it, we already ordered his roads carpet, but what abut the walls?"

"Well if you have the roads carpet and the night sky it makes sense to have a mural done, like a city scene you know? That could be on the main wall then paint the rest of the walls like pale blue or green or something." Rosie began studying small pots of paint.

"Brilliant idea! His room is gonna be so amazing." Alice said smiling. She continued her perusal of wallpaper and without warning was engulfed buy a head rush, it was so intense Alice had to use the shelves to steady herself. She shook her head to dislodge the feeling.

"Alice?" Rosie frowned.

"I'm ok I just need a drink." It was a hot day!

"Oh ok."

"Wait here while I go buy one yeah?"

"Will do."

"You want anything?" Alice asked.

"No I'm fine."

Alice left the shop and went to the nearest shop for a drink. She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, paid and drank from it deeply. She closed her eyes for a moment then reopened them. The dizziness had left but she still felt shaky.

Alice retuned to the shop with the decorating materials and saw Rosie holding a teddy bear lamp with a blue shade. Rosie grinned at her as she approached. "Isn't this the cutest thing you have ever seen?"

Alice smiled at it. "Yeah." if only it wasn't blurry, her vision still hadn't cleared totally.

Rosie showed her the tester pots she had picked. "I was thinking midnight blue for the ceiling with those stickers there." she pointed to a sheet.

Alice looked. "Yeah, I like it."

"And." Rosie continued. "I couldn't decide whether to go with putting green to go with the carpet or cloudless blue to go with the ceiling."

Alice stared at the pots and felt her head go light. "How about we get both, paint a patch and see how it looks?"

Rosie was looking at her. "You ok?"

Alice nodded quickly, "The heat is getting to me."

It wasn't even that hot, but Rosie let it lie, maybe she had a bug. Rosie nodded. "Yeah we'll go with your idea and get home huh?"

Alice picked up some gloss to repaint the woodwork and varnish for the cabinets and wardrobe. They walked from the shop after paying.

"Joshua's room is gonna look well nice when its finished." Rosie murmured as they drove home.

"It's my project, you wanna help?" Alice asked.

"With what?"

"Well I'll be painting, varnishing, laying a carpet."

"Dad…." Rosie began.

"Will stay away if I tell him that me and you are doing it."

Rosie looked away unsure.

Alice shrugged. "If you decide to help you're more than welcome."

Rosie nodded and they drove home in silence, Rosie wondering about Alice's angle, or whether she even had one.

(X)

By the time Alice and Rosie got home and put the decorating supplies away it was too late to start as Joshua and Charlie needed to be picked up from nursery and school. A good thing as Rosie and Max obviously had words and Rosie was in a foul mood and was in no mood to be helping anyone.

The next day though Alice was stood in a pair of tatty jeans and staring at the walls. Ok the window wall couldn't be the mural and the back wall had the wardrobe she chose the wall next to it and painted a green square using the putting green paint, she then did a square of cloudless blue and scrutinised them. She preferred the cloudless blue but what would it be like against the ceiling? She'd do that first! She ripped open a roller and was about to open the paint when a knock at the door interrupted her. She turned and saw Rosie stood there in old clothes.

"You mentioned you might need some help." she asked sheepishly.

Alice grinned.

Rosie walked in and motioned around. "Shouldn't you empty the room first?"

Alice made a face. "I covered everything."

Rosie exhaled and started pulling the sheets off. "Cutting corners isn't good!"

"Yes mother." Alice drawled dryly, a laugh slipping through.

They were soon chatting amicably until it came to the double mattress.

"That thing looks like it weighs as much as me!" Alice told her.

"It does. Can't be too hard to move though." Rosie replied.

Alice rolled her shoulders and looked at Rosie. "How we doing this?"

"With great difficulty."

Alice laughed. "Ok how about you lift and sort of put it on its side and I'll catch it then you grab one end and I'll grab the other and we'll sort of wriggle it through."

"Wriggle it."

"You know..." Alice moved her hands side to side. "Wriggle."

"Oh." Rosie still had no idea but moved to the side.

"Ok I'm lifting now." she lifted slowly. "Jeez this is heavy!" it got there though and Alice was waiting at the other side. Rosie gave it a final big shove, but didn't warn Alice. She was caught off guard and had a ten ton mattress flying at her. Alice gave a little squeal as it hit her and she fell back against a wall with a thud.

"You ok?" Rosie asked looking at her dubiously.

Alice pushed the mattress. "Yeah."

"Sorry I thought you were ready."

So had Alice until some dizziness had claimed her, again! "My mind wandered a minute."

Rosie held her hands up. "Seriously don't want to know."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Go on get your side."

Alice did and they began to move the mattress.

"So where is Max?" Alice asked.

Rosie exhaled. They weren't talking at the moment. "Out with some friends from school. Em has a test so it's just me."

"Ok."

"You and dad seem happy." Rosie broached cautiously.

Alice couldn't contain the smile that bloomed on her face. "We are."

Rosie nodded and quieted. They wrestled the mattress into Alice's old room. Rosie noticed that photos still dotted the walls. One of her dad and Alice and another of all of them. All so happy, when her dad and Alice were only friends, or so they thought. "So you and dad are the real thing huh?" Rosie shoved her hands in her pockets.

Alice nodded. "What made you think we weren't?"

Rosie shrugged.

"You know it would make your dads day if you would spend time with him. We aren't asking you to be happy about us, or even change your mind but he feels like he's losing you and it's scaring him to death! He doesn't want you going to Clare's."

Rosie shook her head. "I wouldn't."

"I told him that but you know what he's like."

Rosie was suddenly uncomfortable. "So what time are we having dinner I'm starving!"

They walked back into the room and looked at the bed frame.

Alice held a allen key. "I'll dismantle the bed while you forage for supplies."

"Ok no probs." Rosie replied. "Ham or chicken?"

"Chicken salad, plenty of cucumber and mayo."

Rosie made a face.

Alice smiled and sat down, began loosening all the bolts, she got up when finished and felt a sharp pain I her stomach. "Ow." she murmured rubbing it, she sat in the same place too long. She pulled the bolts from the bed the bed lay in three bits.

Rosie appeared holding two plates, crisps and fizzy drinks. Alice took hers and sat on the floor, her back against a wall. "When the bed is out we need to take up the old carpet, the new one is being delivered tomorrow." Alice remarked.

Rosie nodded biting into her sandwich.

Alice bit into hers and smiled. "Lovely. Halfway through she felt sick and pushed it away. Began to sip her pop.

"You not hungry?" Rosie asked.

Alice shrugged. "I had a big breakfast." she picked up both hers and Rosie's discarded plates and took them to the kitchen.

Danny approached. "Hello love." he kissed her softly.

She smiled. "You ok? You need me?"

"Always." he hugged her. "But not in the surgery."

She nodded.

"How's things with Rosie?" he whispered.

"Great, she's opening up."

He winked, lowered his had and again kissed her gently.

"Alice." Rosie's head popped put of the room. "Ewww!" she declared then disappeared.

Danny and Alice laughed. "I'll let you get back to it." Danny watched his wife as she walked back to the room. His life was so much more with her in it, more laughter, more joy, more colour.

"Can you and dad not kiss in front of me? I mean total ewww, it's dad!" Rosie laughed. "C'mon people, control yourselves!"

Danny smiled and head down to the surgery.

Rosie and Alice moved the bits of the bed and pulled the carpet up in record time they cut around the wardrobe.

"At the moment we'll paint around the wardrobe." Alice suggested.

"Yeah coz even empty that thing is proper heavy!"

"So Rosie ceiling or drawers?" Alice asked.

"I'll do the ceiling you varnish." Rosie told her.

Rosie pulled the lid off the tin of paint and poured paint in the tray while Alice put a face mask on to varnish.

"Can't wait to put the stars on, it'll look well cool, spesh when the rocket is on. Joshua is gonna love it!"

Alice could barely hear Rosie, even thought the windows were open and she was wearing a face mask the fumes were still getting to her. She blinked quickly.

"Don't know how you're gonna draw a rocket on the ceiling though." Rosie carried on. "Suppose you could do one on paper."

"Just bigger." Alice squeaked.

Rosie looked at her. "You ok?"

"Mmm hmm, just need a minute, fumes." Alice stood up slowly trying not to pass out, she inhaled deeply outside. Even after thirty minutes the shakiness hadn't left her but she still returned to the room.

Rosie frowned. "Alice you look really pale."

"I'm good." she replied with false brightness.

"If your sure!"

Alice nodded sitting down with her varnish.

Rosie nodded and re-positioned her step ladders. "I'm sticking on the stars now.

Alice glanced up. "Looks good."

"The paint dried really quick." Rosie was on the ladders chatting away.

Alice was sat with her face mask on, she dipped her brush in the varnish, without warning the room began to spin. Her eyes rolled back into her head.

"Alice I was thinking the moon should be over there, like that's where the rocket is heading to…." Rosie was interrupted by a loud thud. She looked behind her and saw Alice lain on her back. She jumped from the ladders and was on her knees beside Alice. She put her hand on her head and found her clammy. "Alice?" she asked, pulled the face mask off. She was being so still Rosie had to go get help so she ran from the room.

**A/N this is building up to a massive blow up, it was supposed to be finished soon bt i had this idea and i was like ok am i going to extend this story a little furthur or finish it and thought what the hell, so a few extra chappies it is :) x**


	56. You Love Her More Than Me!

Alice was lying so still so Rosie burst from the room pushing Max out of the way as she did so. As she sprinted from the front door she jumped the stairs landing on her feet with a jolt. "Dad!" she yelled running down to the surgery. "DAD!" she repeated louder when her impassioned outburst didn't gain no response.

Danny appeared at the door of the surgery. "Rosie?" his face pure concern. "Are you…."

She bent double waving her hand at him. Then she pointed at the house. "Alice….she….she…."

He rubbed her back. "Take deep breaths sweetheart."

Rosie panted quickly. She stood up straight her face flushed. "She passed out dad, and she isn't waking up!"

He frowned. "What?" they jogged up to the house. They found Max with Alice, he had taken the varnish from the room although the scent still lingered. He had placed a pillow under her head and a cold compress on her forehead. He was rubbing her hand his face worried.

Danny walked in and knelt beside her.

"Alice?"

"See dad!" Rosie yelped when Alice didn't move or make a sound. "Should I phone an ambulance?"

Max went to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "It's ok, calm down." he whispered.

She put her forehead on his shoulder.

Alice's eyes fluttered and she was looking up at Danny, he smiled at her. "Are you ok honey?"

"I feel sick." she moaned hand on her stomach.

He offered a hand and helped her up. She saw Rosie and Max stood at the door, Rosie looked terrible, pale eyes fearful.

"What happened?" Danny asked.

She shook her head. "Don't know, I was fine one minute….."

"It was the varnish, she didn't look well!" Rosie piped up. "And she was dizzy yesterday."

Alice looked at Rosie. "I'm ok."

Danny looked at her. "You were dizzy yesterday? You didn't tell me!"

Alice shook her head. "It was only a little bit, help me up."

Danny lifted her to her feet.

"And I was fine after a drink of water, it was hot yesterday!"

Alice rolled her shoulders and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Hey kids Alice is fine now." Danny told them.

Alice looked passed Danny at them. "Really."

Rosie and Max walked off a soon as they were out of earshot Danny asked her the things he couldn't ask in front of the kids for fear of worrying them. "How long have you been having dizzy spells?"

Alice exhaled. "About three or four days."

He frowned at her. "And you didn't tell me?"

"At first I didn't think they were anything, I meant to mention it but…." she shrugged.

He rubbed his forehead. "Do you know why? Have you suffered from them before?"

Alice nodded slowly. "Once." she had finally made all the connections.

"When? What was it?"

"When I was pregnant." she told him softly.

He froze and his eyes went straight to her stomach. "Are you?" he whispered his voice escaping him.

She shrugged. "Mayo and cucumber, two foods I would rather die then eat!"

"What about….you know…"

"Couldn't tell you I'm not regular."

"Well you need to do a test!" he told her seriously.

Her cobalt eyes went cloudy.

He cupped her cheek. "What's wrong?"

"I dunno, I just feel…." her breath expelled in a rush. "I don't know how I feel."

"No matter what happens we'll be fine. Don't worry until we know." he soothed and kissed her softly.

"The kids can't know!" she yelped.

"I wasn't planning on telling them until we know!"

She nodded.

They left the room, Alice went to the bathroom while Danny headed for the surgery.

Rosie's head popped from her room. "Dad is Alice ok?"

He kissed her head as he passed. "Yeah sweetie, she's just I the bathroom splashing water on her face."

"Should I listen incase she passes out again?"

"She'll be fine." he assured.

He then left the house went to his surgery and collected a test they used on the small mammals. He pushed the box in his pocket then walked back up to the house, his mind running in circles. Was Alice pregnant? Was he going to be a father for the second time? It hadn't felt like this with Rosie, Miranda had did the test then told him she was pregnant. Nerves fluttered around his stomach. He reached the bathroom and handed Alice a test. "I'll give you five minutes ok?"

He left the room and Alice did the test. Told Danny he could come in.

"Well?" he asked.

The test lay on the box on the sink. "I don't know I haven't looked."

Alice was acting a little weirdly to him, he had to ask her this before he looked at the result. "Alice do you want this?" he asked.

"Yeah definitely just…."

"Rosie?" he finished for her.

She nodded. "We were finally getting there with her and if I'm pregnant then I have a feeling that everything is gonna be a million times worse."

He gripped her hands. "Everything will be ok, you coaxed Rosie around with us being married. She'll be fine."

She exhaled and smiled at him. "You gonna check then?"

He approached the sink and looked. He knew immediately without having to check the instructions what the result was. A wide grin spread across his face and he covered his mouth.

"Danny?" she asked.

He nodded and looked at her. "It's positive."

"You mean I'm?"

He nodded.

She went to him and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

He kissed her head. "Wow, I can hardly believe it!"

"You better believe it." she murmured. "Coz it well maybe seven months time it'll be very real!"

He pulled back looked at her smiling. "I can't wait! Rosie, Max, Charlie and Joshua are gonna have a baby brother or sister."

"Charlie is gonna be over the moon." Alice smiled. "She adores Joshua. Max will be disgusted at our age."

Danny laughed.

"Rosie though…." she trailed off. "This is gonna throw her."

Danny nodded his good mood disintegrating at the thought of his daughter kicking off at something which was a cause for celebration. "The best thing to do is tell her straight away, if she finds out on her own she'll kick off." he said.

"Ok, we'll tell Rosie and Max, not Charlie til we're out of the danger zone, she won't understand if…."

He nodded quickly. "You go get settled in the living room and I'll get the kids." gave her a quick kiss and smiled at her widely.

Alice squeezed his hand then walked passed him towards the living room, meanwhile Danny went straight to Rosie's room. They trooped into the living room minutes later.

"You still look a little pale Alice." Rosie said sitting down on the sofa. "Dad said you were ok."

"I am Rosie, promise." she smiled at her.

Rosie exhaled in relief and looked at Max. "Why we here then?"

Danny stood beside Alice and put his hand on her shoulder. "Look kids your both adults now and we want to keep you both involved."

Max and Rosie shared a worried look.

"We know why Alice passed out." Danny began.

Danny and Alice looked at each other then the kids.

"I'm pregnant." Alice finally said.

Silence echoed in the room. Max could feel the tension rolling off Rosie in waves. He cleared his throat uncomfortable. "Rosie…" he whispered. He looked at her and saw her face was black and her body was starting to shake. "Don't Rosie!" he whispered urgently.

She ignored him. "I knew this would happen!" Rosie seethed.

"What?" Danny asked softly.

"YOU replacing me with a kid of your own!" she yelled.

Danny's jaw dropped. "What?"

"Don't act stupid!" Rosie shouted furious.

"Rosie you're my daughter…."

"I'm not!" she interrupted rage making her voice an octave higher. "I knew as soon as you said I was that I wasn't!"

He took a step towards her. "Sweetheart…."

"Don't try it dad…Danny coz I'm NOT listening! This is why I didn't want you getting married. I knew she'd get pregnant and that's it, I'm not wanted anymore!"

"Rosie I've always wanted you! And don't call me Danny I'm your dad!"

She got up and walked to the window. "I should have went to Clare's when I had the chance! I stupidly thought we'd be able to have some sort of relationship. No all it did was give you a chance to get rid of me permanently!" her eyes swimming.

Danny followed her. "Rosie I've been here your whole life, I'm your dad. You're the same to me as that baby."

She spun and looked at him. "But the difference is that the baby Alice is carrying is one hundred percent yours. Me? I'm just some random man who mum decided to sleep with." she closed her eyes.

Alice stood up and motioned Max out of the room, she followed leaving Danny and Rosie alone.

"Rosie sweetie…."

She shook her head her tears drying, she forced her voice to harden. "I'm not listening to you Danny!"

"I said don't call me that Rosie! I'm not Danny to you!"

She stared at him intensely. "You love Alice more than me! Ever since you met her you have picked her over me!"

"No Rosie that's not true, there is no competition you are my daughter but I love Alice. There is a balance, it's about finding it."

"WELL YOU FAILED!" she spat coldly and walked from the room.

Danny followed her, watched her slam the door on her bedroom. He went to it and knocked on the door. "Rosie!" tried the handle. It wouldn't turn, she had wedged a chair under there. "Open the door!"

"NO!"

"I said open it!" he shouted.

"NO!"

"NOW ROSIE!"

"You don't tell me what to do!" she yelled.

"I do, you're a Trevanion! I'm your dad!"

"No you're not and I'm glad your not! I want my real dad!"

Danny heard the words and froze, not only did he hear them he felt them too! "What?" he squeaked.

"You heard, who is my real dad?"

"Rosie we aren't going there!" he told her. "I'm not losing you!"

"You already lost me when you picked Alice over me!" she told him coldly.

"Rosie I didn't!" panic in his tone.

"Don't talk to me, I don't want you anymore!"

He hit his limit, the words she kept spitting were hurting too much. He pulled away from her door and stomped from the house towards his surgery.

**A/N next chapter story takes an unexpected turn hmmm, any ideas to what it is? x**


	57. Connections

**RECAP alice and danny found out she is pregnant, they decided to tell Rosie and she didn't take the news too well…**

**(X)**

Alice sat in Clares old room with Max, the radio blaring trying to drown out Rosie and Danny's shouting. Alice winced as she heard Rosie's anger clearly over the music. Max seemed oblivious, looking at the wardrobe wondering the easiest way to move it. He rubbed the back of his neck frowning.

"I can…." Alice began.

He held up a hand to halt her. "No you can't." he smiled and motioned to her stomach. "Congratulations by the way." he wrinkled his nose. "You didn't waste any time!"

Alice shook her head smiling. "Thanks, and no we didn't."

He rolled his eyes then took off his jacket. Wrapped his arms around the wardrobe, looked at Alice as he shuffled it. "Rosie will come around, she's just freaking out you know?"

Alice nodded.

"She's scared of losing her dad." he grimaced and jerked the wardrobe. The doors flew open and a small box fell out, papers littered the floor.

He raised his eyebrows. "You coulda told me this thing was full! No wonder its so freaking heavy!"

Alice gave him an innocent face. "I didn't know."

"Pfft!" he replied dryly then grinned.

Alice knelt down and came across a photo. She frowned, it was a photo of a young Terry with his arm around….her throat went dry…that young woman looked like…..uh oh! Brown curly hair, brown eyes, short height, a familiar smile...Alice stood up too fast and her head swam….. She wobbled struggling to regain her balance.

Max grabbed her and steadied her. "You ok? You look pale again."

"I….I…" oh my God! She finished silently, the ramifications of this were off the scale! I mean if Terry had known Miranda all those years ago.…..and Rosie came along….she rubbed her head, this could mean that she and Danny had been connected for years without even knowing it! Oh God why him? Out of all the men in the whole of Africa did it have to be that one?

"Alice!" Max yelped yanking her back to reality with a jolt. She looked into his concerned blue eyes and smiled. It didn't quite reach her eyes and he knew it. "I'm fine." she promised. "Just moved to fast."

Then she knelt down again pushing all the papers in the box and covertly slipping the photo in her back pocket.

"You sure? I can go get Danny."

They heard the sound of a door being slammed forcefully.

"Maybe not." he whispered.

She shook her head and spotted a diary on the floor. She stood up.

"Really, this stuff happened all the time when I was pregnant with Charlie. There's just another maybe seven eight months of it."

"And you love every second of it huh?" Max added.

She couldn't help but smile. "I love Danny so yeah I think I will."

They noticed the loud voices had stopped.

"You think they've made up?" he asked looking at the door.

She shrugged, although she wasn't holding her breath!

"I'll help you…." he began and motioned to the floor.

"Go on, I know you're dying to talk to Rosie, I can sort this." she coaxed.

"But you're….."

"It's picking up papers Max, it won't hurt me!" she chided, God he was gonna be worse than Danny, She could tell!

"Ok but don't move anything! If you do I'll tell Danny!" He warned.

She pasted a solemn face and saluted. He patted her arm then left.

Alice knelt down, she was overreacting right? Just coz Miranda knew Terry didn't mean he was Rosie's dad, it just meant they had dated. She spotted a diary on the floor, maybe this would shed light on Rosie's father. She frowned she really shouldn't I mean this was another persons diary, there would be private stuff in there. This could make stuff easier though, and Miranda was gone. Rosie and Danny needed to know, and she had to make sure that it wasn't Terry! With that she placed the photo inside the diary and dropped them to the floor. She picked up the other boxes of papers and put them inside the wardrobe.

(X)

Alice was sat in the gazebo alone. She looked around and when she was sure no one was close by then she pulled Miranda's diary out. Yeah she was violating an unwritten code by reading another woman's diary but what other choice did she have? This would be worth it if the name of Rosie's dad was in here…and Terry….oh God what if he was her dad? It was a long shot right? The world was bigger than that! What we the odds? Mind made up, secure in the knowledge that she wasn't going to find Terry's name in the diary she opened and turned to the first page.

She read quickly, the first couple of pages were about men she was interested in and then subsequently dated and dumped. It seemed she didn't like to stay with one guy too long. It came to the Danny stuff and Alice didn't read too closely. It felt like an intrusion on a private part of his world. She skipped over them dating and him proposing. Finally though she found something, three days after Danny proposed Miranda mentioned about meeting a new guy, and one final fling before she was married. Alice tutted, God! She passed over the wedding and honeymoon, that she definitely wasn't reading. She finally came to the bit she needed and settled down into the chair comfortably. At first it was mostly rambling on about how Danny was so excited about the prospect of having a baby, she rubbed her stomach absently. She ground her teeth together when she spoke about being extra careful with her boyfriend. JESUS! The boyfriend hadn't been named yet, whether she was worried about someone reading this actually didn't know his name Alice didn't know. She carried on reading until a passage caught her eye,

"U_h oh, I'm in trouble!. My period is late, really late. Danny hasn't clicked yet but he will soon! I feel sick, what am I going to do?"_

Try not cheating on your husband you fool! Alice hissed and carried on.

"_I did a test this morning and it's positive, this is SO not good, see me and…."_

Damn the word was smudged and intelligible, she squinted at the name, Alice thought she could make out a T.

"…_weren't careful around the time I fell pregnant. Danny has realised I'm late and is over the moon already. Thing is I'm so worried it's not his. I know what I'll do I'll ignore it and it'll go away right?_

Alice stared at the name again, damn she still couldn't make it out!

"_Well I have told both of them I'm pregnant, Danny is chuffed to bits, can't wait to be a daddy. Already planning a nursery and names. The other? He's foaming, demanding I have an abortion. He doesn't want to be landed with a kid. So what do I do now? Do I go on, possibly living a lie or do I tell Danny the baby might not be his? Danny will be a really good dad and he wants the baby. I'll keep quiet, the baby is probably his anyway. Why rock the boat? He'll never find out."_

Alice scowled. She hated to talk, or more appropriately think ill of the dead but what a heartless bitch! Yeah it had made her life easier but look at the trouble she had cause between father and daughter!

She continued to read and it was mostly pregnancy, giving birth being a new mum, totally jealous of the bond Danny had with Rosie. No mention of DNA tests or the man she cheated with. There was a large gap of a few years then…..

"_Can't believe who I saw today! I nearly fell over when I bumped into him, Terry! Terry Scullion."_

Alice's stomach dropped.

"_He asked about Rosie. I told him she was Danny's. He didn't want anything to do with her anyway. He was really relieved. He's dating this Alice now, he still asked me if I wanted to come back to his and just like old times I couldn't resist him. He's so charming."_

Alice closed the diary forcefully, she wanted to throw up. She tossed the book on the floor and placed her face in her hands. Terry was Rosie's dad. She couldn't believe this! This was just….

"You ok honey?"

Alice's head popped up and she was looking at Danny's concerned face. She exhaled and nodded stiffly.

He touched her cheek. "You sure? You feel a little warm."

"Yeah." she whispered. "How's you?"

He shrugged and sat beside her.

She held his hand. "Rosie?"

He nodded and covered his eyes. "She wants to meet him, her real…." he exhaled and ran his hands through his hair, making it all spiky. "I have no idea who he is , where to start."

"Would you want to know?" she asked cautiously. "You know, if you could."

He frowned. "No, I'm her dad, he's just…no one!"

Alice quieted lost in thoughts.

"But the thing is she wants to know!" he sounded tired and tortured.

"She's reacting. Give her a week or two to calm down and get used to things." she urged.

He covered his eyes once again. "I'm losing my girl Alice." he was silent for a moment. "If she finds out who he is she'll leave and I'll never see her again. That can't happen, I won't let it!"

Alice nodded and swallowed thickly.

He looked at her and cupped her cheek. "You ok? You look troubled."

"Fine!" she said brightly acid pooling in her stomach.

"You have to make sure you are fine for junior!"

She twined her fingers with his. "Don't worry about the baby, nothing is gonna happen to him or her!" she promised.

"You know in spite of everything I am so happy you're pregnant." he told her.

"Me too." she agreed. "Mind, you didn't take too long, we've been trying about 5 weeks!"

"Got in early incase you changed your mind" he laughed.

She grinned. "Never, plus I believe I persuaded you."

"Men don't need much persuading in that area, just say no condoms and you're halfway there. I remember one of my friends told his girlfriend that wearing a condom was like eating a toffee with the wrapper on."

Alice made a face. "Weird weird toffee!"

He laughed. "I know I've never seen toffee in the same way again!" he took her hand and pulled her to him, she ended up on his lap his arms curled around her. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Love you." he murmured against her hair.

"I love you too." she replied softly. "And don't worry, everything will work out."

She knew that because she was destroying all the evidence that linked Miranda, Terry and Rosie. The secret would die with her!

**A/N 3 letters OMG! so Terry is Rosie's dad and no one knows but Alice...hmmm...this cnt end well can it?**

**Oh and the toffee story is true, i was like (to my friend) he actually said that? lol madness x**


	58. No One Wants Me

**4 Months Later**

Alice came awake from a nap on the sofa. The baby turned and kicked. Alice rubbed the spot. "Yeah baby mummy had a nice sleep. How about you?" She was six months pregnant now and the ever present exhaustion made her want to sleep all the time.

Joshua, who had just learned to walk came into the room on unsteady feet. "Mama!" he chortled and lifted his arms.

She walked to her boy who was wobbling unsteadily with his arms up. She lifted him.

Danny walked in and saw her. "Alice I told you…."

"I can lift our son!" she scolded and kissed him softly. "So Joshie what have you been doing?" and she blew a raspberry on his cheek.

His high pitched giggles filled the room and she felt so much happiness. "Manimals!" he told her.

His few words, mama dada and manimals.

She looked at Danny who shook his head. "He's just had a nap in that wonderfully decorated room."

She rolled her eyes. "Let it go Danny, you only finished it because I am and I quote 'Too pregnant to do anything!"

"I didn't say that!" Danny spoke up grinning.

"No but Max did and you agreed!"

"I know but c'mon we're not getting any younger, this could be the only time we do this. We should so it properly."

"I agree, but I do have a brain in my head. Picking up a paint brush wasn't going to do me or the baby any harm."

"Hey you were co-ordinating, I was at your mercy."

She grinned and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Not in front of the child." he motioned to the little boy she was holding, he was frowning trying to figure out zip on his jacket.

"Anyway our son obviously has a love of animals." she smiled. "Don't you baby?"

"Manimals!" then he laughed and clapped.

They heard a door slam, Josh jumped in her arms and hid his face in her shoulder. She rubbed his back. "It's ok." she soothed.

Danny clenched his jaw, it seemed Rosie was still on the warpath. She had been in a non stop bad mood for four months now, through her birthday and beyond and it was starting to fray everyone's nerves, the final straw was her scaring the little ones. Danny walked to the hallway. "Rosie I've asked you not to slam doors!"

"Yeah well you're not my dad so I don't have to listen to you do I?"

Danny exhaled noisily. She was pushing her luck! "Rosie tell me what you want. I'll change anything but I can't unless you tell me!"

"I want my dad!"

And this was starting to get old too! "I'm your dad!"

"My REAL dad, someone who won't pick his new wife over me!" she hissed.

"Rosie I didn't pick Alice over you. There was never a choice to make."

"Don't lie, we all know that you love her and the baby more than me!"

Alice placed Joshua in his play pen and covered her ears. This was a near constant argument and she couldn't listen to it anymore. Danny asked what Rosie wanted she replied her dad, he said he was her dad and she accused him of loving Alice more than her.

"No Rosie…." Danny started.

And the pattern just kept repeating Alice pressed her hands over her ears harder, she knew what was coming.

"Tell me who he is!" Rosie demanded.

"I don't know." Danny protested.

Alice did, she could end this!

"LIAR!" Rosie shouted.

"Rosie…." Danny's voice pained.

"That's it!" Alice stood up sharply and walked to the hallway. "I can't stand this shouting anymore. Rosie come with me!"

"Go to hell! If I don't listen to him then I definitely don't listen to you! Your less to me then he is!"

Danny pinched the bridge of his nose and opened his mouth. Alice halted him.

"Rosie I…." she frowned. "…know things." she finished.

Danny and Rosie stared at her. "What?" Danny declared.

"Danny don't." Alice whispered.

"Well!" Rosie asked crossing her arms.

Alice kept looking at Danny. "Rosie go to a truck please."

Rosie walked off then halted looked back. "If this is a trick…"

Alice finally looked at her.

Rosie saw the conflicted look in her eyes. "No trick." Alice promised.

Rosie walked off.

Danny took her arm. "What do you know?"

She swallowed. "Her dad, her biological one anyway."

She saw pure fear flash across his face. "You gonna tell her?"

"Goes without saying, if she needs to know then she needs to know and we have no right keeping it from her."

"And!" he asked expectedly.

She shook her head. "I can't tell you."

His face twisted. "But you'll tell her?"

"SHE has a right to know, you don't need to!" Alice countered.

"I have a right to know the man who could be stealing my daughter."

"Danny look I'm not saying this to hurt you but biologically she's his and she needs to know where she comes from. Listen I am against this one hundred percent but four months of this is all I can take." Hopefully when I tell her this then she'll back off!"

His jaw dropped. "I can't believe you just said that to me!"

"Danny I didn't mean you aren't her dad you are, it's just….." Alice exhaled.

He looked at her darkly. "So your gonna give her the ammo she needs to leave? And your not gonna give me the chance to be able to stop it? Not have all the facts?"

"I'm not telling you Danny. You don't want to know, I wish I didn't know!"

He frowned.

She took a step back. "Now I'm gonna talk to Rosie and I'm hoping she'll change her mind about knowing who her dad is."

He grabbed her wrist. "Or maybe you're taking her to him!" he hissed.

"What?"

"I remember you asked me if I wanted to know who he was, you've been looking for him behind my back haven't you?"

"What?"

He didn't blink, simply stared at her with that look that Alice didn't recognise. For a moment Alice actually thought she was looking at a stranger because she didn't know this man!

She yanked her arm away instinctively and took a step back.

"Alice! Tell me!"

"Do you trust me?" she asked.

He hesitated.

The breath caught in her throat. "Danny do you trust me?" she repeated more force in her tone.

"You've never given me reason not to." he finally replied.

"That isn't the answer to the question! That's evasion!" she hissed crossing her arms.

"Yes." he told her moodily, eyes shuttered.

"That took too long!" she spat and walked out.

"You can't keep this from me!" he called after her.

"I'm just trying to stop too many people being hurt unnecessarily." she whispered as she walked out of the front door and towards the truck.

Rosie sat there, it was eerie how much she resembled Terry at that moment. The thought made her ill. "I mean it about it being a trick Alice!"

Oh God she sounded like him too, she grimaced. "Rosie you're attitude recently is doing my head in! And for your information the piece of news I'm about to give you isn't gonna make you any happier ok!"

Rosie frowned.

"Yeah! So shut up ok!" Alice hissed and dropped into the seat. The baby kicked her, startled.

"Sorry." she whispered rubbing the spot gently.

Rosie snorted.

"Cut it out Rosie I'm not in the mood!" and started the truck.

She looked up and saw Danny, he was stood at the door, arms crossed. She shot him an apologetic look then drove off. Silence carried them from the house.

"Where we going?" Rosie asked.

"Somewhere quiet, your dad will no doubt try and follow I need to make sure he doesn't hear this." Alice said to herself.

"Is it really that bad?" Rosie whispered.

"Think of the worst it could possibly be, then times it by a million…."

Rosie paled.

"And it still isn't close!"

Rosie covered her face. "How come you know?"

"I'd rather not go into that right now?"

Rosie quieted, it remained that way until Alice pulled the truck to a stop in a sheltered area surrounded by trees and undergrowth. Alice climbed out an immediately began to pace.

Rosie climbed out too and watched her.

"You sure you want to know Rosie coz once you do it can't be changed, there'll be no dreaming about him being this perfect person. He'll be real and flawed!"

"He can't be that bad!" Rosie protested.

"Just coz he is your dad doesn't make him a nice person."

Rosie rubbed her face. "Can't you understand Alice? I've been lied to my whole life. I need this!"

"I know Rosie but knowing this….." she exhaled. "Knowing your dad isn't going to make all the problems disappear, it only creates new ones."

Rosie thought for a moment. "Are you ever going to tell dad….Danny?"

"No and I need you to promise you won't either."

"Why?"

"Coz it won't do anyone any good that's why, promise me Rosie!"

Rosie nodded and swallowed thickly.

Alice inhaled deeply and squeezed the bridge of her nose, she knew there was no deterring Rosie. "I'm sorry Rosie." she whispered.

"Alice!" Rosie squeaked.

"It's Terry!" Alice blurted.

"Terry? Terry who?"

"Terry Scullion. Charlottes Terry, my Terry."

Rosie's jaw dropped. "No way!" she shook her head. "Mum didn't even know him!"

"She did, very well."

Rosie covered her mouth with her hand. "But Terry tried to….dad…."

"Yeah he did! Now you know why he can't know." Alice beseeched to her.

"How do you know all this?" Rosie asked.

"I found a picture of Terry, he was really young on it. I read your mums diary and it names him as your dad." in so many words.

"Does he know about me?"

Alice nodded solemnly.

"And?" she whispered her breath leaving her body.

"Does it matter Rosie?" Alice asked almost physically pained. God this was gonna kill her.

"It does to me!"

Alice exhaled. "Your mum told him she was pregnant, he demanded she have an abortion. Later on she told him you were Danny's daughter and…."

Rosie's face was stormy. "And?"

"I'm not saying this to hurt you Rosie, it's all true!" Alice murmured.

"WHAT?"

"He was relieved, he didn't want you."

Rosie felt the ever present rage that simmered blow the surface begin to boil and bubble over.

Alice looked at her hesitantly, Rosie looked ready to kill!

"Someone else who doesn't want me! Don't know why I'm surprised!" she hissed, and clenched her fists.

"Rosie look…." Alice began softly.

"No, I'm getting out of here, so freaking far that no one will ever find me!" she pushed Alice aside and headed straight for the drivers side of the truck.

Alice didn't think, she bolted towards the truck, Alice knew she'd never reach the passenger door in time so she dived onto the truck bed.

Rosie meanwhile started the truck, it roared as it came to life Alice was thrown sideways as Rosie pulled away rapidly.

Alice realised that this was no doubt the stupidest thing she had ever done, not only was she too old to be rolling about the bed of a truck but she was also 6 months pregnant! She grasped the seat and pulled herself up to her knees. "Slow down Rosie!" she yelled "Are you trying to kill yourself driving this fast?"

Rosie ignored her and Alice swore she felt the truck speed up. Since the child was in no mood to be listening to reason Alice had no choice but to stop her. She stood up and began to wobble as the truck bounced over pot holes. "For God's sake Rosie!" she shouted as she fell forwards, only just catching herself on the pole. "You're gonna crash!" the wind flew past her hair too. Dust was in the air, she ducked just in time before a tree limb impacted her face.

"Rosie I know you're upset but this isn't…."

"Shut up!" Rosie screamed. "I don't care! No one wants me and I'm sick of it!"

Alice out her leg over the side. Rosie swerved and Alice fell sideways into the drivers cab.

Rosie scowled.

Alice pulled herself up, saw Leopards Den in the distance.

"Rosie slow down, we're almost home."

Rosie swore. "I thought I was heading away from here, this is your home not mine!" she spat.

"Rosie please just slow down!"

The wheels ate up the ground and the house inched closer.

Alice prayed that the area was clear.

"Why did you have to tell me?" Rosie cried.

"Coz you wouldn't have it any other way!"

Rosie looked at her and glared.

Alice spotted a figure ahead. Oh God! "MAX!" she yelled.

Rosie turned and saw the truck was hurtling towards Max, she panicked and froze unable to move.

Alice didn't. She stomped down hard searching for the break pedal beneath her feet, it felt like it took an age before she realised she was on the wrong side. Instead she grabbed the steering wheel and jerked it to the right.

Max spun and saw a truck coming towards him far too fast, he ran, knowing that the truck would hit him before he reached the safety of the stairs. He looked behind him and halted when he saw the truck turn sharply, it was heading straight for the fountain.

Alice turned and saw the fountain ahead, she tried to turn again but the wheel wasn't obeying, "Rosie take your foot off the accelerator, press the brake!" she yelled.

Rosie just stared at the approaching fountain with wide eyes.

They were heading for this fountain too fast, they were gonna hit it! Alice pushed Rosie sideways and she disappeared. Before Alice could think the truck impacted the fountain with a boom, concrete debris hit the floor, Alice was thrown forwards, she exploded through the glass window and slid across the hood her head hitting the fountain, this caused her to roll into the water. She stopped completely still sprawled in the water…..face down.

**A/N UH OH! **


	59. Early

**RECAP Alice had taken Rosie to tell her who her dad was, she told her it was Terry and that he didn't want Rosie. Rosie took it badly and drove off, the truck was headed straight for Max Alice swerved and they crashed into the fountain. Alice is face down in the water. (she pushed Rosie out earlier.)**

**(X)**

Max had watched the crash happen, it felt surreal, like a scene from a movie. He saw the scenery rushing by and realised he was running towards the truck. He came to a stop beside Rosie and saw her head moving slowly.

"Oh God are you ok?" he asked sitting her up.

Rosie looked at him, eyes wide, obviously in delayed shock.

"Rosie!"

She shook her head frowning, blinked then swayed almost like she was drunk "Where's Alice?" she whispered.

Max looked towards the truck and his stomach plummeted.

"Don't move ok!" he told her then was back on his feet running towards the fountain.

"Oh no." he whispered when he saw the remnants of the glass window. He rounded the truck in no time and saw Alice, face down in the water.

"NO!" he screamed and vaulted the side. He was about to lift her when she lurched out of the water and inhaled deeply panting. She leant against the remnants of the fountain wall. Her eyes looked glazed over and she was blinking a lot. "Where...what...argh." she grimaced.

"Alice you ok?" he asked kneeling in the water beside her.

She rested her head against the cold concrete and closed her eyes. "Turn the tap off Max." she murmured slurred. "The waters cold."

"Alice." he put his hand on her head and found her warm to the touch. "Do you know where you are?"

She didn't reply. He shook her gently, careful not to jostle her too hard. "Alice are you and the baby ok?"

She murmured something incoherent then was silent once again.

This wasn't normal, something was wrong. He stood up water dripping from his soaking clothes and began to move toward the surgery. "DANNY!" he yelled.

(X)

Rosie sat on the dusty floor coated in mud, blood and tears. She had a wound on her head which was steadily leaking blood everywhere. She crawled towards Alice clutching her ribs. She saw Alice, her head pillowed on her arm on the rubble that was their fountain, she was too still and her eyes were closed, her body slack.

"Alice?" she whispered softly. "C'mon." she pleaded. Felt more tears fall. why did everything she do go wrong? This wasn't supposed to happen! More tears fell. Rosie heard rapid footsteps approach, looked and saw Max telephone in hand.

"I can't find Danny anywhere Rosie, he's gone!" voice panicked. "I've called an ambulance but what do we do until they get here? I mean she could lapse into a coma!" his voice raising in pitch." he looked at Alice then back at Rosie. "You're not supposed to sleep if you have a head injury!"

Alice chose that moment to moan loudly.

Max and Rosie looked at each other. "Alice?" they chorused.

Alice exhaled a breath, her eyes still closed.

"That doesn't sound good." Max whispered.

"You think we should move her out of the water? It's cold." Rosie asked.

He shrugged and sat beside Alice again. "Alice you've been in a crash, you're in water. Do we move you?"

She was silent an age then one eye creaked open. "No." she was barely lucid. "Could do more harm than good."

"Are you both ok?" he asked quickly.

"Dunno, my head feels…." she paused. "I can't think." she exhaled again and closed her eye.

"Don't go to sleep!" he yelped.

Alice's head shook and her eyes opened slightly. "How's Rosie? Have you called an ambulance?"

"Rosie is fine sat beside me." he promised and motioned her over. "An ambulance is on the way."

Rosie crawled across wincing.

All was silent again.

"Talk to me Max." Alice asked softly.

"About what?"

"Anything, I'm slipping off." she told him.

"OH!" he yelped. "Um…." he looked at Rosie his mind blank.

"What has Charlie been doing at school?" Rosie asked the first thing that came to mind.

"The usual, maths English. She is enjoying science especially the plants. The teacher is talking about giving her music lessons. Naturally able…."

"You gave a thought about which one?" Max asked.

"Not drums." she said dryly eyes closing. "Clarinet, violin? I was gonna ask her…."

"So Alice why not drums?" Max questioned.

Alice was nearly out of it but still managed to give him a look. "Could you imagine Charlie with drums?"

He grinned. "I think she'd be good."

"Too much noise for the ba…." she suddenly clutched her stomach, like mentioning it brought the pain. She closed her eyes as it felt like razor blades were slicing her abdomen.

"Alice?" Max and Rosie yelped.

"Danny!" she asked before she started panting trying to breath through the agony, she winced as a sharper pain engulfed her.

"Alice you'll be ok." Max tried to sooth, terror filling him.

"Danny!" she asked again eyes closed.

Sirens screamed in the distance as they came on the land. Rosie meanwhile watched Alice with wide unblinking eyes while guilt slowly consumed her.

(X)

Danny was sat in the car bringing Charlie home from a friends house. She was belted in the back singing a song to her barbie. Joshua was asleep beside her oblivious to the song. He turned up the mud drive and saw the house in the distance…..and the obliterated fountain with a truck smashed in front of it. He immediately recognised it as the one Alice had taken to talk with Rosie. He stopped the car at the foot of the stairs and Max came running from the house.

"Quick! You have to get to hospital, Alice and Rosie had a crash. An ambulance came and I heard them say that Alice was in labour."

Danny's stomach dropped. "Buts she's only….."

"Yeah! Where were you?" Max yelled. "We needed you!"

"Charlie…." he motioned to the back of the car.

The dark look didn't leave Max's eyes. "I've rang Dupe, he's on his way for me Charlie and Joshua."

Danny nodded.

"Well?" Max said expectantly.

"I can't leave til Dupe is here!"

"Alice is in labour having your kid!" Max snapped.

"There is Charlotte and Joshua to think about. You're far too young to be looking after them by yourself. They can slow labour down in hospital, stop it hopefully."

"She was in a lot of pain." Max rubbed his head. "I hope she's ok."

"Don't mention this to Charlie huh?" and he picked Joshua up from the car. He snuffled put slept on in his arms. He helped Charlie out and took her inside, settled her at the table and gave her some milk and cookies. Then he stood at the Joshua's bedroom door talking to Max who was watching his baby brother sleep.

"How's Rosie?" he asked softly.

"Not as bad as Alice thankfully, her head was bleeding and she was holding her ribs."

Danny covered his eyes. "And Alice?"

"She was in and out of it, like she was drunk you know."

Danny's frown deepened.

"As far as I can tell she went through the windshield and face first into the water, that's how I found her. She came out of it as soon as I was there, then she didn't make much sense. She seemed much better when the paramedics got here."

"How on earth did Alice crash?" Danny whispered looking on his phone for the number for the maternity unit.

"The truck was speeding towards me, too fast you know? It was gonna hit me no doubt, then they turned sharply."

Danny frowned. Alice never drove too fast, unless something happened in the bush….

He heard a beep and Dupe's truck turned up. Caroline and Dupe walked inside. Dupe spotted Danny.

"The boy said there'd been an accident with your wife." Dupes' voice was rough.

Danny nodded, "You don't mind?"

"Go your wife needs you." Caroline said softly.

"Joshua is asleep in his room, he'll wake up for a drink soon, he fell asleep before his last bottle."

Caroline nodded. "Off you go."

"Hope your wife's ok man." Dupe said softly.

"Me too." Danny replied. "And thanks." he said before heading for the door.

"Phone Danny!" Max called after him.

He waved an affirmative not even looking back.

(X)

Danny arrived at the hospital in record time, he asked at the desk for Rosie first. She was in the waiting room in A&E. He saw her bandaged forehead and she was clutching her side, he wasted o time in going to her. He touched her head gently. "Oh god are you ok?"

She nodded. "I rang home, Caroline is coming to pick me up."

"Dupe and Caroline are watching Max, Charlie and Joshua. You want me to wait until she comes?"

Rosie shook her head. "Alice needs you." Rosie bit her lip. "Advanced labour was coming on quick in the ambulance." she exhaled voice tortured.

Danny scrubbed his face with his hand.

"Go on." Rosie urged.

"Rosie you…."

"She needs you more than I do.

Danny kissed the top of her head and approached the receptionist.

(X)

Alice was in a room surrounded by doctors and nurses. "Has someone contacted my husband?" she asked for the fifth time in as many minutes.

A nurse nodded as she checked her drip. The drip was to slow down labour, it wasn't helping, the pain was excruciating. The baby was coming whether Alice liked it or not!

"She's fully dilated now doctor, and going into the final stage." a nurse said.

Alice closed her eyes, she didn't want to do this alone, she needed Danny.

"Ok Mrs Trevanion….."

"I need Danny!" she moaned as tears leaked from her eyes. There was a knock on the door and a man entered. Alice looked across and her back sagged in relief. "Danny?"

He went straight to her and clasped her hand in his. "I'm here honey." and kissed her head.

More tears leaked from her eyes. "It's too early! They can't stop it." she raised her hand to cover her eyes. "I'm so sorr….."

He took the hand that was trying to shield herself from him. "Nothing to apologise for, the baby will be fine and as for hiding from me, you know you can't. I won't let you."

Her eyes glistened and she nodded.

"Everything will be ok." he soothed knowing that her being distressed wouldn't make this easier.

Her face contorted with pain, her eyes began to close.

"Breath Alice, don't close your eyes, look at me and breath deeply." he said in a hypnotising tone.

"Ok Mrs Trevanion the baby is coming, whenever you feel the need push ok?"

Alice was breathing deeply after nodding vigorously. Without warning Danny saw her brace her free hand against the bed and sit up. She clutched his hand as she pushed. The moment passed and she relaxed back. "Is that it?" she breathed.

"Not quite." he caressed her face. "You're doing great." kissed her cheek.

A few minutes later Danny noticed her breathing change and knew another contraction was upon her. Alice bore down once again. More pushes followed until they lost count. After each one Danny murmured encouraged and cooled her forehead with a cold compress.

"Ok Mrs Trevanion we can see the head, things should be finished very soon, just another couple of pushes."

"Hear that honey you're nearly there." pressed a kiss to the back of her hand.

She couldn't halt the liquid that seeped from her eyes, this was far too early. Again a wave of pain began to build, it crested and she pushed. There was a piercing pain, then something gave. They heard a mewling cry. Danny stared at the baby open mouthed tears in his eyes. "It's here."

Doctors and nurses surrounded the baby, it was placed in a humidicrib and ushered away.

"Danny!" Alice yelped. "Where are they taking our baby?"

A nurse approached them and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry they are taking good care of her." what the nurse didn't mention was the problems the baby had.

Alice's hand searched for Danny, they could see the concern in the nurses eyes clearly. "So the baby was a her?" Alice asked.

"We have a little girl?" Danny said awe in his tone.

The nurse smiled again, wider this time. "Yes, congratulations. A doctor will be through soon to talk to you and to check your other injuries Mrs Trevanion. First though lets get you cleaned up."

Danny helped Alice to her feet, she was weak and wobbly. He felt breathless a moment, like the air seemed to be filling less and less of his lungs. Please let his little girl be ok, both of them!

**A/N so they have a little girl born too early with complications...how will Rosie take it? How will Danny and Max react when he learn its rosie's fault and most of all how is Alice gonna cope when she learns of her daughter's condition and is the condition serious?**


	60. Baby Trevanion

The nurse insisted Alice shower, Alice did in record time and as soon as she was finished she was declared fit after the crash and taken to a room to await news on their daughter. Danny fidgeted which he never did and Alice paced which she did often. A doctor walked in.

Alice went straight to him. "How is she?"

"She's stable."

Alice exhaled in relief and wept softly. Danny wrapped her in his arms. "Where is she?" he asked over Alice's head.

"She's in the special care baby unit. She had a few problems breathing. She is a poorly little girl and is very small."

Danny paled and rubbed his face with his free hand. "Can we see her?"

The doctor nodded. "You won't be able to hold her yet I'm afraid."

Danny and Alice nodded and were led to the baby unit. As they came to the room they saw six incubators holding babies, three didn't have parents around it. Danny and Alice knew their daughters immediately. They walked over slowly clutching each others hands. A name card proclaimed the infant as baby Trevanion.

He and Alice caught their first sight of their daughter. He withheld a gasp of pain when he saw how small she was, tiny was actually an understatement, she was only slightly bigger than his hand!

He heard Alice inhale sharply. There were tubes attached to the baby everywhere. Alice placed her hand on the incubator.

"Hey baby I'm your mummy." she smiled, it was watery. "So you're the one who has kicked me all those weeks huh? And had me craving mayonnaise and cucumber." she exhaled a shaky breath.

The baby lay eyes still closed not even aware her parents were beside her.

Danny saw how the lack of response affected Alice and put an arm around her shoulders. The sight of his daughter in such a bad way was having an equal affect on him too.

"This is daddy." Alice carried on and placed his hand beside hers. "We'll be the ones who love you and take care of you."

Danny moved his hand from alongside hers to place it directly on top as they continued to silently pray for their daughter.

(X)

Rosie sat at home with Max. She had a bandage on her head, they were on the veranda listening to Caroline sing to Joshua.

"I hope Alice is alright." he whispered.

"She was in advanced labour when I left, it's too soon." she said sadly watching the sun set.

Max put his head in his hands. "I hope the baby is ok."

"Me too." she breathed.

"What happened?" he asked. "I turned and saw the truck just flying at me."

Rosie exhaled then her face crumpled. "This is all my fault."

He hugged her close. "C'mon don't be daft." he soothed.

"No Max really, I caused the crash." tears falling down her face.

Max's face hardened and he moved his arm slowly. "Explain, quickly!" his voice cold.

"Alice took me out to tell me who my biological dad is. I took it badly and drove off too fast. I knew she was in the back and I knew I had to stop bit I couldn't I was so angry! We got to the house and we were gonna hit you . I froze. Alice grabbed the wheel and swerved…." more tears fell.

Max stood up. "How could you do something so stupid?"

"I wasn't thinking ok?"

"God Rosie do you realise.…"

"Yeah Max I do and it's eating me up inside! And if the baby is fine it won't change a thing coz I'll always be the reason why it came early! Nothing you say or do could possibly make me feel any worse than I already do!"

Max looked at her and knew intrinsically that she was being sincere. He relaxed his stance and put his arm around her once again.

"Do you think they'll be ok?" Rosie asked hopefully.

It would be so easy to lie to her here but he knew he couldn't. "I don't know. I hope so, Alice….Danny…."

The full enormity of what she did engulfed her and she clutched her head in her hands tightly.

(X)

Alice and Danny both refused to leave the baby's side. She was being fed by a tube, had oxygen through a tube. Alice's heart bled for her child. Her poor little baby. What if she was too weak? What if she couldn't carry on fighting? What if they lost…..

Danny sensed her thoughts. "So what are we gonna name this little beauty then?" he asked trying to take her mind off her darker thoughts. He was contemplating the worst constantly, no point in both of them being tortured.

"We haven't really spoke names yet have we? Didn't want to tempt fate." her voice strangled.

"Not really, I say Daniel."

"Daniel is a boys name." her voice devoid of emotion. Her eyes never leaving their child.

"Worth a try." he looked at his baby. "You have any ideas?"

"I like Willow."

Danny resisted making a face. "How about Jade? Or Ashleigh?"

"Don't like them." completely straightforward. "Savannah."

Danny stopped and looked at the baby. "Savannah Trevanion." he smiled. "She suits it."

Alice nodded and it was decided.

The baby's head turned suddenly, her eyes fluttered and opened slowly.

Danny and Alice sat up straighter. Clear blue eyes stared at them.

"Hello Savannah." Alice whispered.

"Hello sweetie." Danny whispered smiling.

The baby watched for ten minutes as they chatted to her. Then she drifted back off to sleep.

(X)

They both stayed at hospital over night. Savannah had slept on. This was tearing Alice apart. Being unable to helped her child was the hardest thing she ever had to endure.

Danny had sat watching Alice pull herself to bits before sleep claimed her. She had fell asleep an hour ago her head rested him his arm. Bruises coated her head and upper chest, but he knew what was hurting her the most was the fact that their baby was almost a day old and they hadn't been able to hug her or kiss her. They weren't able to feed her either, they simply looked at her from her warm little home.

He tore his gaze from his child and watched his wife as she slept, she wore a worried expression even in sleep. He ran a hand down her cheek softly trying to chase the expression away, it only succeeded in waking Alice from her much needed slumber. She sat up jerkily and looked around. "Is it Savannah?"

He put his arm around her seating her back and resting her head on his shoulder once more. "No, she's fine just catching forty winks with mummy. You just looked worried and I was trying to soothe you, sorry for waking you."

She nodded and sat back up, "You're sweet." she then placed her hand on the incubator once more. "Good morning sweet Savannah."

Danny looked at lice as she looked at their child almost willing her to wake and look at them. "One of us is going to have to go home soon, Charlie, Joshua, Max and Rosie…."

Alice's head spun at the mention of the final name, she opened her mouth to voice a vehement reply when a loud frantic beeping from Savannah's heart monitor halted her. Alice stood up just as nurses converged around the cot.

"Savannah?" Alice squeaked.

A nurse came from no where and led them away. As they were leaving Alice looked back and saw them placing a tiny oxygen mask on her face and began pumping her tiny chest. "Danny!" she yelped. "She can't…." she looked at her husband and saw him looking that way too, his expression as fear filled and devastated as her. The sight of Danny combined with the memory of their daughter made Alice feel like a concrete slab being dropped on her head and was pressing down on her. She didn't think it was possible for her heart to break any further but it had.

After what felt like an age had passed a doctor came out to see them.

"Oh God!" Alice breathed sickness filling her body at the grave face he wore. Danny wrapped his arms around her, almost as if to shield her from bad news, Alice found herself burrowing into him.

"Mr and Mrs Trevanion?"

Danny nodded his voice escaping him.

"You're daughter had problems breathing there, she's being moved to the high risk ward which is the highest priority level of care."

Neither Danny nor Alice had to ask what the high risk was for!

"Can we go through?" Danny asked his voice croaky.

"Not for an hour or so, she needs to get settled, go get something to eat then you can go in."

Alice shook her head. "I'll wait here."

"Alice honey…." Danny started.

"I'll wait!" Alice repeated stubbornly.

The doctor nodded. Alice and Danny waited where they were as the doctor left, twenty minutes later two visitors arrived. Danny looked as the door opened.

Rosie popped her head in the corridor. "Are you ok for visitors?"

Danny went straight to her, she walked through the door and he hugged her. "I'm sorry I haven't been at home since you were hurt." he looked at her head. "You ok?"

Rosie nodded.

Max had walked through and Alice had went to him making sure she didn't even look at Rosie.

"Where's the baby?" Max asked.

"Special care baby unit, she arrived too early." Alice's tone cold.

Max glanced at her wearily, he didn't like the sound of this! Her shoulders were stiff and rigid.

"Is the baby ok?" Rosie asked looking at Alice.

Alice lost it, she was having a hard time controlling her feelings anyway but that sent her over the edge, she was beyond enraged, she couldn't remember ever being this angry in her whole life. She spun and looked at Rosie eyes black…..

**A/N UH OH!**


	61. Both My Daughters

Alice didn't even try to contain the rage coursing through her, words began to fly from her mouth.

"Alice." Max murmured wondering whether he should take cover.

Alice ignored him, fully intent on telling Rosie the damage she had done. "I hope you're happy! Just coz you have issues my baby girl is fighting for her life!"

Danny took a step towards Alice when he saw Rosie's breath catch and her eyes widen. "Alice stop it this isn't…."

Alice carried on her tirade. "NO! She needs to know this!" and took a step closer to Rosie. "Savannah, that's her name. She's going to high risk, do you know what that means Rosie? She could die! She isn't even a day old yet! YOU did that!"

Danny grabbed Alice's arm. "Right, our of here, Rosie doesn't need to be hearing stuff like that!" and he pushed her through a door and closed it.

Alice glared at Rosie as Danny closed the door, as soon as Alice stalked off he went to his daughter and took her in his arms. Her face was tortured. "Dad…."

"I'll just go with Alice." Max said pointing to the door.

Danny nodded at Max then, "Ssshhh." he soothed rubbing Rosie's back. "Alice is worried, she didn't mean what she said."

"Is Savannah going to die?" she whispered.

He exhaled and held her tighter. "We don't know sweetie but regardless of what happens none of this is your fault."

She pulled from his embrace. "But it is…." she closed her eyes. "I was driving the truck too fast…"

He froze. "You were driving the truck. Why?"

"Alice told me the name of my real dad, she told me he didn't want me."

Danny quieted and took her hand. Max walked back in an shook his head quickly a weary look on his face.

"I'm so sorry dad, I just wasn't thinking and now…." Rosie carried on.

He pulled her close and shushed her once again. He lowered his head close to her ear. "None of this is because of you ok?" there was an adult that had handled the whole situation wrong….and just wait til he seen her too!

"And Savannah?"

"Is a fighter." he pulled out his phone and showed the kids the pictures of their sister.

"Takes after Alice." Max murmured, the clear blue eyes and shape of her face were a dead give away. She had her daddy's nose and mouth.

Rosie stared at the picture her face saddening the longer she looked.

"I'm gonna ring Dupe and ask him to come and get you, then you and Max are gonna go home and try not to worry ok?"

Rosie nodded. "Tell Alice I'm sorry, I know she probably thinks I don't mean it, or doesn't care but I am, I didn't want to hurt the baby."

He kissed her cheek then stomped through the door and down the corridor in search of Alice. He found her by vending machines seething. That only made his own anger worse. He pulled her to a quiet corner.

"Rosie is tearing herself apart now thanks to you!"

"She should be OUR daughter…."

"Rosie is my daughter too!"

"Really?" raised her eyebrows. "I don't think so, see I know who he is and I also know she looks just like him when he's angry."

"Shut up!" he warned. "She's mine!"

"No Danny you have one child, who is seriously ill thanks to the other one!"

"I'm warning you Alice don't talk about Rosie like that! Regardless of what you believe Rosie is my daughter and no one, especially not my wife is gonna talk about her like that!" his tone icy.

"Well thanks to your daughter I haven't even been able to hold our baby yet. Excuse me if I'm not over the moon about that!"

"This is your fault!" he hissed.

"Excuse me?" she squeaked outraged.

"You told her who her dad was, along with all the gory details and guess what it didn't go well!"

"What did you expect me to do? Lie?"

"Maybe use your head for once! If you had told me, we could have sorted something and all this could have been avoided!"

"You wouldn't have dealt with the news any better than she did!"

"I would have!" he retorted.

"NO Danny, you would have freaked out, I know you remember!"

"Not as well as you think if you thought I'd let you walk away after treating Rosie like that! Next time you see her you won't say a word about this to her." he warned.

She laughed though it held no humour. "Or what exactly? Should I be worried now coz I'm not!"

"Rosie is as much my child as Savannah is mine."

"You think." she said under her breath impulsively.

"What?" he choked.

"Nothing." gave him a dark look.

"What did you say?" he asked voice cold.

"Ask Miranda, she has more experience than that then I do!"

"So that is how you're gonna try and get to me is it? You start withe Rosie not mine comments when that doesn't work you start saying Savannah isn't mine?" he told her barely holding onto his temper.

She looked away and crossed her arms.

"It won't work!" he said green eyes almost black. "Rosie is as much my daughter as Savannah is and I WON'T have anyone speaking our of turn to her ok!"

"No wonder she acts the way she does, she obviously learned the attitude from you, not inherited of course!" Alice didn't know why she kept throwing that in his face, she wasn't thinking about what she was saying and the things that were spewing from her were the most hateful things and hurtful things she could ever say to him.

"You're pushing me!" he rubbed the top of his head forcefully.

"Face facts Danny, Rosie has to grow up! Face the consequences of her actions."

"She is sixteen Alice!"

"That doesn't change a thing!"

His eyes narrowed and he glared at her.

Alice straightened up.

"I'm gonna get out of your face right now coz I don't like you very much right now." he fumed.

"The feelings mutual."

She stayed there and he headed for a phone.

(X)

A week passed, Danny and Alice's relationship got steadily worse until now they barely spoke at all. The good news was Savannah was slowly gaining strength and she was moved down from high risk to medium risk. She was awake more and more and although it seemed doubtful Danny and Alice swore she was more alert, still though they hadn't been able to hold her. Their daughter was eight days old and they sat by her incubator, Alice chatting away to her while Danny sat watching. A nurse approached.

"Little Savannah is going to have her first bottle feed now, does mummy want to do the first bottle or daddy?"

"Alice can do it." Danny murmured knowing she wanted this more than she wanted to breathe.

"Thanks." she whispered.

The nurse handed Danny the bottle to hold while she lifted Savannah from the incubator and handed her to Alice. Alice smile at her as she lain in her arms. She smoothed her free hand over Savannahs head. "Hey there baby girl. You ready for your first bottle?" she crooned.

Danny snapped a few covert pics then handed Alice the bottle. When the nurse saw Savannah was in capable hands she walked off.

It took a few tries but Savannah soon grew used to her bottle. Alice kept stopping to wind her gently. "It's like holding a bag of air." Alice told Danny. "There's nothing to her."

Danny meanwhile held Savannahs soon hand in his own, her tiny fingers too small to even fit around one of his, he rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. "She seems to be so much better than last week."

Alice nodded. Savannah grew tired of her milk and when Alice checked she saw she drank an ounce.

"Brilliant for your first bottle little one, in no time at all we won't be able to fill you, just like your big sister Charlie, she was a slow starter too then she drank loads." she kissed the top of the baby's head. "Time to meet daddy." she looked at Danny. "Here."

Danny took his daughter, her eyes latched onto his, so wide, solemn and completely innocent. He smiled at her. "Bet it's nice to see us on this side of the glass huh?"

The baby wrinkled her nose and yawned. "Mummy does that too when I talk to her." he said softly. Looked at Alice. "You're right, it's like holding nothing. Rosie was twice the size of her."

Alice looked away.

"You can't…." then he looked at the baby, stopped himself and busied himself with bonding with his little girl. All too soon it was time for her to go back into her warm little home.

As Savannah was settling Danny spoke to Alice. "I'm gonna phone Dupe to bring the kids in, it's about time they met their baby sister."

"I'll do Charlie and Max." she told him.

"What…"

"Only three at a time Danny." she reminded.

"And typical you not wanting Rosie anywhere near you! Can't you be an adult about this?" he hissed.

"I have my reasons! And we shouldn't be talking like this here."

"Yeah." he agreed. "Next time we're at home we need to talk."

"Oh trust me I know!" and crossed her arms.

**A/N ah so Danny has taken Rosie's side this time and not Alice's….will even more sparks fly? Can they work this out? Will danny find our the name of Rosie's real dad? And most of all will savannah be ok?**


	62. Rosie Wants To Help

**REACAP - Alice is angry at Rosie and Danny is taking her side, this is causuign major friction between the two.**

**(X)**

Max and Rosie were at home in the living room. "We have to do something Max." Rosie said sat on the sofa a bottle of coke in her hand.

Max was moving around the living room tidying up. "We've done enough." he drawled, moved some of Charlie's stuff into a neat pile.

"Dad and Alice are having a really bad time right now." she retorted.

"Yeah thanks to you, Rosie I don't get you, one minute you hate them, now you want to fix them?" Max gave her a confused look.

"Because of everything that's happened, look Max dad loves Alice, he loves the baby…"

"And you?" Max challenged looking her in the eyes.

She nodded. "And he loves me too but dad and Alice they are so angry at each other, at odds over me. Because of the stupid thing I did! That is why I need to fix this!"

"Has it occured to you Rosie that he is doing what you say he doesn't?" Max replied simply. "This time he is picking you, and its splitting them up. You know what?" he said. "Getting them together was the stupidest thing we ever done! Look at what's happened! If they do split what is that going to do to Joshua and Charlie? Savannah too. The three of them need a stable home with parents who would do anything for each other, and Danny and Alice had that! HAD! He sounded pissed on the phone call, he and Alice are heading for a crash landing of massive proportions!"

Rosie paled. "That's why you have to help me!" she pleaded.

"No, I won't. There's been enough hurt caused and more to come, nothing good will come of us interfering." and that was Max's final word.

Alice walked in a minute later and spotted Max in the sitting room, her eyes narrowed when she also saw Rosie. "I'll be showering then I'll be taking you all to see Savannah." Alice didn't look at Rosie at all.

"Is she ok?" Max asked.

Alice smiled. "Yeah, we got to hold her today, she's beautiful, so tiny though."

"She's a mini Alice then?" Max smiled in return.

"You can see Danny in her, she look at you in this funny way which is her dad all over."

So Alice did still love her dad Rosie mused, this was definitely fixable. Max wasn't willing to help so this was something she was gonna have to work out on her own.

Alice left the living room, found Dupe and Caroline in Joshua's room, he was sat playing with his cars. "Hey Joshie." Alice sang. Walked to him and picked him up.

"Mama!" he declared and held her tightly.

"How's my boy been?" she asked kissing the top of his head. "Thanks Caroline, Dupe."

Caroline smiled and left the room.

"How's Savannah?" Dupe asked.

"We held her today, she seems so fragile."

"She's a Trevanion, she'll be fine."

"Why don't you and Caroline come down tomorrow to see her?"

Dupe smiled. "That would be great."

"I'm just gonna shower then we're taking the kids down."

"I'll hang on, Caroline left in a hurry coz she was about to miss her favourite soap!"

Alice laughed and handed Joshua to him.

"Mama!" he cried.

"I'll be right back." she promised. It hadn't occurred to her the effect all the time away would have on him.

He held out his arms eyes swimming with tears, the look pleading with her not to leave him, "Mama!"

"Go." Dupe said. "He'll be fine with his Uncle Dupe."

She gave him one final look then walked away only to hear him scream, heart breaking sobs echoing. She rushed her shower, quickly dried then returned five minutes later. She found Joshua in Dupe's arms still crying, he had the hiccups, his eyes and cheeks red. She went straight to him took him from Dupe and put his head on her shoulder rubbing his small back rhythmically. His tears began subsiding immediately. "Hey baby." she crooned. "I might have to leave but I'll always come back." she promised. "Mummy loves her little boy." she rocked him kissing his head now and then.

Dupe stood watching her, she was born to be a mother. "He's so much happier for seeing you." Dupe told her.

"Has Danny told you about his life before?"

Dupe nodded.

"I think a small part of him still remembers, he gets anxious if I'm away for a long time. Nursery was hard at first, it was easier on him if danny dropped him off."

"Don't worry about him." he approached and Josh clung to Alice tighter. "He'll get there eventually, he'll learn your always come back, she won't even be a memory."

Alice nodded and kissed Dupe's cheek. "You're a lovely man Dupe." she then packed a bag of things Joshua might need called the kids and left.

(X)

The kids meeting with Savannah went well although they had to make an exception and let Joshua stay with Alice while Max and Charlie visited. Joshua knew his mother was close and screamed until he got to her. Danny meanwhile sat with Rosie. She held Savannah.

"I've really messed up huh dad?" she murmured touching the baby's head gently.

"You and Alice."

"No sweetheart."

"You and Alice were both fine until I found pushed you to tell me who my real dad is, you and Alice having problems is coz of me."

"Alice shouldn't have told you!" Danny said softly, an edge to his voice.

"Do you know who he is?" Rosie asked.

Danny shook his head.

"Probably best." she murmured. "I still can't believe it."

They lapsed into silence.

"I didn't expect this to happen." she whispered. "You and Alice seemed too strong to fall apart coz of me."

"Rosie this isn't…."

"It is dad, and I know it. You don't have to protect me. I'm just sorry all this happened."

He exhaled.

"Are you and Alice over for good?"

Danny lowered his head and squeezed the bridge of his nose, remembered all the nasty words that were passing between he and Alice, they were both seeing a side of the other they had never seen before, a side they hadn't even known existed! "Could be." he admitted. He couldn't imagine them lasting much longer as it was.

Rosie closed her eyes, knew deep down what she had to do. She handed the baby to her dad after kissing her head softly. Then she kissed her dad's cheek. "I'm gonna go now." touched the baby's head and gave her a long look. "Love you dad."

He patted her head. "Love you too sweetie."

She walked through the double doors away from the one person who loved her unconditionally.

Alice walked through them moments later. She had a sleeping Joshua in her arms. Danny placed Savannah in her incubator and headed towards Alice. Tried to take Joshua.

"I can handle him." she said.

"I'd like to hold my son, I didn't know I needed your permission!"

"He is settled where he is!" she retorted.

"I haven't seen him properly in a while!"

She ignored his statement. "I just came to tell you that I'm taking the kids home."

"Rosie…" he started.

"I don't have a choice." she said dryly.

He clenched his jaw and lowered his voice. "Remember something Alice, Leopards Den is her home before yours ok!"

"Oh don't worry I'm making arrangements to get out of there as soon as I can! I can't stand this much longer."

Thing was at this moment Danny didn't care. "Good! I'll stay with Savannah tonight. You stay home, we'll take alternate sittings. There is no reason for us to be together." it was funny how a few months ago they would have sold a lung for time alone and now they were like this, less than a year later.

Danny leant down and kissed Joshua's head. Alice said her goodbyes to the baby promising to visit her tomorrow, that she had daddy tonight then she left. The whole time neither Danny nor Alice spoke, and resisted looking at each other. When the door closed behind Alice Danny bowed his head and placed it in his hands. Alice meanwhile was staring at the closed doors wondering what had happened to her happy marriage, resisting the urge to weep.

**A/N awww heartbroken danice, and rosie with a plan hmmmmm, this chappie is pretty rubbish, and short, the next one is marginally better honest x**


	63. Out Of Your Face

Alice drove the kids home, the tension in the car was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Max, Rosie and Joshua were in the back. Joshua was blissfully asleep. Charlie sat beside her mum in the front chattering on about how much the baby looked like Alice. No one else spoke, even Max was uncharacteristically subdued. They arrived at home. Max un-strapped Joshua and handed him to Alice. She took him inside with Charlotte leaving Max and Rosie alone. Rosie was looking at the fountain which had barriers around to stop Charlotte and Joshua going near it. She studied her surroundings carefully, almost memorising them. Max looked at her while she did this then shook his head and walked inside. Rosie headed to the surgery slowly. Wondered how she was gonna fix her dad and Alice. All they needed was a little prompt, something to remember that they loved each other. She couldn't think, the only solution was the only one she didn't want to do! She headed back up to the house slowly, dragging her feet as she did. When she walked inside she found Max was doing a jigsaw with Charlotte. Joshua asleep in his room.

"I'll sort tea." Alice said to no one in particular.

The atmosphere in the house was uncomfortable. Rosie hid in her room thinking. After an hour she still had nothing. She decided to go get a drink, she found Alice's phone in the kitchen alone. Impulsively she picked it up and text her dad then turned it off. She smiled, this would work, she knew it.

(X)

A little while later Danny walked into the house. "Alice?"

She was at the stove stirring a pan. "Danny?" she paled. "Has something happened to Savannah?"

He shook his head.

"Then why are you here?"

"You text me asking to come home, I tried to ring but your phone was off. I was worried something had happened to one of the kids." and her too, especially when her phone was off.

"I didn't text you."

"You did, I have it on my phone." pulled it out and handed the phone to her.

She read it. 'Pls cum hme Danny I rly need you rite now! Loads of love Alice Xxxx' "Danny that isn't me." she said.

"It's off your phone."

"Does that sound like something I would say via text?"

He'd had his doubts! "All I know is I got a text and I came."

"I never sign my texts or put kisses, plus we are angry. We agreed to keep our distance."

He exhaled. "I knew I shouldn't have bothered. It seems I am the only one who is even slightly interested in making us work!"

"Well tell you're daughter….."

"Excuse me, you have no proof Rosie did this!"

"Who else? Joshua?" sarcasm thick in her tone.

"Funny! What about Max?"

"First of all if Max wanted to sort us he'd do it face to face and he wouldn't use kisses on a text! Charlie and Joshua are too young so that leaves Rosie!"

"You're blaming Rosie coz you're still mad at her."

"No, I'm blaming Rosie coz she did it!" she told him like he was stupid.

"So everything that happens now is gonna be her fault is it?"

"If she does it yeah."

He clenched his jaw. "I am so sick of this! Rosie did the wrong thing but why can't you be an adult and move past it. She's sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't change things does it?"

"No, but it's better than not caring." his voice incredulous, willing her to understand.

"Are you planning on staying here coz if you are I'm going to Savannah, I don't want her to be alone."

"Rosie is alone here if I go. Can't you at least try?"

"Danny I have tried and tried with her and look at what happened. I'm past trying!"

He threw his hands in the air. "I'm going back to Savannah and next message I get like that from you I'll ignore it!" he stomped from the house.

She sat at the kitchen table.

Charlie walked in. "Mum why do you and Danny yell all the time?"

"Just big people stuff sweetie." sat her on her knee.

"I don't like it, it's scary."

Alice hugged her close. "Don't worry it'll be over soon."

"Ok."

"Not long for tea. Go play yeah."

Charlie nodded while Alice walked down the hallway.

(X)

Rosie had stood with her ear to the door trying to figure out what her dad and Alice were saying, their voices soon became raised and she heard her name mentioned numerous times. Her dad mentioning that when he was gone she was alone strengthened her resolve. This family was split and she knew only one way of fixing them, removing the barrier. She picked up her phone and rang her Aunt.

"Hey aunt Clare."

"Rosie, I haven't heard from you in a while. Have you been well?"

She ignored her question. "Can I come and stay with you for a while?"

"Of course dear, I have your room ready. Is things with Danny troubling you?"

"No me and dad are fine, I just need some space."

"Your always welcome here, I'm sorry about how we left things, you needed to know though."

No she didn't, it was tearing this family apart. She grabbed her bag as her aunt started talking about booking flights. "There is one leaving in two hours, can you make it?"

"Yes." no emotion in her tone.

"You'll love it in the UK Rosie."

"I need to pack, ok." and disconnected the phone. Felt tears well as she placed clothes in her bag. She was trying to calm herself when her door opened suddenly. Alice stood there looking angry.

Rosie pushed the bag from her bed to the floor.

"Next time you want to go behind my back….what was that." Alice started.

Rosie frowned "Nothing! And get out of my room!" she yelled trying to distract her. "Try knocking next time!"

"Tell me or I'll look!"

Rosie went to her blocking her path. "Get. Out. Of. My. Room." she said slowly and clearly.

Alice side stepped her and looked. Rosie deflated, her back lowered.

Alice saw an open bag with clothes spilling out of it. "What is that?"

Rosie walked around her and picked it up, didn't even answer, picked up the clothes that had fell out and refolded them.

"Where are you going Rosie?"

"None of your business!"

Alice took her arm. "Rosie!"

"You and dad are arguing coz of me, when I go you'll be happy again, hopefully."

"No we won't. This isn't you. You were right all along in fact, me and Danny rushed things."

"So you don't love dad anymore then?" Rosie challenged.

"No, I love him."

"And I know he loves you too, so no you didn't rush, you did what people in love do and it took me so freaking long to see it! I was just too wrapped up in my own world to recognise it."

Alice stared at her, stunned at how sure she sounded.

"I can't be the cause of anymore hurt Alice. If you and dad split then Charlie, Joshua and Savannah are going to miss out on being part on a two parent family, this family! It's a little shabby, and messed up but it's still perfect. All my presence does is antagonise you! Don't deny it Alice."

"Rosie you're not…."

"I'm not stupid I am annoying you!"

"Do you have any idea what losing you will do to your dad?"

"If he wants I'll stay in touch. I just won't be in your face."

"If this is about Savannah replacing you…."

"It's not." she exhaled. "All I have ever wanted is my dad to chose me. For him to chose me over the surgery, chose me over doing some stupid conference. Chose me over you. He is choosing me this time and it's tearing the family apart, I can't let that happen!"

"Where will you go?"

"Clare's, Terry isn't an option for obvious reasons, he can go and die as far as I am concerned. Plus dad would kick off."

"Rosie this will pass."

"If it does then I'll come back." she replied and continued packing.

Alice took her arm and stopped her. "If you do this it'll make things worse."

"Can it get much worse Alice? Really? I know how close you two are to calling it quits and you know what else? I also know that you started packing about half an hour before I did! You gonna deny that?"

Alice couldn't.

"I'm not letting you take the kids away from dad! You two need to work it out and you won't if I'm in your face!"

"Rosie c'mon!" Alice pleaded.

"I've rang Clare. She has a ticket ready, all I need is to go."

"Talk to your dad before you leave."

"You think he'd let me go? He'd go mad and chain himself to me or something. Plus I couldn't leave, he'd get upset which would upset me…." she exhaled sadly. Returned to her wardrobe to checking she had everything she wanted. She closed it. "This is harder than I thought." she murmured.

"Then don't go!" Alice asked softly. "I know I haven't been the best of people to live with….this place won't be the same without you."

"It won't be the same without you either. I'm doing this for dad. I'm not telling him the real reason why I'm going, and Clare doesn't know either, I just need space."

"Rosie he'll know!"

"You'll have to convince him won't you."

"Stay Rosie!" Alice panicked.

"I have a taxi booked. If you can convince me before it arrives then I'll stay, until then can I have ten minutes with Max? To say goodbye, nothing else, I promise."

Alice nodded knowing Rosie wasn't going to be deterred.

Rosie left her room and walked into Max's.

Alice pulled out her phone and rang Danny. "Danny get home, it's an emergency Rosie is leaving!" it was then she remembered the words he said as he left. He'd be ignoring all messages from her. "Dammit!"

(X)

Rosie saw Max sat on his bed, she smiled at him sadly. It didn't reach her eyes.

"You best open that door, Alice is already pissed at you."

"I cleared it with her, we have ten minutes."

"I wasn't sure we were ok, after everything that has happened recently." he admitted. "I assumed…."

Rosie shook her head. "Don't assume anything."

He smiled. "Come over here then."

She walked over and burrowed into his side, hugging him tightly inhaling his aftershave.

"How did you convince Alice to let us have ten minutes? I didn't think she was speaking to you."

"I told her I was gonna stay out of her face." not exactly a lie.

"Oh." he wrapped his arms around her.

"Can I have one of your t-shirts Max?"

"Yeah have them all if you want."

"One will do." she was really tempted to pack him too! She was trying so hard not to cry.

"Rosie what's wrong?" he whispered against her hair, he could hear her voice wobbling.

"You know how I said I'd stay out of Alice's face?"

"Yeah?"

Sjhe closed her eyes a second. "You don't know how much I don't want to do this, but if it fixes dad and Alice then I have to try!" tears fell. "All I do is mess up, the final straw was Savannah being seriously hurt coz of me!"

"Rosie?" he was breathing heavily now.

"Can't you just kiss me and tell me you'll miss me?" she whispered.

He pulled back and stood up. "Miss you? Where exactly are you going?"

"To the UK, with Clare."

"You can't!" he yelped.

"It's all arranged Max, I don't want to hurt you but…."

"If you don't want to hurt me then stay!"

"Alice and dad need to make up and I'm coming between them, I love my dad Max and this is hurting him!"

"Look I know I said I wouldn't help but stay and I will, we'll get them back together!" he promised.

"This is how I'm doing it. Look Max we'll stay in touch."

"But I won't SEE you!" he stressed.

"What else can I do?" she asked.

"Stay and we'll think of something."

She shook her head and collected two of his t-shirts from his wardrobe. "If I stay now and dad hears about how I planned on leaving he won't leave me alone. I need to do this."

"No you don't!" his voice raised, eyes glistening.

"Good…."

"NO!" he covered his ears. "I won't listen to that!" turned his back.

She went to him and out her hand on his shoulder. "I'll ring you when I arrive."

He spun, she saw his eyes were wet and felt her own grow moist. She kissed him softly and hugged him. "Love you." she whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her. She tried to pull away but he held her tight.

"Max."

"I'm not letting go!" he told her stubbornly. "NEVER!"

"Max." she repeated.

"NO!" louder than before.

She let her body go limp against his. "Let me do this."

He was silent.

"I need to do this." she told him.

"I can't let you go! What if I never see you again?"

"You will."

"What if you meet some English boy?"

"How could anyone be better than you?" she asked.

He closed his eyes and swallowed. Loosened his hold and released her. She gave him on last squeeze. "We'll call yeah?"

He looked at her. "I have to put a stop to this!" and walked from the room.

Rosie exhaled and followed, she went into the study and collected her passport. Scribbled a letter for her dad.

"Alice tell Rosie she can't leave!" Max demanded.

"She can Max, she's sixteen."

"YOU have to stop her, she's going to the UK!" he yelled.

"Max I've tried…."

"NO, you want her to go!" tears fell. "But she can't!"

"Max, I don't want her to go." Alice said calmly. "Nothing is going to stop her."

"Tell Danny, get him home, he will stop her!" he said quickly.

"His phone is off, the phone at the hospital is engaged."

He took her hand. "You can stop her!" he beseeched to her. "I know you can!"

"I'm sorry son."

(X)

Rosie stood at the door with her case, her taxi had arrived. She held photos of all the people who were important to her. It was best this way, Max and Alice in the kitchen unaware that she was leaving. "Bye." she whispered and left.

While Max and Alice were in the kitchen they didn't see Rosie slip into her dad's room. Next thing they heard was wheels spewing gravel.

Max paled. "No!" he whispered and ran to the door, saw a taxi departing. "NO!" he yelled and kicked the veranda pole. He covered his face. "She's gone!" his voice full of emotion. "SHE'S GONE!" he yelled. And hit the pole again with his fist.

Alice went to him and wrapped her arms around him.

He buried his face in her shoulder. "Why'd she leave Alice?" he cried softly.

"I don't know but I'll sort this Max, I promise."

"She won't come back." he told her. "I could tell."

"I'll find a way."

**A/N awww poor Max :( Rosie is off to the UK to her Aunt Clare's, will anyone even see her again after Clare gets her claws into her...and the worst thing is Danny doesn't know yet...uh oh!  
>Hopefully going to get a chapter of A new Beginning and Darkness Falls up too Best get typing! x<strong>


	64. Come Home

**A/N RECAP - Alice and Danny are married and are living with Rosie, Max Charlie and Joshua and they have a daughter called Savannah who was born premature. Rosie was against Danice getting married and had a very bad attitude, she found out Danny wasn't her biological father and demanded to know who he was, eventually Alice who was pregnant at the time unable to stand the arguing told her who he was (Terry) and Rosie went on a rampage in a truck crashing it into the fountain and causing Alice to have Savannah 3 months early. Alice was very angry at Rosie and blamed her and Danny sided with Rosie which has put pressure on them. Rosie finds out Alice is planning to leave and filled with guilt decided to leave instead to keep them together. She heads off to the UK to live with her Aunt Clare. **

**Ok now we have that covered…..**

**(X)**

Alice was in her bed shorts and t-shirt sat in the kitchen contemplating the amount of yelling and anger would fill the house when Danny realised his daughter was gone. She was absolutely dreading seeing him. She had very little sleep last night tossing and turning, eventually giving up altogether. Now she sat here at 6am knowing that Joshua would be getting up soon and she would have something to do.

Alice hadn't actually thought the place would be different without Rosie but it was, it was quieter and less well hyper there was some electricity missing and things seemed duller. Max too, she exhaled loudly. He had went off to his room as soon as Rosie left and refused to come out even to eat. She knew he was texting and ringing her frantically but it wouldn't make a difference Rosie was as stubborn as they come and until she decided to come back on her own steam then she wouldn't….and everything around here, Alice and Danny particularly would continue to disintegrate until there was nothing left at all. She wanted her marriage to work, she loved her husband she really did but all the stress they had been under recently had strained them until they were two people neither knew anymore. She had never dreamed they would end up like this.

She hadn't wanted Rosie to leave and she had a few hours of reprieve before he came in and she had to tell him the news…..and then let the shouting commence. She got up to make a start on breakfast. Toast and a fry up. Well for one really, Charlie and Joshua had toast and cereal and she didn't feel much like eating. Still she began gathering the things she needed.

Without warning Danny walked in rubbing his eyes tiredly. She turned hearing a noise and the unexpected sight of him caused a flutter in her stomach. Her hand went to it instinctively.

He spotted her and froze. "Alice you're up." he said stifling a yawn. His eyes darting around.

She nodded and went to turn back to her eggs.

"You feeling ok?"

"Yeah." and craned her head. "Why'd you ask?"

"You had your hand over your stomach like you felt sick. You aren't are you?" she could see the concern shining from his eyes.

She smiled. "No, just a few butterflies."

He scratched his head. "You nervous about something? Or ate some bad pizza for tea?"

When wasn't she nervous around him? Or she had been in the past. "Nope just you." and turned to continue cooking breakfast.

He walked towards her. "Me?"

"Well you are my husband." and stirred the eggs. "I wasn't expecting to see you and they sort of just took flight. It was unexpected, especially because of recently. Anyway how is Savannah."

He opened the fridge and took a drink of milk from the carton.

"Eugh Danny! Even Max puts it in a glass." and rolled her eyes.

He wiped his mouth on his sleeve, "Since you asked Savannah is great, she stayed awake a lot tonight, just looking at me, I'm sure she smiled." and pulled out the camera they kept at hospital and showed her.

Alice looked and sure enough underneath the tubing there seemed to be a small smile. Alice grinned widely. "That is so amazing, I can't believe I missed it." she stared at the pictures and her likeness to someone caught her unaware. "She looks like Rosie there, even with the blue eyes, its around the smile. She has her daddy's smile."

He had noticed the resemblance too but hadn't planned on mentioning it since A it was impossible and B it would only cause an argument between them and he hated arguing with Alice. He wanted them to be happy again, a family all six of them. "Anyway yes our daughter seems to be a night owl and a giant flirt smiling at me all night. Takes after her mother." bent down and kissed her cheek hoping she didn't skewer him with the spoon.

She seemed to shiver and he smiled. "Anyway the nurse promised to keep an extra close eye on her while I came home. I wouldn't have came otherwise." picked up some eggs she had spooned onto a plate. She went to hit his hand with the spoon and he dodged. "Aha!"

"Sit down and have some breakfast." she told him.

"I'd love to but I can't." he told her. "I eed to shower, change and get this phone on charge. It died on me not long after I left." he walked down the hallway.

She out some bacon in the frying pan, then realised she had something to tell him. "Danny…" she said halting him. It would be best to tell him now with none of the kids around. They wouldn't understand why their dad was yelling. "Rosie…."

He looked at her almost pleading. "Alice please I don't want to argue."

"Neither do I." she breathed. She rubbed her face knowing that straightforward was best. "Rosie has gone."

"Gone? What do you mean? Gone where exactly?" face confused.

"Went to the UK to live with Clare."

His face drained of all colour. "But she wouldn't." he went to her bedroom, knocked them when he received no reply entered expecting to see her sprawled in bed and grumbling about him coming in here. Her found a neatly made bed. He yanked open her wardrobe and found half of her clothes missing. His heart began pounding so he walked from her room to the house phone and dialled Rosie's mobile phone. It told him it was unable to be connected so did the last thing he wanted to do. He rang Clare, if only to prove that she wasn't there. She had went to Emily's house last night! He was sure of it!

"Hello." Clare said cordially after picking up.

"Where is my daughter?" he hissed coldly.

"Not your daughter Danny." Clare replied voice full of victory. "I knew I would get her soon enough."

"Put her on the phone now!" he warned, not that he could do much hundreds of miles away.

"Congratulations on your wedding, and your child by the way. Are you sure this one is yours? It could be Terry's too. She is his ex and already has one kid to him doesn't she?"

How did Clare know all this?

"Anyway Rosie is busy and can't come to the phone goodbye Danny." and the line went dead.

He immediately redialled and it rang off, he slammed the receiver down and put his hands on his head. "She can't get her claws into her." he muttered and walked into the kitchen mind spinning trying to solve this.

"Danny." Alice said.

He looked at her his face darkening.

"Rosie left this for you in our room."

He took it from her without saying a word and tore it open. Read quickly.

_To dad, by now you'll know I've gone. This is just something I have to do. You probably want to know why, I don't think it's the same at home anymore. Since finding out who my dad is I just….I can't live there anymore. it's not that I don't love you, I love you all, even Alice I just need some space to get some perspective. I'm sorry for what I said and did, especially Savannah and no matter you will always be the number one guy in my life. You may not be my real dad buy you're as close as I'm ever going to get. Love you lots, Rosie x_

He tossed the letter on the table and stared at Alice coldly. "Why didn't you stop her?"

"I couldn't."

He took a step towards her and his voice raised. "You could have tried!"

"Believe it or not Danny I did!"

"Yeah right!" he was barely holding on to his rage. "You never wanted her here! If you could have just got over what happened I wouldn't have lost her!" the food behind her spitting angrily.

"You haven't lost her Danny she'll come back!"

"No she won't, she needs space, she said I'm not her dad!" his fists now clenched.

Alice looked at them and took a step back instinctively.

"Why didn't you try to get in touch with me? I could have stopped her!"

"I think you need to go calm down before one of the kids gets up and sees you in this state." she told him.

"Yeah but which one won't I be seeing this morning?"

"I tried to ring you Danny, your phone was off."

"Phone the hospital!" he shouted.

Alice took another step back. "I want you to leave now, I don't want the kids seeing you like this!" she warned.

He was right in front of her. "You…"

The frying pan behind her spat angrily spraying her face with hot fat. She swore and clutched her face. In that moment Max appeared our of his bedroom. "Alice? I heard…." he looked at them jaw slack. "Shouting…." he finished and stared at Danny. "What have you done?" he hissed.

"Max…." Alice began.

He stomped down the hallway towards Danny. He had saw his fists clenched and his enraged face and thought he knew what happened. "Men don't hit women!" Max shouted and as soon as he reached Danny he swung for him.

"Max!" Alice yelped.

Danny caught his fist. "Calm down!"

"NO! Just because Rosie left doesn't give you license to hit my mum ok!" and he swung again.

Danny took a step back.

Alice wrapped her arms around Max and dragged him back to his room.

"Just wait Danny, Alice won't always be here and you might be bigger than me but I'm not scared of you!" he yelled the final word as Alice closed his door. Her face was stinging but she focused on Max.

"Alice had had no right…."

"He didn't hit me Max, he wouldn't."

"You don't have to protect him I saw you holding your face."

"I left the ring on and the frying pan was on it and the fat got too hot." she told him. "Danny wouldn't."

Max sat on the bed and put his face in his hands.

"I need to get back to the kitchen ok? Don't worry about me."

He nodded and Alice left. Found Danny in the kitchen dealing with the frying pan.

"Already turning the other kids against me Alice?" his voice angry.

"No Danny I told him what happened."

"The truth? Or your version of it."

"Shut up ok!"

He spun. "I lost my daughter coz of you, and now Max thinks I hit you!"

"Yeah well if you seen the look on your face and the clenched fists its an easy assumption to make!" she sighed. "Look before, Rosie will be back. She didn't leave because you aren't her dad she thinks that if she was gone we'd make up and with her here it won't happen. I tried to explain but she didn't listen!"

"You tried to explain what? That you won?" he seethed and shook his head. "You are without a doubt the biggest mistake I have ever made! If I hadn't met you then I'd still have my daughter!"

"Danny Rosie knew about our problems. As much as you don't believe it I didn't want her to go."

He narrowed his eyes turned and headed for the shower.

"I'm sorry Danny." she told him.

"Just stay away from me!" he snarled and slammed the bathroom door behind him

Alice felt sadness fill her. Maybe her marriage was truly dead. She didn't have time to ponder that as Joshua walked from his room, his teddy in his hand. His saw Alice and ran to her as fast as he could.

"Mummy mummy!" he sang.

"Hello baby." and she kissed his cheek.

He touched her cheek. "Why cry?"

She shook her head and cleared her throat. "I'm happy to see my boy."

He wrapped his arms around her. At least she had her babies.

* * *

><p>Rage convulsed through Danny's body as he removed his clothes to shower. It didn't fade as he stood under a hot spray or while he dried off. He brushed his teeth and dried his hair with a towel, short spikes sticking up indicating it was time he had it cut. He smoothed it down and pulled on his dressing gown and tied it tightly. He thought a shower might have made him feel better, no such luck.<p>

He left the bathroom and glanced down into the kitchen. Alice knelt on the floor beside Joshua, he had a small box of cereal in both hands, Alice had her own wrapped around his and she was helping him pour it into a bowl. Joshua looked at her overjoyed when they all fell into the bowl and not onto the table. He clapped and she kissed his forehead praising him. His little boy was only eighteen months old and needed Alice so much. He was always so much happier when she was near. As he watched in his mind he could see the future. Joshua and Savannah running around the kitchen while Alice tried to get them to sit, them growing up together…he scowled when he realised it could be without their big sister. He didn't notice Alice glance down the hallway in his direction, he was already stomping into the bedroom they shared.

Danny pulled on clean boxers and jeans and had snagged a t-shirt when he decided to call Rosie again. He dialled her number on his mobile and felt his heart lift when this time it rang. Finally she picked up. "Hello?" a soft sad voice asked.

That tone almost killed him but he couldn't contain his relief she was talking to him! "Sweetheart its dad."

"Hi dad…." she paused almost like she didn't know what to say.

He wasted no time. "Look Rosie you have to come home. I can check…."

He heard her inhale deeply and stopped. "Space…." was the only word she could muster.

"Alice told me the real reason you left."

She should haev known that. "Don't blame Alice dad, I snuck out when she and Max weren't looking."

"Rosie I need you at home." he told her. "I can get you a flight and you'd be home tonight if you want."

Danny had no idea how much that tempted her, she had been in the UK a few hours and she felt like she didn't belong. He heard a woman's voice in the background.

"That's Clare dad. She wants me settled in my room before its too late, then we're having supper. I'd better be going I had a long flight."

"Rosie please come home!"

"I'll keep in touch, I'll call you soon dad. Kiss Savannah and Joshua for me, tell Alice and Max hello. Love you dad." and she disconnected.

Danny's hand fisted and he rested it on his forehead. He didn't hear the door open or Alice walk inside until she out her hand on his arm. "Danny…."

He stood up sharply and took a step away from her. "This is your fault!" his tone venomous. Then he stomped away, his voice drifting to her as he spoke to their son. Joshua's high pitched giggles filled the air. Meanwhile she sat on the space he had occupied moments ago, she didn't know how much more of this she could take.

* * *

><p>Danny had left the house not long after breakfast and spent all of the day with Savannah, not speaking to Alice all day so she had no idea what was going on. This caused her to end up irritated by him and his decision to spend all day with Savannah and not the other kids.<p>

Danny however was feeling a little upbeat, Savannah had a great day and the doctors were cautiously optimistic that if she continued to improve in this matter than she could go home soon. Still he didn't exactly want to go in the house, he was avoiding Alice. He was sat in the truck looking at his closed front door, a lamp clicked on and he saw max sat on the veranda looking at him. They stared neither saying a word. Danny stood up and dismounted the car ready to go inside but Max's voice halted him.

"I'm sorry, I was wrong, you'd never hit her."

Danny nodded. "Don't worry about it, there was no harm done this time. There could have been, you're fast. You need to learn to control your temper."

Max leaned forward on his seat. "You can't blame me for coming to the conclusion I did. She was holding her face and you looked ready to kill with your fists clenched tightly."

"It doesn't matter how angry she makes me I will never harm a hair on her head, you have my word."

Max heard the sincerity in his voice and he could tell he meant it by the look in his eyes. "Ok." and he rested back into the dark. He reached across to turn the lamp off.

"You called her mum you know."

He looked at Danny frowning. "Did I?"

"Yeah, I think Alice missed it too. You said no one hits your mum."

Max's eyebrows were raised. "Wow I don't remember that. I guess I was pretty angry."

"More than a little bit."

"Yeah well I'm sorry. A real man apologises when he does stuff wrong, don't you think?"

"They do, unless its justified." Danny retorted knowing full well what he was alluding to.

"She's been upset today, can you justify that?" Max spat.

Danny tried not to be bothered by his words. He crossed his arms and looked up at the night sky.

"I'm sure she shed a tear or two as well."

Danny clenched his jaw trying desperately not to care.

"So you are splitting up then?" Max asked.

"No."

"Really? Because a few weeks ago if I told you she'd been crying you would have broke down that door to get to her to see why she'd been crying. Now you stare at the sky trying to act all hard and nonchalant!"

"Splitting up isn't going to happen." or that isn't what he wanted. But how do you fix something when even the sight of each other caused arguments.

"That isn't what she thinks I can tell. She loves you so much but you aren't working and she won't live in another 'Terry' like relationship. It's breaking her heart because she wants so badly to make this work but she is losing you and there is nothing she can do to stop it."

He frowned and glanced at the front door again.

"You two need to talk."

Danny couldn't believe he was getting help with his marriage from a sixteen year old! "Max don't worry about me and Alice. Whatever happens will happen and you kids will be looked after no matter what."

"I'm not worried about us!" Max stood up and his face was now shrouded in darkness. "I'm worried about Alice and what this is doing to her."

Although Danny couldn't see Max's face he could feel the intensity of Max's gaze like daggers being pinned to his chest. "Max…."

"No listen!" he snapped. "While you are blaming her for everything you might actually want to look at yourself! Rosie left because your marriage broke down, well guess what Danny, it takes two people to make a marriage work! And while you walk around here in a perpetual bad mood you might actually start to think about the people you are hurting in the process! Why the hell did you propose if you don't love her!"

Danny took a step towards him fully facing him now. "I do love her!"

"Have you thought about telling her lately?"

"We are having rough time that is all! We'll get through it."

Max threw his hands in the air in frustration. "Wake up and smell the coffee Danny you and I both know where this is heading!"

"Max!" Came from behind Danny.

Max's eyes widened. "Alice…" he started looking behind Danny.

She pushed passed Danny and he fell forward slightly. Max saw it and exhaled. Alice kissed his cheek. "You don't need to stick up for me Max. He isn't Terry and I can handle _anything_ he throws at me! Danny…." she started not looking at him. "Joshua has had his tea and been in the bath. He likes a little grated cheese with his supper." then gave Max a wry smile. "See you tomorrow son."

Max watched her eyes full of concern. She had never acted like this before, not even with Terry. She patted his arm and turned to walk down the stairs. At that precise moment Max hoped that Danny just let her go, if he spoke to her…..

"Alice!" Danny called.

Max grimaced, oh this was not going to be pretty! He saw Alice's spine stiffen and knew she would appreciate privacy for this. She had never lost it in front of the kids before and she wouldn't start now, but she was barely holding on! "I'll check on Joshua." he murmured and walked through the front door and closed it swiftly.

As soon as the door was closed Alice spun. "So you want to talk now? Or are you going to blame me some more?" she lowered her voice. "Because I'm not in the mood. I mean it! You don't want to be talking to me right now!" her eyes glittering with something he had seen directed at Terry but never him.

"Fine!" he snapped. "If you don't even want to try and make us work!"

She laughed. "You want to make us work now? And I am supposed to be happy about that am I? Let's rewind to this morning when everything was MY fault!"

"Look I know right now we aren't in a great place but we have four kids who need us to be a team."

"No Danny, I have three and you have one. Savannah is our daughter. Max and Joshua are only mine!"

"Joshua is MY son as well, if you remember we adopted him together! And Rosie! What about her?" he was so angry a muscle in his jaw was ticking. "And Max has no father figure I'm as close as he has to a role model!"

"And you are doing an excellent job!" she told him sarcastically. "And Rosie isn't here, courtesy of me according to you. As for Max I have contacted the social services, they are searching for his father, Arthur Gifthold. He needs a man in his life. So yeah the way I see it you have Savannah!"

"Why don't you go see her then?" he told her eyes flaming. And he turned towards the front door and pushed it open.

Alice didn't spare him a second thought, she was already down the stairs and climbing in the truck when he closed the door. She just needed to get away, she didn't like her husband very much, in fact right now she was pretty sure she hated him!

**A/N this won't last forever people it was needed though for later chappies, sort of like a moving on chapter, because from here it can only get better. Anyway time jump next chapter, I feel able to write this now as I'm pretty happy with this….seriously if you seen what I wrote before I was disgusted! x**


	65. Homesick

The break down of Alice and Danny's relationship carried o over the coming days until three weeks later there was almost nothing left. They did nothing together unless they had to, spent zero time in the house speaking only in passing as they crossed paths between the hospital and home those visits were also kept completely separate. Even receiving good news that Savannah was able to come home still didn't prompt them into some sort of talking or celebration, they silently kept their happiness to themselves choosing not to share it with their partner, the partner who silently wished that the other would talk and share the joy they were both feeling.

Anyway Savannah was able to come home, there were still a lot of appointments for her but both Danny and Alice were overjoyed at how much she improved over the short space of time. It seemed she got better quicker with only one parent there, like she picked up on the tension with both there.

The children at home were picking up on it too, Joshua didn't, he was as happy as ever and continued to dote on his mum and play with Danny same as ever but Max and Charlie felt it. Max tried to stay out of the way when they were both in knowing one wrong word could cause them to shouting or even when nothing was said the angry looks and muttering he could live without, and Charlie. She was worried. Even though Danny and Alice were careful not to say a harsh word in front if the little ones, (mostly they didn't speak at all) she still knew something was wrong by the way Danny and her mum acted. Thus she was quiet and withdrawn wondering about what the future held. It was this worry which made her ask her mum about it one day. It just so happened to coincide with the day Savannah came home.

"Mummy are we going back to live with daddy?" she asked standing at the kitchen table by her side.

Alice placed the shirt she was folding down. "By daddy do you mean Terry?"

She nodded solemnly hoping that they didn't have to.

"Definitely not sweetie, why do you ask?" she asked placing another of Max's t-shirts on a pile.

"Just coz you and Danny used to be all happy and you're not now and I thought we were gonna move out and daddy…."

Alice knelt down so she was on eye level with Charlotte. "I promised you that you didn't ever have to see him again remember?"

Charlie nodded and swallowed eyes glistening with relief. Alice stood up and picked up some of Joshua's dungarees noting they were worn at the knees.

"Do you and Danny not love each other anymore?"

Alice raised her eyebrows surprised Charlotte asked this question.

"Charlie…." she breathed.

"Its just you don't say it anymore and you try not to but I know you're angry with each other all the time and Max is all worried about you I can tell and you don't cuddle anymore."

Alice sighed, love to a child was black and white, you either loved someone or you didn't. How do you explain to a young child that the person you still loved intensely as ever you hated just as much at the same time and sometimes the sight of him made you want to scream. She knelt down again and ran a hand down her cheek. "Me and Danny will always love each other." that patted her on the nose. "So don't worry ok?" kissed the top of her head as she stood again.

"Is Savannah is coming home for good today?"

Alice smiled and returned to sorting clothes handing Charlie some of Josh's clothes to sort. Charlie grinned so Alice picked her up and sat her on the table.

"Yep, Danny is going to get her now."

Charlie folded Joshua vest. "Is Rosie coming home too? I miss her."

Again her daughter shocked her. "You miss Rosie?" needing confirmation.

"Yeah, when she wasn't being in a mood she was lovely and she promised to show me how to braid my bratz dolls hair but then she got all angry with you then she left. Its been ages since I seen her, when is she coming home?"

"I don't know sweetie." and ran a hand down her hair.

Charlie's face fell.

"Why don't you make her a card with a picture on it huh, then we'll send it to her to tell her how much you miss her yeah?"

Charlie nodded sadly and Alice helped her down from the table. She walked off to her room obviously dejected. Alice returned to her job when she saw Max walk into the house. He halted a moment, saw her then walked back out a mobile phone pressed to his ear. No doubt he was speaking to Rosie, no one really mentioned Rosie to her, or they rarely did. She rubbed her eyes wondering when life became such a mess.

She returned her focus to her washing and pondering what tonight was going to hold. It was the first night in five weeks she and Danny would actually be sleeping in the same house, and since they weren't speaking they hadn't actually discussed what was going to happen tonight. She was already feeling weary after spending all last night with Savannah and trying to get this place in order for her coming home. After being awake almost 48 hours she was starting to feel it. Her old room was ready to be slept in but that would contradict what she told Charlie and that would mean having to move Savannahs crib, which would only cause another argument between her and her husband. Overall she wanted Charlie to know that all was fine and she'd have to stay in the room until she settled into a deep sleep. Occasionally her daughter had nightmares not often but sometimes but she'd cross that bridge if and when it came.

* * *

><p>Rosie sat in the garden in the UK staring up at the morning sky knowing that if she was home she would be admiring the glittering stars not at the cloudless blue atmosphere that was London. It was still very early in the morning here and Clare was still in bed. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply hoping to fill her lungs with clean air but frowned when the taste left her dissatisfied. She dropped into a chair and exhaled heavily. She missed home, the smell, the taste, the feel of the place, most of all she missed her dad. It was ironic how through most of her teenage years she would have sold a lung to be away from him and after three measly weeks here she was so homesick she ached. Actually it hadn't taken three weeks for it to kick in, more like three days! All she wanted was him to hug her and tell her everything was going to be ok, like he used to when she was small, its true you didn't know what you had until you lost it, and she had lost her dad.<p>

She checked her watch noting that is he was at home they'd be getting the little ones ready for bed…..wonder if Savannah is home yet. They had sent her recent pictures of her and she was already bigger than Rosie remembered and a miniature Alice if there ever was one, there was a picture of her dad holding her though and he was there in the shape of her eyes and mouth. Everywhere else was her mother though, the thick thatch of jet black hair, clear blue eyes and the shape of her face made it clear as day. She had the picture of her dad holding her on the wall in her room stuck on with blue tack and her aunt Clare wasn't amused but hadn't told her to take it down, she no doubt guessed that is she started with Rosie she would call her dad and go back and she didn't want that.

As the sounds of the traffic surrounded her she began to wonder if Alice and her dad had made up yet, possibly. Max could have told her but she was ignoring his calls. It hurt too much to think of him never mind hear his voice and God did she did want to hear it. Her aunt had already tried to introduce her to some of the people around here and they were snobby rich kids who thought Rosie was beneath them. She was also pressuring her to pick a college and course, her thinking being that if she got onto a course it proved she was settled and wouldn't be going back. Rosie didn't really care about colleges and meeting people and settling down here, this wasn't home and never would be, she wanted her real home but she refused to go back until she knew for sure that Alice and her dad were happy and that they wanted her….and if they didn't well she was trying not to think about that possibility. Every time she spoke to her dad he asked her to come home and he had no idea how much she wanted to agree, she also had no idea how long her resolve was going to last! She heard her phone ring and reached into her dressing gown and pulled it out seeing it was her dad calling. He didn't usually call her this early, maybe he wasn't busy. She connected.

"Hi dad, how's things?"

"Hello Rosie, please don't disconnect." Max asked garbled.

The sound of his voice filled her with elation and also sadness that she wasn't looking at him face to face. She knew she should put the phone down but she couldn't bring herself to severe this tentative connection to her home. So she sat there not speaking.

"Well?" Max asked hopefully.

"I'm still here aren't I?" she told him pointedly.

Max cleared his throat and in her head she could see his wide smile and felt tears prick her eyes, how she missed him!

"How are you?" he asked softly.

"I'm good." she nodded.

"How's things over there?"

She contemplated her answer. "Different." she decided on. "Clare says I lived over here with mum and dad when I was born before they moved over there but I only ever remember being in South Africa." she rubbed her head. "It's just so…..well concrete. There are buildings and pavement everywhere and it's busier than Jo'burg but all the time! And I sound different to everyone, I have this weird twang to my voice and its sounds so obvious! Clare is trying to get me electrocution lessons. I thinks she's trying to kill me!" she told him seriously.

"What is she trying to do Rosie?" he asked biting his lip to contain his laughter.

"She wants me to be an electrician! What has that got to do with how I talk?"

"Was it by any chance elocution?"

"No I'm pretty sure she said electrocution." she told him seriously.

"Rosie elocution is how to teach you to speak like a lady." he told her.

The line went silent for a second. "And I said…..oh I can't believe this!" she groaned.

Max just burst out laughing on the other side of the phone, he couldn't help it and her impassioned declaration was the last straw.

"What's so funny?" she asked, looking behind her, saw Clare was up and walked to the bottom of the garden where she couldn't be clearly seen from inside.

"You." he sighed. "I miss you, come home." such a simple statement which meant so much.

Rosie ground her teeth together. "How is dad and Alice?"

He knew a subject change when he heard it, still he carried on. "If they are all loved up will you come home?"

"I need proof."

"She's pregnant again." he told her quickly.

"NO WAY!" Rosie gasped. "Already?"

"You're right, she isn't."

Rosie felt the hope which had taken flight fade away. "The truth Max, how are they?"

"The truth?" he echoed. "Well to be honest they are worse than before."

"How?" she asked pained. She thought her leaving solved everything!

"Your dad is blaming Alice for you leaving."

She sat down with her back against a tree in the yard. "I can't do anything right!" thumped the back of her head on the tree then rubbed it grimacing.

"It's not your fault they can't make their marriage work."

"Yes it is, I wanted to break them up and I did too good a job!"

"Rosie we got them together, come home and we can fix them."

"Max no doubt if I show my face there it will destroy what of left of them!"

Max walked into the house and saw Alice sorting washing, he hesitated. "You sure you're staying there?"

"What other choice do I have?"

They shared a moments silence, both filled with sadness and a deep regret that they never had the chance to see if their relationship would have went somewhere.

"So how is Savannah?" Rosie asked.

Max walked from the house and wandered around. "Really great, she's coming home today. Danny forgot his phone when he left."

Rosie laughed. "He's not going to be happy when he sees his phone bill. You want my advice, act very sorry, that's how I got past it. Anyway Savannah, talk."

"Well she has doubled in size, literally. She's still a mini Alice, Danny is there though."

"I know they sent me pictures." she said softly.

"The girl has a pair of lungs on her, reminds me of what Charlie was like when she was a baby, screamed the house down she did. And she eats like a gannit!"

Rosie smiled wistfully and he swore he could hear it in her voice when she spoke. "I wish things were different." she told him softly. "I wish Danny was my dad and we could all live there happy. I wish I hadn't started that stupid war with Alice trying to make my dad choose." tears felt slowly. "I wish I was home."

Max had no idea what to say, it was a clear case of not knowing what you had until it was gone.

"ROSIE!" Clare called.

Rosie made a face and hid behind the tree she was sitting against wanting to continue talking to Max and keep this connection with Leopards Den alive.

"Is that Cruella calling?"

Rosie chuckled. "Yeah."

"Careful around her she might try to make a coat out of you."

"To be honest Max I think she is trying to turn me into her, or my mum." she said seriously. "I haven't told dad coz he's already threatened to come get me and take me home but she took me shopping last week and bought me clothes that were eerily similar to hers and she keeps almost calling me Miranda. Last week she asked me if I would steal the man she loved from under her nose? What the hell does that mean?"

Max's eyes were wide. "Is she all there in the head?"

"I dunno, she keeps telling me how much I am like my mum and I don't mean it in a good way. It was like a first she didn't want me to be like Danny and now she doesn't want me to be like my mum, she wants me to be her! We don't shout in this house, or listen to music or anything! It's like bloody boarding school without the friends!"

"Whoa!" he whispered. "You really have to come home."

"As soon as Alice and dad are back together, happy and I mean strong not doing it for the sake of it!"

Something Rosie said earlier occurred to him. "Are you still free to talk? I have an idea!"

She moved further away from the house. Clare was gonna kill her but she didn't care. "I'm free."

"Ok….."

**A/N Rosie missing home and Max has a plan. Lets hope he can pull it off, whatever it may be! And will danice fix themselves when they are athome alone for a while, or do they need a helping hand?  
><strong>**This is a filler really, just getting savannah home so i can start on the end if you know what i mean. Still hope you enoyed it filler or not :) x**


	66. Swinging Back and Forth

**RECAP - Ok people LONG time since we have been here and this recap could be really long but here goes….. Danny and Alice got married, Rosie didn't like it but warmed to them after a while but got really angry after Alice got pregnant as danny isn't her dad, Alice told her who her 'real' dad is and Rosie wasn't happy - as its terry - and Rosie just kicked off drove off in a truck she and Alice crashed Alice went into premature labour and had a little girl, Rosie full of guilt after Alice gave her a dressing down went to the UK to live with her aunt Clare and the Danice haven't been the same as Danny blames Alice for Rosie going. Rosie and max spoke though and they seem to be planning to fix the Danice hmmmmm….. (Lots more but that's the gist) Oh and Savannah (the baby) is now home from hospital after being really ill**

(X)

Max sat at the kitchen table scribbling away when a high pitched wail startled him, he looked down the hallway and saw Danny walked from the room he used to shared with Alice rubbing his eyes. He had went in there from his room an hour ago hoping to calm Savannah it obviously hadn't worked.

Max glanced at the clock on the wall, one am whoa! Savannah was still awake at this time?

"She awake again?" Max asked as Danny approached obviously exhausted.

"She hasn't been asleep." Danny ran his hands through his hair. "What are you doing?" looked over Max's shoulder as he boiled the kettle.

Max covered it, "Nothin'!" then heard squawking and frowned. "She wasn't like this in hospital! She was quiet."

Danny shrugged and picked up a bottle from the steriliser. Rinsed it off. "I'd tell you to go to bed but she'd probably keep you up." motioned his head to the bedroom. "At least the little ones sleep through it."

Alice came out of the room bouncing an unhappy Savannah. Danny walked over and took her.

"Danny….."

"Alice go to sleep." he told her softly. "You were at the hospital last night, you look tired."

"She's my daughter I should…."

"Our daughter,." he corrected "And yes I admit at the moment she had Alice like tendencies, keeping me up all night…."

Max made a disgusted face while Alice blushed. "Excuse me!" and Max left the room and walked into his own.

Savannah however was beginning to quiet in her dads arms as he hummed to her softly.

"Danny…." Alice's voice was weary, she didn't really have the energy to argue with him.

He shook his head and pointed to their room down the hallway. She nodded and on impulse kissed his cheek. Danny smiled at her warmly and she went off to their room to collect her dressing gown. Danny began to mix his daughters bottle still humming to her, she felt so small and fragile in his arms. Her eyes were slowly beginning to drift shut but Danny still cooled her bottle knowing five minute catnaps were a speciality of hers, lulling you into a false sense of security and then she'd squeal to be fed, the child couldn't be filled.

He took her to the room expecting to find it empty and found Alice sprawled face down on the bed arm outstretched phone in hand. She must have reached across and fell asleep. He looked down at his child and then at his wife, mother and daughter had never looked more alike. He placed his daughter in her crib gentling rocking it when she moaned. He placed the bottle in the cooler and went to the bed and gently nudged Alice. "Alice…" he whispered then stopped and looked at her, he coulnd;t bring himself to disturb her so he rolled her until she was off the blanket and placed it over her gently, then settled on the chair rocking Savannahs crib.

Max was in his room texting Rosie. 'They aren't back together but are still trying to scar me for life! Anyway Phase one is in progress watch this space!'

* * *

><p>Danny's eyes popped open when he heard a noise in the bedroom. He sat up, looked around and groaned when pain shafted through his neck. He clutched it and quieted, not before Alice heard and opened her eyes. She raised her head and peered at him, "You ok?" her voice dusted with sleep.<p>

He nodded, his neck protested the moment and he winced.

"Liar!" she moved and patted his side of the bed. "Here."

He raised his eyebrows. "You want to sleep with me?"

She sat up and shrugged. "It's big enough for two, and I was worried about to explain to Charlie about is sleeping apart."

Danny wanted to think of some sort of retort but as it was he was so tired all he wanted to was sleep so he got up and lay down in bed. All was quiet in the house, Danny shifted trying to get comfortable and grabbed his neck.

Alice sat up, "Lie on your front."

"What?"

"Look neither one of us is going to get any sleep tonight if you keep jerking about and little Miss is obviously gonna be hard work now lie on your front!" she whispered heatedly.

He did as he was told and Alice placed her hands on his shoulders smoothing them over his neck. Began rubbing a knot rhythmically. The movement was so soothing and it was nice feeling her hands on him again, his body went boneless. Alice's hands continued until sleep began to claim him.

"Better?" she asked.

"Mmmm hmmm, thanks." he mumbled half asleep, hands rested limply by his head.

Alice moved onto her side and lay down, within minutes both of them were sound asleep.

* * *

><p>Alice heard a baby crying the next morning for seconds when Danny climbed from bed and picked her up. "Good morning my sweet Savannah." he crooned. "Time for breakfast, your brothers and sister are going to be up soon so daddy has to make a start but first is your milk." and he left. Alice truly meant to get up but she was that tired that her eyes closed of their own accord. She didn't actually rise until dinner time, found a piece of paper in the kitchen with writing on it. She recognised it as Max's and didn't mean to read it but the words drew her in until she couldn't look away. She picked it up,<p>

'Now this isn't how its supposed to be, coz mum and dad really wasn't supposed to leave.  
>Now divorce is what they choose to seek and they see the kids every other week.<br>Now this isn't how it was supposed to end, coz when they started out they were best friends.  
>How it begins isn't how it ends, I guess that's how the story spins.<br>What do you do now what do you say, when people drift apart and they walk away.  
>Starting over makes us all afraid, dealing with remorse and a ton of shame.<br>But there's a cure for your ton of pain there's hope and healing in his face.  
>There's a place where you see that face, he makes beauty out of mistakes.'<p>

Alice saw there was a second part taking shape but she couldn't read any more, there was doodling on the bottom and Max's name. She swiped at the tears in her eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat at that moment Danny entered the house carrying Savannah. She wore a pretty white dress and sun hat and was so tiny compared to him. He looked down the hallway and saw Alice's tears before she could erase them. "Alice are you ok?"

She nodded, "I saw something that hit me hard."

He walked towards her, she took Savannah and he read the sheet. He scratched his head and raised his eyebrows. "Wow."

She nodded eyes wide and glistening. "I had no idea he felt like that!" she leant down and kissed her daughters head.

"We need to do something, either fix us or…." he trailed off. "We can't stay like this, the kids…."

"Tonight." she whispered. "We'll talk then, it'll give us time to think it over."

Danny nodded. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, that he didn't want them to end but he didn't even know where to start, or it he did whether it would end. Lain next to her in bed last night had felt so normal, so natural he never wanted it to end. Waking up wrapped up with her had been even better. She'd been unaware, deeply asleep and all he had wanted to do was kiss her awake and find a way to make them better. Their daughter was home, all they needed was Rosie…and that was the sticking point wasn't it? Rosie would always come between them and until they were fixed Rosie refused to come home. It was a situation that didn't seem to have a solution, almost a paradox. One wouldn't be fixed without the other but the other wouldn't be fixed up the latter happened.

"You should get some sleep." Alice told Danny breaking his thoughts.

He shook his head, "I feel fine."

They stood and stared at each other.

"I still love you Alice." he told her. "I know we were waiting until tonight but I need you to know that throughout this I still love you. I always will."

"I love you too." she told him. "But that doesn't change what's happened recently."

"But it does make a difference." he countered. "If we still love each other then there's something to save." he told her passionately. "I don't want us to end, I want to fix us!"

"Do you still blame me for Rosie leaving?"

Danny hesitated and she smiled sardonically. "Yes then?"

"Well Alice you did…."

She switched Savannah to another arm, her face cold and expressionless. "We'll talk later Danny." and she left him in the kitchen alone. Danny felt like screaming - did she really expect him to lie? What could he do?

* * *

><p>Max sat by the back door frowning as he heard Danny and Alice's interchange, it had all started so well…but now it was worse than he thought! He tapped his chin lost in thought, they were gonna have to step up phase two…..but that could back fire, badly! He needed to talk to Rosie but she'd be in bed at the moment he'd just have to wait. Or he could fix this himself, I mean he wasn't stupid, all he to do was lay an innocent suggestion at Danny's feet and he'd pick it up….right? He sauntered into the kitchen pasting a down look on his face, his hands in his pockets, shoulders slumped. Danny obviously still angry at Alice noticed his demeanour.<p>

"You ok Max?"

Max frowned in reply. "Are you ok?"

Danny frowned, "About what?"

"Well Rosie told me earlier that she wasn't coming back, or she was thinking of it at least."

Danny stood up. "What?"

Max nodded. "The guilt about you and Alice is eating her alive. She's cutting ties."

"ALL of them?"

Max nodded sadly.

"That's it I'm going over there to bring her home!"

"No!" Max yelped, a little too forcefully for Danny's liking who was now obviously suspicious. "What I mean is…." Max carried on. "Is that if Rosie knows I told you she'll kill me, she'd want to tell you this herself."

Danny eyed him. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing." Max assured trying to look angelic.

Danny scrutinised him. "I'm watching Max."

Max shrugged, "You'll see nothing." and with that he walked down the hallway and out of the front door. As soon as he was out of sight he broke into a dead run, as soon as he was by the huts he text her one word, "URGENT! Immediately his phone rang, Rosie voice husky from sleep. "Sup?" she asked on a yawn.

"I messed up, Danny and Alice had a bad argument this morning so I told Danny you weren't coming back to try and prompt him to be nicer to Alice and now he wants to come and get you!"

"What! WHY!" she yelped.

"I thought it would help!" he exhaled and rubbed his head forcefully. "He and Alice are falling apart Rosie, I think they might break up, properly, divorce, the lot, my song helped a little bit but as soon as they started talking it …." he trailed off shaking his head.

Rosie swore and he heard a bed creak and knew she was pacing.

"We can use this Max…..but if it backfires they're likely to kill us."

"You mean me as you are safe and sound in the UK."

"You think my dad would let a little thing like distance stop him?" she chuckled.

Max heard running water and his heart stopped. Rosie was about to tell him her plan when he halted her. "Rosie what are you doing?"

"Getting a glass of water."

"Oh. Coz I heard water and some…well images entered my mind."

"Why Max you bad bad boy!" she laughed.

"I miss you Rosie, please come home, we'll fix this here together." he promised.

Max heard her soft breathing down the phone.

"I miss your smile and I miss your laugh and I miss the way you used to shout at me. I don't want to miss you anymore! I want you here or…." an idea came to him. "Or I'm coming over there!"

"What?" Rosie spluttered.

"I mean it! I'll run away and you'll have to hide me in your house."

Even though they were miles apart Max could see the wicked smile that snaked across her face. "Now that has definite possibilities!" Rosie purred, her plan evolve slowly. "Ok here we go, this is what we're gonna do, if this works I'll be home soon, I promise!"

"I'll do anything!" he promised and sat down on a broken log as Rosie outlined what he had to do clearly.

* * *

><p>An hour later Rosie sat on her bed staring at her phone, heart pounding. Her dad's number was on the screen, she knew what she had to do and say but it was killing her knowing she was going to hurt him like this. After running her free hand down her face a final time she pressed his number and placed the phone to her ear, "Please don't hate me dad." she whispered as the phone rang. Sickness rose as he picked up. "Hi Rosie bear."<p>

"Hi dad." she said softly, not even protesting the use of the nickname she abhorred.

"This is bad huh?" he asked immediately.

"What, how…."

"Well its late on your end so something is on your mind but mostly you didn't even say a word at the nickname and you hate it. Talk to me sweetie."

She swallowed a sob, "I um, I just really need to talk to you right now." her voice shuddering. "I need…..I need to tell you the truth."

She heard her dad exhale heavily and knew Max's words were running through his mind. She forced her voice to remain steady, "I can't sleep because I haven't told you my decision, I'm staying in the UK."

"Rosie this isn't you, this is Clare, I'm coming…."

"NO Dad!"

Her impassioned declaration stalled him.

"This is ME talking, I have done a lot of soul searching and I feel I can settle here but I need some space…."

"Space?" he whispered chest tight.

"I won't be calling for a while…."

"Rosie sweetheart come home…."

"I can't dad, Max told me what's been happening and I completely broke what you and Alice had….."

"Rosie I love Alice, I told her so this morning, we'll be fine I promise."

"I don't believe you, you just want me there so you can keep me but I can't stand knowing what I've done…."

"Rosie you did nothing it was me, I stopped trying to make my marriage work Rosie…."

"I can't dad, I'm sorry."

"What if me and Alice make up?"

"No, coz you'll be making up for me instead of you. Either way its wrong." she sighed. "I love you dad."

"That's it Rosie I'm coming…."

"Come over and I'll runaway and no one will know where I am, trust me dad I know what I'm doing!"

"I know this isn't ideal Rosie but it'll blow over, me and Alice love each other and as soon as we start trying again it'll work itself out."

Rosie disregarded his statement. "I'll write you, love you dad." and she disconnected and allowed the tears to fall freely. "Now we wait." she whispered swiping them away.

Danny meanwhile was fighting the urge to lash out, his head was bowed and his hands were fisted at either side of it. His breath erupting short pants. He felt his eyes growing moist.

"Danny?" Alice asked holding Savannah in her car seat. "What's happened?"she had just arrived home from Savannahs check up.

Danny ignored her trying to find it within himself to blame Alice for Rosie but what he said to his daughter was true, he had stopped trying to make his marriage work and in so had been an equal participant in its demise. It took two people to make it work and blaming Alice for everything was wrong. It had went too far, even if he and Alice made up Rosie would never believe it was real. He lost her and he was losing the person he loved more than life itself too.

"Danny?" Alice repeated putting the baby carrier on the table, walked around and placed her hand on his shoulder.

He sighed and his hands dropped. "Rosie called, she's staying in the UK for good."

"Oh." she breathed her hand dropping instinctively knowing this was where he began to blame her.

He nodded and swallowed hard.

"Was it coz of us?" Alice asked hesitantly.

He nodded.

Alice ran a hand through her hair. "Sorry."

Danny shook his head and looked at her. "We were having a hard time, it's MY fault. I handled everything badly from us getting married, Savannah, the crash. Even before when her mum died picking the surgery over her every time simply because it made my life easier. If I hadn't brought her up thinking that she had to compete with everything for my attention and that she was second best then maybe she wouldn't have felt the need to hate you or make me pick her over you…." he looked at his sleeping baby. "You'll have to keep me on the right track with Savannah and Joshua."

Alice nodded. "Will do."

"How was she at the doctors?"

"She slept through it actually. Did I tell you that yesterday Joshua tried to play with her?"

He shook his head.

"Well he took his trucks over while she was in her baby gym and I had to intervene and try to explain to him she was too small. He almost threw the mother of all tantrums when Max saved me."

He nodded sadly. "I need to spend more time with them rather than the surgery."

Alice put her hand on his arm. "I will be ok." she promised. "Rosie will come back eventually."

He ran his finger down the back of Savannah's hand, her fist was clenched and he picked it up gently laying it in his palm. His hand dwarfed hers just like it dwarfed her mothers. "I don't know what to do." he admitted softly.

"Give it time." Alice advised. "It'll work itself out somehow."

He nodded, stood up and bent down to give Savannah a gentle kiss then made his way out of the house.

Alice watched him go, heart clenching painfully at the distress he was feeling. Max caught her attention, "Alice can I lend your credit card to book a ticket for the cinema?"

Alice was happy to agree, since Rosie left he spent far too much time alone.

He grinned at her. "Thanks," he took it and went to study. Loaded up the computer screen, nodded and pressed order. He then shut the computer down gave Alice her credit card back and left the house. Alice and Savannah were alone.

* * *

><p>After tidying the house, completely paperwork which she had neglected since being pregnant, then napped with Savannah Alice was sat with her and Joshua on the floor in the living room. Joshua was doing a jigsaw, his concentration intense. Alice sat and watched him covertly, he reminded her so much of Max, sat there his little face frowning, the tip of his tongue protruding slightly as he tried to figure it out. He picked up another piece but it wouldn't fit. "Mama!" he cried.<p>

Savannah lay in her baby gym kicking her legs so she shuffled closer to him. "Turn it around." she coaxed.

He looked at her and wrinkled his nose.

She smiled and swivelled his hand for him. He then dropped the piece in by himself. He beamed at her. "Joshie good?"

"Joshie the best!" se assured and gave him a noisy kiss on his cheek.

Joshua laughed raucously.

"Guess what Joshie, mummy has a brand new game to show you." she said like she was telling him a secret. "Give me your hand." he gave it to her and she opened his fist so it showed his palm. "It goes, 'Round and round the garden like a teddy bear,' tracing a circle on his hand as she spoke. "One step, two step" pretending her fingers were 'walking' up his arm "And a tickly under there!" and she tickled under his arm. Joshua was soon on the floor laughing and Alice was tickling him everywhere. He was kicking his legs squealing with delight. "Again mama again!" the game carried on until they heard footsteps.

"Daddy?" Joshua asked.

Alice looked at Savannah who was chewing on her fist looking like she was thinking hard, she was the double of her dad right now! She turned back to Joshua and nodded. "Go see him, roar like a lion."

Joshua pushed himself to his feet and ran to the door, saw his dad and roared like a lion. Danny pretended to be scared then scoped the boy up and hung him upside down. Again Joshua was laughing kicking his legs, Danny tickled his stomach which made him laugh more. "Lion Joshie!" he growled, then placed the boy right side up and looked at him in his arms. "You scared daddy."

"Mama told me." he said happily.

"Did she now?" looked at Alice face playful. "Dad will have to get revenge later!"

"Really?" Alice winked. She stood up. "I'm about to start tea."

"Go have a bath or something." Danny told her. "Relax, you've had the kids all day, I'll make tea."

"It's fine I had a sleep before Joshua came home."

He walked towards her and pout Joshua on his feet. He went to his trucks, he was knelt down to Alice their faces close. "Go relax." he urged. "You deserve it."

"What's brought this on?" she asked.

"I want us to work and I have more of a chance of making you love me again if your rested."

Alice saw a familiar expression on his face, he used to wear that look every time he told her how he felt, his eyes too, they were sparkling with good humour. "An ulterior motive then?"

He smiled, it reached his eyes and they were soon moss green and she felt herself falling into them. "Call it what you will, I just want to give us the best chance possible." he touched her cheek gently. "Anyway go have a bath or whatever, let me be mummy and daddy for a while."

"Ok." she stood up and kissed his cheek. Danny picked up the kids and was soon in an intense discussion about different animals, with accompanying noises for Savannah.

* * *

><p>Alice had a long bath and was sat in the living room listening to Danny tell Joshua a third bed time story. He always enjoyed his time with Danny and never wanted it to end, it was well past his bedtime and they were going to have one crabby little boy in the morning. In a way she was happy, it warmed her heart to think of Joshua so attached and settled, so unlike when they first took him in. The room was soon quiet and Danny walked into the living room and collapsed onto the sofa, lain his head back and closed his eyes.<p>

"Little man and little Miss off?"

He nodded and yawned widely.

"You should go to bed." Alice told him.

"I've got to do the last checks in the surgery."

"I can do that."

"In your dressing gown?" he raised an eyebrow, "I'm sure all the animals will love that." he smiled. "I know I do."

"You're crazy!" she laughed.

"Nothing wrong with that as long as its about the right thing."

"And what would that be?"

"You." he answered, zero hesitation took her hand in his. "I don't want us to fight anymore, I want us to have a marriage, a partnership, like in the beginning. Everything went crazy for a little while but somehow we're both still here, holding on against everything. The only thing that's matters now is whether we still love each other and I know that I still love you."

"I love you too." she agreed. "We've already said this, but Danny you blame me …."

"No I don't." his eyes shining with promise. "When I spoke to Rosie earlier she made me see sense, it makes two people to make a marriage work, I stopped trying but it doesn't mean I stopped loving you."

Alice still wasn't sure. After everything…..she did want them to work so badly. "How are we going to get her home then?"

"I don't think we can." he admitted.

"We could blackmail her or lie." Alice suggested.

"Could you imagine how she'd react? I don't think the house would still be standing, hurricane Rosie!" he chuckled.

Alice nodded, "Yeah Terry's the same….." realised her slip of the tongue and her eyes widened.

"Terry? What's he go to do with….." he trailed off, one hand covering his mouth as disbelief filled him. "Do you mean your Terry?" he asked slowly.

"Danny…." Alice started softly.

Really?" he snapped. "Him of all people?" he put his head in his hands.

"Danny I'm sorry you had to find out like this." she murmured.

He ignored Alice, the only thought in his mind was that the man he hated, the man who tired to hurt his daughter, tried to hurt Alice and Charlie and had almost killed him and Max was actually Rosie's father…..and Alice found similarities between Rosie and him. He was suddenly livid and stood up sharply.

"Danny!" Alice began.

He didn't answer, just walked down to his sanctuary, the surgery. None of the occupants in there lied to him at least!

**A/N this Danice angst chappie was necessary, Danny had to find out who Rosie's real dad is, the question is will Alice put up with Danny's mood swings anymore? hmmmm we shall see**


	67. Break Down

Danny didn't go to bed that night, he slept in his office horrible vicious dreams of his attack, when he woke he felt like he hadn't slept at all. He completed his morning checks then went to check his phone to see if Rosie had been in touch, surprisingly he didn't have it. He must have left it in the house.

Max however was sat in the kitchen head rested on his hand yawning widely. He'd had a long night last night but it had all been worth it. The plan was almost complete everything falling into place. He discreetly text Rosie and she sent him a smiley face in return. Alice walked into the kitchen with a face like thunder, she didn't look the best this morning with bags under her eyes and her face drained.

"You ok Alice?" he asked.

"Sure am son." she replied trying not to yawn, the baby monitor for Savannah clipped to her trousers. She must have been up early to have showered and dressed already, it was six am.

Max noticed. "Where's Danny? He up with Savannah last night?"

She shrugged. "Couldn't care!"

"But…." Max started startled by her dismissive tone.

"He needs to grow up Max, he's a father!" then she realised who she was talking to, shook her head and waved her hand in the air. "I don't care I'm done."

"Done as in finished?" he asked frowning. "Like in general or with Danny?"

Alice gave Max a look which left him no doubt to the answer.

"But….."

"Don't worry Max, it'll all be fine." she assured.

"What about Savannah and Joshua? They need him!"

"Where is he then?" she snapped, lack of sleep making her lose her temper lightning quick. "You know I should have paid more attention to Rosie, this has all happened before. I don't regret Savannah or Josh but it isn't fair that he spends all his time in the surgery! But if that's what he wants then that's what he can have, I'm not gonna stop him!" exhaled and rubbed her eyes. Turned her back put some toast in the toaster. Minutes later she placed a plate in front of him. Then she sat down pillowed her arms and rested her head on them. Max just stared at her eyes wide. He glanced at his plate and found he had lost his appetite. He got up and walked out of the front door. Minutes later Danny walked in, Alice raised her head and found Max was gone, but her husband had decided tog race her with his presence. She narrowed her eyes and she could feel that the expression on her face was anything but happy.

"You know where my phone is?" he asked rifling through the drawer in the hallway.

Is that all he had to say? After staying out all night? She shook her head stiffly. "When you find it let me know then I can call you when I need you since you are never here!"

Joshua walked out of his room rubbing his eyes. Danny smiled at the sight of him and picked him up. "How's my boy?"

"Hiya daddy." and put his head on his chest as Danny took him into the kitchen.

Alice was giving Danny the death look, she didn't look pleased at all! "So do you plan on telling me where you stayed last night?" angry that he showed next to zero interest in being a responsible parent.

"In the surgery." he placed Joshua in his chair, went to the fridge and filled Joshua's sippy cup with milk.

"Was it too much for you to come bed? To check on your young children? Or was there an emergency you couldn't tear yourself away from." Alice's tone venomous.

"Well to answer your questions first I didn't feel like coming to bed, my young children had their mother with them they weren't alone and no there wasn't an animal emergency I just didn't want to look at you and remember how you have lied to me!"

Alice stood up. "I didn't lie to you, you'll find it was Miranda who lied to you! I didn't want to tell you because I knew how you'd react! And it looks like I was right!"

He ground his teeth together.

"We agreed to talk last night remember, we agreed to figure out what we were going to do! And just because I was here with them doesn't mean they don't need you. You're their dad do you need reminding of that?"

He narrowed his eyes, "We did talk last night. Then I went to do my job!" he told her through clenched teeth "And NO I am very aware that I am the kids dad, although I seem to remind you trying to tell me that Savannah wasn't mine." if she was gonna keep on with the sly digs at him then she better be ready to take them.

Her jaw slackened. How typical of him to remind her of that, well lets see how he liked this! "We were talking Danny but as soon as Terry was….."

He put up his hand to halt her. "I really don't have to listen to this!" turned on his heel to walk out.

"How typical of you to walk out when things get hard!" she yelled at his back, she clenched her jaw and her teeth deciding at that moment to go into town and find a house. She couldn't live like this anymore!

* * *

><p>Max ran down to a hut. Pulled out a whistle from his pocket and blew it three times in rapid succession. Then he ran up the stairs opened the flap and saw Rosie sprawled face down on a bed her mouth open slightly. He went to her, knelt down and shook her. "Rosie this is a code red."<p>

She opened her eyes and groaned when she spotted the time, "Max the plane only landed three hours ago, I have only been asleep half an hour." she groaned and covered her face with a pillow. "And what is a code red?"

"A code red is Danny and Alice splitting up, properly!"

She sat up, "Dammit!"

"Rosie it just keeps getting worse and I really shouldn't be saying that coz when I do it just gets even worse!" he squeaked. "But seriously how are we supposed to fix this?"

Rosie exhaled frowning. "What we gonna do?" she asked defeated. "I can't go back to Clare's but I can't stay here if dad and Alice split up!"

Max sat on the bottom of the bed. "Maybe we should tell one of them you're here." he suggested.

"What good will that do?" she asked. "Well except for dad chaining me to the house so I can't leave again!"

"It's why I suggested it." he joked. "But seriously if they are arguing about you gone it gives them one less thing to argue about."

She frowned. "What do you mean one less?"

"Well Alice is saying she should have listened to you when you said your dad didn't care because its happening again, all he does is spend time in the surgery. And Alice is tired because Savannah doesn't sleep well and tryst me sleep deprived Alice can be abit rash and sort of lethal!"

Rosie nodded.

"Plus it might cheer them up, they won't split up if they are happy." he added.

"Max they need to make up for them not because I'm home." she rubbed her head. "Oh God this is hard! We Didn't expect this way back at the beginning, this was supposed to be get them off our back and look at us now! Christ!"

He nodded. "Well it wasn't supposed to be this way, like you said you didn't expect them to fall so hard and then all this other Terry stuff happened….." he exhaled. "Were they doomed at the start?"

Rosie shook her head. "No, I've thought about it an in a weird way they are made for each other, they've both had crappy marriages before, neither was looking for another relationship until we sort of drew them together. They are so alike they clashed at first but when they got past that it was inevitable, its just bad circumstances that's all, well exacerbated by me."

He patted her hand. "Alice is saying a lot recently it'll all work out somehow." then he stood up. "How about you go shower then come up and see Savannah, we'll talk about this more when you're awake. We'll work something out, we always do."

"No good, my dad or Alice could walk into the house any minute and find me and I doubt they'd let you take Savannah randomly to a hut, I mean that isn't at all suspicious is it?" she grinned.

"Your dad is spending all his time in the surgery which Alice is pissed about. Alice takes Joshua to day care drops off Charlie at school in the morning and then goes shopping today, I could convince her to leave Savannah with me."

"Dad used to go shopping on Friday, it was his least busiest day in the surgery."

"They changed it. Alice goes on Wednesday."

"Will Alice leave her with you?"

He shrugged. "I should think so I mean I practically brought up Joshua for a little while didn't I so its not like I'm not capable. So you coming up to visit the baby?"

"As long as no one spots me I'd love to."

He grinned cockily. "Leave it all to me!"

* * *

><p>Alice was trying to soothe an unhappy Savannah while asking Charlie to get her school stuff in her bag and Joshua was running around. She exhaled as Savannah squealed as Alice tried to place her in the car seat.<p>

"Savannah I am not killing you I'm putting you in a car seat!" she muttered.

Her little arms waved.

"Charlie is your bag sorted yet?"

"Nearly!" Charlie shouted, which meant no. oh and Joshua ran into his room giggling which meant he had done something he shouldn't.

Max walked into the house, went into Charles room and left with the packed bag in hand. Charlie walked out and glared at him. "I hate you Maxie!"

"You should listen to your mum, not go to the car yeah?"

He walked into Joshua's room picked the child up and walked out with him. As soon as he placed him on the floor he ran into his room again. Alice was trying to trick Savannah into sitting quietly but she was having none of it. He took the baby from her arm sorting her frazzled expression.

He bounced the baby in his arms, "What's mummy doing to savannah huh?" he asked smiling at her,.

"Max I don't have time…."

"Charlie is waiting in the car, Joshua is building a fort in his room out of his extra large blocks, you ma have problems taking him to nursery today." Savannahs face was no longer scrunched up and angry, she was staring at her older brother.

"Max I need to get her in her car seat so I can get the kids to school and daycare."

"Leave her with me."

"No offence Max but your only sixteen."

"Almost seventeen and you know it'll be easier for you without her. Danny is in the surgery if I need him."

"If you can tear him away." she muttered putting an apple in Charlie's lunch bag.

"You shouldn't do that you know, bad mouth Danny around the kids. How you feel about him is irrelevant, he is still their dad and you picked him. No one forced you to marry him or have kids with him but because you did you should be more careful what you say around them."

Alice stared at him shocked. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"Just a day time talk show, I was bored and channel hopping and it was on before a programme I wanted to watch. They were doing a DNA test of a kid and he was talking about being responsible for the kids sake, oh and next time to wear a condom. To be fair if they did he would be out of a job!"

Alice nodded knowing he was right but hating it.

"I know what it's like too you know. After my dad left, before I went into care my mum used to bad mouth him to me all the time, saying stuff like his bars were more important and he didn't care and I didn't know what to believe. Now I'm an adult and I wonder if some of the stuff she said was true, whether he cared or not." he shrugged. "But Danny is a good guy and you know he'll be there when they need him, I know its why you love him. He loves Charlie Joshua and Savannah. don't poison them against him intentionally or not."

Her little boy was really growing up! She pulled him close for a hug, aware that he held Savannah. "Don't worry yeah, and I know I shouldn't say it."

Max pulled away. "So am I watching Savannah?"

"Yeah, but no more talk shows or god help us all!" she laughed.

Max was uplifted when it sounded genuine, at least he got to listen in that respect. "Ok."

"And if there is a problem?" she prompted.

"Run around like a headless chicken?" he asked.

Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Ok ok take Savannah straight down to Danny in the surgery. Hey I have done this before you know, I looked after Joshua single handedly while working for months!"

"Well you shouldn't have to do that, you're just a kid."

They heard a car horn sound and Alice came to life. "God we're gonna be late!" she went to Joshua's room when the mail man appeared. She took the letters, one of them was a large white envelope, Alice tore it open and read it quickly. She glanced at Max.

"Alice?" he asked at the strange expression on her face.

She shook her head. "It's nothing." and pushed the letter into her bag then she went into Joshua's room, came out moments later carrying the boy under one arm, he kicking his legs angrily.

"Remember Max."

He nodded.

Alice disappeared and he heard a car start. Max pulled hi phone out and text Rosie. 'Ur dad is out and so is Alice. All clear. Come in the bk way x'

'brill' was the reply.

Max took Savannah to the front door keeping a look out for Danny. Fifteen minutes later he heard Rosie walk in through the back door. She popped her head in the hallway. "Is the coast clear?"

He smiled at her, just relieved that she was home again. "Sure is." he headed for her and handed her Savannah.

Rosie smiled at her eyes shimmering, "She's the double of her mum huh?" Rosie asked running a slow finger down the baby's cheek.

Max nodded. "As bad tempered too. You should hear her when she's hungry!" he smiled at Rosie and the baby, was conscious that they were in full view in the hallway. "C'mon lets go in the living room."

Rosie carried Savannah into the living room making faces at her. Rosie threw her jacket on the sofa, retrieved a blanket and place it on the floor to play with her while Max settled at the window to keep an eye open for Danny. Max watched them and knew immediately that this is how it should be, the kids at school he and Rosie playing with Savannah while Alice and Danny did their thing, Rosie should be here, not over there, it just wasn't fair! A thought struck him, from that angle Rosie's face and Savannahs were eerily similar. Max tried to dismiss it but the sensation grew as he began to compare, he could ignore it no longer. "Are you sure Danny isn't your dad?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." she told him.

"Not its just Savannah really looks like you!"

Rosie looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "She looks like her mother! I couldn't look any different to her."

"But Danny is there in her face, she has his nose and chin and…..I dunno, she just does!"

Rosie shook her head. "Wishful thinking, my dad, my real dad, I look like him apparently. I always thought I took after mum but I was wrong."

"So you know who your real dad is?"

Rosie nodded, "Alice told me remember, its why I crashed….well went off the rails." frowned busying herself with Savannah as she was reminded of how this little girl almost wasn't here…because of her…..was this a bad idea? One day Savannah might find out and hate her…..why get close to her at all?

"What's on your mind?" Max interrupted.

Rosie was quieted.

"you're still blaming yourself then?"

Rosie exhaled heavily. "What would have happened if she died Max? I mean Alice told me about him but this little girl did nothing and I almost took her life.""You made a mistake Rosie….""Yeah and the whole of the family is falling apart thanks to me I can't seem to be able to do anything right! I guess I get THAT from him!" she muttered.

"You gonna tell me who he is?"

Rosie looked up at him, "I can't." she whispered her voice deserting her at the thought of saying his name.

Max frowned. "Why? Has he said anything to you or….." he thought a moment. "It really can't be that bad can it?"

Rosie continued to look at him steadily, unblinking.

"Well?" he prompted.

"You'll…." he'd what? Walk away from her? Never talk to her again? hate her? She couldn't risk it.

Max left the window sat beside her and sat opposite her. "Tell me, whatever it is we will be fine."

Rosie swallowed hard and looked at his earnest face wanting to believe him so badly, then she remembered what terry did to him and her courage left again, once he knew she couldn't take it back! What if it did change the way he saw her? What if they didn't recover from this?

Max gave her his cocky grin he reserved solely for her. "C'mon…."

"Do you promise it won't change the way you feel about me? The way you see me?"

"Why would it?" his face perplexed.

"Coz it's Terry." she squeaked and closed her eyes not wanting to see the disgust written all over his features. Disgust at her….

Max had paled. "Terry? Alice's Terry? Charlie's Terry?" he couldn't tear his eyes off her face, his mouth agape.

"Max I…." she had no idea what to say. Max was still sat there staring at her silently and she was starting to think she'd ruined them forever.

Max began to frown and sighed. "Whoa!" he nodded. "Personally though I don't see it, I mean how can such a prick be capable of making two gorgeous girls?"

"So this doesn't change…."

"Why would it? We both agree that Danny is your dad in every way that matters right?"

Rosie nodded.

"Well there we are then."

Rosie felt her whole body almost go limp in relief. Max leaned in when they hard stomping footsteps. Max bit back a curse. "Quick get behind that sofa!" he hissed. "Danny's here!"

Rosie scrambled and dived behind the sofa pushing herself in the space between the back and the wall just as Danny entered the living room.

"Alice I….." Danny looked around and saw Max alone with Savannah. "Who were you just talking to?"

"Um….I….I….." Max stammered then looked at Savannah gurgling happily. "Savannah."

"Oh." Danny knelt down and tickled her under her chin which gained him a toothless smile. "She has her mothers smile." Danny mused to himself.

"Just another thing to add to the list then?" Max asked then winced when he saw Rosie's jacket lain on the sofa.

"Yeah well….." Danny noticed his eyes widen, followed his line of vision and saw the jacket. He frowned. "Isn't that Rosie's?"

"Is it?" Max squeaked. Damn the mans perceptiveness, he never missed a thing!

Danny picked up the jacket and examined it, "Yeah, I remember she begged me for it. I got it for her as a present just before I met Alice. She was over the moon."

"Oh…I didn't….how'd that get there?" Max's throat growing tight. Why couldn't he lie?

Danny looked at it frowning.

"Maybe um….maybe Charlie got it out by mistake and they were in a hurry this morning so Alice pulled her out before they could put it away. She misses Rosie!" Max was unsure who he was trying to convince, Danny or himself.

Danny nodded, "Yeah she does. Anyway…" Danny pretended to be happier tossing the jacket on the sofa, he still glance at it though. "Is Alice around? I need to discuss a course of treatment with her."

Max played with Savannahs arms shaking them gently. "She should be home soon."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "You mean she left Savannah with you?"

"Not alone, you're here. I meant to come down and tell you but it sorta slipped my mind."

"Savannah….""Had me!" Max interrupted. "C'mon Danny don't let this come between you and Alice too."

Danny ground his teeth together and picked up his daughter. "It's not that I don't trust you max but you are just a kid."

"A kid who did this before, I looked after Joshua and he is still here! I can do this stuff for an hour while Alice is out!"

Danny exhaled.

"Just don't have a go at Alice for this please."

Danny didn't say a word, he simply left the room with Savannah.

Max clenched his fists then shook his head. He went to the hallway looked down it then gestured Rosie out, placing a finger on his mouth indicating for her to be quiet as danny was still in the house.

Rosie emerged and pulled her jacket on, they heard a truck rattle up and this time it was Rosie's turn to swear. They had no time for her to find a hiding place as they heard someone walk into the house so Rosie ducked behind Max's back praying for Alice to be unobservant.

Max leant against the doorframe and smiled at Alice innocently as she passed. "Your back early."

"Forgot my purse so I dropped the kids off." she told him in passing then walked into the study. Max motioned Rosie to run and she did, dashing down the hallway and outside. Just as she went through the door Alice reappeared heading for the door. "Tell Danny when you see him the passenger door on the truck is sticky."

Max followed her out of the house stomping loudly. When he arrived outside he saw footsteps leading around the truck and knew that was where Rosie was heading. DAMMIT! "You mean you are going the driver side?" he shouted.

Alice halted and looked back at him quizzically. "Yes max, I usually do. What's up with you?"

He shook his head quickly.

Alice shrugged and was about to round the truck when Danny appeared at the door scowling Savannah in his arms. "Do you think it is wise leaving out almost newborn daughter alone with a teenager?" he asked.

Alice halted. "You were home." she said calmly.

"I was in the surgery." he corrected.

"Oh yeah I forgot, your favourite place where you can't tear yourself away from especially if the kids need you!" Alice hissed bitterly. "Or is it different because it's Max watching her and not Rosie, are MY kids less trustworthy than yours?"

Max's eyes widened. Silently he walked to Danny took savannah and walked around the corner on the veranda leaving Danny and Alice.

"That's not fair Alice they are all OUR kids and they always come first to me!"

"Tell that to Rosie!" she snapped. "Oh wait, we can't can we?"

"Yeah coz of you!" he raged red faced. Realised he was dangerously close to losing his temper and walked inside the house resisting the urge to slam the door.

Alice however climbed in the truck over the passenger side down, reached across and slammed the drivers side door and started the truck.

* * *

><p>Rosie knelt her back resting against the open truck door listening as her dad and Alice spat insults at each other. She planned on running if she was noticed, hence her back, she would be recognised but it was all she had. She was angry at what they were saying and had almost intervened when Alice brought her into it….but she didn't. after her dad yelled at Alice she assumed he walked away and she was safe when the truck pulled away, well at least until she found somewhere to hide. The truck door slammed and she was pulled backwards against her will. Alice started the truck before Rosie was on her feet and began to move. Rosie felt something tugging on her jacket, the faster the truck moved the harder the pulling was until Rosie was struggling to keep her footing. It took an age to realise that her jacket was caught on the door and the truck was rapidly picking up speed! Within a minute she was being half dragged along the road by her collar. She yanked and pulled at her jacket but to no avail, it was stuck in the door tight. Whilst trying vainly to stay on her feet she was fumbling trying to find a way to free herself….<p>

After Max was sure Alice was gone he rounded the veranda once again and saw Danny outside pacing restlessly. Max's eyes darted around for Rosie and exhaled when he realised she must be hiding until Danny left. He went to the man in question.

"She was ok with me you know and you were around if she was in any bother I would have came to you."

Danny once again didn't reply to Max he took Savannah and walked off towards the surgery. God the way those two were acting was starting to get right on his nerves. Max was ready to start banging heads together! When Danny was out of earshot he ran down the stairs. "Rosie? Coast is clear!" he called. Looked down and saw tyre marks, foot prints then evidence that someone had been dragged alongside the car, his heart literally stopped in his chest. "Rosie!" he shouted suddenly frantic.

**A/N straight up unchecked so all mistakes are mine  
><strong>**Anyway ROSIE! She goes bk and that happens! The danice need a heart to heart, will this thing with Rosie bring them together or drive them furthur apart? Feel sorry for Alice in this bless her danny is being an ass! x**


	68. Little Talks

**A/N Sorry for the very long wait for this, initially I lost all my notes for this fic and I couldn't remember what I was going to write and when I tried I just couldn't seem to write anything decent for it, the beginning of this is pretty rubbish, evidence of the struggles I have had but it gets better with some bonding go on, I wrote a little bit today around Alice and Max which was fun (later chappie) so please stick with it, I should also tell you that this is very close to be finished being written AND anyone who reviews this chapter can actually tell me what they want in a final chapter (since you were all very patient with me) and i'll try to incorporate it all :D**

**Anyway here is where we are, danice have had a major fight and just seem to be getting worse so much so that Alice is planning on leaving (sad times) Rosie is back home (danice don't know) and she is currently being dragged alongside the truck Alice is driving!**

(X)

Rosie lay in a bush panting, her chest shuddering with fear, it took everything within her not to hyperventilate at the thought of what had almost happened to her. She lay still arms littered with scratches and head pounding slightly, she had bashed it on the ground when she freed herself from her jacket, the jacket which was currently on its way shopping with Alice. Thankfully she had been able to unzip the thing before Alice picked up any real speed. She had been genuinely terrified for a while there, Alice wouldn't have heard her yelling over the engine and then what would have happened? How long would Alice have drove before she noticed her or before her clothes finally ripped leaving her a bloody mess in the middle of the road…. She put her hand on her forehead contemplating the worst which could have happened….she could have died, actually died….maybe lying to her dad and Alice about her being here was wrong, what if she had been badly hurt? Only Max knew she was here and he wouldn't have told, she made him promise and he'd never break a promise to her. As she thought his name she could hear him calling for her almost frantically. She rolled onto her stomach grimacing when her sore muscles protested, and crawled from the bush. Max spotted her almost immediately and ran to her putting his arms around her helping her to her feet.

"What happened?" he asked eyes almost wild with fear.

"My jacket got caught in the truck and it kinda dragged me along the road a little bit." she shook her head feeling vertigo fill her after hearing herself say the words out loud.

Max pulled her close hugging her tight to him. "That was too close!"

"All I could think Max was how much of a bad idea it was not telling someone I was here, what could have happened to me?"

He nodded head resting on her shoulder.

"But telling dad and Alice I'm here? I dunno." she admitted. "And if I only tell her she'll only tell him and maybe rub it in that I told her and not him!"

"How about we keep it quiet for another day or two, just until you settle. I'll keep you company in the hut. I wonder what we could do." he wiggled his eyebrows smiling.

Rosie had no retort still shaken by her ordeal.

Max twined his fingers with hers, "C'mon we'll get you out of the way in case a truck comes or Danny."

* * *

><p>Later that day after Danny had taken Joshua and Savannah out to a play centre which had an older child's area for Charlie Rosie was able to come up to the house and enjoy some time with Max. They decided to go in the pool as it was a humid day, they were soon having swimming races and frolicking playfully…..until Alice came up from the surgery looking for Max. It was Rosie who spotted her.<p>

"Dammit I thought she was out doing call outs!" he wiped the water from his eyes. "Dive and I'll come back. Wait here for me ok?"

Rosie nodded, submerged and hid in the corner closest to Alice where she was less likely to be seen, unless Alice came too close that is. Max was already hauling himself out of the pool.

"Max can I talk to you?" Alice asked.

Rosie holding her nose underwater could hear nothing.

Max rubbed his face and hair with a towel, his hair sticking up everywhere. He was rubbing his arms as Alice spoke. "Sure."

"In private." she added.

"Private?" he was frowning now his towel draped around his shoulders, stood in a puddle which was made by his shorts. "About what?" she sounded far too serious for this to be something unimportant.

Alice motioned him to the house. "C'mon."

He followed her looking back and saw Rosie's head peeking out of the pool. He waved to her covertly then caught up to Alice. He only managed to walk up the veranda before his own curiosity got the better of him. "What is Alice? Is it Danny? Is he going for sole custody of the kids? Or is something wrong with Savannah or Joshua?"

Alice noticed there was someone he hadn't mentioned, someone he usually would have thought of first. "Why haven't you mentioned Rosie?"

Max's face flushed suddenly, it was only for a second but she noticed it and her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Because….um…if it was Rosie….erm…." his mind racing furiously for an answer, one miraculously came to him and he almost fell to his knees and praised a higher power. "If something was wrong with Rosie Danny would tell me."

Max had a feeling that Alice didn't believe him but something was obviously more important as she didn't press him. She sighed. "This isn't about any of them and if it was I wouldn't burden you with any of it, this though, it does concern you, I've found your dad."

Max's face was suddenly completely blank. "What?"

"Arthur Gifthold, your dad, he's shown an interest in meeting you."

He frowned, "But…why….why now and not ten years ago? This makes no sense to me."

"He's done well for himself, he owns a number of bars in Jo'burg. He feels he's at the right stage in his life to have his son in his life."

"The right stage?" Max gasped indignant. "What about when I was at the stage of needing a dad? I'll tell you what he means, it means I'm 17 and all the hard work is done!" he paced back on the veranda, Rosie forgotten.

"Max son calm down." Alice coaxed.

"NO! And I don't want to meet him, not now not EVER! He left me when I was seven years old and I'm supposed to just forget that and be his son again? I haven't had a father for ten years and I don't need one now!" with that he entered the house, stomped to his room and slammed the door.

Alice gave him five minutes then collected a file from the study and went to the room knocking hesitantly.

"If you're here to talk about him get lost!" Max shouted Alice being transported to five years ago when he refused to talk to her when she first adopted him. After a minute she turned the knob on his door and walked in, found Max sat on the floor face black with anger. "You want to talk about it yet?"

Max looked like he was ready to yell until his face became neutral. "When did he request contact?"

Alice hadn't really anticipated him asking that and stammered. "Um….I'm….not sure."

Max lowered his head shaking it. "He didn't did he? You had to find him like you found my mum!" he clenched his jaw. "What is wrong with these people just having kids to dump them when they get sick!"

"Max you need a father in your life." she told him softly sitting opposite him.

"Why? I have Danny and no he's not my dad but he's a big brother like you're my big sister."

"He's not the best role model right now Max, maybe he never was."

"And a man who abandoned me is?" it finally dawned on Max what she was trying to do and he was furious. "Don't use me to hurt him!" Max hissed. "It isn't fair!"

"What?" Alice gasped.

"You sending me to meet my dad when you and Danny are having problems is really suspect, can't you even try to be subtle? Then again why? He isn't anything to do with me so you can do what you want right? How dare you use me like this! I'm not a pawn Alice!"

"Max I have been looking for your dad for ages, I discussed this with Danny about six months ago and he helped me find a company who do this sort of thing. I wouldn't use you to hurt him."

"But you'll use Savannah and Joshua? What makes me so special?"

"Max everything that is happening is mine and Danny's business but believe me when I say I wouldn't do this to you."

"Yeah that might be so but its got so bad that I'm paranoid that you're using me to hurt him, so guess what that makes me involved too. He's your husband Alice, I mean how on earth have you two let it get to this? What about your marriage? What about the kids you share? When all this anger is over what is left of the promises you made? Nothing! Think what else it could be, watching your kids grow, making memories that help you through the bad times, those things shouldn't make it worse!" he stood up. "In the end that is what you should both share, the good things not the bad. The bond you created with your marriage and Savannah obviously means nothing if you're going to throw it all away."

Alice stood up looking at him. " Max I've already told you I'm not talking about this with you."

He shook his head clenching his jaw and fists. "I can't believe you!" he fumed. "I'm making sense, you know I am but you're too proud to admit it!" He exhaled loudly. "You know what? I don't care anymore!" he yanked some clothes out of his wardrobe and pushed passed her heading for the bathroom. "Make up with him or don't!" he yelled, this time slamming the bathroom door.

Alice followed pounding the bathroom door. "Think it over Max, this man is your dad."

"Let you use me to hurt Danny? NO WAY!" he shouted through the door.

"Max I'm not trying to hurt Danny, honestly, I thought this is what you wanted!"

He pulled the door open. "When did he get in touch?"

"I only got the letter yesterday."

Max crossed his arms. "Well get in touch with him and tell him from me to drop dead! Or better still tell him that since it took him ten years to decide to see me it might take me ten years to decide to see him!"

"Max…" she breathed putting her hand on his arm. "Son…"

It was the word son which affected him most, she saw his eyes glimmering, "Just leave me alone!" and he slammed the door again.

This time Alice left him alone wishing that this had went better than it had, she had been expecting some sort of anger directed at his dad, but her? That he believed that she'd use him in that way hurt immeasurably.

* * *

><p>20 minutes later he was in the hut Rosie was staying in. he walked inside and flopped face down on the bed while she dressed in the bathroom area. It was that way that Rosie found him.<p>

"Max what's wrong?" she asked clipping her wet hair up.

"I can't believe her!" he raged face pressed against the pillow. He almost growled in frustration.

"What's happened?"

"He….go….fat…." came out muffled "…stupid…."

"Really how dare she?" Rosie asked pretending to be outraged. "You do realise I didn't understand a word of that!"

He raised his head and Rosie's mirth disappeared when she sadness in the depths of his blue eyes. "Alice got in touch with my father."

Rosie's eyes widened. "Wow."

"Yeah, wow." he replied dryly.

She sat beside him and out her hand on his back. "So when do you meet him?"

"I don't." and pillowed his head on his folded arms, face hidden.

"Why?"

"Rosie this man abandoned me and now he decides to be part of my life! What about when mum dumped me in care? If he hadn't left in the first place she might have kept me! What about when I needed him? I'm grown up now, I don't need a dad!"

"You could always ask him that." she suggested. "You must have questions, maybe you have brothers or sisters."

"I do! I have Charlie, Joshua and Savannah!" his eyes darkened. "And then there is always the issue of Alice using me to hurt Danny."

Rosie's face was mutinous.

"See, you understand, Danny isn't my dad, I know that but he's my role model and he's a good one and Alice just out and told me he isn't suitable. She is just so pissed at him!" rolled over and looked at the ceiling. "What's wrong with her? She wasn't like this with Terry, even towards the end and to be honest he deserved it!"

"She loves dad more than Terry, this is hurting her?" Rosie said thinking out loud. She lay beside him and placed her hand on his chest. "They're really splitting then?"

"I dunno." he breathed. "At this point I don't know if there's anything left to save."

She took his hand in hers and held it tight. Max closed his eyes feeling weary. "I have no idea what to do Rosie."

In reply she pressed a kiss to his head. "Don't worry about it, when the time comes you'll know." they lay there for the longest time. Max's hand slackened and his breathing became slow and deep. Rosie lifted to look at him and smiled. He looked younger asleep, unguarded. It was nice looking at him completely at ease with himself. She kissed his forehead gently then took his phone from his pocket. Text Alice.

'Where are you?' remembered this time to not put a kiss.

'In the surgery.' came the reply.

'Is dad…..' she deleted the word, 'Danny with you?'

'No I'm alone and Danny has the kids out, come on up.'

Rosie put the phone on the bedside cabinet, pulled her trainers on and jogged up to the surgery. When she was absolutely sure the coast was clear she entered the surgery through the side doors.

Alice had her back to her operating on a small animal. Rosie said nothing just stood looking at someone it felt like she hadn't seen properly in months, instead of weeks.

"You gonna stand there all day Rosie?" Alice asked, not even turning her head.

Rosie's eyes widened.

Alice laughed a little. "I can feel your surprise from here. Yes I know your home. I only just worked it out though. How long have you been back?"

Rosie walked over slowly looking at the animal on the table, truth be told she wasn't sure she could look at Alice after all that had happened between them. "Not long." she replied softly eyeing the lion cub Alice was slowly stitching up. "How'd you work it out?"

Alice smiled, Rosie glanced up and noticed that Alice wasn't looking at her either. "Max is a terrible liar, he tends to stammer, the more he trips over himself the bigger the lie plus look in his eyes, the truth is there every time, bless him his girlfriends are going to have his life!" Alice chuckled. "To be honest though there were a few things…." Alice looked at her. "Biggest thing was your jacket caught in my truck door!"

Rosie looked at her then and saw a look aimed at her which she didn't really remember having from a woman, concern, motherly concern…."Erm….."

"I see you stammer when you're attempting to lie too." Alice continued to look at her. "How did you get in that situation?"

Rosie began to fidget, "I wanted to see someone…." she admitted softly.

Realisation dawned upon Alice. "And we gate crashed your visit with Savannah huh?"

Rosie nodded relieved Alice wasn't angry with her for seeing Savannah behind her back. "And I hid behind the truck door, you slammed the door on the truck and my jacket was caught…."

"And thank god you managed to get free!" Alice told her sternly. "What would have happened to you if you hadn't? How would we have all felt? You could have been seriously hurt!"

Rosie nodded.

"Anyway there were a few other things, there were 2 towels by the pool and Max only needed one, I didn't really notice that at the time. Max has been disappearing a lot too but I knew for sure with the texts from Max's phone, you were careful but it didn't sound like Max." Alice was concentrating on the animal as she stitched. "You're staying in hut 4?" a statement not a question.

"You checked?"

Alice shook her head glancing at her, Rosie could see her smile under the mask. "It's the one I'd choose, biggest bathroom, most private and the mattress in there is better than the one on my bed!"

Rosie couldn't help but smile, the easiness with which people knew her here just put her right at ease, her dad and Max were right, this place was her home and your family were the people around you who knew and loved you no matter what. "Yeah, you're right."

Alice exhaled and tied the final stitch, "There." she murmured tearing open a bandage to cover the stitches.

Rosie remained silent watching her work quick but through, obviously a procedure she had done often. "Want some help moving him?"

"He is a she and yeah please."

Rosie picked up a harness, the cub was placed gently on it and they both grabbed a side. The cub wasn't overly heavy but it was nice to have something to do, if only to avoid the subject neither knew how to broach. After being lain in the pen Alice removed the harness. While folding it Alice asked the question which had been bothering her, "How are you after the crash? Any lasting damage?"

"Fine." Rosie nodded. "About Savannah…."

Alice halted Rosie from saying what she obviously was uncomfortable saying, "I was completely out of order with what I said and how I treated you, you're only a kid and I…." Alice exhaled and scrubbed her face, "There's no excuses, you were only 16 and going through a confusing time, I mean you'd just found out that your whole life was a lie. I could blame the hormones or whatever else but…" Alice shrugged and walked over to a sink not really knowing what else to say, the ball was in Rosie's court now.

"Still though." Rosie carried on. "I wasn't thinking and too many people were hurt."

"I could have found a better way to tell you as well. Look can we just forget this happened? I can move on if you can."

"I'd like that." Rosie agreed.

And just like that it was dealt with.

"Anyway." Alice carried on, "When do you plan on telling your dad you're home?"

Rosie leant back against the steel refrigerator, the Alice issue not the only one plaguing her. "I don't know if I am."

Alice looked at her confused.

"Is he different Alice?"

Alice ran her hands under warm water. "He misses you if that's what you mean."

"I mean with Savannah, what's he like with her?"

Alice was rubbing her hands with a paper towel thinking. "He's just a dad you know, he plays with her, changes her, baths her, makes her laugh you know, dad stuff. He's the same with her as Josh and Charlie if that's what you mean."

Rosie crossed her arms. "So why tell Max that you were worried about him acting a certain way, like he used to with me, spending all his time in the surgery."

A shadow passed across Alice's face. "Rosie no doubt Max has told you everything that's when on recently so there's no point in me rehashing it is there?" and she turned towards the office.

"Possibly…." she evaded leaving Alice to elaborate hoping to find how close Alice and her dad were to splitting completely.

Alice halted after only one step, "Well he's….he knows who your biological father is anyway."

"You told him?" Rosie's face twisted almost painfully. "Bet that went down well!"

Alice gave her a look of understanding.

"I hate that he is a part of me, I wish he'd just drop dead!" Rosie hissed.

Alice sat up on a bench her face sad. "I told Danny in the evening and he came down here and stayed all night, I spent that whole night wondering how I could have told him differently and maybe if I had he would have handled it better but you know what? After spending God knows how many hours mulling over it I came to the conclusion that it didn't matter what way I told him, he would have reacted like that because that is how he copes, he hides in his surgery instead of fronting it out. It's a really bad time right now and I don't see it getting better any time soon. Right now it is worse than before you left so that's why I'm worried, I need the kids to have their dad and not someone who can only show his face when things are going well! This isn't me saying he doesn't love them, I know he does, but there's no excuse for hiding from them!"

"And Max's dad?"

Alice ran her hands through her hair, "Rosie tell Max that I've been looking for him for a long time and I didn't tell him in case his dad didn't want to see him, I didn't want him hurt anymore. And yes now its back fired majorly!"

Rosie nodded seeing how stressed our Alice was. "I'll talk to him, he's just hurt and confused right now."

"He's my son Rosie, I'd never use him or hurt him in ANY way."

"I know," she pushed her hands in her jeans pockets. "So what is next for you and dad?"

"Well…." Alice sighed jumping down from the bench. "I'm waiting for an estate agent to get in touch as soon as they find a house big enough."

"Does dad know?"

"Who knows, he might suspect." Alice shrugged walked to the medicine cabinet and picked up a clip board.

Rosie deflated. "Alice he loves you, talk to him, please, if you talk you'll find a way to work it out."

Alice shook her head scribbling something down, "We tried and it broke down, I don't know if I want to try anymore."

"But you've only been married a year!" Rosie pleaded.

Alice looked at her eyes shining. "And this time I expected it to last forever, more than that I really wanted it to and it hasn't and it hurts!" Alice closed her eyes a second and collected herself.

Rosie not only saw the emotion in Alice but felt it within the room and knew that Alice wasn't as set on leaving as she pretended to be, this was obviously hurting her very deeply. There is definitely still love there and that meant that this could still be fixed! "You know Alice if there is the slightest chance that you and dad could work this out then don't you both want to at least try? Isn't what you'll gain worth more than what's stopping you?"

Alice opened her mouth to reply.

"Just think about it yeah?" Rosie told her cutting off whatever reply had been forming. Why Alice loved her dad was still in there somewhere, Alice just needed to be reminded of it.

"You coming up to the house?" Alice asked pretending to be cavalier.

Rosie shook her head. "No, and you can't tell dad I'm home either."

"Blackmail isn't going to work child." Alice told her pointedly. "As bloody stubborn as your dad!"

Rosie's face fell at the comparison with Terry.

"Just like Danny! Too much bloody like him!" Alice added when she saw what how statement affected Rosie.

Rosie smiled at her gratefully. "Does Savannah take after him too?"

"She likes to sit quietly and watch people which is a lot like your dad." Alice pulled her phone from her pocket and showed her a picture of Savannah studying Danny's face intently. "Of course the quietness might have something to do with the fact she can't talk or babble yet."

Rosie smiled at it, "She's brilliant and the spitting image of you."

"Your dad is there." Alice replied voice low, her eyes on Danny in the picture. Specifically his smile as he looked at their daughter.

"Anyway…." Rosie said breaking Alice's thoughts. "I'd better be going, dad will be back soon and I don't want him to find me here."

"If you need anything text me." Alice told her.

"Do you mean ANYTHING because there's one thing I do need, what everyone needs, including you and dad."

Alice sighed. "I'm sorry Rosie but that's one thing I'm not sure I can do." knowing exactly what she was alluding to.

Rosie shrugged. "Make sure you don't tell dad about me, and if you come down to the hut whistle four times before you come or I'll go, and I have places on this land to hide you haven't even imagined!"

"I'm not happy about it but I won't tell him. I want you to, you don't know how happy it will make him to have you home."

Rosie headed for the exit of the surgery, before she departed she turned. "I can't imagine losing you is making him happy either, maybe remedying that will a difference." and with that she left Alice alone to think about what she said.

**A/N oooo so will Max meet his dad? Will Danice ever make up? BUT Rax support and cuteness and at least Rosie and Alice have made up now, thats something i suppose, and Alice knows she is home...hmmmm x**


	69. Being Forgiven

The sun was starting to set, tea time was fast approaching and Danny hadn't see Alice all day. He had returned from taking the kids out hours ago Alice having remained elusive all day. He was sat in the living room, Joshua was engrossed in a colouring book, Savannah was frowning at her rattle trying to figure it out and Max was sat there being uncharacteristically quiet. Danny noticed he picked up his phone every so often then put it down like he couldn't figure out what to do with it. To be honest Danny was a little worried about him, he had tried to engage him in conversation about football or TV anything and Max wasn't interested.

"Max?" Danny asked.

Max who had just recently picked his phone up put it down.

"More conversation?" he asked dryly.

"No I was just wondering whether you would watch the little ones for ten minutes, I need to go talk to Alice."

"Are you going to have a go at her for something?" even though Max was smarting at the way Alice had used him he still refused to allow Danny to be mean to her if he could help it.

"No, I just worried about something." looked in his eyes wondering if he could somehow convince the boy to open up to him, no such luck though when Max replied with a "No worries."

Danny nodded and got up, ruffled Joshua's hair as he passed.

Unknowingly Max watched Danny with Joshua and felt something like jealousy and something else, at least his brother had a decent father someone who would be there to help with girls and homework and being a teenage boy, Joshua had Danny and Max, well he had no one, coz he sure as hell wasn't giving his so called father a chance. NO CHANCE!

Danny was walking down to the surgery when he saw an unfamiliar truck parked outside, Alice must be doing an emergency surgery as they usually closed up much earlier than this. Alice was soft as butter and would never turn away from an animal in trouble, its one of the things he loved about her. As he came closer he heard muted laughter and stopped for a moment listening, he recognised Alice's low chuckle but he didn't recognise the other, it was distinctly male and Danny walked down faster.

Peeking through a window he saw Alice at a sink washing her hands and stood by his medicine cupboard was a man, hand on some boxes smiling at Alice, a gleam in his eyes Danny didn't like, didn't he realise that Alice was a married woman? Maybe he didn't, Alice didn't wear her wedding ring when she was operating. As he stood watching what really threw him was Alice, her eyes were sparkling with good humour, in a way he hadn't seen in a while. Her smile was wide and genuine, her laugh full bodied. As he continued to watch he couldn't help but wish that this was him making her laugh like that and that the smile she wore was aimed at him. He couldn't remember the last time he made her smile, and the knowledge hurt far more than he cared to admit. He made sure to make a noise then he entered the surgery like he hadn't been stood watching them. Alice was signing the mans clipboard, the mans eyes still devouring Alice and Danny clenched his jaw to stop him from berating him, I mean he was stood right here!

Alice's smile instantly died when she saw him making him feel even worse. He smiled at her wryly her expression now confused. She returned her attention to the man, "Thanks for bringing these things over Mark, I know it's the end of your work day and I really should have checked the list better."

"It was my fault I left them in the back of the van and remember I was distracting you with stories about the gruesome twosome!"

Alice swatted his arm, "Don't talk about them like that, they are utterly adorable!" she looked at Danny in qustion.

"Are you busy?" he asked.

"I just need to put these away, see you later Mark." and turned back to Danny waiting for him to begin.

Danny however waited for Mark to leave before he began to speak. The door creaked as it close behind him. Alice was staring at him with an indifferent face, she was studying him though and before he could speak she interrupted him. "Right, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." he replied shaking his head.

"No, there is. I've seen that look on your face often enough recently so there is definitely something wrong!"

"There isn't really. " he promised. "I just heard you laughing."

Alice's confusion turned to anger, "So I'm not allowed to laugh now?" crossed her arms across her chest tightly.

"No, no!" he rubbed his face knowing he was messing this up but not really knowing how to fix it. "You just haven't laughed in a while and I didn't realise it." he began picking at some loose thread on the sleeve of his shirt, "And well…it just made me think about the last time I made you smile and I couldn't remember." he shrugged still not looking at her.

Alice was quiet, not really knowing how to respond to this, he was right, she hadn't laughed in a while and it felt good too, not only that but Mark had been flirting with her and ok maybe she had been abit flirty back but she had been flattered that a man had noticed her, especially since she and Danny had argued a lot recently. "He um….Mark that is, we were talking about Savannah and Joshua, hes two kids about the same age and he was telling me how much trouble they are. He said his son tried to put the little girl in a box and mail her off somewhere! That's why I was laughing."

Danny smiled wistfully. "Joshua won't do that I don't think, he doesn't really notice Savannah does he?"

"We ….I mean I…or is it we?" Are we still a we? The question unspoken. "….have to sort that." she ended.

"And Savannah, she's awake more so he should spend time with her, Charlie tries and so does Max, Ro…." he trailed off not really wanting to argue with her, again. Plus he felt depressed enough already without thinking of his absent daughter.

"Danny we can talk about Rosie you know." she told him tearing open the boxes and putting the meds away. "The world won't end, I want to talk about her actually."

He shook his head. "No we can't." his tone stiff and formal, leaving no room for argument. "I just came to talk to you about Max, he's….well different."

Alice halted what she was doing and covered her eyes with her hand. "Has he spoke to you about it?" she asked softly.

"No, and he's not himself, quiet, withdrawn. I deliberately tried to draw him into a debate about football and he just shrugged like what I was saying was nothing and that's not Max!"

That made Alice feel worse, the debates Danny and Max used to have about football were legendary! "I know what's wrong, I found his dad. I told Max about it today." the worst thing she could have ever done apparently.

"Oh." Danny was worried that Alice hadn't even mentioned that she found him. They had discussed it a while ago but to think she kept that she found him worried him! "How did Max react?"

"He was shocked but he was angry too, I wasn't expecting that reaction to be honest. I was expecting him to be confused and unsure."

Danny nodded. "Don't worry about it, you did a good job with him, he'll come around he's just been through a lot."

"Max was more worried about how you'd take it actually." she admitted looking at him in anticipation.

"I'll always be there for Max, he's a great kid who deserves far more than he's been given."

Alice nodded in agreement.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" he asked.

"You can if you want, I think I need to clear some things up with him too."

Their discussion finished they stood there in silence looking at the other.

"Um, well, that's everything." he told her,. "I'll be cooking tea, should be ready in no time."

"Ok." and again the silence fell growing with every second.

"I'd better be going then." he turned to leave without knowing the internal battle which was raging within Alice, it was when he reached the door she finally spoke.

"It was the morning Savannah was born." Alice said to his back. "Joshua was asleep and we were enjoying ten minutes of quiet. We were talking and she kept on kicking as if to tell us to be quiet. Even though we didn't know whether she was a boy or girl yet you told me that she was being a demanding little lady already. I said no, that we were having a boy and he was trying to have a nap in peace. We were arguing playfully, like we used to….that was the last time you made me smile."

The last thing Alice heard was the squeak of the door opening and footsteps retreating.

* * *

><p>Danny's mind was in turmoil as he entered the house. This thing with Alice was getting worse, it wasn't that he liked the arguing, but at least they were able to speak to each other, now all they were able to do was sort of look at each other wondering what to say, how had they came to this? Before he could begin to formulate on how they could move passed this Max appeared holding an envelope, "This came for you and Alice last week, I put it on the coffee table but it must have fell because it was under Savannahs changing table."<p>

Danny took the letter, "Max are you ok?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" trying his hardest to be cavalier, but failing when Danny saw uncertainty in his eyes.

"Alice mentioned she found your dad."

Max shrugged, "I don't care."

"Do you plan on seeing him? Meeting?"

Max shook his head bowing it.

"Why? Don't you want to see him? Ask why?"

"Because I won't allow Alice to use me as a weapon." his hissed voice cold arms crossed still looking at the floor.

"How could she be using you as a weapon?" Danny bewildered.

"All you and she do is argue now! How do I know she didn't have this information the whole time and is only using now to try and get to you! Look at this, you both have my head messed up with all your adult crap!" his face dark.

Danny was shaking his head. "She wouldn't do that."

"How do you know?" Max challenged.

"Because she loves you."

"And she loves Savannah but I know she tried to say you aren't her dad when she knows full well you are!"

"Look." Danny said softly. "Savannah is too young to understand what that means yet…."Max opened his mouth to argue.

"And no that doesn't make it any better but….." Danny shook his head. "Alice was doing it to get me to back off and yes she could have found a better way to do it but people do and say things we don't mean when we are angry."

"Yeah but if she'll use Savannah she'll use me too!"

"No she won't!" Danny told him trying to make him believe it. "She knows if she uses you it'll hurt you more than anyone else and as much as me and Alice are hurting right now she'd never intentionally cause you pain, EVER!"

Max nodded slowly, seeing movement out of the front door.

"Now do you want to meet to meet your dad?" Danny asked.

Max shrugged, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about it since waking up in the hut. "Sometimes I do, sometimes I feel like I need to so badly, then other times I think why should I give him a chance? I gave my mum a chance and that turned out brilliantly didn't it?" sarcasm thick in his tone.

"Do you want my advice?" Danny asked.

Max looked up at him and nodded hesitantly.

"Give him half an hour, fifteen minutes if you want. You need this to at least give you some closure. Ask the questions you need to and go from there. People change Max, sometimes they need to loose something important before they do though."

"I'll think about it." Max replied, heading for his room.

"Max Alice finding your dad has nothing to do with what we are going through, believe me when I say that. She did this for you, you kids mean the world to her and she wouldn't do anything to jepordise that relationship. You mean too much to her."

"Ok Danny, you can give up now, all is forgiven." then Max shook his head frowning. "I don't see why you are fighting so hard for my relationship with her anyway, soon stuff like that won't be any of your concern."

Max said the words without malice but Danny felt every one all the same. "I don't want to be the cause of her losing you, I don't want her hurt anymore."

Max saw more movement at the door, "So you still love Alice then?" he asked loudly, not too loud to be blatant but loud enough that the person at the door would surely hear.

Danny exhaled, "She's my wife Max." was the only reply he'd say then he went into the living room with the little ones.

"Don't forget your letter." Max murmured staring at the front door. When the person didn't appear he approached his bedroom. A moment later Alice entered house and it was clear from her expression she had heard Danny's and Max's exchange. Alice walked into the living room and saw him bouncing Joshua on his knee, reading a letter with his free hand. Savannah napping on the sofa beside him. There were two tickets on the floor in front of him.

"What are those?"

Danny looked up at her. "Our tickets for South Africa's Vetinary Society Ball. Vets from all over the country come and they hand out commendations and announce who's getting finding this year. We missed it last year."

"It was the last thing on our mind last year!" she retorted, it had been around this time last year Danny was in hospital recovering from his attack.

Danny bent down and picked the tickets up ready to tear them to pieces.

"Why don't we go?" she asked impulsively.

Danny froze staring at her, without saying a word.

"It was just a suggestion." she murmured turning to leave.

"I'd like that." he told her with a small smile. "Do we have a babysitter for the kids?"

"Um…." she thought.

"There's Max, and we could get someone extra, just in case."

Alice smiled. " I know just the person, when is it?"

"Tomorrow, do you still want…..is it too soon…."

Alice shook her head, "Tomorrow is fine."

"Ok." they chorused at each other, both wondering what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

><p>That night passed surprisingly quickly, Danny and Alice even managed to talk to each other over tea. Ok it was about the ball and how formal it was but it hadn't descended into shouting and both people were feeling buoyed about that. Alice had been busying getting the surgery in order so they didn't have to do anything when they came home, and he she had been in touch with Rosie telling her that she and Danny had a work function so she would be able to come up and visit with her brother and sisters. All that was left for her to do was get dressed…..and here she was stood in her dressing gown by the mirror as she pulled a brush through her hair. Nerves refusing to leave her, she kept questioning why on earth had she suggested this over and over again. And even though the question plagued her deep down she knew the answer, she remembered how excited that had been when they had booked these tickets all those months ago, it was one of the first things they would be going to as Mr and Mrs Trevanion, ok yeah at this time she would have had about three weeks left until her due date with Savannah and may not have made it but that didn't matter back then. Was she trying to recapture that feeling? Or was it all futile?<p>

Things between her and Danny used to be so easy, now it was like they nothing to say or it could be more accurately describing as they couldn't say what they wanted to not really knowing how to say it. To be honest she hadn't been able to stop her heart from pounding since she heard Danny talking to Max down the hallway, the way he had sounded trying to convince Max of how much she loved him, it was like she had been important to him again and the only question on her mind was whether or not they could save this. The way he spoke suggested it….but on the other hand look at the way they treated each other recently….maybe there was still time to cancel, this was a bad idea! One night wasn't going to change anything!

She was sad to say that Rosie was right from the start! They had both been overwhelmed by the intensity of the feelings they evoked from each other, then combine that with all the incidents which happened with Terry and was it any wonder they believed that they could overcome anything. Given time they would have realised that they didn't really fit as well as they thought but no, they had rushed into marriage, had a child and pretty soon the cracks in their relationship began to show. It wasn't that she didn't love him, she did and noting would change that but the other thing it didn't change was that they weren't right for each other. It just meant that it hurt more.

And as she stared at her reflection in the mirror and knowing all that she still couldn't bring herself to cancel, she had this one last night with the man she loved. Maybe she could find the person she fell for in there, maybe for tonight they could forget it all, forget the fights and the angst and just be the old them, and if they couldn't? Well then her marriage was well and truly over.

Alice wasn't sure which one to wish for, if she did see the Danny she fell for shining from him then how was she supposed to walk away from that? He still looked the same, he couldn't be that different could he? She was just going to go with it, just do what felt natural from now and see what happened.

* * *

><p>Danny was stood topless in his room rooting through his wardrobe looking for a shirt to wear. He had been wearing his white one but after tickling Savannah too soon after her bottle she had promptly threw up on his shoulder and down the front leaving a not so nice yellow stain. So now back in his room he had his silver tie in hand but no sign of his black shirt.<p>

"C'mon!" he groaned pushing clothes aside in the wardrobe. "I know you're in here!" he looked at his daughter who lay on his bed chewing on her play keys. "Looks like I'm going to have to ask mummy where it is." so he swung her up and she smiled at him widely. He pressed a soft kiss to the tip of her nose and while chatting to her he headed for the room Alice currently occupied. He knocked and Alice answered wearing a long Royal blue dress that hugged her figure and accentuated her eyes beautifully.

"Hi." he croaked.

"Hi." was her reply.

"Do you by any chance know where my black shirt is? Savannah threw up on my white one." finally finding his voice.

Alice tickled under the babies chin. "I warned you about tickling her." she told him playfully.

"I wasn't." he lied, voice indignant.

"Yeah whatever." she smiled. "As for the shirt have you tried on the bottom on your wardrobe?" her tone obvious.

"Yes!" he replied playfully. "Of course I have….." he really hadn't…..and he could tell that Alice knew it too, she often mentioned to him how untidy their wardrobe was.

"So if I go in there it won't be lain in a crumpled heap in need of ironing - again!" her voice knowing.

"Of course not!"

"Danny I lived in that room with you, I'll go in there with you and find it!"

Danny heard the humour in her voice, it was infectious and he played along.

"No you won't."

She walked passed him and into the room she used to occupy. He followed her and placed Savannah in her cot while Alice reached into the wardrobe, bent down and picked up his shirt.

"You planted that!" her told her seriously. "You waited until my back was turned!"

A big grin split across her face. "What?" she laughed. "It was right there!"

"Creepy woman voodoo!" he carried on. "It wasn't there when I looked!"

Alice's smiled never faded and Danny felt a strange energy pulsing inside at the sight of it. He never wanted her to stop smiling, when she looked at him like that it was like the last few weeks had never happened!

"Well?" she asked, shirt hanging off the end of her finger.

He reached for it but she pulled it away quickly. "You haven't said the magic words."

Danny crossed his arms, "I'm not saying that word."

"I'm talking two words." like thank you she added quietly.

"I'm not putting pretty in front of it either, I'm a man and men do not beg!"

She smiled cockily, "You do if you want this shirt!" tossed it from one hand to the other.

"Don't make me take it from you Alice….."

She snorted, he lunged for it. Alice shrieked then laughed as they fought over the shirt. He pulled hard but she pulled harder and the action caused her to fall back against the wardrobe, momentum caused Danny to fall too and he had her pinned against the wardrobe.

In that moment time seemed to stop, he was pressed against her, his heat warming her, their breath mingling into one. Danny didn't speak and Alice was unable to. It had been so long since they had been this close she had forgot the effect his nearness used to have on her…..still had on her by the looks of it. He raised his hand slowly and Alice thought he was going to back away but instead she found his hand twining with hers tightly. "I don't know what to do right now." his voice low and husky.

"Me either." she admitted, the shirt they had been fighting about now lay on the floor, forgotten.

"I….I….know what I want to do."

Again Alice couldn't answer, she didn't think there was a reply. Her pulse was racing frantically and she had no idea why. His was too, she could see the evidence throbbing at his throat.

It still a moment or two before he moved, or who knows maybe she did all they knew it that one minute they were apart and the next a kiss had begun, a intense kiss which didn't have an end in sight.

Alice's head was spinning, she and Danny were sharing their first kiss in she didn't know how long. She tried to order her hands to push him away but instead she found them trying to fist a shirt he wasn't actually wearing! He took her hands in his but against her own volition she found herself pushing him backwards and they tumbled back onto the bed together. Everything was happening so fast….until something in the back of her mind told her this shouldn't be happening. Finally finding her sense she tore her lips from his. "We shouldn't be doing this." she told him looking down on him, breathing heavily.

Danny swallowed and nodded. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me!"

"Me too." and with those final words she rolled, was on her feet and leaving the room quickly needing space.

Danny just lay there, eyes closed hating everything which was coming between them. He loved her so much! Just having her that close made him lose his mind!

**A/N I'm feeling for the Danice right now, the yelling is all over and they are at this awkward stage where neither one knows what to say so they don't talk for fear of more arguing. The problem is they both think too much...BUT there has been a development on the relationship front, and we have this ball which may throw up a surprise or two….watch this space….**

**Njki - I totally get what you said in your review and the problem was at the time I was writing this, i was going through a major case of writers block and two i was writing it in chunks rather than altogether like I usually do, due to that FAR TOO MUCH arguing but stick with it! It gets better :D x**


	70. Disrespect

**A/N a song for this chappie is Better or Worse by Theory of a Deadman**

Both Danny and Alice avoided each other until the time came for them to leave. Max didn't seem to pick up on any tension but it was evidently there, Alice's cheeks were flushed and she was unable to meet Danny's eyes. Danny may have felt uncomfortable too, had he not been stressing about the fact that the second babysitter had yet to arrive yet. What Danny didn't know was the other babysitter was actually Rosie.

"You can go, I'm sure she will be here in no time." Max assured standing at the door knowing Rosie wasn't going to come until Danny was out of the house.

"Danny we're going to be late." Alice told him, and the fact that he was pacing up and down the hallway wasn't fun!

"It's not that I don't trust Max it's…." checked his watch again. "How reliable is this girl you hired?"

"Very!" Alice assured. "And I know she wouldn't be late unless for a very good reason."

Max had an idea and covertly rang Alice. Alice took her phone from her bag and saw his name, realised what his plan was and smiled at his ingenuity. She rejected the call but began to talk. "Hello Lyn?" was quiet a moment, "Oh….right." Alice nodded. "That's fine, see you soon." and disconnected.

"That her?" Danny asked.

"She said she'd be here in ten minutes, a tiny bit late. C'mon Danny Max can cope for ten minutes."

Max nodded quickly in agreement knowing if Danny didn't leave now he never would.

"Maybe we should….."

The look Alice shot him made him halt his statement, "Ok, ok, but if she isn't here in ten minutes….."

"I'll phone you, the police and the bloody army if that will make you feel better." totally exasperated.

"No Max, just us will do." Alice told him softly.

"But seriously I know the babysitter will be here as soon as you leave." smiled at Alice who nodded.

"Ok, we'll be home around eleven." Danny reminded for the tenth time. "And…."

"I have Savannahs bottle times written down, along with when to change her, and the bed times for the three of them. Stop worrying, we'll be fine."

"It's Joshua's bed time soon, don't let him stay up and no fizzy drinks….."

"Danny!" Max yelped. "Get in the bloody car alright? Jeez!"

Alice watched Danny as he again recited everything Max had to do, it was odd seeing him act like this. If anything she thought it would have been her acting like an overprotective parent but here Danny was…."C'mon Danny we're gonna have to leave."

He walked into the living room to say goodbye to the little ones, while he was giving his 2 daughters a soft kiss and high five to his son Alice was talking to Max.

"Behave yourself tonight Max."

"Alice." Max moaned. "Not you too."

"I am placing an enormous amount of trust in you tonight Max, I'm leaving you my babies, please don't let me down and no…."

"Christ Alice me and Rosie wouldn't….."

Danny appeared and Max was stopped off from ending his statement.

"Just make sure you don't." she whispered and kissed his cheek.

Danny took Alice gently by the arm and guided her towards the exit.

"You two have fun." Max told them smiling and closing the front door.

They nodded and as soon as they were outside Danny released Alice's arm, tension hung thick in the air between them, neither wanting to really approach the subject. He opened the car door for her and after she was inside he climbed in the drivers side. Alice looked at him sideways as he started the car, he was pretending to be engrossed in the action. The car roared to life and he moved the gear stick and they were on their way. The silence in the car was deafening.

"So…" she began not really knowing what to say.

"Yeah." he asked when she didn't finish the sentence, eyes glued to the road.

"Well are we going to talk about what happened between us in the bedroom?"

He shrugged. "We're married."

She looked at the scenery flying by. "Barely."

"Regardless of how married we are we are still married. We've always been attracted to each other just because we're going through a rough patch doesn't change that."

Alice clenched her jaw, she didn't see the physical side of their relationship like that! It was supposed to be special and he equated it to someone who you merely liked not loved! It's nice to know that what we have means so much to you."

"What?" he asked looking at her briefly. "What have I said now?"

She shook her head. "I can't believe you don't even realise what you said either! How insulting!"

"If you'd tell….actually no, don't tell me if you can't be an adult about this then I don't want to know!"

"Me an adult?" she gasped. "All I have to do is mention one name and you walk away!"

He narrowed his eyes. "Look don't talk to me anymore ok! I'd hate to insult you anymore!"

"Fine with me!" and a bigger even more oppressive silence fell in the car.

* * *

><p>They reached their destination in no time and this time Alice didn't wait for Danny to open the door for her like he liked to, instead she climbed out, snagged her bag and after forcibly slamming the car door made her way towards the hotel entrance. He locked up and reached her and they walked inside silently. Danny handed their tickets to an usher who ticked their names off a list. They were greeted into a large opulent room full of people wearing tux's and evening dresses. There were tables everywhere with name tags and seats by the walls and a giant area for dancing along with a podium. The women and men stood in groups talking and Alice was immediately zapped back to high school and looking at the cliques feeling out of place. Danny immediately left her side and joined a group of men in front of them without even looking back. Alice shot a dark look at him and began to slowly walk around. Danny was obviously a regular here especially due to the way he just joined a conversation, she on the other hand wasn't, this was her first time. Locums in South Africa were treated with less than disdain as half of them were vet school drop outs not even fully trained. She was one of a handful that had been fully trained. A group of woman spotted her, one pointed and suddenly they made a beeline, surrounding her like a swarm.<p>

"Hello you're new." a tall regal woman in a red dress said, her voice obviously upper class.

"Yeah first time." she answered casually.

The regal woman's eyebrows raised at her accent.

"You aren't from around here are you?"

"No, I originally reign from Bonny Scotland in the UK."

"Well I'm Alexandra Mukombe."

"Alice Trevanion." and shook her hand.

"Oh you are Danny's wife, my husband said he had been married recently."

"It's not that recent, almost a year, our daughter is six weeks old."

"Oh you have a child together already?" another asked.

Pretty soon all the woman had introduced themselves and she was inducted into the fold and they were discussing how much money their husbands made, what the best spas were and how they were kept in luxury. Alice was bored to tears. Were they still living in the 15th century? Did these woman even work? Did they do anything beyond spas and manicures, yeah it would be nice at first but c'mon! There was more to life than that!

"So Alice about Danny, where does he send you when he is working all the hours God sends?" Alexandra chuckled.

"He doesn't send me anywhere and he doesn't work all the hours Gods sends. We share the work so he has times with the kids."

"Share it?" Kate asked. "Help with the kids?"

"What is your job then?" Alexandra asked haughtily.

Alice looked at her and narrowed her eyes. "I'm a vet too."

"You are a vet?" one gasped eyes wide with horror. "Why?"

Alice couldn't remember her name but her reaction bothered her, "Because I want to save animals. Why do you all NOT work?"

"We look after the kids and house." Kate was quick to say.

Alice raised her eyebrows. "Don't you get bored?"

"If we do we go to a spa."

"Yeah on people money around here can barely afford! Danny or shall I say we don't bleed people dry. He wants to make a difference."

"If people can't afford animals than they shouldn't have them!" Alexandra said superiorly.

"For some people it is their only means of income and Danny wouldn't charge them the earth just to keep them healthy!"

The women in the group dismissed her comments and got back to gossiping about someone called Mrs Askew. She was sleeping with her gardener after having breast implants all of them agreeing how much a slut she was.

Alice exhaled and went to get a glass of champagne. Alice groaned when she saw the Stepford wives following her. She swore she heard them chanting one of us, one of us, one of us!

* * *

><p>Danny walked away from Alice to then men who worked and owned various surgeries all over Africa. It wasn't a group he would usually socialise at these things but his mentor when he moved here didn't seem to be around and he didn't really want to go back to Alice and have her berate him for something he didn't even know he'd done! Even though this wasn't his usual group he was still greeted like an old friend.<p>

"Danny!" they all said shaking his hand. "Good to see you."

"Likewise." he replied nodding.

"We heard about what happened last year." one called Exeter said gravely.

"It was a bad time but I got over it." he didn't really want to talk about it.

"And married too, congratulations." a man named Bob told him

"Thanks." Danny replied dryly.

"Where is she anyway?" Exeter asked.

Danny scanned the area and saw her talking to the wives of his colleagues, she looked bored to tears. "She's there stood next to your wife Exeter, in the royal blue dress."

Exeter looked and nodded appreciatively. "Good choice, we were all sure you'd remain a bachelor forever!" Ewan said.

"There are perks to that!" Bob added laughing.

"Perks you can still have if you are careful!" Exeter told them smirking.

Danny's face froze, he didn't like the way this conversation as going.

"So you're still sleeping with that clerk in your surgery?" Bob asked and slapped him on the back. "And the wife still hasn't found out?"

"She couldn't find her ass if her hands were tied behind her back! She looks good though." Exeter crowed.

Danny closed his eyes for a moment.

"I'm going to have so stop sleeping with Leah though, she is getting tired of me promising to leave Alexandra, which I will never do of course! I'm just not that kind of man. She had an abortion a few weeks ago, she wanted to keep it but thank God I persuaded her tog et rid! The kids I have with her are enough."

"You got any kids with your wife yet Danny?" Ewan asked.

Danny was only half listening shocked at how blasé they were about cheating on their wives. He answered robotically. "Um…yeah, a little girl."

"Oh so she trapped you?" Bob asked. "You should have made her get rid of it!" thinking they had an ally in Danny.

"WHAT?" Danny was foaming. "No Alice didn't trap me, I convinced her to have a child and I love Alice and our daughter is six weeks old! We've been married about a year now and I hope we have another ten kids!"

Everyone was staring at him now.

Exeter spoke up. "You feel like that now my friend but it'll happen eventually. You'll see someone else who catches your eye and you won't be able to help yourself. Mark my words, do you think we married our wives intending to sleep with other people. It just happens and at first you do feel guilty, and then you buy your wife things which makes her happy! Mind you I have to say if I was married to your wife and she was still putting out can't say I'd complain either….."

Danny fisted the other mans collar in both hands and lowered his voice. "Don't ever talk about my wife so disrespectfully again." he warned.

The other men pulled Danny off and Danny stomped away leaving the group staring after him. He dropped into a seat beside a wall trying to control his anger with measured breathing. An older man approached him and sat down.

"I'm glad you decided not to join their group Daniel."

Danny looked at the older man and recognised him immediately. "They have no respect for anything especially their wives!" Danny exhaled. "Anyway how are you Noah?" this was Noah Baxter, Danny's mentor when he moved here all those years ago.

"Good good. How are you and your new wife?"

Danny nodded, "Yeah we've been great." looked at Alice. She looked away and Noah noticed it. "Married about a year, our daughter 6 weeks old."

"Is she the reason you don't have your tux on?" Noah asked.

"Yeah she was sick on me before we left. I just wanted to coax a smile out of her!" Danny chuckled.

"I see you're a hands on father?"

"Is there any other kind?" and pulled out his phone and showed Noah a recent picture of Alice holding Joshua and Savannah, Charlie by her side.

"Cute kids, and the baby she's gonna be a heartbreaker, she takes after her mother." Noah told him smiling. "Married life suits you Danny. You have that newly married feel about you, sometimes it never goes away if you don't want it to. I know when I married my wife it still felt like that forty years later!"

"How is Cathy?" Danny asked looking around. "I haven't seen her yet."

"She passed away four months ago."

Danny exhaled, he had been so wrapped up in his own life he hadn't thought to get in touch with Noah. "Sorry."

Noah nodded, "It's ok, I miss her terribly we had forty years, it just wasn't enough."

"Sometimes forever is not enough." Danny told him his eyes drawn instinctively to Alice.

"You know…." Noah said nostalgically. "At first I thought once you've had one woman you've had them all and then I met her and that was it. In that instant I just knew that maybe some woman were alike but not this one. And you know that no matter how hard you try you'll never get over them."

Danny nodded slowly, his eyes following his wife as she fought to remain interested in what the group was talking about. She was grimacing as she nodded looking like she had tooth ache!

"You can find a way to get over anything if you love each other enough, I think you young ones sometimes forget that because you think it has to be perfect right away. But where is the fun in perfection? The fun is working together to get it right, sitting under the moon on a warm night a blanket around your shoulders as you talk about your past and create a new future."

Danny had no idea why Noah was telling him this but he knew without a doubt that he had to hear it. His and Alice's eyes met over a crowded dance floor, this time he held her gaze and sent a small forgive me smile her way. She looked at him curiously wondering what he was up to.

"Why don't I go get her and bring her over to say hello. She looks like she's about to start taking hostages over there!" Danny then got up and weaved his way towards her.

"Yes?" she asked politely when he reached her.

"I have someone I'd like you too meet, if you don't mind." he looked to the women in the group. "Excuse us." and he led her away.

"Thank you." she whispered gratefully when they were safely away from them. "They followed me when I tried to escape. I've had better conversations with a lion corpse!"

"They do have that effect on you." he agreed smiling, his hand still on her back leading her towards Noah.

She looked up at him halting him. "Look I don't want to go back to them its killing me! Can we just leave all the bad stuff at home and have fun tonight? Actually be newly weds?"

He leant down and kissed her cheek. "Deal! So are you agreeable to meet Noah."

"He's not like that is he?" she asked wearily.

He smiled. "No."

She nodded. "Sure." and she was soon beside an older man with salt and pepper hair. "Noah this is my lovely wife Alice. Alice, Noah was the first vet I met when I first came here, I was wet behind the ears and he helped me immeasurably. I was a bunny hugger apparently."

Alice shook Noah's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Not at all, its better to meet you, I'd been telling Danny for years he needed to find a good woman to settle down with. It seems he finally took my advice."

"A good woman I may be but you need the patience of a saint living with this one!" and threaded her arms through Danny's looking up at him smiling.

Danny looked down at her returning the smile. "You know the only reason I waited was because I hadn't met Alice yet, as soon as I set eyes on her I was lost." his words not only for Noah but Alice too.

Alice was wondering whether this was real or not until she looked into his eyes, they left her no doubt as to whether he meant it.

"How come you aren't snapped up already Alice?" Noah asked breaking Danny and Alice's silent communication. "If you don't mind me asking."

"I just hadn't met the right person yet, I'd already been married before and it didn't work out." she looked at Danny again with a small smile she kept solely for him. "Danny managed to persuade me that marriage isn't all bad. It can be really good if you work at it."

Danny forgot Noah was there and ran his thumb slowly down her cheek.

A voice came over a microphone telling everyone that the meal was being served.

"Noah why don't you sit with us?" Alice requested.

"Give us the benefit of your marriage experience." Danny added.

"I don't think you two are going to need it judging by the way you look at each other."

"You might be surprised." Alice admitted.

* * *

><p>The meal went well, everyone having thoroughly enjoyed it. Danny and Alice had fallen into the easy camaraderie which had made their relationship so easy in the past. They laughed and flirted and was starting to feel like it did when they first met, the love they shared rekindled and burning bright.<p>

As they sat Danny's arm was across the back of her chair and he seemed to be constantly leaning accross whispering in her ear. During this a man walked up to the podium telling them the awards ceremony was about to start and that would be followed by the announcing of the funding allocation this year. Danny and Alice only half listened, their focus on the other... that is until the funding allocation was announced. Suddenly Danny was alert and listening intently. Alice was a little annoyed as she'd been enjoying his undivided attention for a little while.

"Danny why are you so bothered about this? Its not like we have went for funding for anything." she whispered.

He kissed her gently on the lips, "I'm just interested." scooted his chair closer to hers and held her hand.

The speaker began to talk and Alice sat back wondering how long this was going to take.

"This year we received an interesting application from someone on behalf of their partner."

Alice sat up and glanced at Danny who had a twinkle in his eye, she gulped.

"In the application they discussed at length the white lion gene…."

Alice this time stared at Danny, he caught her gaze and smiled. She'd had an idea one night which she had mentioned. She wanted to start a protected white lion pride at Leopards Den, she had planned to build a pride and release the lions into neighbouring reserves and wildlife parks and ultimately back into the wild. They chatted at length and she had told him exactly how she would do it…..and if she wasn't mistaken the man on the podium was outlining exactly what she told Danny!

"Danny what have you done?" she whispered. "That was our pillow talk!"

"Sssshhhh!" he chided pointing to the speaker.

"We find this proposal to be feasible so this years funding allocation is going to Alice Trevanion."

Her eyes widened, she slid down in her seat trying to hide while blushing beetroot red. Every eye on the room seemed to be on her.

"Alice you need to go up there and say a few words." Danny encouraged.

"You…..you…." she stammered.

He shrugged and helped her to her feet. "Off you go."

Reluctantly Alice weaved in between tables slowly trying to figure out what to say. She walked up the steps and shook the state vets hand then took the podium. "Um…thank you for the opportunity to do this, I'm sure that I'd have a lot more to say but my husband here caught me off guard." she looked at him and he was smiling warmly. Danny raised his glass toasting her, the look in his eyes warming her inside. "I'm gonna kill you when we get home!" she warned eliciting chuckles from the audience. "I'll be more than happy to discuss any questions you all may have after I have thought this through, thanks." she then ducked her head and hurried back to her seat. Danny welcomed her, she gave him a death glare then kissed him softly.

The rest of the funding seemed to take forever in essence it was only 15 minutes. Alice was dying to speak to Danny. As soon it was finished she turned to Danny but he looked at her. "Gimme five minutes, bathroom break. After that I'm all yours."

Alice remained seated when a tall man came to speak to her. "Hi I'm Exeter MuKombe, can I have this dance?"

"I'm waiting for Danny to come back. I promised him the first dance." smiled at him.

"Danny won't mind, plus this song is over soon."

Alice opened her mouth.

"I should tell you I'm very persistent!" gave her his best smile.

"Fine, but only this one and not a full song ok?"

"Alice you break a mans heart, but I'll take it." Exeter grasped her hand and they started to dance. It was all going fine until she sensed eyes upon her. It was then Exeters hands began to move from her waist to her back and then lower.

"Can I cut in?" Danny said seeming to have appeared from no where, his tone icy.

"I am simply sharing a dance with your wife Danny." Exeters voice slick. "Nothing else. There is no reason for you to be angry." a smirk on his face.

Danny had heard how he spoke of women earlier and knew he had zero respect for them. Alice was just an object to him and Danny didn't want her sharing anything with him! "Alice…." and he held out his hand.

Alice heard the way he said her name and didn't like it, it almost sounded proprietary.

"Alice is your husband always jealous and possessive. I wonder why." Exeter said "Trust issues possibly?"

Danny took a step forward. "I trust Alice completely!"

Alice was glaring at Danny, he was making a complete spectacle of himself, people were staring for Gods sake. "Danny…." she began. Something had obviously happened between her husband and Exeter, or was she the only one who found this weird? "Look Exeter this was nice but I'm going to have to cut this one short, I only promised you half a dance anyway." she shrugged ending this herself.

Exeter released her and took a step back. While he retreated she turned to Danny. "Look I let this one slide but in future you don't get to tell me who I can and can't dance with ok?"

"You didn't hear the way he spoke about woman earlier!" he hissed eyes flaring with anger.

"I don't care ok, I can handle it!"

Danny crossed his arms. "I was trying to pro…."

"When are you…."

Things were getting heated when both Danny and Alice realised at the same time people were watching them. Alice took Danny by the arm and directed him towards the exit.

"Trouble in paradise?" Exeter asked as they passed. "There are other options Daniel, I mentioned them earlier..."

Danny spun having taken all he could and lunged for Exeter, Alice moved swiftly and blocked him. "Outside!" she told him.

Danny glared at Exeter then clenching his jaw and headed for the exit, as soon as they were outside Alice went to their car. He followed. He unlocked it and climbed inside, she did too. He started the car and they rode in silence.

"I don't need you to protect me, I don't need anyone to protect me. I do well enough by myself!" she finally said.

"He's a slime ball Alice, it isn't my fault that I didn't want him dancing with you!"

"Yes it is!" she retorted quickly. "I had no problem with it."

"Well did you have a problem with where his hands were going?" he shouted, cheeks red.

"Danny don't shout at me like that! And for your information I was about to deal with that, you cut in before I had the chance. I was aware of it you know!"

"Alice you are my wife, if someone is going to disrespect you…."

WHAT? He had the gall to talk about someone disrecpectig her? After how HE treated her, that was IT! "What about when YOU disrespect me? Who protects me then or are you allowed because we're married? That's called double standards Danny!"

He slammed on the breaks and the car came screeching to a halt in the middle of a dense, dark copse of trees. He flicked on the overhead light so he could look at her. His eyes fierce. "Excuse me but when have I ever disrespected you?"

"What you want a specific example? How about how you treated me when Rosie left? How about when I told you about Terry? How about the way you speak _to_ me and _about_ me sometimes. Even today! You do it all the time and I'm supposed to out up with it even though it tears me apart! Its so bad that you don't even realise it!" her eyes shimmering.

"If I treat you so badly and everything about our life is so bad then why stay?" he growled.

"I'm not!" she shouted tears dissolving as her anger grew. "I'm looking for a house to get away from you!" she shook her head, "You know all I wanted from tonight was one night, one time to see if I could find you in there. To see if I could remember how we loved each other before and once again you proved you just can't do it can you?"

"I don't need reminding of how I feel about you, it never goes away for me. Obviously your different!"

Alice covered her eyes with her hand, she couldn't do this with him anymore. All she wanted was to go home crawl into bed and cry in the privacy of her own room. "Just take me home Danny."

Without saying a word he reached down and started the car.

The night had started off so promising but like Cinderella with the strike of midnight her night was over and she was about to turn into a pumpkin!

**A/N sorry to have them arguing again but stuff here but this is show that they have fallen into this rut of always arguing no matter what they do, it was needed though as Alice needed to say those things before they could move on. Danny too needing to understand how he has disrespected her and Exeter will make him see that when tension isn't as high. A heart to heart is in order!  
>Problem is they did rush into things without learning how to work out their arguments, they need time to get to know each other properly!….. All will be sorted next chapter, honest! Rax cuteness next too :)<br>(Will try to get next one up tonight, its already got around 2000 words typed.)**


	71. I Miss My Friend

**A/N song for this chappie Toby Mac - Family.**

Rosie and Max were cuddled up on the sofa Savannah sleeping in her bouncer nearby, both Charlie and Joshua were asleep in their rooms, the doors and windows were locked so Rosie and Max were able to enjoy some quiet time. "Can you believe that Alice not only left us alone in the house but is paying us for it too?" Rosie said again. Max's arms were around her, her back against his chest as they lay on the sofa.

"She trusts me more than I trust me!" Max chuckled turning Rosie so he could draw her into a soft slow kiss. Rosie moved closer to him a soft sigh escaping her. This is how it should be!

"Think dad and Alice will work it out?" Rosie asked a little while after their kiss ended.

Max shrugged shuffling down onto the sofa even further as the movie on TV droned on. "They have been acting weird, which is even more weird than they usually act so who knows!"

Rosie seemed to deflate at his words, "I just really want to see him. I need to, I miss my dad, we haven't been apart this long before."

"Well tell him your home then." he drawled restraining a yawn.

Rosie closed her eyes. "I don't know, what if…." trailed off unable to voice her fear.

"Don't clam up on me now." Max chided sitting up.

"Well what if it doesn't make a difference? What if he doesn't see me as his child anymore. He has Savannah now, he doesn't need me!"

"Only you think that, he has Charlie and Joshua, neither one is his biologically yet he is still their dad. Yours too!"

She nodded, "I know this but I guess I'm still worried. I didn't realise how much I loved and needed him until he wasn't my dad anymore. I kinda relied on him being there loving me unconditionally."

"Which he still is!" Max reminded. "The only one who doubted that is you. Your problem is your bull headed, just like him."

Rosie was silent again thinking. "If dad and Alice do split what about us?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You really have to ask?"

Her face full of uncertainty she nodded. "I haven't been the best of girlfriends recently running off to the UK."

He smiled at her and kissed her softly. "Me and you will be fine, ok I'll be living in Jo'burg and you'll be here but it means nothing. Danny will need to see the kids and I'll learn to drive and bring them over. I sense Danny will be seeing a lot of his kids…..this only works if you stay here though!"

She grinned. "So this is blackmail?"

"The question is it working?" his eyes flaring.

Rosie pressed a feather light kiss to his lips and looking into his eyes she whispered. "Where else would I be?" they continued the kiss and he got very heated very fast. Savannah began to cry for her bottle.

Max dropped his head and sighed, Rosie was laughing when she heard him grinding his teeth.

"We are never having kids if they are going to do stuff like that!" Max told Rosie. "Never a moments peace!"

"Having kids is a really good deterrent to having kids, what a paradox!" Rosie chuckled.

Max got up to collect Savannah a bottle, Rosie unclipped Savannah from her bouncer and collected dry a nappy and wipes. "Don't listen to your Maxie." she crooned. "He loves you really, boys are just silly! Can't wait til your old enough and I can tell you all their secrets."

After the baby was changed and her pj's snapped back up Max appeared with the bottle Rosie took it and settled on the sofa. While Savannah ate Rosie looked at her, she had only been here a few days but if felt like she had grown so much already. With her free hand she ran a finger down the babies cheek smiling. She had been so angry at her dad and Alice for wanting to have a baby but now Rosie could see why they wanted her. Here she was sweet and innocent both of them combined together, something so right in a world full of wrongs. It felt like she finally got it, and she owed her dad and Alice an apology.

"You better not have meant what you said before." she told Max as Savannah was drinking.

"What?"

"I want one of these, a few actually."

Max physically paled. "Excuse me?" he squeaked sitting up hands pressed on the sofa looking ready to run.

Rosie looked at the unadulterated fear on his face and laughed. "Not right now you div!" she chuckled. "You should see your face!"

"Hey that scare we had took ten years off my life, I'm still recovering!" he told her seriously. "I've never been more terrified in my life!" his hand on his chest.

"But it will be nice one day won't it?" she asked.

"Ten years in the future? Definitely. Right now? There is a Max shaped hole in that wall!"

Rosie glanced back down at the baby and saw her asleep, mouth agape. She removed the teat and wiped the milk from her chin. The front door opened suddenly and they heard two sets of footsteps come inside.

"I'll pay the babysitter." Alice said loudly, obviously giving them warning.

"Rosie hide!" Max told her quickly.

Rosie was about to then she shook her head, she shifted the baby so her head was rested on her shoulder rubbing her back gently. "No." and headed for the hallway. Rosie saw her dad for the first time in a month, he was bent over emptying his pockets onto the hallway table looking annoyed. Alice looked at her in confusion wondering what she was doing.

"Dad?" Rosie said.

Danny froze, sure his head was making up that voice. He turned his head slowly and he saw his oldest daughter holding his youngest. His eyes widened. "Rosie?"

She nodded. "I'm home dad."

He forgot what he'd been doing, he forgot everything that happened tonight except the fact his baby girl was home. He walked over and enveloped her in a hug, making sure not to hold her too tight as she held Savannah. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming back? I could have came and picked you up. It's so brilliant to see you sweetie!" his hands around her head and he kissed her forehead.

Rosie pulled back. "It's good to see you too dad, did you and Alice enjoy your night?"

"It was really good." Alice told her obviously lying.

Rosie looked between them, "That bad huh?" she asked cutting to the chase. "Why can't you two just work this out? You love each other!"

"You can't use that as an excuse to leave again!" Danny told her holding on to her arm tightly.

Rosie shook her head. "No, I'm staying with my dad. I would like to stick with a big sister too." Looked at Alice.

This time it was Alice's turn to be shocked. "Rosie no matter what happens between me and your dad I'll always be here for you when you need me." she promised.

"You changed your tune." Danny muttered. "If it wasn't for you….."

Alice heard him and had enough. "Yeah well if you hadn't ignored her….."

Both speaking over each other.

"SHUT UP!" Rosie demanded and gave Savannah to Max who took her into his room.

"I'm sick of you two using me as a way to hurt each other! Dad it isn't Alice's fault I left, it was mine! I was jealous and acting like a spoiled brat, I know now though. I see why you both wanted to be together so much! I know how much it would have killed you being apart. And I know why you wanted Savannah so much. She is the best of both of you but looking at you both right now I don't see it! I'm sorry right? I'm sorry I messed up! I'm sorry I didn't know why you wanted her and that I did this to you but there is an innocent baby in there who doesn't deserve to see the two of you acting like this! She is part of both of you remember that then think of the effect your words are having on her. I'm going to bed, dad we'll talk tomorrow."

Danny and Alice nodded and Rosie departed to her old room. When Rosie's door was closed Danny rubbed his eyes. Alice walked across the hallway, retrieved Savannah from Max's room and entered the bedroom she used to share with her husband. When the quiet of the hallway got too much for Danny he too departed, except he went to the spare room.

* * *

><p>Danny lay in bed in the spare room that night unable to sleep. He had showered, collected a cold drink but nothing was helping. Alice's words kept echoing through his mind,<p>

"What about when YOU disrespect me?"

Did he really disrespect her? Really? He sat up in bed crossing his legs trying to find comparisons between how he recently treated her and how Exeter had treated her. As he remembered how he spoke and acted recently he felt sick to his stomach, ok he wasn't disrespectful in a sexual way like Exeter was but how he acted recently hadn't been all that different.

He bowed his head and buried his face in his hands, "What happened to me? When did I turn into this?" he whispered fisting the front of his hand in his fingers trying to stem the flood of tears that seemed to be welling. Why hadn't he noticed this? Had it just been so gradual that he missed it? He wasn't that person! He lay back down and continued staring at his ceiling hating himself, not really knowing how to change things. Maybe if Savannah was having a fussy night then maybe he could have used her as an opening to speak to Alice. Savannah though was being quiet. And wasn't that one of the biggest tragedy's of this whole mess, once he could have went and spoke to Alice about the smallest of things, sometimes words weren't even needed. But now he actually needed an excuse!

Giving up on trying to sleep he rose from the bed and padded towards the kitchen, this time for a hot drink. After the kettle was boiled and he'd made himself a cup of hot chocolate instead of heading back to his bedroom he unlocked his front door and sat outside on the stairs. It was a mild night, Danny was shirtless and he didn't feel the chill. He closed his eyes and inhaled the night air deeply enjoying its fresh, clean taste. It tasted no different to any other time but somehow nothing was the same. As he looked into the distance he couldn't help but notice the stars which shined overhead. This was something he had always loved when he moved here, how big and close the stars looked, almost like you could reach up, pluck one from the sky and put it in your pocket. They were always there gleaming, having none of the problems he currently faced. The moon tonight was clear too, no clouds obscuring its quiet beauty. That's kind of how he viewed Alice, her beauty wasn't in your face. It was in her smile when she looked at their children, wide and real. Her eyes as they twinkled and sparkled always with good humour. And her soul…..and soon she would be leaving, taking their children with her and eventually meeting other people….he felt the jealousy begin to burn viscous and hot. He forced it back resolving never to be the person who hurt her again. And even as he tried he couldn't escape the image of her being with someone else, it was absolutely unthinkable!

He bowed his head remembering the argument in the car, it had resumed as they got even closer to home. He'd been hurt that she was actually REALLY leaving and he tried to talk about it and said something wrong and they were shouting again, in a fit of anger before entering the house he told her to get all of her stuff and go, that he wanted nothing of hers around him and that he wished she could take his memories too, all he wanted to share were the kids. That had hurt her, he could tell. She had clenched her jaw so tightly but her blue eyes were shimmering not only with anger but with tears. Looking back he could see it so clearly, so why didn't he see it then? It had been written all over every part of her face. They shouldn't be like this, they were better than this!

He'd thought that as soon as Rosie was home that everything would just magically get better! And even though earlier he had tried to convince himself that he would go back to how it was before he met Alice he knew he wouldn't. He hadn't known her then, hadn't known how it felt to be near to her, the way she used to kiss him so unrestrained, the sound of her laugh as it filled his ears and heart. At that thought he closed his eyes escaping the sight of the moon which seemed to be silently mocking him, its quiet beauty a reminder of what he was losing, what he had already lost.

"Thank you." a voice from behind him said making him start.

Danny turned his head and saw Alice stood there, leaning against the doorframe. She wore her dressing gown and in her hand was a baby monitor.

"I don't think I ever thanked you for getting me the finding for the white lion project." she shrugged. "So thanks."

He had forgotten all about that, it had seemed so minor when their whole world was imploding. "It was no problem, I went for it because first I knew it was something you'd really enjoy getting your teeth into and it'd give you a chance to stay close to home while Savannah was really small. Of course after that you'd be out in the bush a lot I was gonna take over on the daddy duties. You're more than welcome to still do it here after you leave, if you still want to that is."

She sighed walked across and motioned beside him. "Do you mind?"

He shook his head. "Sit."

She did and the silence that seemed to exist around them fell making things feel awkward again.

Instead of making a remark about not arguing (which seemed to really NOT work with them) Alice tried a different tactic, "It's quiet here at night. Peaceful. So different to during the day, then its chaotic, trucks and animals and people….."

He nodded looking into the night, he turned to her needing heer to understand that now he knew what she meant. "I am so sorry." he told her sincerely. "For every time I disrespected you."

"You don't disrespect me, I was just angry."

"But I did, I sat in my room tonight thinking about how we've acted recently and I just…..that person isn't me! The way he spoke to you isn't me, yet there he was talking to you in such a horrible way, saying things I would never say to the person I loved. And today, in the car, I understand what you meant." he inhaled deeply. "Today when I spoke about…" his hands were gesturing as her frowned searching for the right words, he shook his head and he sighed "….. what makes everything about us feel so good and right is that's its you with me. It's not just anything with you, it never was. I know I sounded flippant when we spoke but….it's like sometimes I just can't find the words or can't say the words and then it comes out sounding, well sounding like that but that wasn't the way I meant it. I didn't always have this problem…" he looked at her eyes cloudy. "…so I don't know why I have it with you."

"You've been hurt before, I understand." and she patted his arm. "It's fine."

"It's not fine, I should know, I should think about what I say, especially to you." he told her softly. "Its no excuse, but I just need you to know that I'm sorry."

She nodded, all this was starting to get emotional for her and she was gonna cry soon so she steered the conversation back to neutral. "So are you going to discuss with Rosie about things…. Terry?" she added softly.

He bowed his head and ran his hand through his hair, "If she wants to, I'm still unsure about what to do about all that, it's hard."

"Life is, family is….."

"You weren't." he said this time looking out into the night specifically at the moon he had compared her to earlier. "Loving you is the easiest most natural thing I ever done." he smile wistfully. "Silly things used to make me think of you, nothing more so than when I used to see the sky night or day. It wasn't irritating though it was nice knowing that you were always there in my mind. Even the smallest parts of who you are, is everything to me. Darkness just seemed to fade when you were near to me, my star but right here next to me."

Alice swallowed hard struggling to speak, this was all she had wanted to hear from him for so long…..and it was so hard to hear. "Why didn't you tell me this?" she whispered voice hoarse from the lump in her throat. "Why did you just assume I'd know?"

He looked at her, head still bowed slightly. "There was never a good time, I mean how would you have taken me saying something like that in the middle of a blazing row?"

"It would have got my attention."

Silence fell once again.

"Rosie seems different." he said softly.

Alice agreed. "She's grown up a lot. I feel I should tell you that she has been home more than you think, she's actually been home about a week."

Danny's eyes widened.

"I only found out yesterday and she swore me to secrecy."

He shook his head, "It's fine."

"Me and Rosie made out peace, she's the Rosie I first met, all sarky and cocky, the anger she had is gone now." she sighed. "I shouldn't have said or did the things I did."

"There's wrong on all side. We can draw line under it and move on." eyes once again on the moon.

Alice would love to do that, just draw a line under the last year and move on, be a close family once again. They were capable of it, he understood now and was talking to her again, they weren't yelling none of the old anger and resentment festering. Nothing between them felt finished yet, it felt like there were still things be done, to discover.

"So." he asked looking at her sideways. "Can't sleep?"

"That's right, you'd think we'd grab the chance since Savannah is so fussy but no, my ceiling seemed to be a point of interest until I got bored and found you here." she chewed her lower lip and lowered her voice incase Rosie was still awake. "I'm not Miranda you know, I was about to deal with the man I danced with I wouldn't have let it happen, I love you too much to do that to you."

"I know." he assured. "If there's one thing between us it's trust. I trust you with my life."

"And what I implied about Savannah when she was first born…."

"She's my daughter, I knew that all along." he smiled at her. "I tired you too much for anyone else."

She laughed softly. "I had no idea when we first met you'd be such a maniac."

"Just with you, it was never really that important with anyone else."

Alice studied him. "I'm not sure if that's a compliment or something else." she said playfully.

"Well don't take it as something else! There are many ways that can be construed and not all of them are good….but don't worry I mean it in the best way, oh and by the way I wasn't the only one who was a maniac…..just saying!"

She raised an eyebrow, "Really?" her voice full of humour.

"Well yeah, all the sneaking around we did was your idea."

"It wasn't!" she declared laughing heartily.

"It was, you were the one coming in my room at night, naughty naughty Alice!" pretending to tell her off.

She smiled. "It was fun, the sneaking around but in some ways it was better when everyone knew. It was too hard trying not to touch you when I wanted….." she quieted. "We really messed up huh? Doing things backward, sneaking around. We should have just dated like normal people do."

"It was the best at the time." he murmured. "Or we thought it was. It was really good at first then Rosie found out and lost her rag and instead of sorting that I proposed and it all went crazy….it hasn't been the easiest of marriages has it?"

"Not exactly." she agreed.

"But it wasn't all bad." he told her then he was serious. "If you could would you go back? Start again?"

"I don't know, would it make a difference?"

"It could make all the difference in the world, it would mean the difference between us being apart and together."

She studied him. "I don't want the you from back then though." she admitted. "I want THIS you. This you tells me how he feels. This you has apologised. I know this you loves me." and she bowed her head.

He put his head close to her ear, "No matter what me I seem to be at any time he will always love you." he promised speaking softly. "Always! Even if we end up miles apart you'll always have a home right here and you'll always be in my heart. I don't want you to go though, I want you right here with me, I want to be the one making you smile and laugh. What has happened can make us stronger if we let it. I miss you Alice, I miss everything about you. I miss my friend."

"I miss you too." she whispered. "But…."

He closed his eyes.

"This time has been so terrible." she carried on. "How can you be so sure it won't happen again? That we won't fall right back into old arguments?"

He looked at her, eyes flaring with intensity. "Because now I know what it feels like to lose you and I never want to go through that again! I'm not asking you to go right back to how we were. This time we need to take it slow like we should have at the beginning. I love you Alice, I haven't told you that enough recently but just because I didn't say it didn't mean it wasn't real."

Alice absorbed his words, letting them sink in, "Slow?"

"Slow." he agreed. "We'll talk and spend time and get to know each other without all the intensity and hiding and arguing."

Alice found herself nodding, and with that said they looked out into the night staring at their old friend, the moon.

**A/N FINALLY! Its about bloody time! They aren't completely back yet but he is finally talking to her about how he feels and has explained, this can only be the catalyst to them being loving dancie again :D YAY  
>next chappie is all them trying to settle back into being a normal fmily without all the drama :) there is still one more thing coming, the couples are both rock solid though! Almost at the end now! Wow this fic has been with me so long its actually quite sad! :( I will get around to reviewing alll you lovely peeps updates tomorrow, thanks x<strong>


	72. Settling

**A/N RECAP - after coming so close to splitting up for good Danice have a heart to heart and agree to start again taking things slowly…..**

**(X)**

And that is what happened, Danny and Alice took things slowly, they chatted as they worked in their surgery, they chatted as they did things with the kids and they chatted at night before they both went to bed in their separate bedrooms. All the talking was working though as all the venom and poison which had built up as their marriage fell apart drained and they were getting closer. As a week slowly turned into two they continued getting to know each other again, there was no physical closeness of any kind. The easiness was back and they were joking like they used to, this time they had a growing closeness which came from knowing someone inside out. The bond their child and their marriage vows made were strengthened and literally right now nothing could have made it better…..well one thing could, something which was bothering the both of them. When they would share the first kiss of their newly found closeness.

It was this thought that Danny found himself pondering as he sat in the living room with his daughter doing paperwork. She was lain on her baby gym wriggling, she couldn't reach the toys above her but she watched them intently as the lights flashed and music played. Danny was sat on the floor beside her on the floor tickling her belly every so often which prompted her little girlish giggle. The sound warmed him and he constantly had to remind himself to get on with his paperwork and not sit and watch Savannah. He had tried to play a peek-a-boo game with her earlier but she had stared at him absolutely terrified, eyes wide. The look she gave him reminded him so much of Rosie at that age, he reminded himself once again that he was seeing things that weren't there, none of that mattered anymore though. Rosie was home where she belonged, even her music up too loud wasn't enough to irritate him these days, he felt content something he hadn't known was missing before now. He and Alice were happy, his kids were healthy and everything seemed to be going well. Well everything except Max, poor kid was in turmoil, he changed his mind about meeting his dad on a daily basis it seemed, Alice had spoke to him telling him it was his choice, it was ok if he did want to or not, and that both she and Danny were there if he needed to talk.

The radio on the coffee table began playing a song he loved and he loved without thinking, picked Savannah up and was dancing around the living room with her singing along softly. He didn't want to do his paperwork anyway! The song was half through when he noticed someone stood in the doorway watching them. He smiled at Alice's expression.

"I so hope she doesn't inherit those dance moves!"

"She can only hope." Danny corrected. "It can't be much worse than yours!"

Alice made a face smiling at him.

He bounced Savannah in his arms. "So how is the lion cub acquision going then?"

Alice walked into the living room, "On a scale of one to ten where ten is I'm done and one is I'm screwed? Minus five." she then flopped down onto the sofa. "I know white lions are rare but I need them!"

He ran his hand down her cheek then sat back on the floor with Savannah and cleared up his paperwork. "You'll get there hun, you always do." he assured.

"You know I thought that getting funding would be the hard part, nope, getting people to part with their lions! You'd think I was asking for them for free!"

"The funding is easy when you're me!" he chuckled moving to sit beside her on the sofa, Savannah on his knee. Alice rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"It's almost time for Savannahs nap, maybe mummy should do with her?" Danny suggested. "You look tired." she had almost mentioned she wasn't sleeping well.

Alice shook her head, still rested on his shoulder. "I just need five minutes with two of my favourite people….and yes I do mean you." as she knew he'd wonder.

"Oh so I'm back in that coveted list then?" he asked softly.

"Yes, be honoured." she told him with fake seriousness.

He laughed low, the sound send tingles down her spine, "That's what I love about you Alice, you always tells me exactly how it is." it occurred to him then that he hadn't told her how he felt recently. "I love you." he told her putting his arm around her shoulders.

"I love you too." she replied smiling.

This time last year he would have leaned in and kissed her….but he wasn't sure if it was the right time yet. What if he did it and she wasn't ready and it made things all awkward between them, everything was going so well he didn't want to ruin it! Instead he spoke to her, "The nap offer stands, I can get Charlie from school and Joshua from day-care." and he took his daughter to go an make a pre-nap bottle.

Alice just sat in the chair staring at Danny as he left wondering what the hell had happened. There could have been a kiss there, there should have been a kiss there and he walked away. Why? You know what? She bloody knew. The man was over thinking things! Needing the perfect moment, while she sat here like a lemon waiting for kiss that was never gonna come! He didn't realise that any moment would be perfect because it was them! Before her own common sense could intervene she went to find him, the kitchen was empty she found him putting a sleeping Savannah down.

"Danny?"

"She fell asleep before the bottle cooled….."

Alice never found out the rest of his statement as she walked across the room pulled his head down to hers and kissed him into silence.

Danny hadn't been expecting that and initially tensed up, then he felt the love in the kiss and softened. Alice did too. Danny drew her closer and slowed the kiss until they finally parted.

Alice sighed, "Now that is out of the way….."

Danny nodded. "Yeah, he breathed.

"We can move on." she finished.

He smiled, "Ok." and ran a hand down her cheek.

"I'm going for a sleep so I'll see you later yeah?"

"Sleep tight." and this time he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Alice returned the kiss and instead of going to the spare room she stayed on this room, the room they used to share.

**The Next Day**

Rosie and Max sat on a blanket beside the fountain which trickled softly. It was a sunny day and they sat beside piles of photos and albums.

"This is going to be beyond torture!" Rosie murmured looking at the photos in disgust.

"Not for me!" Max said brightly.

"Well it will for me, you could let me do this alone you know!"

"No chance!" he chuckled. "Why are you worried, I bet you were a cute child."

"Its not the older ones I'm worried about, what if there's embarrassing ones when I'm really little and didn't know better?" she made a face.

"I can only hope!" he laughed.

"Have your fun, you're lucky Alice has none of you!"

"If she did I would have destroyed them before anyone could see them! Alice is insanely proud of us and would have them everywhere!" he picked up a brown leather album. He was greeted by a newborn Rosie obviously unhappy by the way her face was red and screaming. "You haven't changed that much then?" he asked showing her the picture.

Rosie looked at it and slapped his arm, "Hey!" took the album from him looking at the pictures of her mum and dad. The later ones showing the shadows in his eyes, shadows she hadn't noticed before now. "My mum really messed Danny around huh? Messed him up." pointed out a specific photo.

Max looked and saw Danny's strained expression, the look in his eyes when he looked at Rosie, the pain he couldn't quite hide, then he looked at Rosie and smiled at the face she was making at the camera, not quite a smile or a grimace, a bit of both really. "How old are you on there?"

She pulled the picture out and checked the back. "Its says six months, or thereabouts." closed the album and put it down. "Dad says he wants these in order. He just printed them and put them all in a box now there's hundreds!"

Max picked up a picture of four year old Rosie sticking her tongue out, he grinned. "Such a charmer!"

Rosie grabbed it from him. "I was and still am!" and started a new pile. "How about we use the new albums for all the recent photos of all of the kids, including us?"

"And we'll put the ones of you in order?" he suggested.

Rosie made a face, "Do I have to?"

"No but I have to!" he laughed. "Personally I can't wait!" looked at a picture of her eating marshmallow with a big smile on her face, more on her cheeks then in her mouth. "You were cute you know."

Rosie laughed.

"What happened?" he deadpanned.

"Hey, what's up with all the insults?" her eyes twinkling with good humour.

"I used up all my compliments making you stay, the world is off balance expect this for a while until the status quo has returned."

"Yeah? Well I hate you too!" and leaned in and kissed him.

"AHEM!" they heard a fake cough and saw Alice walking towards them. They shook their heads as she approached.

"How is it she is allowed to kiss Danny but I'm not allowed to kiss you?" he whispered.

"Because I'm an adult Max!" Alice called.

His eyes widened. "How did she….."

"Because I'm psychic!" Alice answered smiling.

Rosie couldn't speak for laughing.

"You can't hear me!" he called eyes narrowed.

Alice passed, when her back was to them Max picked up a small stone.

"I wouldn't." Rosie whispered for his ears only.

"Listen to Rosie Max." Alice said nonchalantly not even turning her head.

Max's jaw dropped, she couldn't have heard what Rosie said, "I can't do a blooming thing!" he said as Alice disappeared into the house.

He lay on his back looking at the clear blue sky, "Do you think Danny and Alice are ok? I mean I know I say this all the time but they are acting even weirder than usual!"

Rosie lay beside him and turned her head to look at him, "At least they aren't shouting."

He smiled at her and kissed her. His phone jingled and he saw he had a text, it was from Alice and said, 'I saw that'

"Dear God!" he declared looked at the house and shouted. "What more do you want from me? I'm only human!"

Rosie was bent double on the blanket laughing so hard tears were streaming from her eyes.

Max ignored her just sat up and began sorting photos in a pile.

"Awww is Maxie in a huff?" Rosie asked.

"Yes." he replied haughtily. "So don't talk to me."

"What about kissing you?"

"Best not do that either, she's probably watching!"

Rosie bit her lip to stop the laughter she could feel bubbling. She sat beside him helping him sort the pictures.

Max glanced up to the veranda and saw Alice and Danny stood at the door, she was leaning close to him laughing and he was holding her hand. He nudged Rosie who saw it too.

"You think they're making up." he whispered.

Rosie shrugged. "Could be, they are being very discreet if they are, they're good at that!" and put another picture in the Rosie pile.

Max spotted it and picked it up, "No, this goes in the Savannah pile."

"Unlikely Max, its me. Go ask my dad. This was taken nearly seventeen years ago. Savannah has blue eyes not brown, plus the hair is the wrong shade."

Max was staring at the picture jaw slack. "But this is Savannah!"

"No Max, its me, go ask my dad!"

Max rubbed his mouth, "But how come it looks like Savannah?"

Rosie shook her head, "it doesn't, it can't."

Max looked through Savannahs pictures and took out one where she looked like Danny and placed the two of them side by side. "See?"

Rosie glanced at the pictures ready to dismiss them until she saw the resemblance. She picked them up frowning. "This is just a coincidence right?"

"Pretty scary coincidence!" Max said looking at them.

Rosie scrutinised them for a while then shook her head and put the pictures down. "This is just a coincidence, all babies look similar when they are little."

"But…." Max began.

"NO!" Rosie told him. "Forget it ok!"

"But Danny could…."

"He isn't my biological father Max, it doesn't matter now. We are both ok with it and if you do tell him and it gives him hope for what? Another DNA test to take me away from him again, NO, so drop it!" Rosie now sorting the pictures jerkily, mask over her face.

"Ok fine I'll leave it." or more like not talk about it with Rosie anymore. Alice however….

**A/N not my best work but a nice shor lighter chapter to counter all the recent heartbreak :) Love the Alice/Max bit, bless him lol :) Danice and Rax are finally getting along!**

**straight up unchecked sorry for any mistakes x**


	73. Please Help Me

Alice was in the living room that night doing two jigsaws. Charlie was engrossed in a hundred piece me to you bear puzzle while Joshua was sorting trucks cars and lorries, his tongue sticking out from his mouth slightly. Unfortunately Joshua was getting frustrated when the pieces didn't fit, hitting the piece on the board repeatedly. Alice merely smiled and lifted him from his seat onto the floor and onto her knee, putting her hand over his she rotated the piece, "Like this Joshie." and she guided his hand down, the piece sliding into place.

Joshua clapped and exclaimed, "Yay!"

"Yay!" Alice agreed pressing a soft kiss to his small head. "You ok Charlie?"

Charlie had been concentrating so much that she had forgot her mum was even there, she was chewing her lower lip brow furrowed.

"Yeah fine mum." she murmured picking up a piece.

Alice was surprised at how much had changed recently. Charlie was almost eight and called her mum instead of mummy. It seemed like less and less her little girl needed her. Charlie spent much more time with her friends that her mum so Alice was enjoying this time.

"Is it still ok for my friends to stay here tomorrow?" Charlie asked. "And is Danny still able to do that father daughter day at school next week?"

Charlie had been a nervous wreck when it came to asking Danny to do this father daughter day, even though Charlie knew Danny loved her as his own Alice knew she was aware of what her father had done to Danny. Charlie had adored Terry and even though Alice was glad to have nothing more to do with the man it hurt her that her daughter had no contact with her dad. "Yes your friends can stay and and again yes, Danny wouldn't miss the school thing for the world."

Charlie nodded slowly.

"Look Charl's about Terry….."

"No." she said stubbornly.

"I wasn't asking you if you wanted to see him." Alice said.

Charlie looked at her, "What then?"

"I just think that you need to talk about it all and if you don't want to with me then there are other people. I know you don't want to hear this but he is still your father, he'll always be your father."

"You're not forcing Max to see his dad! Or talk about it!"

"Charlie I'm not forcing you and Max is different circumstances, look I'm here ok, that's all I wanted to say. Any time at all if you need me to talk or ask questions ok?"

Charlie exhaled, "Ok."

"Joshie done!" her son called happily clapping breaking the tension betwen Alice and Charlotte.

"Well done little man!" Alice praised.

Joshua now bored with the puzzle got up and toddled over to his racing cars, plonked himself down and began pushing them around the floor. Alice watched him smiling, the change in Joshua was startling too, there were no traces of the anxious little boy who came into her and Danny's care over a year ago. He was still his older brothers clone although his hair was starting to turn a lighter shade of brown, their eyes were identical. Max walked in and saw his brother and picked him up, hanging him upside down by his legs. Joshua was laughing.

"Hey squirt!" Max told him.

Joshua stuck his tongue out at him.

Max began to tickle him, Joshua squirming in mid air.

"Mummy help!" Joshua said between fits of giggles. "Help Joshie!"

Max carried this on a little bit then lay him down on the floor. Joshua got up ran over to the sofa and hopped onto it, his little legs hanging over the edge. Max went to Alice. "Can I ask you a hypothetical question?"

"Sure." Alice said slotting a piece into Charlie's jigsaw.

"In private?"

Alice looked at him, "Is this about you and Rosie?"

"Kind of." he admitted sheepishly.

Her eye narrowed suspiciously and she stood up, her voice low. "If she's pregnant…."

"Definitely NOT!" he assured her. "I'm still not over the scare we had! It only happened that one time and we aren't…." he sighed and twisted his face. "I don't want to say it ok we just aren't ok!"

"Good!" Alice told him. And they went to sit on the sofa opposite Joshua who had returned to his cars, currently slamming them into each other.

"Well?" Alice asked.

"Well…." he lowered his voice and looked around. "What would I have to do to prove that Rosie is Danny's kid? Hypothetically." he was quick to add.

"You can't." Alice replied. "Literally."

"What if she could be though…..hypothetically."

"What's brought this on Max?" Alice asked cutting to the chase.

Max sighed and looked out of the window a moment. "I look at Rosie sometimes and I see Savannah, its weird, then there is this." and he pulled the two pictures of Rosie and Savannah out of his pocket.

Alice looked at them and Max could see her expression change from disbelief to conflict. Alice shook her head. "This means nothing, kids look like people, it happens. Every newborn looks like Winston Churchill."

"Who is Winston Churchill?"

"The prime minister in the UK years ago…..but regardless the point I am making is Rosie is not Danny's child."

"How sure are you she is Terry's?" Max challenged.

Alice thought back to reading the diary, the book hadn't said explicitly that Rosie was Terry's, he had been a potential father, but on the other hand it hadn't said she was Danny's either Alice just assumed….Danny had also burned the original DNA results so she couldn't say she was one hundred percent sure….

"if there is even the slightest doubt don't you think it should be investigated?" Max asked after Alice didn't answer.

"Max this only means a whole lot of more hurt for Rosie and Danny. We are finally working things out and I don't want anything jeopardising that." and Alice knew how selfish that sounded but seeing how well everything was going and feeling as much as she did she needed it to work, she didn't want this to end, she loved Danny but she knew how cold he could be too, and that was the worry.

A slow smile had slowly spread across Max's face, "So then you and Danny are working it out?"

Alice sighed, "yes, but keep it to yourself."

Max nodded and began to think, "Would Danny have to know? Couldn't you do it with Savannah, like a sibling test or something?"

"You suggest I go against my husbands back to do a DNA test on his daughter and potential daughter and NOT tell him. I have seen this movie Max, he finds out and asks why I am doing a DNA test on Savannah and it all goes to hell!"

"Then you tell him!"

"And admit I went behind his back?" her whispering heated now. "Either way it looks bad!"

"Alice I know I'm asking a lot of you but I'm really sure that she could be Danny's!" his eyes pleading. "And if you help me there is less chance of me messing up."

"You're not going to let this go are you?"

"Would you? If you were me. I just want to help and I feel I'm right."

Alice quieted and rubbed her head. "Ok, I'll look into it and speak to Rosie."

"Rosie can't know!" he said quickly.

Alice looked at max incredulous. "You want me to do a DNA test on Rosie without telling her?" her jaw slack. "How exactly did you plan on doing this?"

Max shrugged, "I dunno, I was going to leave that part to you."

Alice's eyes widened and her jaw opened further, she raised her hands heavenward speechless.

"What?" he asked. "I thought you'd be better than me."

Alice stared at him a moment longer and let her head fall back on the sofa, a laugh escaping her. "Life with you is never boring Max!"

"I have to admit I already tried to get some of her hair earlier but she yelled at me for pulling her hair." his voice sounding disappointed.

Alice bowed her head and she was roaring with laughter, tears falling from her eyes.

"Please Alice I need you to do this, I'm rubbish!"

"I think about how to do it ok?" she replied.

"Is that a yes you'll hep?" his eyes shining.

Alice looked at him sideways, "Is this hypothetical?"

He narrowed his eyes at her joke.

"Ok, ok, I'll help you."

"And you won't tell Rosie?" he added.

This was a sticking point for Alice, it was gonna be hard enough to get a DNA sample with her knowledge, without it was gonna be impossible! "You don't want much do you? I have no idea how to do this without her knowing!"

"Can't you take a swab off a glass she uses or something?"

"That only works in films!" she exhaled when an idea came to her from no where. "Wait a minute, why don't I just get in touch with the original company who did the test and pretend to be Miranda?"

Max beamed, "See this is why I asked you for help!"

Alice glanced at him, "This only works if I can find out the name of the company she used, if the company are still in business and if they have transferred their records onto computer." she rubbed her chin. "Miranda's letters are in a box in the attic, when Danny is putting the little ones to bed meet me in the loft."

"Why?" he asked.

"Coz there are spiders in there!" she shuddered.

Max chuckled, "You're weird, a vet who is afraid of spiders."

"Yeah well I am!"

Max sobered when he realised that Alice was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt, even though it would hurt the progress she and Danny had made. "Thank you Alice."

"Don't thank me yet, if Danny and Rosie find out they'll kill us!"

* * *

><p>It was seven o'clock, Alice had fed Savannah and she was sleeping happily in her cot, Danny was reading Joshua his bed time story, Charlie was in her room playing on a computer game and Rosie was chatting on the phone to Emily filling her in on everything that happened in the UK while Max and Alice were sat in a darkened attic, the hatch closed the only light the small beam from a torch, Alice glanced around the floor for the tenth time in five minutes.<p>

"I'm bloody glad I won't have this problem with Charlie, Joshua and Savannah." Alice muttered. "I bloody hate….."

"Alice spiders are tiny!" Max told her, a heated whisper breaking off the statement she kept repeating over and over again.

"They have eight legs are hairy and have a million eyes, sorry but I don't trust something that can be looking behind you as well as at you…." she scanned the floor again. "I swear they are in their little nest thingy plotting to come out and run on me at once." her face twisted.

"Yeah Alice coz spiders do that! They spend their time making up plans to scare you!" he told her seriously.

"I knew it!" she declared picking up another handful of letters. "You owe me big time for this you know! I'm thinking a lifetime of slavery should just about cover it!" and tossed yet another letter on the no pile. She bent over to look in the box to see how many more there were and left the nape of her neck exposed, Max couldn't resist it he ran his finger across her neck, very lightly.

Alice thinking it was a spider screamed as she sat up straighter, her hands flying around her head. "Spiders are on me, I hate spiders….." tumbled from her frantically. "Get off get off get off!"

Max who had never seen Alice react like this but could do nothing but laugh, he was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. "Sorry…." he told her on a breath. "That was me, couldn't resist it."

Alice's hands dropped and she looked at him through narrowed eyes, "It's a good thing I'm against child abuse!" she muttered and picked up two more letters, one was a sealed envelope. "First choice DNA testing." Alice said shining the torch on one.

Max scrutinised them, "There's two there, one is sealed. Are you going to open it?"

"No, that's Danny's…."

"Alice?" Danny called from below her. "Are you ok? I heard screaming."

Max's eyes widened.

"You're clever!" she hissed to Max. "He heard me!" and grabbed handfuls of letters throwing them in the box haphazardly all except the two she needed. She was shoving the box away when the loft hatch opened making light fill the small space.

Danny's head appeared, "I thought I heard you above me." Danny said. "What are you two doing up here?"

"Looking for more pictures for Rosie and Max to sort." Alice lied smoothly. "They just love that job huh?" she asked her son.

"Yeah." Max drawled.

"With the hatch closed?" Danny asked.

Alice hadn't thought of an answer to that one and fumbled, "Errr…"

"She thought the dark would scare off the spiders." Max spoke up saying the first thing that camre to mind.

Alice barely resisted the urge to palm her head in her hands, her mouth did gape slightly.

"Really?" Danny asked, humour in his tone.

Alice shrugged not wanting to add to the absurdity of the statement.

"Didn't work though!" Max told him grinning. "Spidies still tried to get her, I protected Alice though didn't I?"

Alice gave him Max death glare, telling him if he said anymore he wouldn't live to see next week never mind 18!

Danny chuckled. "Anyway Alice I just came to tell you that the two little ones are asleep, Charlie has went in the bath and Rosie is still on the phone in her room." and he smiled at her a heat in his eyes.

Alice smiled at him widely, this was code for lets snuggle up together. "I'll be through soon." Alice told him.

Danny replied with a wink.

Danny left, Alice turned to Max who had his back to her, his arms wrapped around his body making kissing noises.

"Max?" she asked far too calmly.

He turned his head. "Yeah?" and gave her his best innocent smile.

"Next time I do the talking ok!"

"There wouldn't have been any talking had I not been here! I was ready to ask if you wanted to be alone, I mean the look in his eyes, not something I wanted to see and you….. Tut tut!"

Alice didn't know what to say, it seemed Max was finally right back to where he was before she met Danny. "It's nice having you back son." she told him and ruffled his hair. "But I could kill you sometimes." she got up to leave when Max halted her.

"Hey Alice."

"Yeah."

He grinned, "You have cobwebs in your hair." and he roared with laughter.

Alice lunged for him ready to strangle him, Max yelped and scrambled to his feet to run away, he managed to get down the stairs of the loft in one piece.

**A/N i had totally forgot about how much time had passed so i thought i'd have Charlie a little more grown up than we last seen her. I'm really going to have clean up these chappies abit when i have time, i've read it through and theres a few continuity errors, that the problem with not writing it all at once like i usually do!  
>Anyway there was some cute Max and Alice there, mother and son awwww :) Hope you are enjoying, this is slowly coming to its conclusion! x<strong>


	74. Alices Problem

After ensuring that the DNA letters were secured in a place neither Danny nor Rosie would manage to stumble across them Alice walked back down the hallway to join her husband in their room. As she entered she found him lain on his back with his eyes closed, arms pillowed under his head, a nochalant expression on his features, this caused a smile to dance across her face.

"A man could be offended having to wait so long." he murmured without even opening his eyes.

"Meh." she replied laying down by his side. "I'm here now and that is what matters."

Danny shifted finally opening his eyes to look down at her as his arms circled her. This time it was Alice who's eyes were closed, but this was due to contentment. She was relishing the feeling of his arms around her, it had been so long since she had felt this and she didn't want to miss a moment. Her head found his shoulder in the spot where she had always fit perfectly. "I've missed you." she murmured. She had missed the feel of him as they held each in in sleep, she missed their smiles during the day and she missed his soft tender kisses which always told her how much he loved her.

Danny tightened his arms and rested his face against her hair, "I've missed you too." and inhaled deeply. He could smell her shampoo, dust, sunshine and Alice. Nothing was sweeter, nothing was more perfect.

Alice allowed the words to sink in, two weeks ago she wouldn't have believed this but slowly she was beginning to trust that he meant what he said, he was continuing to open up to her instead of bottling it all up….. she was keeping something from him….acid settled in her stomach and she tried to shake it off. "We won't lose this again." she told him a statement not a question, she couldn't even contemplate that they may go back to how they were before and breaking up wasn't an option. She loved being like this with him, just relaxing after a hard day.

Danny didn't even reply to her words, just inhaled deeply again, like he could create an imprint of her scent within himself.

That is how they both lay, half asleep, dozing, their breathing slow, deep and regular. Alice couldn't escape from the fact that she was indeed keeping something from him though. Doubts began to take root and pretty soon she wasn't relaxing she was over thinking things. She and Danny had just made up, what if he found out she was keeping things from him? How would he take it? Would he begin to feel like she did when he wasn't talking to her? Would he think she was doing it in some twisted sort of revenge? She didn't want to keep anything from him, but how did she approach the subject without upsetting him?

"It's nice having Rosie home." he murmured softly his hand rubbing her back slowly up and down.

He had almost gave her an opening, she mused, but instead of telling him she merely nodded. "She seems so much more grown up too." her throat scratchy from nerves. "She's a natural with the little ones, she and Max are getting along better as well…." her voice wasn't totally steady and in that moment Alice knew she was just going to have to tell him the truth. "Danny about Rosie." she exhaled. "Max believes, and I have no idea why I am going along with him on this, but he believes there is a chance that Rosie is your daughter. Its because Savannah and Rosie look so alike in their baby pictures." After finishing her babbling she was silent waiting for his reaction.

Danny too was quiet, almost like he was physically digesting her words.

"That's why I was in the attic." Alice carried on, her words chosen better this time. "I was looking for the place that Miranda got the original DNA test done. I know its not a good idea to get Rosie's hopes up but due to everything we have went through recently I thought it was best to tell you what I was up to."

Danny nodded slowly and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "If you had spoke to me first you could have saved yourself getting accosted by spiders."

Alice laughed and he felt the tension melt from her, she was obviously expecting him to take this badly. "Max and his harebrained schemes…..well except going in the attic was mine." she admitted.

Danny didn't reply and she could Alice could feel Danny thinking, almost hear the cogs turning. "Danny are you ok with what I did? Or I'm going to do as I still need to ring them."

He exhaled and she felt him shake his head. "Yeah, its just….I guess there is nothing to lose this time." he lowered his voice. "I know the result though."

Alice closed her eyes hugging him tightly hating Miranda for doing this to him, he was softie when it came to his kids. "Do you want to deal with this now? There was a sealed envelope in the box. Maybe she sent of two samples, maybe one was yours and one was Terry's. Who's to say you didn't read Terry's results." injecting positive belief in her voice.

Still Danny was hesitating.

"I won't do this unless you want me to Danny." She told him softly. "Everything is going so well, I don't want anything to come between is and change that."

"Nothing will." he assured, again pressing his face to her hair and inhaling, trying to get lost in her black tresses.

Then why did she feel so scared? She mused, scared to even voice the thought.

The room was quiet and it seemed there was nothing more to say, Alice had to say contentment began to drift over her as she felt the load she had been carrying lifted. Her eyes drifted closed, Danny's remained open as he frowned lost in thought, not all of them good.

* * *

><p>Alice woke at six the next morning to find herself sprawled on her stomach in the bed alone. She raised her head looking around disorientated for a moment. Where was Danny? She wondering rubbing her eyes. Alice saw the blanket in Savannahs cot was turned back and she knew where he was, he'd got up with their daughter. Alice rolled stretching the kinks from her muscles, found herself wearing one of Danny's old t-shirts instead if her customary vest top and shorts. After falling asleep Danny must have tried to take her up to change, once asleep she wasn't the best person to wake unless it was a hungry child and somehow he must have convinced her. Of course that meant grabbing the first thing that came to hand in the wardrobe….she must have really been tired as she kept her shorts and tops in her drawer.<p>

Scrubbing her face with her hands she got up, Danny's t-shirt falling to her knees. The perks of having a husband so much taller than you. After pulling on some shorts from her drawer she decided to go the kitchen, she'd change after she showered. Alice found Danny with Savannah in his arms feeding her chatting to her about what he was going to be doing today and when she was older she'd be able to come on the less dangerous outings. As she got closer she was he had no top on, just his pyjama bottoms. He saw her and smiled and this one wasn' faked. "Morning."

"Good morning." she replied. "Thanks for leaving me, you could have got me up."

He shook his head, "Morning bottle is always daddy, daughter time. I did the same with Joshua remember?"

Alice nodded.

"I'm actually surprised Savannah didn't wake you, she screamed this morning like I was killing her. She's an impatient one when it comes to her bottle!"

Alice knelt down and kissed him softly as she passed, "No, she didn't wake me. Where's your top?" running her hand across his shoulder as she walked behind him.

His eyes softened and he tugged the bottom of the shirt she was wearing. "You mean this?" he shrugged. "You were wearing it so there was nothing for me." to finish the statement he tutted playfully.

Alice smiled wickedly in return and leaned in closer to his ear, "Why? You want it back?" her breath tickling his neck.

"You couldn't stop me if I did." he told her voice low, his eyes fixed on her for a moment. Then his tone returned to normal, "But no, you keep it."

Alice pressed a kiss to his cheek then went to the stove and began breakfast.

"I don't know why your bothering with breakfast, little man only has porridge, Charlie has toast and the teenagers, you won't see them until dinner time, I know this as I went to the bathroom after midnight and they were still up talking in the living room. Rosie actually had the guts to say to me they could move it to her room! Can you believe it?" he smiled. "You little girl." he said to the baby. "Are not having a boyfriend until your thirty ok?" he looked back to Alice, "I told them to go to their own respective beds but you know what teenagers are like."

Alice was cracking eggs into a bowl, "We'll have to keep an eye on them…."

"They're good kids." he told her, Savannah having finished her bottle he brought her up to sitting. He was making faces at her while she looked at him curiously.

"I know they're good kids but they are also teenagers and I want what's best for both of them." the whisk now in her bowl. "They are teenagers and hormonal and think they are invincible, it isn't too hard to lose your head in the heat of the moment."

Danny raised an eyebrow, "And that differs for adults how?" he asked genuinely intrigued.

"Well look at us at, in the beginning we lost our head and were all intense, we struggled to handle it. Then we got married, must have lost our head again along the way as Savannah is here and again we struggled, but again we got passed it, barely. Max and Rosie are made for each other but they are so young and if they have another scare it'll break them."

Danny nodded slowly, "Yeah but relationships are hard at any age."

"Yeah but most sixteen year olds aren't living together, one night the temptation could be too much..."

He understood but he sometimes thought Alice didn't give the kids enough credit, I mean they did have the scare, he had seen first hand how terrified Max was. He looked at Alice, "What do you know about losing your head, apart from me that is? Was teenager Alice a little naughty? How much experience do you have of this?"

"About the same as you." she retorted stirring the now cooking eggs.

He smiled, "At least we have a few years grace for Savannah and Charlie, I can't help but wince at the jokers she may bring!"

Alice smiled at him, "That's why I have you, you can hold the gun and look threatening."

"I won't have to look threatening, I intend on being a little threatening!"

Before Alice could reply Joshua appeared at his bedroom door. "Mummy daddy!" he called.

Alice went to him but Danny halted her. "Let me." and after placing Savannah in her chair, he collected Joshua from his room. He walked down the hallway behind his dad after Danny had sorted him. Alice went to Joshua and picked him up. "What do you want for breakfast hmmm?" she asked.

Joshua looked at her and chewed his finger.

"We have toast or cereal or porridge if you want."

"Strawberry sauce on the porridge?"

Alice pretended to consider. "Just a little bit."

"A lot a lot a lot." he sang as he bounced in her arms.

"A lot a lot a lot." Alice parroted and put him down, "Go wash your hands at the sink then, Danny." she added nodding to the sink.

Danny lifted Joshua and they washed their hands while she made Joshua's porridge. Joshua wasn't allowed to do it in the bathroom, he had a habit of going back in there when no one was watching and flooding the bathroom bless him.

"Alice." Danny said softly. "We'll talk about other stuff later ok?"

Alice knew what he was alluding to and nodded quickly.

**A/N Just some normal Danicey fluff, next chappie is the revealer!  
>i've had this typed over a week but fanfiction wouldn't let me sign in! Grrrr! still having problems now but i'll keep trying, one more chappie for this story and then its finished x<strong>


	75. Opposites Attract

They never got the chance to talk as Charlie's friends came over to stay and as Alice promised the girls could do whatever they wanted, Charlie decided she wanted to bake so Alice was in the kitchen cooking with a gang of pre teen girls and her infant daughter while in between the surgery Danny and Joshua were building a mega block monstrosity in the living room.

The girls kept Alice busy all day and as Alice chatted and made the girls laugh Danny was never far from her mind. He was being quiet, not overly quiet as he too chatted with the girls and embarrassed Charlie accordingly when he was in the kitchen but it was something else. He smiled at her and responded to all her cues but…..she didn't know he was just quiet. She didn't regret telling him about Max's suspicions she just hated that her initial thought had been right, that it was coming between them. He wasn't talking to her, he was withholding like he had in the past and it hurt! After everything they had been through recently she would have thought he would have trusted her enough to tell her how he was feeling, keeping things from her had never did anything but cause problems in the past. She pasted a fake smile on for Charlie and her friends but inside she felt crushed that still Danny didn't trust her enough to talk through his problems with her.

At ten oclock Alice left the girls, still giggling in Charlie's bedroom to lock up the house. After that she went in search of Danny to see how the little ones had went down. She found him lying on his stomach on their bed beside Savannah, a photo album lain open by his side. He looked at her and flashed the fakest smile she'd ever seen.

"Having a cuddle?" she asked softly when she saw the sadness deep within his eyes.

Danny looked down at their little girl, her lips pursed in sleep, lashes fluttering against her cheeks and he slowly ran a finger down her forehead to her chin. "I see it." his voice distant. "I'm surprised I didn't before…" he frowned. "It took Max to see it…..I'm her….." he closed his eyes. "It shouldn't make a difference, inside I know that….." his voice was croaky now, like the words didn't want to come. "It won't change how I feel about her but….." he swallowed hard eyes still on Savannah. "But it does Alice, it does matter, I need her to be mine more than anything! It's all I've been able to think about all day."

Alice walked over to him, sat on the edge of the bed and after sitting him up she kissed him gently and enveloped him in a hug. "Of course it _matters, _you're her dad! You brought her up, of course you want to be her father. Regardless of whether you are or not though you have a bond that she'll share with no one else, it will always have been you who made her feel better when she was ill. Read her betimes stories and kissed her goodnight. That bond you have with Rosie is the same as you have with Joshua and Charlie, even Max to a degree."

He buried his face in her shoulder. "I'd convinced myself over the years that he wasn't. ignoring the issue. Then her mum died and it didn't seem to be an issue anymore. I'd have never have told her, she's hot headed and I would have lost her…" he trailed off.

"Hey…." Alice interrupted. "Even if this doesn't come back the way we want it to she is still yours. She won't do another runner. I can hardly believe the changes in her. Yeah she's hot headed but she's nothing like the impulsive child she was when I first met you. Everything that has happened has matured her…..not that mature that she didn't eat all the Ben and Jerry's Karamel Sutra ice cream like!" she added as a sigh.

Danny looked up at her and smiled, the bad feelings descended once again and he rested his forehead on hers closing his eyes. His hands searched for hers needing the encouragement.

Alice took this as her cue, "You CAN do this." she whispered. "And whatever happens we'll get through this together."

He nodded and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Why don't you put sleeping beauty in her cot while I go get the letters?" Alice suggested. Then she rose and left the room.

Danny looked at Savannah a moment longer, picked her up and kissed her head softly, then placed her in her cot. He approached the doorway and Rosie came out of the bathroom, she had just showered, her face clean, hair hanging around her shoulders. She looked so young stood there like that. In a instant he saw her from a newborn baby to belligerent teenager in a flash and suddenly he wanted all that time back. With the want for needing the time back he also felt the pain he had been trying to hold back all night just flood over him almost sending him to his knees.

Rosie spotted him and smiled widely. "Don't worry dad, me and Max aren't staying up until midnight again. We are going down to the college early tomorrow as we've been looking at courses."

Danny stood staring at her.

Rosie frowned. "Dad are you ok?"

Alice appeared and quickly thrust the letters behind her back so Rosie couldn't see them.

Danny walked to Rosie and kissed her forehead gently. "I'm fine sweetie." he murmured cupping her cheek.

Her eyes were wide as she looked at him. "You sure?"

He nodded and his hand dropped. "Yeah, just looking for Alice."

Alice headed to Danny and stood by his side. "Night Rosie." and smiled warmly at her.

"Ah so Charlie finally released you then?"

Alice made a face. "The giggling almost killed me! Next time its your turn, I didn't know pre teen girls could giggle so much! Dear god!"

Rosie nodded. "I used to love sleepovers at her age, dad did too! And she winked.

"No comment." Danny drawled.

"Anyway I'm off to bed, like I said college awaits tomorrow."

"That's more you than Max!" Alice retorted,

Rosie shrugged, "With a little gentle persuasion….." she trailed off when she saw the matching expressions on her dads and Alice's face. "NOT like that! God! Why does everything come back to sex with you two? Maybe both of you CAN'T control yourself, but we can!" Rosie voice indignant.

Alice raised an eyebrow. "It may escape your notice but we were teenagers once too and its all too easy to lose your head."

Rosie crossed her arms. "Pfft! Yeah right, I mean you were both teenagers but I bet you were the good ones."

Alice went to her and smiled, leaned in closer and lowered her voice. "You'd be surprised if I told you some of my stories, you might even learn a thing or two!"

Rosie's eyes widened, she looked to her dad and saw even he looked interested. Alice just wore a cocky smile and Rosie took a step back. "You're scary!"

Alice chuckled. "How about tomorrow I drop you and Max off?"

Rosie eyed her, "As long as you promise not to scar us for life, that'll be great."

"I'm promising nothing, goodnight Rosie," Alice told her.

"Night." and Alice went to check on Joshua and bid Max goodnight.

The hallway was empty when she exited Max's room. She found Danny sat on their bed his head in his hands.

"Danny?" she asked as she slowly closed the door.

Danny looked up and saw her holding two envelopes in her hand. One he knew was empty, he had burned the contents of that envelope, the other however he hadn't been aware of. Maybe it was a courtesy letter, maybe it was information, I mean Miranda hadn't even opened it so it couldn't be that important! It didn't mean it was a test…..he fisted a hand in his hair, why did he have to go through this again?

Alice read his face, "Danny if you don't…."

He shook his head, "It needs to be done or I'll always wonder. It's not like I can lose her twice."

Alice sat opposite him holding the letter, "If it doesn't have any answers then I'll ring the company tomorrow."

He nodded and took her offering. It's physical weight was almost nothing, imperceptible really. But the weight of what it meant to him was off the scale. It's funny how messed up life got, that when the contents of an innocent looking envelope could change your whole life.

Alice took his free hand and held it, "You're not alone." she whispered.

Danny looked at her and saw nothing but love and support in her face and for the first time in his adult life he knew without a doubt that someone had his back. He hadn't had that kind of support since his mother died and he couldn't express to Alice how much this meant to him. Holding her gaze he nodded and tore open the envelope. The paper slid out easily….. but he couldn't bring himself to unfold the sheet. He had done this once before and he had barely been able to read it. He pushed it towards Alice.

"You want me to read it?"

He nodded quickly, not sure whether he should sit and listen, or allow himself to hope for what felt impossible.

Alice took the page, unfolded it and began to read out loud. "Mrs Trevanion…." she began, having to correct herself that this letter wasn't to her, that Danny knew that Savannah was his daughter completely. "As per your request for two DNA tests we have enclosed the results of Sample One labelled Daniel. The samples in this case prove to be compatible and proves that this person is the biological father of the child…"

Danny stared at Alice jaw slack.

"Danny, did you hear that…."

"But…." he gasped.

"How close did you read the other letter?"

Danny thought back to that night….and he recalled skipping all the small print instead heading for the bottom that said she wasn't his…..it hadn't occurred to him then that test might not have been his, he had assumed….

Alice was on her knees in front of him, "She's yours Danny, you have your proof right here!" she told him shaking the letter.

Danny didn't know what to do, what to say. He had been so scared of what the results were that he hadn't thought about how to react if it came out that she was his! It hadn't seemed possible and he couldn't have handled having her taken away from him again…..Alice was saying different and his brain couldn't quite comprehend it. He looked at Alice and she was obviously over the moon for him. She was nodding so he gingerly read the letter, seeing the words helped, but only marginally.

"This is saying she's mine," he gasped.

Alice nodded.

"Even though I seen the other letter….."

"Terry's letter," Alice corrected.

Danny nodded, "She's mine," the words began to finally sink in and a slow smile spread across his face. "Rosie's mine." his voice slightly higher, less dazed and more buoyant. "My daughter!" he jumped from the bed and ran from the room. Reached Rosie's door and knocked quickly. Rosie opened the door and before she could utter a word Danny spoke up. "you're my daughter!"

Rosie frowned, "Huh?"

Alice appeared from behind Danny. "We found this letter from the DNA testing company your mum used, your dad was wrong. He read Terry's letter not his. HE is your father not well, you know."

Danny was almost bouncing on the spot he was so overcome with excitement. Rosie looked at him and saw the truth in his eyes. "So Terry isn't…."

"He isn't anything to do with us sweetheart." Danny promised.

Rosie threw herself in her dads arms squeezing him tightly worried she was about to wake up from a dream. In his hold she felt all the venom that had festered since finding out he wasn't her dad and ultimately leaving her home finally all just drain away leaving a tranquil peace in its wake. "I'm sorry dad I wouldn't have…."

"Shhhh." he said kissing her head cutting off her apologies. "None of it matters."

Rosie pulled back uncertainty filling her, "Are you sure this time?"

Alice handed Rosie the letter and she read it quickly. "But…."

"We'll talk tomorrow, it's best you go to bed." Danny told her.

Rosie nodded sensing her dad wanted some time alone with Alice, "Goodnight dad, Alice."

Danny left but before Alice could follow Rosie took her by the hand halting her, "Thank you Alice." Rosie whispered. "I know dad didn't do this, it was you and well, thanks."

Alice shook her head, "Not quite me, Max however….." Alice shrugged, smiled and headed towards her room. As soon as she was inside Max exited from his room. Rosie walked up to him quickly when she reached him she grasped his face and kissed him heatedly.

After finally coming up for air Max's face was flushed. "What's that for?"

Rosie smiled. "Not listening to me."

Max leaned his head back and studied her. "_Not_ listening to you?" his emphasis on the first word. "I ignore you and you kiss me like that? Have I missed something?" usually him not listening would elicit something far less pleasant!

"Danny is my dad, my real dad." she told him.

Max's face lit up, "I knew it!"

"Well you had to be right at least once in our relationship, there you are, this is it."

Max smiled at her warmly. "But really this is unbelievable."

"It is and I have you to thank." she told him.

"Can I use this when I want something? And birthdays?" his voice mischievous.

Rosie narrowed her eyes although they sparkled with mirth. "Don't push your luck!" she took his hand. "You reconsidered your decision on your dad?"

Max shook his head, "I can't yet Rosie, everything is too raw, maybe in the future. Right now though I have everything I need."

They looked at each other and in that second words weren't needed.

"I wish I could come in and be with you." she murmured her head rested on his.

"Me too." he agreed. "But your dad and Alice would kill us." and he kissed her gently. "I'll see you bright and early in the morning. We can put all the bad stuff behind us and start fresh."

Rosie nodded in agreement and they shared a lingering kiss. Rosie then went off to her room and dreamt of Max. Max went into his room and dreamt of Rosie. As for Danny and Alice who were able to be together tonight, they slept intertwined all night, so much in love knowing that nothing more could stand in their way and ruin their happiness.

And that is how it ends, with the silent night surrounding the four people within the house. It looked so unlikely in the beginning that these four would manage to get along never mind fall in love but it seemed that the age old adage rang true, Opposites Attract!

**A/N and there we have it, Opposites Attract is done, i have left a little something for a sequel, going to let it settle and form in my mind a bit then give writing it try :D i already know that it involves a far more grown up Rax :D More Rax coming in 2 new fics i'm writing, one set right after Dupe's death, stay tuned!**

**Anyway to all who have read this and reviewed, thank you all so much and i hope you have enjoyed my tale, apologies for how drawn out it was, writers block can be HELL and uni stress isn't conducive to writing fics! x**


End file.
